


Soul Bound

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 118,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Kuvira was granted house arrest in Zaofu. She waited impatiently to be transferred to Zaofu by  Team Avatar and Lin Beifong. The sooner she leaves Republic City, and more accurately Avatar Korra, the better. But it soon comes to light that things are much more complicated than what everyone thought. Korra and Kuvira have to accept that their souls are bound to one another, and deal with the consequences of that connection. Despite the mess Kuvira created, can love bloom in the most unexpected places? Post Ruins of the Empire!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Korra, Lin Beifong/Kuvira, lin beifong/asami sato/kuvira/korra
Comments: 633
Kudos: 654





	1. Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more of a pet-project of mine. I always had this idea and I want to see where it goes. It probably won't be as polished as my other works (although that bar is low enough).
> 
> The change in POV will decrease as time goes on but I'll try to make it clear with the paragraph breaks. 
> 
> The explicit rating will come into effect soon enough, but not immediately. And yes, this will (eventually) be a Korra X Asami X Lin X Kuvira poly relationship.

“Guilty,” Kuvira repeated to herself, hearing the word bounce around in the empty room before it went back to her. The word felt strange on her tongue but it also lifted so much weight off of her shoulders. She could actually sigh in relief with how light she now felt. She lifted her head to look through the small window across the room. It was barely big enough for her to slip through but Kuvira knew it was of an intentional design. If someone was foolish enough to try to escape, then the cops stationed below would quickly collect the criminal. She watched as a few spirits flew by, wishing she was as free as them.

Her thoughts turned to what was happening outside of her temporary room. She could hear the others chat amongst themselves as they waited for President Moon and Su to finish the paperwork that would transfer Kuvira to Su's custody for house arrest. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool stone wall. She could only hope that the paperwork would be completed quickly. The sooner she was away from Republic City, the better.

Korra hated the bureaucracy of politics. They all knew where Kuvira was going, so why do they have to fill out so much paperwork to make it official? And why did she have to sign as well? It's not her fault she became the Avatar. Korra scratched her signature into another sheet of paper, not bothering to read it. If there was something in it that was fishy, President Moon, Lin, and especially Su would have caught it.

As she continued to write her name down again and again, Korra let her mind wander back to the sentencing. There was something strange that occurred during it that Korra couldn't let go of. When Kuvira was told that she was going to be put under house arrest with Su, Korra felt relieved. She was truly, after all that Kuvira had done, Korra had secretly hoped she would get a lighter sentence. But it was more than just being relieved, which was what confused Korra. It was like her relief was echoed back by something.

Her eyes glanced down at the contract in her hands and her eyes caught sight of Asami's company's name. “What?” She read closer and she felt confusion rise up. “Avatar Korra and her colleagues, along with the Republic City's Chief of Police Lin Beifong, will take one of Future Industries' air ships to complete the transfer of Kuvira from Republic City to Zaofu,” she read aloud.

President Moon nodded. “Yes. We believed that it would be wise to have a third party handle Kuvira's actual transfer.” The glance she gave Su made it clear that they have had a bit of an argument with that decision. Korra was glad she wasn't a part of it.

“Not Mako, however,” Lin put in with a slight grumble. “He will stay behind to ensure the city doesn't fall to shit while we are gone.” It was extremely clear that she did not want to go on the transport mission.

“Okay,” Korra said to herself. She wondered if any of the women had bothered to ask Asami what she thought. With a glance at President Moon, Korra decided that she was being ridiculous. She was still used to the former President Raiko giving orders as if he owned everyone. She signed another piece of paper and breathed a sigh of relief when she was not given another one. “When are we leaving?” Korra asked.

Three sets of eyes looked shocked at her, well Lin was shocked as well as annoyed. “Tomorrow,” Lin answered gruffly. “Haven't you been reading the papers we gave you?”

Korra answered with a shrug. “I trust you three with all the details.” She set down the pen she was holding and flexed her fingers. “Is there anything else I need to do here?” When nobody answered, Korra stood up. “I'll help Asami get the airship ready for tomorrow.” She left the three women and exited the room. Her eyes found themselves going straight past her group of friends and the Beifongs to another door on the far wall. Kuvira was in the room waiting to be picked up and delivered to Zaofu. Korra frowned when she felt something, like a light breeze against the back of her head. She began to wonder where it came from, especially because they were in a windowless hallway, but her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of her girlfriend.

“It took you long enough,” Asami teased. She kissed Korra on the cheek, proud that her girlfriend was able to get through the meeting. She knew how much Korra hated sitting around, signing mountains of paperwork.

“How long do we have to get things ready?” Bolin asked.

“Not long,” Korra answered. “We only have the day.”

Asami nodded and added, “We'll be leaving tomorrow early in the morning.” She glanced at the door that led to Kuvira's holding room. “We want to get her in the air as soon as possible. Hopefully before the protestors catch wind.” She looked back at Korra and entwined their fingers. “Come on, we can help each other pack.”

Korra was going to ask why would they need to help each other pack, not that she didn’t want to spend more time alone with Asami, when she noticed the glint in her eyes. Korra nodded and the two left the group after saying their goodbyes. They walked just a smudge faster than casual to the car, a grin playing at their lips. Asami may have also been speeding a mile or five to get to her mansion faster.

When they arrived, Korra looked at Asami, her eyebrows knit. “Aren't Mako's and Bolin's family still here?”

Asami shook her head as she got out of the car. “No, they moved when the first apartment went up. I made sure they had the best suite and they wanted for nothing.” She opened Korra's door and offered a hand.

The Avatar accepted it with a grin, wishing she had thought of doing that instead of Asami. Still, Korra knew they would have plenty of opportunities in the future for her to help Asami out of her car. “That's really amazing, Asami.”

“I also kind of wanted my house back,” Asami added a bit sheepishly. “I did enjoy having them around but I prefer the peace and quiet.” She kissed Korra for just a second but it held promises of more kisses to come. “Besides,” Asami whispered into Korra's ear, the hand the helped Korra out of the car moving to wrap around Korra's waist so she could pull Korra closer. “I didn't want them to hear us when I finally invited you over to spend the night.” She nibbled on the shell of Korra's ear when she finished, loving how Korra gasped and the Avatar's hands immediately gripped her hips.

“Yeah, that, uh,” Korra had to cough into her fist, her brain only processing the bare minimum of words. “Sounds good,” she finished, grimacing at her response.

“Good,” Asami agreed with a laugh, really enjoying the effect she had on Korra. She grabbed Korra's hand again and led the still blushing Avatar through her mansion. She walked purposely to her room, feeling the excitement well up inside her. She had wanted to do this for a while now, and it was finally happening.

Korra could feel the excitement rise up too, but there was something else there. When Asami whispered those things in her ear, she had wanted to kiss Asami right there but something pulled her back. She didn't know what it was but she could have sworn she felt panic in the back of her mind but that didn't make sense. Korra wanted this, very badly by how wet she could feel herself becoming with every stride. So why was the panicking feeling started to become annoyance?

Korra's line of thought was cut off when Asami stopped walking in front of a door. When Asami opened it, Korra's mouth fell open. The room was huge! It was as big as the dining room at the air temple. There was a walk-in closet on the left side of the room, a door that probably led to a giant bathroom on the right side, and Korra could see glass doors that led to a balcony in the back. Asami appeared to have decided that the room should have all aspects of her life included. There was a desk that Korra saw papers on that were most likely blueprints or notes for her business, a vanity set that had make up neatly organized in front of the mirror, and a bookshelf filled to the brim with all kinds of books, from plane manuals to fantasy novels, but her focus was pulled to the center of the room. There was a four-poster bed that was large enough to fit at least six people comfortably. The posters themselves were carved from a dark mahogany to form spiraling dragons, their mouths opening to release wooden flames. The plush red covers had soft-looking pillows of various sizes strewn throughout. Korra couldn't help but think how lonely it must feel sleeping in such a large bed.

Asami tugged lightly on Korra's hand to get her to walk into her room. “You can explore everything later,” she said, a hint of shyness in her voice. She walked with Korra to the bed, thinking that she should have moved the pillows elsewhere beforehand but that didn't matter now. When they reached the bed, she let go of Korra's hand and faced her. Now that they were about to take that next step, Asami felt a bit apprehensive. She cupped Korra's cheek. “We don't have to if you don't want to.”

“What? No.” When Asami's eyes started to become guarded, Korra quickly added, holding Asami's hand to her cheek. “I want this. I want you, Asami.” She leaned closer kissed Asami. Korra poured everything she felt for Asami into the kiss and with a small groan, Asami opened her mouth. Korra was quick to deepen the kiss, giving a soft moan at the taste of Asami's mouth. “I love you, Asami,” she whispered when they broke the kiss to breathe, her forehead pressed against Asami's.

“I love you, Korra,” Asami said back as she gave her own kiss. She bit Korra's bottom lip gently and she reveled in the gasp from Korra. She pulled back from the kiss and placed her hands onto Korra's shoulders. Korra looked at her quizzically and Asami pushed the Avatar onto her bed with a sly grin.

Korra landed with an, “Ooph” and she looked up at Asami. She gulped. There was an almost predatory smile on Asami's face and the eyes that were slowly going up and down Korra's body made the Avatar's heart pound. She ignored the part of her mind that was annoyed by all this as Asami crawled onto the bed so she was hovering above Korra. Unable to keep her hands to herself, Korra reached up and tangled her fingers into Asami's soft hair as she pulled the older woman down for another kiss. Korra whimpered into the kiss, which seemed to spur Asami on as there was a hand pushing her shirt up, but it wasn't from Asami that she whimpered. Something was wrong. She felt something tug at her mind, as if she moved her eyes too fast and her brain gave a protesting yank. Korra could ignore the tug but now instead of annoyance, there was panic again. What was going on? Korra tried to push down the panic but the result was strange. She felt some pain in her chest and the panic stayed and once again turned to annoyance, like it was determined. despite Korra pushing it. Korra knew she should probably be more concerned by it, but she could feel the pads of Asami's fingertips reach the bottom of her bra as the other hand hiked Korra's leg up.

“Fuck!” Korra yelped, pulling her hands away from Asami's hair to grip at her head. It felt like someone had yanked hard on her brain. She went into a fetal position with Asami worryingly calling out her name. Her annoyance changed once again, it was now a mix between shock and pain, which only increased Korra's one sense of the pain in her head. The pain left as quickly as it came, leaving a light pulse in the back of Korra's head. She let go of her head and looked at Asami who stared at her, a hand lifted to help her and her eyes conflicted with the knowledge that she couldn't. “I'm fine,” Korra said, grabbing the lifted hand and giving it a soft kiss.

The relief was plain on Asami's face and she lightly cupped Korra's cheek, as if she was afraid that any more pressure would cause the flaring pain again. “What happened?”

“I don't know what that was,” Korra said honestly. She touched her head gingerly but she didn't feel any bump. “It was like I got a painful migraine all of a sudden.” Korra looked at Asami and saw the concern still in her eyes. Wishing she hadn't let Asami see the pain she was in, Korra leaned forward and brushed her lips against Asami's. “I swear I'm fine.”

“Okay,” Asami said, taking Korra for her word. She gave Korra one of her own kisses before laying back against the bed, pulling Korra with her. When they settled with Korra half-laying on Asami, the older woman started to play with Korra's hair, careful not to accidentally pull on it. She smiled to herself at the contented sigh she received. “Has anything like this happen before?” she asked, kissing the top of Korra's head.

Korra thought for a bit before shrugging. “I got these weird pangs in the back of my head after my last fight with Kuvira but then it got better when we went to the Earth Kingdom to help with the elections and fight Guan.” Korra snuggled closer to Asami, relaxing more and more as the older woman played with her hair. “It never hurt like this though. Maybe I have a concussion.”

“Maybe,” Asami said, although she doubted it was a concussion. Korra would have shown symptoms of one long ago if that were the case. “Or maybe it's all the stress you have been under. Things have finally calmed down so your body is crashing? You probably need to take it easy for a bit.”

“Maybe,” Korra conceded. It was true that since her vacation with Asami to the Spirit World, Korra hadn't had much down time, with Tokogu and his fight to get more turf for the Triple Threats, President Moon's election and helping rebuild Republic City, and finally helping Wu establish democracy in the Earth Kingdoms. Korra shuddered at the thought of all the work she had done in such a short period of time. She looked up at Asami and saw the love in her eyes. She scooted up to brush her lips against hers and a brilliant plan sprung in her head. “I have an idea.” Korra leaned up to fully look at Asami. “What if we take another vacation, just the two of us like before.”

Asami liked the idea at once. If Korra could relax for a bit and her headaches went away... Asami leaned up to kiss Korra once more, unable and unwilling to stop herself. “Okay, but where would we go?”

“Zaofu,” Korra said immediately. “I mean, we're already heading over there and I doubt Su will be opposed to us staying for a few days. I know it's not as glamorous as the Spirit World but-”

Asami cut Korra off with another kiss, pulling the smaller woman closer to her. “That sounds wonderful,” she whispered against Korra's lips.

Kuvira scowled down at the handcuffs that chaffed her wrists and then at the people who helped load one of Asami's airships. Most of them would steal distrustful glances at her while one or two openly glared at her. Kuvira knew that it was only because Lin was next to her that none of them approached her to give her a piece of their mind. She shifted her hands and heard the clink of the handcuffs rattling. She was grateful that she wasn't in that damnable cage like last time but still, how was she going to escape miles up in the air? And why would she? Kuvira knew she was safest in the hands of the Avatar and her colleagues. Even if she escaped, she doubted a week would go by before someone would try to take her life. She really had made so many enemies and very few friends

“Why are you in handcuffs?”

Kuvira turned to look at Korra who was walking up to her with Asami at her side. Asami appeared to be more trusting than her employees, but there was still a guarded look in her eyes. Korra, however, had genuine confusion and a bit of concern on her face.

“For her protection, as well as ours,” Lin answered for Kuvira.

When Korra looked at Kuvira for further explanation, the older woman just shrugged. “I am grateful to at least be out of that cage.”

“We still have it, you know,” Asami said. It wasn't a threat, just her stating a fact. “In case something happens.” Now that was a threat.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow but didn't retort. Korra gave a sigh and grinned at Kuvira, showing that even if her girlfriend didn't trust Kuvira to behave herself, she did. Kuvira watched the two walk onto the airship, presumably to find Bolin and Opal. Kuvira wanted to join them, at least to get away from the Chief. She was not stupid enough to not know how much Lin disliked being in charge of Kuvira. She refocused on watching the Future Industries employees finish loading up the airship before she was finally allowed to board herself. Kuvira ignored how Lin followed her to her room, she was just happy to be out of the public's sight again. She went inside her room, nodding after Lin more barked than told her that her dinner would be served to her in the room instead of with anyone else. Kuvira looked at her room with a calculating eye. All the furniture was made of wood and there was not even a potted plant with some dirt. Kuvira did not doubt that Lin had inspected the room to remove anything that Kuvira could bend with before the Chief had come to collect her.

Kuvira soon became bored of inspecting her room. She looked at the closed door of her room and thought for a moment before trying to open it. The handle moved swiftly and the door creaked open. Kuvira raised an eyebrow at that and wondered if this was a test of some kind. Her body lurched backward and she had to steady herself, looking out of the window to see the ground drifting away. Kuvira shook her head and opened the door further, taking a glance outside and seeing no guards have been posted at her door. She took a tentative step out of her room and when she was not immediately arrested, started to explore the airship.

As Kuvira explored, she had to give credit to Asami and Future Industries. The airship was well crafted to withstand attacks from all benders except perhaps metalbenders, but it had a comfortable homey feel to it with the light yellow and green interior. Kuvira didn't bother trying to find the engine room, if she was caught there she would kiss what little freedom she had left goodbye.

Eventually, she made it to what would have passed as a living room of the airship. There was a stairway that Kuvira guessed led to the control room so she knew not to climb up it. She looked out of the floor-to-cieling windows and could barely see the cars driving below now.

Her attention was pulled to the couches situated in the middle of the room by a sound of displeasure. Kuvira turned her head and met the eyes of Lin Beifong, who was sitting on one of the couches, glaring at the younger woman.

“What are you doing out of your room?” Lin asked, gruffly. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“My room was unlocked so I left to explore,” Kuvira answered honestly. She moved her hands up so that the handcuffs clicked. “Why am I still wearing these? It's not like there is any place for me to run off to.”

Lin barely gave the handcuffs a glance. “I don't trust you,” she answered. “With those I can tell where you are at all times.”

“A simple bracelet made of metal would have achieved the same effect,” Kuvira muttered under her breath.

Lin must have heard her because the Chief shrugged. “The cuffs suit you better.”

Kuvira didn't respond to that, deciding to focus again on the drifting landscape. From what she could tell, they should be at Zaofu in half a day. She wondered if Suyin would be there to greet them or if it would just be the household guards. She hoped it was the former, at least Suyin had started to see that she truly had changed. “I'm surprised that Su allowed me to come home.” Kuvira hadn't meant to say the words aloud but they were gone before she could stop them.

“So am I,” Lin said. She looked at Kuvira and saw the face in the reflection of the window. She saw the unease and the exhaustion on it, but she didn't know where the exhaustion had come from. “If it were up to me, I would have thrown you right back to your cell.”

Kuvira took one more look outside and then walked away, not bothering to give Lin a farewell. She retraced her steps back to her room and was grateful she didn't run into anybody during her walk.

A sigh escaped her mouth before Kuvira sat on the bed. “At least it's comfortable,” she grumbled to herself, laying down. The handcuffs clinked as she settled into the bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling as the ship slowly took off. She could feel another headache forming behind her eyes as they moved through the air. “Just a little more time,” she whispered to herself.

Korra watched the landscape drift by from her and Asami's room's window as they headed to Zaofu. She tried to figure out where exactly they were based on the landscapes she saw but quickly gave up.

She would have jumped by the arms that were suddenly wrapping themselves around her waist if she hadn't seen Asami coming from the reflection in the window. Korra turned her head to capture Asami's lips, a hand laying on one of Asami's arms. “I'm surprised you aren't piloting the airship yourself,” she said when they broke apart.

“I trust Gashe to fly us there. He's a great pilot,” Asami said, resting her head against Korra's shoulder and looking out of the window. “We should be in Zaofu soon enough.” She glanced at Korra as she tightened her grip slightly. “How long do you want to be there?”

“It's really up to you,” Korra answered, enjoying the embrace Asami had on her. “With the world finally at peace, at least for now, I don't have much on my schedule.” She hoped that this peace will last longer than what she was used to. It seemed as if with every big threat she vanquished, a new one was looming in the horizon.

Asami hummed as she went through her own schedule in her head. “We can stay for a few days, at least. I do have a few ideas that I want to work on back in Republic City.” She sighed happily as she nuzzled against Korra's cheek. “But they can wait for a little while.”

Korra wasn't sure if she should be happy that Asami was willing to put a few of her plans to the side to spend some time with Korra, but she was. She knew Asami was smart enough to balance her work life with their relationship. If the plans were of utmost importance, Asami would have told her. Korra turned in the embrace so she could hug Asami. “I love you,” she murmured before she kissed the older woman.

The kiss started out innocent enough, but it quickly evolved into something more passionate. Neither women knew who was the first one to make the soft whimper nor who was the first to open their mouths, but soon, they were stumbling back towards the large bed. Asami fell down onto the covers and smirked up at Korra who still kept her footing. She wrapped her legs around the Avatar's waist and pulled her towards the bed until her legs were pressed against the bed's frame.

“Whoah,” Korra husked, leaning down so she was hovering above Asami. She had her hands pressed against the covers to keep her body up so she could look down at her lover. The glint in those green eyes and the slight upwards turn on Asami's mouth made Korra's stomach flutter. She leaned down to resume the kiss with Asami, her hands moving so she could push the older woman's skirt up. The feel of Asami's stockings on her fingertips were heavenly to Korra, but not more so than the smooth feel of her skin. Korra groaned into the kiss as Asami's hips rocked up to rub against the front of her pants and sash. Her eyebrows furrowed as she broke the kiss to move down the older woman's jaw to her neck. Something was wrong again. She could feel confusion at the back of her mind as she fingers finally found the lacy underwear Asami had been wearing. The confusion was quickly turning into panic as Korra pulled the underwear down to Asami's legs that have unwrapped themselves from Korra's waist to help the Avatar undress her.

“Spirits!” Korra gasped, stopping everything to grab at her head, unaware that one of her hands still held Asami's now torn panties. She flopped to the side next to Asami, whimpering at the searing pain. The pain had left soon enough, not as quickly as before however and Korra could feel a bit of worry along with her own. “What the fuck?” she growled to herself, agitated that once again she was stopped short of making love to Asami.

“Korra?” Asami cupped Korra's cheek, any lust she had felt previously replaced by concern and fear for her lover.

Korra shook her head, feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes. She angrily rubbed at her eyes with the palms of her hands, trying to convince herself the tears were only from the pain. “What the fuck,” she growled, her hands flopping down on the covers. Korra took a deep breath before turning to look at Asami. “I don't know what's happening to me.”  
Asami cupped Korra's cheek and kissed the crown on her head lightly. “We'll figure this out,” she said, although she knew she didn't sound too confident. She felt herself being pulled closer by Korra and the Avatar bury her face into her chest. “I'm sure a healer can help.”

“No healers,” Korra said, an edge to her voice. Since Katara helped heal her during her three-year absence, Korra had more than a healthy fear of going back to one for help. She felt cold hands grasp at her heart at the idea she been trying not to entertain. What if the metal was still affecting her? What if this was permanent? Korra pulled back to look at Asami's face. She wanted Asami, wanted to show her how much she loved the older woman, but what if she couldn't? Korra pushed the last thought away, refusing to accept that possibility.

Asami met Korra's eyes and saw the vulnerability in the blue irises. She ran her fingers through Korra's hair, calming both the Avatar and herself. What if this was their new reality? Asami didn't want to accept that but she didn't want to be foolish either. “What about the acupuncture guy Lin visited?”

“What?” Korra asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

“Lin visited an acupuncturist when we went to get Opal the first time we visited Zaofu,” Asami explained, her other hand rubbing small circles into Korra's back. “He helped her with her repressed memories about Suyin. Maybe he can help you with this.”

Korra didn't like the idea fo telling someone about her bedroom problems but if that was what it took to finally take that next step. “Okay,” she said. “I'll,” she swallowed her pride, “think about it.”

Kuvira groaned as she clasped her head, curling up on top of her covers at the pain. She could feel the alarm at the back of her head and the fear that she didn't recognize what was going on. Kuvira would have laughed at the absurdity and sheer ignorance of it but all that came out of her mouth was another moan of pain. Just like before, the pain left her head as quickly as it flared up, and Kuvira was grateful that there appeared to be no long-term damage. She slowly sat up and brushed away the strands of hair that clung to her face. Sitting up, and dutifully ignoring how even now she could still feel the embers of arousal in her lower stomach, she pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them, thinking.

“Why can't they just keep their hands off of each other?” Kuvira growled, tightening her grip on her legs. The two were slowly fraying her nerves, and Korra was the worse of the two. Kuvira was sure that the Avatar daydreamed more about Asami than actually paying attention to her studies. She sighed and rubbed at her temples, thinking about this annoying connection.

She was sure that it happened when she and Korra were blasted into the Spirit World. It wasn't bad right after she surrendered and waited for her trial. During her time in prison, she knew something was wrong but she wasn't too worried about it. It felt as if she was about to get sick, nothing too serious but something that may grow worse. But now, it was stronger and the Avatar hadn't even realized it yet!

Kuvira worried at her bottom lip as she could feel the other presence at the back of her mind. As of late, Kuvira had to actively avoid getting too close or else alert Korra. More than once, she had found herself drifting to the other presence in her sleep. It never pulled away from her, which most likely meant Korra didn't know what was happening. But Kuvira would eventually realize what was happening and quickly retreated back to her mind. So far, Korra never followed her, but she wasn't sure how long it would last. If Korra ever decided to investigate the presence in her own mind...

Kuvira ended that thought at once. She was going to Zaofu, Korra and the others would be leaving as soon as she was off the ship, she hoped, and the connection could wither and die. She only needed to hold on a little bit longer, and stop the Avatar from being intimate with Asami again if need be. The distance would surely end the connection between the two. Wouldn't it?


	2. Getting Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! The virus is really effecting my motivation to write but I'm powering through it! I have a rough idea of how the story is going to go and how the relationship between the four are going to bloom.

Korra stifled a groan as the airship slowly descended, wishing that the Zaofu guards would hurry up and tie up the ariship to one of their posts. Her shoulders were tensed and she felt the need to get moving. She glanced to the right and saw that Kuvira was only looking forward, her fingers curled into clenched fists in their handcuffs. Korra had wanted to ask Lin to take them off but Kuvira seemed to tolerate the restraints.

She turned her head to look back out as the door to the airship slid open. Her eyes narrowed on the sudden onslaught of sunlight but they soon adjusted. She saw that five of Zaofu's guards were standing at attention for them, their eyes at once zeroing in on Kuvira.

Bolin was the first to get out of the airship. He ran forward with Opal in tow, a wide grin on both of their faces. “Hello, Zaofu!” He yelled out when they reached the bottom of the ramp.

Korra chuckled at her friend who received queer looks from the guards. The Avatar watched Lin and Kuvira exit next. The Chief stayed behind Kuvira as if the younger woman was a flight risk. Korra rolled her eyes at that. When they reached the landing, Korra noticed that the guards gave Kuvira a wide berth even though their eyes were still focused on her. She wondered how many knew her and served under her before she had became the Great Uniter.

“Come on, Korra,” Asami said, grabbing Korra's hand and ending her wondering.

Korra raised Asami's hand and pressed a quick kiss against her knuckles before the two left to join the group on the landing.

“Welcome, Avatar Korra.” A young man with a neatly trimmed beard said as he stepped in front of the other guards. He glanced at Kuvira, the disapproval clear in his green eyes before he refocused on Korra. “I am the Captain of Zaofu's guard, Ho Tun.” Korra saw how Kuvira's eyes narrowed at the title. “I will be escorting you to your apartments.”

Ho Tun glanced at Kuvira once more before leading the group to the train station. They all piled into one of the carts and Kuvira was stationed in the middle, surrounded by Team Avatar, Lin, and the guards of Zaofu. Korra noticed how Kuvira kept her gaze locked forward as she had in the airship, her jaw clenched tight.

When they arrived at Suyin's estate, they climbed out of the train, Kuvira still in the middle of the group. Ho Tun passed by the guest houses which surprised Korra. She had expected to be put up in one of the houses like when she first visited Zaofu.

“Suyin Beifong instructed me to give you all rooms in the main house,” Ho Tun explained, sensing the group's confusion. “You'll find everything in order. If not, please tell me right away.”

Ho Tun walked into the main house and led the group to a hallway. Korra could feel surprise at where they were going but wasn't sure why. The new captain stopped in front of an ordinary looking door. “Master Bolin, you will be set up here.” For once, Ho Tun actually showed another emotion besides disciplined courtesy. His cheeks turned the slightest pink as he turned his attention to Opal who had an arm wrapped around Bolin's. “Suyin Beifong told me specifically to inform you that she and the other Beifongs will arrive tomorrow, however you should not take this opportunity to spend the night with Master Bolin.”

Korra stifled a chuckle, wondering what Su's actual words were when she gave the order to Ho Tun. She failed to stop a giggle when she saw the disappointment in Opal's eyes and how Bolin's face turned stark red as he stammered first a “Yes, ma'am,” and then correcting himself by saying, “Yes, Captain.”

The captain nodded curtly at the acknowledgment and took a few steps to another door. He looked at Asami and Korra. “This will be your room, Lady Asami and Avatar Korra.”

“Wait, why can they share a room and we can't?” The question was out of Bolin's mouth before he could stop it.

“If you wish to make a complaint, please do so to Suyin Beifong directly,” Ho Tun said. “I was given my orders, and I am simply following them.”

Korra felt a little bad for Ho Tun. He was clearly uncomfortable with this line of talk and Korra quickly nodded her thanks before shooting Bolin a look, trying to tell him to let it go for his own good. If he wanted to dig his own grave with Su, then that's his decision, but she rather he stay alive.

Ho Tun turned on his heel before Bolin could respond and once again stopped in front of an ordinary door. Korra could have sworn she heard Kuvira suck in a sharp breath. “This is your room, Cap, Lady Kuvira,” he said, stumbling in his wording when he almost called Kuvira his captain. Korra suspected that Kuvira had him as a close subordinate. She wondered why he decided to stay in Zaofu instead of following Kuvira to Ba Sing Se three years ago. “Suyin Beifong thought you would be most comfortable in your own room.”

Kuvira said nothing but nodded. She couldn't meet Ho Tun's eyes. Her hands shifted and the handcuffs clicked.

“Chief Lin Beifong, your room is opposite of Lady Kuvira's.”

Lin nodded, her arms crossed over her chest. Korra suspected that Lin just wanted the whole ordeal to be over.

“If any of you want for anything, we have guards stationed outside of the mansion and patrolling the estate at all times.” Ho Tun spared Kuvira a glance and Korra frowned at the hint of aggression in his voice. She could feel agitation in the back of her head as Kuvira gave a stiff nod to show she understood the threat.

Kuvira turned to face Lin, completely disregarding Ho Tun who wasn't surprised by the action. She held up her hands and the handcuffs clinked again. “Can you take these off now? It's like Ho Tun said. There are guards all around me. I won't escape even if I wanted to.” The words came out clipped although her face remained neutral.

Lin raised an eyebrow at Kuvira's tone but with a flick of her wrist, the handcuffs clicked open. She grabbed them and put them in her back pocket, her eyes not leaving Kuvira's. “Asami, you can transport that cage here, correct?”

“Yes,” Asami answered, although after a moment of hesitation. She wasn't exactly Kuvira's biggest fan but she knew that the young woman got the hint with the talk of the guards. Lin was being more grumpy than usual, although Asami couldn't blame her. The older woman never wanted to go on the transport mission and now she was effectively stuck here until Suyin arrived, if not longer.

“Good.”

Kuvira kept Lin's gaze for a few more seconds before she backed down. “I'll be in my room.” She turned and went to her room and slammed the door shut.

“Ooh,” Bolin whispered. “That turned out better than I expected!” Everyone in the group looked at him and his cheeks turned red once more as he lowered his head.

Korra gave Asami's hand a squeeze before the two went to their own room. It was nice and spacious. There was a large bed situated in the back of the room and the two had a window to look out of Suyin's estate. To the left of the bed, there was a door that led to a private bathroom. It was just like the room Korra and Asami stayed in after Bataar Jr. returned Asami's mind back to her. Korra looked at Asami and knew that the younger woman was thinking about the same memory. She had bit the nail of her thumb and there was a crease in her eyebrows. “It's okay,” Korra said, touching Asami's arm. “That's all in the past.”

Asami nodded and removed her hand from her mouth. “I'm still waiting for bits and pieces of my memory of when I was under Guan's control to come back. So far I've only been getting feelings.”

“Feelings?” Korra asked, not liking the sound of Asami's voice.

“Anger mostly.” Asami looked up at Korra and wrapped her arms securely around her waist. “Towards you. I know it wasn't really _me_ who felt that but it made me think of my father and how he felt towards benders. I wonder if he felt that anger towards you.”

Korra pulled Asami into a hug and rubbed her back as the older woman buried her face into the crook of Korra's neck. “It wasn't real,” Korra whispered. “Those feelings were fake, Guan forced you to hate me.” She felt Asami stiffen at her words but Korra continued. “But here we are now. Guan's defeated and all those under his mind control are free.” Korra tightened her hold on Asami. “And Hiroshi was good in the end. We wouldn't have defeated Kuvira without him.” She pulled back and cupped Asami's cheek. “I know that he would be proud of you and how you helped protect and rebuild Republic City.”

Asami nodded and leaned forward to kiss Korra. It lasted only for a few moments but in it Asami showed how much Korra's words meant to her.

Korra and Asami fell into a lax routine for themselves during the next few days in Zaofu. Suyin, true to her word, arrived the next day with the rest of the Beifongs. Lin had left a few hours after Suyin's arrival. The younger sister had hoped that Lin would stay for a bit like Asami and Korra, however the Chief turned down the offer, telling her sister she didn't want Mako to be too comfortable giving orders. Korra and Asami, now that there was no Red Lotus to fear, no airbender to train, and no army to fight against, took their time exploring Zaofu. Asami discovered a little bookstore downtown that had novels published by local authors. Korra found a few restaurants that catered to people all over the world and had passable seaweed noodles. Asami had thought they were delicious herself, but Korra simply wrinkled her nose and told her that if they get the chance, her mother would cook up some homemade noodles for them to try.

Every night, Asami, Korra, Bolin, and the remaining Beifongs would meet to have dinner. Bolin had expressed sadness that Varrick wasn't there with them and Korra had to bite her tongue before agreeing with him. Varrick had started to grow on her but she knew that Asami still had misgivings about how Varrick had tried to steal her company from her.

Korra cleared her throat as she sat in the dining room once more. She pressed a hand to her forehead to feel if she had a fever. Finding nothing, she took a gulp of lychee juice, hoping that it would help cool her down. She could swear that she was burning up but her forehead felt cool enough, if a bit warm.

“You okay, Korra?” Asami asked, laying a comforting hand on Korra's back.

“I think so,” Korra said. She had wanted to enjoy the vacation with Asami but her health had been gradually declining since they arrived. It was nothing serious, just a few mild headaches and her body feeling a little warmer than usual. Even so, Korra was on edge, like she was missing some vital piece of information as to why she was feeling under the weather but she couldn't figure out what. It annoyed her to no end. She forced away her thoughts as she took a sip of the soup in front of her. Korra didn't miss how the meals slowly went from extravagant to something more healthy and easily digestible. “This is delicious, by the way.”

Suyin nodded with a grin. “It's one of my favorite soups that my chef makes whenever I'm feeling sick.” Unlike the other Beifongs and Bolin, Suyin wasn't afraid to question Korra's health or take measures to try and make Korra feel better. It somewhat annoyed the Avatar but it also reminded her of her own mother. Korra supposed she should be grateful that Suyin hadn't sent her to her room with the soup and orders to not explore the estates until she felt better.

Korra took another sip of her soup before looking around. “How is Kuvira?” she asked, hoping to redirect the conversation from her health.

Suyin's frown deepened as she stirred her soup with her spoon. “She's doesn't seem too well herself. She's still taking her meals to her room.”

Ever since Kuvira first got settled into her room, none of Team Avatar had seen a hair of the woman. Suyin had invited her to dine with the others every night but Kuvira never joined them. Korra started to worry about Kuvira, despite herself. “Maybe it is a bug going around,” Korra finally said, thoughtfully, wondering if she should keep some distance from Asami lest she catches it. She looked over to her girlfriend and decided it was most likely best not to try it. She doubted she would be able to convince Asami anyway.

Once they finished their meal, Korra and Asami decided to go for one last walk in the gardens. “The fresh air might do me some good,” Korra had said when she suggested it and it won Asami over. The two strolled in between huge bushes of roses, chatting about the upcoming days. Korra was slightly bothered that as Asami talked about the meetings she would have to schedule and the factories she would visit, Korra could only give vague details about her plans. All Korra had on her schedule is to help the airbenders with their training and maybe make a public appearance so the world knew she was still around.

Korra looked at Asami and pressed a kiss against her cheek. She grinned that the responding giggle. The two women had their arms entwined as they walked and Korra thought that they probably looked like a couple from the movers. The mental image made her grin as they passed by several bushes of bright-colored roses. Korra plucked one of the red roses and gave it to Asami who put it in her hair.

“I don't Suyin would like it if we stole her flowers, Korra,” Asami teased before she kissed Korra.

“She has plenty. I'm sure she won't miss one rose. Besides, they're nowhere near as beautiful as you.” Korra could feel her cheeks start to burn at the admission. She could face down countless enemies that want to kill her with no trouble, but giving her girlfriend a sappy compliment made her feel like a teenager who just discovered men and women again.

Still, Asami laughed at the compliment. “You're beautiful too, Korra.” To emphasize her statement, Asami plucked a nearby calla lily to put in Korra's hair.

Korra coughed into a closed fist, feeling as if she plunged her face into lava. To hide her blushing face, Korra looked up at the closed dome. “I wish the domes were open at night. I want to star gaze with you.”

Asami raised an eyebrow at how flustered the Avatar got when she paid the younger woman a compliment. She made a note to do it more often. Korra was very cute when she blushed. She followed Korra's gaze and nodded. “It would have been nice. I've always wanted to hear what constellations the South Pole created for the stars. Republic City creates too much light pollution to really see the stars.”

“Well, we can always take another vacation to a remote village and watch the stars.” Korra was only half-joking. She knew that Asami couldn't go on another vacation so soon but it would be a nice get away in the future.

“I'd like that. Maybe we can visit the Fire Nation next.” Asami thread her arm around Korra's and the two resumed walking.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, enjoying each others company. Their path split off into two directions, left and right. Korra was about to turn towards the right that led further away from the Beifong mansion but instead turned left. She and Asami followed the path until it broke off again and once again Korra led them to the left path. She frowned as she did this. She and Asami had been walking aimlessly through the garden but now it was like she knew where to go, which was strange because she never visited the Beifong's gardens.

Asami must have sensed that Korra knew where she was going because she never questioned each turn Korra made. She was about to ask Korra to slow down when the younger woman abruptly stopped, her eyes widening at what she found. Asami turned her head to look at what spooked Korra but it was just a lone woman who appeared just as shocked as Korra.

“Kuvira?” Korra asked, taking a step forward and letting go of Asami's arm. She studied the other woman and her eyebrows raised at the sight of her.

Whatever inflicted Korra was worse on Kuvira. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was out of its usual bun, falling past her shoulders. Despite what Suyin said, it didn't look like Kuvira had been eating the meals she took to her room.

“Avatar Korra, Asami,” Kuvira greeted the two curtly as she straightened her back. Even her voice sounded weaker than usual but Korra couldn't deny the undercurrent of strength in it.

“Are you okay?” Asami said, surprising both Korra and Kuvira by the genuine concern in her voice. “Suyin told us that you were feeling down but I didn't realize you were this sick.”

Kuvira narrowed her eyes at the word 'sick' and shook her head. “I'll be fine in a few days. This is nothing.”

Korra could tell that Kuvira was leaving something out, but she didn't know what or even how she knew. “I can try and heal you before I go back to Republic City,” Korra offered. She didn't doubt that Suyin already suggested that Kuvira visit a healer but she didn't think Kuvira would turn down the Avatar.

“I already said I'll be fine,” Kuvira retorted, a slight growl in her voice.

“I'm just trying to help,” Korra said, annoyed at how quickly Kuvira refused the offer.

“I didn't ask for your help, Avatar,” Kuvira growled back.

All three women knew that Kuvira was referring more than Korra offering to heal Kuvira. Korra held up her hands. “Okay, sheesh. I was just trying to be nice to you.” For Kuvira's credit, she did look a little abashed and Korra could feel a twinge of guilt although she couldn't understand why. As soon as the guilt came, it went away.

“When will you two be leaving?” Kuvira asked suddenly.

“Tomorrow morning,” Asami answered, unsure of what to make of the woman in front of her.

Kuvira nodded. “That's good,” she muttered. She turned her back towards them abruptly and started to make her way back to the house. “The sooner you leave, the better for all of us.”

Asami and Korra watched her walk away. When she was out of sight, Korra looked at Asami with a frown. “What's her deal? All I asked is if she wanted me to heal her.”

“She is acting strange,” Asami conceded. “She might be suffering from a fever.” She shrugged and grabbed Korra's hand. “But her attitude is her problem. Let's go back to our room and get some rest.”

Korra let Asami lead her back to the house by retracing their steps. It would have been faster if they had followed Kuvira but they both didn't want to chance running into her again. Korra's frown remained as they walked back through the gardens. She could have sworn she felt both parts relieved and worried when Asami told Kuvira that they were leaving Zaofu tomorrow. And even now, her footsteps were a tad slower than Asami's, like she was reluctant to increase the distance between her and Kuvira. She lifted the hand that Asami wasn't holding to rub the back of her neck. What was going on with her? Maybe she should have visited that acupuncture guy. She could always visit Kya when they were back in Republic City.

When they were back in their room, Korra flopped down on the bed, kicking off her shoes and socks. “Don't you want to put on your pajamas?” Asami asked as she closed the door.

Korra shook her head. “Feeling very lazy tonight.” She tugged at one end of her sash and the knot came undone. She had to lift her hips to take off the sash and then chucked it at a corner of the room. She pretended not to notice that Asami was watching her as Korra hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and pushed down. Once her pants were discarded, she quickly grabbed the hem of her top and pulled up. Before she could get it past her head, she felt the bed sink as another body got on it and a hand resting on her stomach. Korra took a deep breath before she fully removed the top. With it still in her arms, she looked at Asami who was staring down at her as she bit her bottom lip.

“So,” Korra began as she tossed her shirt over her shoulder, “I was thinking that since it's our last night, we could have some fun.”

“I want to,” Asami said and at once the embers in Korra's lower belly were snuffed out. “But if you're getting sick, this might make it worse.” Korra opened her mouth to protest but Asami put a hand over it. “I promise, once you feel better we can.”

“But I'm already feeling better!” Korra said, her voice muffled by Asami's hand.

Asami raised one of her neat eyebrows slowly and Korra's shoulders slumped in defeat. She removed her hand and gave the Avatar a slow kiss. When she pulled back, Korra's eyes were full of love.

“Fine,” Korra grumbled, pulling Asami down onto the bed as she laid back. She grinned at the surprised yelp and laughter after as Asami settled on top of Korra, still fully clothed. Korra lifted Asami's chin with her finger. “But you owe me for making me wait, big time.”

Asami's grin turned wicked as she bent down to lightly bite the finger that held her chin. She heard Korra gasp softly and she let go of the digit. “I can't wait,” Asami purred.

Korra's eyes widened at the sight as her heart thumped. “Awesome,” she said. When Asami left the bed to put on her pajamas, the grin fell from Korra's face as she grabbed the side of her head. The pang had returned but it was weaker than usual. Korra had fully expected the sheering pain like all the other times she tried to become intimate with Asami. She wanted to believe this meant she was getting better, but something deep inside told her not to hold her breath. Korra sighed. She really needed to see Kya as soon as possible.


	3. Lunch With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may be at a faster pace than my others but honestly this is more of a self-indulgence story than anything. I really like writing it so far and hope to keep up my enthusiasm for the story.

Korra's eyes followed the glowing water as it drifted gently up and down her body. A few moments later, she gave a small groan and closed her eyes to the brightness. She could still feel the water though, probing her body, trying to find any injury to sooth, trying to heal. Korra didn't have to open her eyes to see Kya's worried face above, her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on healing the Avatar.

They had been at it for half an hour by Korra's guess. She would have felt restless by now, if she weren't so tired. Korra had to fight to stay awake as Kya worked, she refused to nod off in front of the older woman. If she did pass out, Korra was sure that Kya would packed her away to see Katara. Korra had no problem with Katara, but she didn't want to leave Republic City and Asami just for this bug, no matter how annoying it got. The water at least was so refreshingly chilled for Korra's hot body. She imagined the heat seep out from her body into the water.

“I give up,” Kya finally said with a huff, jerking her hands back and letting go of her control over the water in the healing tub. She looked apologetically at Korra who had just shrugged at the admission of defeat. She offered a hand for the Avatar and helped Korra out of the tub.

“It's fine,” Korra said listlessly, moving her arms to waterbend the water out of her clothes and hair. “I didn't expect you to help much anyway.” At seeing the hurt look on Kya's face, Korra held up her hands and quickly added, “Nothing against you! I just didn't think this was something that was physical, you know.” Korra wasn't sure how she knew it, but once the words left her mouth, Korra knew she was telling the truth.

Kya looked over Korra as she hummed to herself. “Well, you are right about that. I couldn't find anything wrong with you, physically at least.” She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced down at Korra's arms. “You're positive that you got all the poison metal out at Toph's swamp? This could be a delayed reaction to it being in your system for so long.”

Korra considered the notion before shaking her head. “No, it's all gone. Besides, I kept seeing a vision of myself in the Avatar state. I never had these horrible headaches.” She edged closer to an open window, feeling just the tiniest bit cooler. Ever since she left Zaofu, she felt _hot_ but no matter how many times she complained of feeling as if she were about to break out into a fever, everyone said she felt fine to the touch. Even just standing in the stuffy room made Korra want to take a dip into the healing pool once more. Or better yet, dive into the frigid sea right off the Air Temple Island.

Kya frowned at Korra, looking for something that Korra couldn't see. The Avatar almost fidgeted under the stare, feeling as if Kya was looking at her very spirit. “You're aura,” she said eventually. When Korra just looked at her blankly, Kya sighed in frustration. “It's different than before. It's like there's something more to it, but also something less.”

“That's very helpful,” Korra couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Kya nodded, as frustrated as Korra. “I know, I know. But that's what it feels like to me. I'm not sure what it means.” She thought for a bit before looking out of the room's window. “Perhaps you should go to the South Pole and see my mother. She's a better healer than me and she might know why your aura feels so strange.”

“I'll think about it,” was all Korra could offer. She left Kya and sighed gratefully as the evening air wrapped around her when she opened the door. She listened to the door close behind her and other small sounds as Kya moved about in the healing room. Korra took a deep breath and began walking, thinking how she would tell Asami about Kya's suggestion of her visiting the South Pole.

She had intended to walk straight to the kitchens and get a nice cup of iced water, but she soon spotted Jinora walking in the opposite direction. Not wanting to appear rude, Korra lifted a hand in greeting and saw the younger woman do the same.

The two met in the middle of a bridge and stopped to exchange pleasantries. Korra didn't like how Jinora's eyes narrowed as Korra came closer or how she seemed distracted when she talked.

Korra gave a half-hearted chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck in a lull in their conversation. “I've been in better shape,” she said, deciding to talk about the white rhinoelephant in the room.

Jinora's cheeks turned a shade pinker as she realized Korra knew what she was thinking. “I wasn't-” she started to lie but seeing the way Korra's eyelids drooped in exhaustion, decided to start over. “We're all just worried.”

“I know you are but there wasn't much Kya was able to do,” Korra said, refraining from saying that Kya couldn't do anything for her. “She thinks there's something wrong with my aura or spirit or whatever.”

“She might be right,” Jinora said cautiously. “You feel,” she hesitated, trying to sum it all up, “different. For a while now, actually.” She tapped at her chin thoughtfully, going over her memories carefully. “I think I noticed it when you and Asami came back from the Spirit World but I just assumed it was you being in love.” Korra's face reddened at Jinora's words but the young airbender continued without letting the Avatar protest. “But now, you're just,” she tried to search for the right word but she just came up with “different.” She looked at the spirit portal far in the distance. She could glimpse some of the larger spirits flying about near the portal. Jinora turned her attention back to Korra and asked, “Did you do something to anger any spirits?”

Korra was relieved to think back on Jinora's question instead of her 'being in love.' “There was that dragoneel spirit but we smoothed things over once the spirit portal and the lands around it were safe. I could go into the Spirit World to ask him if he had any lingering bad feelings towards me,” she suggested lamely. It was a very long shot but it was the closest thing to an actual answer that she had at the moment.

“If not, he could maybe guide you to a healing oasis. The waters there could help restore your strength.”

Korra murmured that she would consider it if Katara couldn't heal her. With that, the two said their farewells and parted. Korra went to her original destination but with a glance at a nearby clock, her hope of getting a refreshing drink was dashed. She groaned to herself and turned away from the kitchen, heading now to the airbison stalls. It was even colder here and Korra actually started to feel comfortable. She reached the last stall and poked her head inside. “Naga,” she called.

The polarbeardog lifted her head from her paws at her name and rose from where she was lying on some hay. She padded over to Korra and rubbed her head under Korra's chin. Her tail wagged as her chin was scratched and the top of her head was kissed.

“Come on, Naga,” Korra said, going deeper into the stall to grab Naga's saddle. She deftly put it on the polarbeardog, working fast so Naga didn't have to stay still for long. Once it was secured, Korra used airbending to rise up in the air and land on Naga's back. She grabbed the reins and pulled them gently, guiding Naga out of her stall.

The two set a brisk pace to the ferries that came and left the island. Korra made it just in time for one of the ferries to set off. She could have easily had Naga swim to Republic City, but this was quicker. Korra opted to stay on Naga for the ferry ride, this at least gave her an excuse to stay in the cool outdoors instead of being in the cabin with everyone else.

The ferry wasn't even secured to the Republic City's dock before Korra tugged at the reins once and gave the command for Naga to jump onto the dock. The ferrymen were well used to Korra's impatience so they only muttered under their breaths, not even bothering to tell the young woman off.

Korra leaned forward on Naga and grinned widely. “Run, Naga!” The polarbeardog galloped through the streets of Republic City. She ran fast enough for Korra to take her through the roads, although some drivers shouted at her and gave her rude hand gestures. Korra shrugged them off, too engrossed with the feeling of the wind whipping into her face. Besides, Naga was too big to pad along on the sidewalk.

The two reached their destination within ten minutes, only seven minutes late. Korra slid off Naga and patted her heaving sides. “Go rest now girl. I'll be sure to get you some treats.” She made sure Naga was comfortable before she head inside the noodle shop.

It didn't take her long to see the group of her friends and girlfriend in one of the larger tables situated in the middle of the restaurant. Korra hurried over to the table and slid into the empty seat next to Asami.

“Finally, you're here!” Bolin said, visibly relieved. He raised a hand impatiently to get a waiter’s attention. “I've been starving all day!”

Korra frowned at how Bolin's voice squeaked and looked over at Mako. Mako simply shrugged, unable to answer Korra's unspoken question.

The waiter came and took their orders. Korra noticed the sour look he gave Bolin, and how Mako didn't meet the man's eyes. She wondered what story was behind that but after a moment of thought, decided it was best she didn't.

The talk was cheery enough, particularly from Wu who had found work on a radio station. He wasn't singing, just chatting with people for one hour and giving updates on traffic regularly. Korra was grateful she didn't have to suffer through one of his songs if she happened to turn to his channel.

The food had come while Wu was explaining how difficult it was to reassure people when there was a traffic jam but how easy it was when they asked questions about him and his life as a former prince. Korra ate slowly, pacing herself by taking a mouthful when Wu took a break to breathe. She knew that the noodles should be delicious, and nobody at the table uttered a complaint, but they tasted old to her. All food started to taste off to Korra, even the meals that Asami's chef had made for them whenever Korra visited the older woman.

To distract herself from the strange taste of the noodles, Korra watched the table jostle every time Bolin bounced a leg. With each minute that passed, Bolin appeared to grew restless until finally he was bouncing a leg and tapping out the Nuktuk's theme song with a finger on the table.

“Do you have to pee?” Korra asked, a tint of irritation in her voice.

Bolin smiled sheepishly at having been caught and his finger and leg stilled for a few moments before his leg started to bounce again. “No, well I mean yes, but not right now.” He was practically sweating and his eyes dashed from each of his friend's faces before settling on Wu's. “So, uh, Wu, how long do you think it'll be before your station lets you sing?”

Wu snapped at the bait without a moment's hesitation, although Korra doubted he realized how strange Bolin had been acting. “Not long, my friend! I keep giving the boss snippets, just so he knows I mean business, you know.”

Mako glanced between Wu and his brother. “Hold on.” Wu crossed his arms at being interrupted but Mako ignored it to look hard at Bolin. “What's going on, bro? You've been acting weird since we got here and even worse when Korra came.”

Bolin tried to shrug nonchalantly with a poor excuse for a grin but his finger betrayed him by tapping at the table again. Mako made a show of looking down at the finger and then back at his brother's face. Bolin's terrible smile went away and he grimaced. “Well, I shouldn't say...” he waited for someone to tell him he shouldn't talk but nobody spoke up, not even Wu. Bolin took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean it's not like you _wouldn't_ find out eventually. It's Kuvira.”

Korra's chest tightened at the name and she nearly choked on the noodles. She forced herself to swallow and take a few gulps of water to clear her throat. Luckily, she didn't think Wu, Bolin, or Mako noticed but she felt a hand lay on her thigh. Korra grabbed Asami's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“She's asked to be transferred to Republic City,” Bolin continued.

It took a few moments for Korra to be sure that she heard right.

“Why?” Asami asked. “Being under house arrest in Zaofu is the best deal she could have hoped for.”

Bolin shrugged again, but his knee actually smacked the table and one of Mako's dumplings rolled off his plate. He watched it settle on the table instead of his friends and he hunch his shoulders as if by looking smaller, his friends and brother would ignore him. “It's just a rumor.”

“Bolin,” Korra said. She waited for Bolin to lift his head and meet her eyes before she continued. “What happened in Zaofu?” She tried to put as much authority into her question as an Avatar should.

“I, er, I shouldn't spread rumors, Korra.” Bolin squirmed under Korra's hard gaze and he cracked. “I heard that Suyin is worried about Kuvira. She thinks that somebody has been poisoning her.”

Korra didn't have to glance at Asami to know that the older woman was thinking that Korra had been poisoned too. The hand on her lap increased its grip and Korra did in kind, trying to convey how she wasn't worried even as her stomach plummeted.

Bolin didn't need to be prompted this time to spill his guts. “Kuvira got real bad after you and Asami left Zaofu but none of the healers know what's wrong with her. Suyin even asked Toph to help her interrogate the cooks and pretty much anyone who had contact with Kuvira.” He chewed his bottom lip and looked down at his untouched noodles. His favorite, but the broth was most likely without the wine that he usually ordered. After he had come back to pay for the bowls he had eaten when he saw Korra kiss Mako all those years ago, the owner had banned any dish that even had a thimble of alcohol in it. He grabbed the bowl with his hands and told the noodles, “Kuvira doesn't think she's been poisoned though. But Suyin thinks that Kuvira just doesn't want to be treated for the poison which is why she thinks Kuvira wanted to be transferred to Republic City.”

“She wants to die?” Wu asked in disbelief. Kuvira was a fiery woman, he couldn't just believe she was willing to roll over and die after someone poisoned her. She should be flinging rocks around in a rage, something Wu maybe wanted to see.

“I don't know,” Bolin admitted. He looked at Korra and studied her for a bit. “You're not doing so hot either though.”

“But I haven't been poisoned!” Korra tried to keep her voice down but she could feel panic creep up on her. Thinking of Kuvira waiting to die brought up some memories Korra had shoved deep down inside that she never ever wanted to visit. She looked at her friends and saw that they all had the same concern on their faces. She focused on Asami and entwined their fingers, trying her best to show that she was okay. “I went to Kya today and she said that nothing was wrong with me physically.”

“You saw Kya?” Relief and concern battled on Asami's face. She had wanted Korra to go see Kya as soon as her airship had landed in Republic City but Korra had always procrastinated. Even as her headaches and hot flashes got worse and more frequent. Every day Asami was getting more tempted to just drag Korra to Kya herself.

Korra nodded, feeling guilt form a rock in her belly along with her food. She had wanted to see Kya as soon as possible too, truly, but something kept happening every time she had resolved to find the healer. It was like some instinct was telling her to stay away from Kya, even when she knew that the healer had asked about her. She looked at Asami and knew that she had to tell the truth. “Kya did say that something was up with my aura though. It was really confusing and she wasn't sure what was wrong. Maybe that's what's happening to Kuvira,” she offered.

Mako was the one to seriously consider what Korra had been saying. “Maybe,” he allowed. He looked at Asami and nearly fidgeted in his seat. “If it really was poison and if Korra was infected too, you should show some symptoms at least.”

Asami didn't like that thought but she saw the logic in it. Korra had been by her side the entire time in Zaofu, and it wasn't like the two didn't share their food. If it was poison, she should be as bad as Korra.

“You don't think whatever this is was caused by you and Kuvira being blasted by her spirit cannon?” Mako asked.

Korra shook her head after she considered what Mako was getting at. “No, that can't be it. I mean I have been feeling off since I created the new spirit portal.” She kept her head forward so she didn't have to see the hurt on Asami's face at learning she kept it a secret from her. “But I didn't start to feel like this until after we came back from the Earth Kingdom to help Wu establish democracy.”

“As good as that went,” Wu muttered low, but not low enough for the table to not hear him.

“I don't know what's going on or if it has anything to do with the spirit cannon,” Korra admitted. “But it might be better if Kuvira was here instead of Zaofu.”

“It would be safer for Kuvira,” Mako agreed. “She would be away from any potential enemies that might hold a grudge against her for being the Great Uniter and then stepping down and helping to disband the holdout Earth Empire forces.” For his credit, Mako did not glance at Asami when he mentioned Kuvira's former title.

“She has several enemies here too,” Asami put in, her voice tense. She knew that she would be one of the first suspects if something were to happen to Kuvira. She suspected that she was one even now, if not publicly. It was probably because Korra was being effected by whatever it was that she hadn't been hauled in for questioning by Suyin or Lin.

“Well yeah, but you guys are here!” Wu argued, throwing his hands out to indicate everyone else at the table. He took a sip of his iced tea. “If anyone tried anything, they'll have to answer to Team Avatar.” Before someone tried to speak up about their own thoughts in the matter, Wu gracefully got out of his seat and fussed at his shirt so it was perfect once more. “Now, I have to go and empty my royal bladder. Bolin?”

Bolin took another nervous glance at everyone else at the table, already feeling guilty at having told them about Kuvira. He got up and followed Wu to the boy's bathroom, his head hung low.

“We'll be lucky to see Bolin in the next month once Zhu Li finds out he told us about Kuvira,” Asami said when the two were out of sight.

Korra nodded absentmindedly. She never saw Zhu Li angry herself but they all heard stories from Bolin of the difficulties of running the city, especially with people who still saw her as Varrick's assistant. She heard Mako and Asami talk about the dangers of having Kuvira here in Republic City but the words drifted over her. She thought about Kuvira being transferred to Republic City. She felt dread in her belly as her heart thumped in her chest and she had no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would be the ship's name? I know Lin x Korra x Asami is Linorrasami but where would the Kuvira part go?


	4. Healing the Enemy

It had taken only a few days for Kuvira to be transferred to Republic City's minimum security prison. Korra was not sure if she should be impressed or worried about how fast the papers went through. She tugged at the collar of her shirt, huffing as the sun beat on her face. The ferry was traveling too slow from the Air Temple Island to Republic City. Next to her, Kya kept glancing at her in concern but she showed no discomfort to the heat. Korra wondered how that was possible. It felt as if she were at the foot of an immense volcano, lava coming down to burn her. Stranger still was the fact that she showed no signs of the heat. Her skin wasn't clammy and no sweat was beading on her brow.

The only symptom that the others could count on was the fact that her head was constantly pounding. Her migraines were consistently growing worse and the littlest agitation set off one. Korra had nearly shouted at Wu when he started to hum one of his songs during an outing yesterday. She was too miserable to regret it even after he pouted and looked forlorn.

Korra was still tugging at her collar when she spied Lin Beifong waiting for her and Kya on the docks of Republic City. The Chief of Police had a grim look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

“Didn't she say she was going to wait for us in her patrol car?” Kya asked Korra, frowning.

“I guess she got impatient,” Korra said with a shrug. She could understand Lin's fuse being short lately. She couldn't see Lin so willingly moving Kuvira to the prison so quickly. She didn't want to think of the conversations the chief must have had with Zhu Li and Suyin about the transfer.

The ferry docked and the two got off along with the Air Acolytes. “Took you two long enough,” Lin said gruffly when Kya and Korra reached her.

“Nice to see you too, Lin,” Korra said with as much of a grin as she could muster. She and Kya followed Lin to her patrol vehicle. Korra took the passenger seat while Kya settled in the back. The air felt refreshingly cool on Korra's face as Lin drove through the streets of Republic City.

“So, Lin,” Kya had to raise her voice to be heard from the back of the vehicle and over the wind. “What's wrong with Kuvira?”

Korra frowned at the question, the relief she felt from the wind being downcast by the memory of Kya coming to her room earlier that day. Lin had called the Air Temple Island for Kya and Korra. Apparently, the transfer hadn't helped Kuvira's health much and the healers at the prison weren't having much luck healing Kuvira. Korra wondered how much the healers had actually tried helping Kuvira before giving up. She was wishing Kya good luck when the older woman had added that Kuvira specifically asked for her to come as well. Korra still wasn't positive of why her presence was requested. Maybe Kuvira didn't trust Kya to heal her properly or perhaps Kuvira thought that two healers were better than one. Either way, Korra wasn't sure of how much she could actually help.

“We don't know,” Lin explained, her voice tense as she took a sharp turn. “Every healer said that nothing was wrong with her but something clearly is.”

Korra definitely didn't want to know how that conversation went. She could feel Kya's eyes on her back but she ignored them. The conversation ended there and they drove in silence to the prison.

When they arrived at the prison, Korra almost laughed. It was the same one that Varrick was thrown into after he was arrested for trying to kidnap President Raiko years ago. For one absurd moment, she wondered if Kuvira was put into Varrick's old cell. The guards quickly waved them through once they saw it was the chief and the Avatar. Lin parked the car in a designated area and led the two through the prison. Korra was amazed how the guards snapped to attention when Lin marched past. Technically, the warden was their boss and Lin had no true authority here but not one guard spoke up about the chief's intrusion.

The trio took so many turns that Korra gave up trying to figure out where in the prison they were. Eventually, Lin stopped in front of a pair of double doors and she took a glance to make sure that they weren't followed. “I should warn you two, Kuvira does not look,” she thought of the right word, “well.”

Korra almost rolled her eyes at the wording. Of course she wasn't well. If she was, Korra and Kya would still be on Air Temple Island. Still, she nodded that she understood and Kya did as well.

Lin pushed open the double doors and the group went inside. The walls on either side of the room were lined with medical beds and there was a shallow healing tub carved into the floor at the far end of the room. Kuvira was laying in the tub and Korra's eyes fell at once to her. Korra should have taken Lin's words more seriously.

Kuvira's eyes were closed but Korra knew that she wasn't having a peaceful sleep. Her forehead was damp with sweat and her lips were cracked. She could see the cheekbones more sharply than she should. Kuvira wasn't starved but she was heading dangerously close to it. If someone had told her that this frail looking woman used to be the Great Uniter, Korra would have laughed.

Kya wasted no time to start filling the tub, careful to keep the level below Kuvira's head. She took a deep breath to center herself and lifted her arms, feeling the water react to her movement. She pushed and pulled her arms, watching the water start to glow and heal the woman in the tub. Soon she was frowning as she continued. Korra didn't miss the glance Kya gave her as she worked. She especially didn't like how Kuvira did not react to the healing water.

“This is bad,” Kya muttered.

“How bad?” Lin asked. She would hand in her badge before she let this woman die on her watch.

“There's nothing physically wrong with her, like your healers said.” Kya looked at Korra even as she continued to try to heal Kuvira. “She's like you, Korra.” Her brow furrowed as if she felt something. She looked back down and focused on Kuvira's face for a long moment. After a minute, she let go of her control over the water and the glow died out. “You should try healing her. In your Avatar State.”

Korra's eyebrows went up as her jaw slackened. “I never healed anyone in my Avatar State.” She looked down at Kuvira. Korra could see Kuvira's eyes roam behind her closed eyelids. She wondered what nightmare Kuvira was having and decided that it was best if she didn't know. “I'll try.”

Kya moved aside to give Korra space. Korra closed her eyes, reaching down deep within her to reach Raava. It was difficult for her finding the spirit. It was almost like another presence was there and was closer at hand than Raava. She hesitated for a moment before she reached for the power of the ancient spirit and pulled it to the surface. She let Raava's spiritual energy run rampant through her veins. She felt stronger than she had in weeks. Her eyes flashed open, glowing a blinding white as she took control of the water. It obeyed her commands at once and it moved back and forth across Kuvira's body, the glow dim compared to Korra's eyes.

“I think it's working,” Korra said, seeing Kuvira shift in the tub for the first time. And she started to feel better too, Korra was confused and relieved to realize. The pang at the back of her head started to ebb away but perhaps that was because of her being in the Avatar State.

“Keep going,” Kya encouraged. There was something strange happening in front of her, but Kya couldn't place her finger on what. Maybe as Korra healed Kuvira, it would become clear to her.

Korra nodded as she watched Kuvira shift again, her mouth opening just ever so slightly as if she was about to whisper something. The headache was mostly gone by now but there was something else. Korra searched inside herself and found the other presence again. It didn't take much searching. As the headache was leaving, the presence was growing although that didn't worry Korra as she knew it should have. It felt familiar somehow.

She cautiously began to explore the presence as she healed Kuvira. She wouldn't have been able to juggle the two tasks at once if she wasn't in her Avatar State. Korra pushed the presence softly and felt it do the same, almost playfully. Kuvira muttered something that was too low for Korra to hear so she ignored it.

 _Another spirit?_ Korra thought but quickly dismissed the idea. If it were another spirit, Raava would have surely have warned her. Could she warn Korra now that they were connected again?

Korra's musings were interrupted by the presence brushing against her subconscious. The light contact nearly snapped her out of the Avatar State. She felt as if it had fingers and was stroking her spirit, as curious about her as she was about it.

“Korra?” Kuvira murmured, so softly that Korra almost didn't hear her.

The pieces fell into place. Korra jerked away both her spirit and physically from the other presence. She groaned at the flare of pain in her chest, breaking out of her Avatar State. She gripped at her chest and stumbled another step back. Korra lost her balance and fell hard onto her knee. She could taste blood in her mouth where she had bitten her cheek. Swallowing, Korra struggled to get back on her feet, looking down at the tub in confusion. The water that was in the tub was gone and Kuvira was lying on her stomach in the tub, her arms pulled away from her body by metal cables. Korra glanced to the left and saw the cables were attached to Lin's uniform. The water that was in the tub was with Kya, two deadly icicles posed if Kuvira tried something.

“Stop,” Korra groaned, swallowing again. Kya shot a glance at Korra and lowered her arms, the icicles melting into water and Lin reluctantly pulled the cables back into her uniform. Korra grit her teeth and looked down at Kuvira.

Kuvira managed to get on her knees in the tub. Green eyes met blue, Korra's accusing and Kuvira's sad. Korra jabbed a finger down at the woman. “What the fuck was that?” she growled.

When Kuvira didn't answer, Korra took a knee next to the tub and grabbed the front of Kuvira's shirt. She jerked Kuvira closer and repeated herself.

Kuvira didn't avert her eyes from Korra's gaze. She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Kya's gasp.

“Your auras!” Kya exclaimed, pointing at the two. “That's why they were so different! But how?”

Lin looked between the three women. It was clear that they knew something she didn't and she didn't like the worried look on Kya's face. “What?”

Kya kept her eyes on Kuvira in case the other woman attacked. “Their auras, their spirits! They're mixed!”

Korra had looked at Kya when she started talking but now her eyes shot to Kuvira. This time, Kuvira didn't meet her eyes, staring at the puddle of water at Kya's feet. _She knew,_ Korra thought, incredulous. “What did you do?” she asked, anger and fear dripping from her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short, I know. I had planned on writing more but I felt that Korra asking Kuvira what she did was a nice place to end the chapter. That being said, I do have the outline for the rest of this chapter (now the next chapter) so I should post again relatively soon.


	5. Kuvira's Explanation

Kuvira grabbed Korra's arm and tried to pry the Avatar's hand off of her shirt but her efforts were in vain. She was too weak and her mind still swam after being roughly pulled onto her belly by Lin's cables. She glanced down and saw the red lines were the cables bit into her wrists. Kuvira supposed she should be happy that she could see the lines clearly at least.

She felt a flash of anger at the back of her mind at her attempts to pull Korra's arm. She shook her head to clear it and looked up at Korra. “Calm down,” Kuvira growled, the Avatar's anger igniting her own agitation. “And let me go.”

Korra stared down at Kuvira, considering. She let go of Kuvira's shirt and took a step back, hissing when the movement brought a slash of pain to one of her knees. Korra ignored the scraped skin as best as she could as she crossed her arms waiting.

Kuvira looked from Korra to Lin and Kya. Lin's jaw was clenched and her right hand's fingers were splayed out, ready to shoot the cable to restrain Kuvira in a moment's notice. Kya was more relaxed than the other two visitors, confused by what was happening but more curious than aggressive. Kuvira sighed in frustration and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She shouldn't have this conversation with Korra at all, least of all with the Chief of Police and Avatar Aang's daughter as audience. “I'm not sure how to begin,” Kuvira finally muttered.

“How about explaining what the fuck is going on?” Korra prompted through gritted teeth.

“We're bound to each other,” Kuvira said, her own anger flashing in her eyes. “Our minds, our souls, I don't know how far it goes.” She moved her eyes to where Kya was standing. The older woman was watching them thoughtfully as she listened. “That's why you saw that our auras were mixed.” She didn't put much stock in auras herself, but if it helped get the concept across, Kuvira was willing to cater to the ideology.

“When did this happen?” Lin asked, glancing at Korra as if she should have known about this long ago, to which Kuvira silently agreed.

Kuvira looked at Korra. “When we accidentally created the spirit portal in Republic City,” she stopped when she saw Korra's eyes narrowed. “When _I_ accidentally created the spirit portal,” she corrected, “what happened? Right before we entered the Spirit World.” She knew it would be better if Korra explained the events that caused their souls to be bound to one another.

Korra frowned and thought back. “I was alone, floating in front of this mirror.” She remembered everything so vividly. Korra's eyes drifted down as she struggled to put what she saw into words so Lin and Kya would understand. “I could see my own spiritual energy. I was blue but my reflection was purple.” Her eyes went back to Kuvira. “There was a ripple in the mirror, like it was made of water, and my reflection became you.”

“That's when we became connected,” Kuvira finished for Korra. “Even after we left the Spirit World, our spiritual energies were still bound to one another. That's why our minds are connected and can influence one another.”

It was obvious that Kuvira had a lot of time to think this through, Korra realized. She was curious how long Kuvira knew about the connection. “Our minds are connected,” Korra repeated Kuvira's words softly. Her eyes widened as another piece fell into place and she whirled towards Kuvira. “You were the one who kept causing my headaches!”

“Headaches?” Lin asked. The more she learned about, whatever this was, the more she became concerned for Korra's safety.

“I kept feeling like somebody was tugging at my mind,” Korra explained, a hand going up to grab her head. “That was you, wasn't it?” she asked Kuvira.

Kuvira's eyes flashed at the accusation. “I wouldn't have to if you had any concept of boundaries, Avatar,” she shot back.

Korra was about to ask Kuvira what in the world she was talking about until it occurred to her what exactly was happening whenever her mind was tugged. Or rather, what was about to happen. Her face grew red and hot as she jabbed a finger at Kuvira. “Those were private!”

Lin coughed into her fist to get their attention. There was a light flush on her cheeks and Kya was suddenly very interested in the puddle of water on the floor. Korra felt horror and her cheeks blaze hotter as she realized that the two knew exactly what she and Kuvira had been talking about. Lin cleared her throat and grabbed her hands behind her back, donning her Chief's face effortlessly as she looked at Kuvira. “So you could tell what was, er, happening with Korra?”

Kuvira had to fight off her own feelings of embarrassment, amplified by Korra's own, to meet Lin's eyes. “Yes.”

Korra didn't think it was possible but her cheeks felt even hotter at the confirmation that Kuvira knew when she and Asami had tried to be intimate. She stuttered something out about privacy but of course that was out of the window.

“I don't believe that our bond was strong right after we created the spirit portal and entered the Spirit World,” Kuvira continued, finding that it was much easier to focus on Lin and ignore Korra. “I could tell that something was not right and I'm sure that the Avatar could as well.”

Korra was conflicted about Kuvira talking about her as if she wasn't in the room. It did annoy her but it gave her an excuse to ignore Kuvira as well and the fact that the older woman had stopped her making love to Asami. “I was more irritable for a few weeks after the spirit portal was created,” she admitted. Even by her standards, Korra had been more prone to find offense, even in Asami's gentle words. Korra reflected on those weeks carefully. “It also felt like someone was always there just out of sight. I just thought it was because I almost died. Again.”

“But when the Avatar took me to the Earth Kingdom, I think the bond became stronger,” Kuvira added after nodding at Korra's words. It was the same for her. She had assumed that she was more on edge due to being thrown into prison. It soon became clear that something else was responsible when she felt a surge of intense fear randomly while she was eating dinner. It was only after she overheard a guard say that Asami was kidnapped did Kuvira start to connect the dots.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Korra couldn't help asking Kuvira, breaking the brief agreement of the two women ignoring each others existence. “If you knew about the bond for so long, why did you keep your mouth shut about it?”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Kuvira shot back. “You knew something was wrong but you never sought help either so don't put this all on me.” She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and took the moment of silence to pull her aura away from Korra's. Kuvira felt a slight ache in her chest but she didn't utter a complaint. “I hoped that when you left Zaofu that the bond would wither and die. But instead,”

“You almost died,” Kya finished.

Kuvira nodded and the room fell silent. Each woman was lost in her own thoughts and brooded on the implications of the bond between Kuvira and Korra. Lin was the one to break the silence. “So let me get this straight. Because of you,” she glared at Kuvira, “and your cannon, you and the Avatar's spirits are mixed so much that you can tell what the other is feeling and what's even better, you two can't stay away from each other too long or you'll die.”

Kuvira gave another nod. “That's about it, yes.”

Lin groaned and gripped at the bridge of her nose. “Perfect,” she growled. “Just perfect.” She lifted her head to look at Korra. “I suppose we need to get you a regular visitor pass for the prison. I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this soul bond to President Zhu Li though.”

Korra's eyes widened and she held up her hands as if she could physically stop Lin's words. “Wait. Zhu Li doesn't have to know,” she urged. She heard Kuvira scoff but she didn't look at the other woman.

Lin raised an eyebrow slowly, letting Korra rethink her words. When the Avatar didn't correct herself, the Chief said evenly, “You're telling me that President Zhu Li doesn't have to know that you and one of the most dangerous people in the world, who nearly _killed_ you and countless others, are now bound to one another spiritually and can die from not being near each other?”

“I,” Korra tried to come up with a reasonable excuse not to tell Zhu Li but her mind was blank. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she gave one last glare at Kuvira who promptly returned it. “Fine.”

With that, Kya moved forward and gave Kuvira a thorough physical examination, frowning as she worked. Korra heard her mutter under her breath every once in a while, especially when she had Kuvira stand and the woman wobbled on her legs. Korra felt a wave of vertigo when Kuvira struggled to stand and fought against it.

Once Kya was done examining Kuvira, she gave Lin her report. “She needs to take it easy and slowly build back the muscle mass she lost. She needs a lot of rest and water.”

Korra felt a twinge of fear and knew it was from Kuvira. She hoped that Lin would have the warden keep Kuvira as isolated as possible before the older woman regained her strength. Korra doubted she could fight off a blind old woman, even a blind old woman that wasn't Toph.

“I don't think there should be any long-term effects,” Kya said and now Korra could feel relief and her own echoed it back to Kuvira, “especially if Korra and her keep a constant contact.”

Lin nodded once Kya finished talking. “Kuvira will be escorted back to her own cell once you two leave and she can rest there.” She held up a hand to stop Kya from protesting. “The longer she stays in here, the more the other prisoners will think she's vulnerable.” Lin ignored the angry mutter from Kuvira at being called vulnerable. “I already had the warden assign several guards to keep an eye on her at all times. She'll be safe.”

Korra knew that the last statement was as much for her benefit as it was for Kuvira and Kya. Now that Lin was aware of Korra's bond with Kuvira, Lin would do everything in her power to keep Kuvira alive and well. Korra spared Kuvira one last glance and took some comfort seeing the familiar fire in her eyes. If somebody got through the warden's guards, they wouldn't find an easy target.

Lin led Kya and Korra out of the prison. Korra was glad to see a guard was posted outside of the infirmary and was more happy to see that it was one of Lin's officers. “I should have your pass in two weeks,” Lin told Korra once they were in an empty hallway.

“That long?” Korra asked, somewhat surprised that Lin couldn't just snap her fingers and give her a pass.

“Don't forget that we're trying to keep this as quiet as possible,” Lin reminded Korra. “I need to know, does Asami know?”

“If I didn't know about the bond, why do you think Asami would?”

“I mean does she suspect something?” Lin explained with a slight growl of frustration. “Su told me that you and Asami saw Kuvira right before you two left Zaofu.”

“Oh,” Korra should have guessed, although she wouldn't have guessed that Kuvira told Su that she and Asami saw Kuvira in Zaofu. Perhaps Su had Kuvira under secret surveillance in Zaofu and that's how she was able to tell Lin about the unexpected meeting. “She knows that we're both sick and there might be a connection. But so does Mako, Bolin, and Wu. I think Mako might have even mentioned the spirit cannon,” Korra said with uncertainty. The lunch with her friends seemed so long ago.

Lin's frown deepened. They reached the entrance of the prison and she held open the door for Kya and Korra. “Well in any case, the less people who know about the bond, the better. I'll keep Mako busy so he doesn't think too hard on the spirit portal and your and Kuvira's health. I assume that you will tell Asami?”

Korra jolted at her girlfriend's name. She didn't know how to even begin to explain her bond with Kuvira to Asami. “I'll, uh, think about it.”

“Well think quickly,” Lin said. “Asami will know something is up once you get your pass and begin visiting Kuvira. She has a sharp nose.” With that, Lin turned on her heel and headed back into the prison, presumably to start the paperwork for Korra to receive a regular visitor's badge.

Korra watched the door shut with a raised eyebrow. “What was that about?” she murmured under her breath. She could have sworn she had saw something strange in Lin's eyes when she talked about Asami. Shrugging, Korra turned and followed Kya away from the prison. They had to catch a cab to go back to the ferry docks.

“So,” Kya started as the cab drove through the darkening streets. “How are you going to explain to Asami about the,” she glanced at the back of the cab driver's head, “situation? You remember that she's coming over for dinner with us, right?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Korra sighed. She was so excited that morning when Asami said yes to dinner over the phone. Now the excitement turned into apprehension. How was she going to face Asami and pretend that everything was fine when she just learned that she was bound by her very soul to Kuvira.

“I don't know what I'm going to tell her,” Korra admitted, leaning her forehead against her window. She watched the street lamps go past and counted every spirit she saw. She felt the other presence stir at the back of her mind and Korra shoved Kuvira away, doing her best to hide the pain in her face as her heart felt as if it was squeezed. “I really don't.”


	6. Secrets

The dining hall was filled with acolytes and airbenders eating, sharing stories, and laughing. Everyone was content. With no new threat in the horizon they were able to focus on their training and duties. Korra wished she could have that content, at least for a little while. She looked down at the dish in front of her and scooped up another mouthful. It was delicious but Korra couldn't savor the taste.

She was acutely aware of her girlfriend's warm presence next to her. Asami had arrived early to the island to surprise Korra. The mechanic kissed Korra in greeting and Korra almost turned her head so her lips would make contact with her cheek instead of her lips. Seeing Asami grinning and waving at her filled Korra with guilt. It was made worse by Kya's look of pity. It wasn't her fault that Korra had the bond with Kuvira and she didn't even know that it could happen. But now it felt as if Kuvira was standing between her and Asami.

“You okay, Korra?”

Korra jolted at the sound of Asami's voice and realized that she had been staring at her food sullenly for a few minutes now. She raised her eyes and saw everyone at the table was looking at her. She caught Kya quickly looking away from the couple when Korra's eyes landed on her. She finally looked back at Asami and tried to grin reassuringly. “I'm fine, Asami. Just the headache and all.”

“Do you want to get away from all the noise?” Asami asked, laying a hand on Korra's.

The thought of being alone with Asami filled Korra with dread. “No,” she said, a little too quickly. “I- I'm fine, really. I've just have,” Korra searched for the right words, “a lot on my mind, is all.” She turned over her hand so she could grab Asami's and gave it a small squeeze. “Thank you for caring about me.”

It was clear that Asami knew that there was more that Korra wasn't telling her, but the mechanic didn't pry. Korra saw the suspicion and worry in her green eyes and Korra didn't know how to reassure Asami without telling her the truth. She wanted to, but Korra didn't know how to explain it all without Asami getting upset and possibly leaving her. The possibility was like a punch in the gut and Korra could just barely stop the fear from going to her face. She felt Kuvira's presence shift at the back of her mind and Korra ignored it.

“Well, you are eating better at least,” Tenzin offered, gesturing to the plate in front of Korra. She had been given a smaller portion compared to the rest of the airbender family and Asami, but Korra had eaten most of it. He watched Korra since the start of the dinner and noticed how demure the young woman was. He also noticed the subtle glances Kya sent Korra's way. If he hadn't been paying close attention, he would have missed them. Tenzin wondered what Lin had told Kya and Korra that caused so much unease. He just hoped that it didn't have to do with Kuvira. It was bad enough that the prisoner was transferred to Republic City's Minimum Security Prison. Korra should take the time to relax and heal, not worry about a potential enemy.

“Yeah,” Korra muttered, the last of her appetite vanishing. “I think I'm on the mend now but I'm not out of the woods yet.” That was also technically the truth. She knew what was causing the headaches and general shittyness but she would never recover fully. As long as the bond was there, she was deep in the woods without a hope in the world. At least Kuvira was stuck in the same position, Korra conceded bitterly.

“Kya healing me actually helped a lot,” Korra said.

“I thought you said Kya didn't help?” Asami responded, her suspicions rising. Her eyes narrowed when Korra's eyes flashed down at the accusation. She turned her head to look at Kya closely. “Didn't you say that whatever was affecting Korra wasn't physical?”

“I did,” Kya agreed, choosing her words very carefully. “Her aura was off which was affecting her physical health. But now I know what's happening to her aura and we can work on correcting it.” None of what she said was a lie, she just left the giant piece of Kuvira out of it.

Asami couldn't detect any lies from Kya either, but she was sure that they were keeping something from her. She looked back at Korra and then down at where Korra was still holding her hand. Asami threaded her fingers through hers. “I am happy you're getting better.” Whatever the two women were hiding, Asami would have to accept it until one of them told her.

Korra could hear the vulnerability in Asami's voice and vowed that she was going to clock Kuvira once the bond was gone. She forced herself to eat another mouthful and then one after that. The others resumed eating too, but nobody tried to get Korra into the conversation again, which Korra appreciated. Meelo was talking about a leaf spirit that had chased Poki that afternoon and Pema got him to admit that Poki had mistaken the spirit as food and tried to eat it. Korra laughed with the others at the story.

Eventually, groups of acolytes and airbenders finished their meals and were drifting out of the dining room's doors. Korra had finished her meal long ago and was simply waiting for the right moment. She saw Tenzin stand to go off to do his duties for the night. Korra turned and kissed Asami's cheek. “I need to talk with Tenzin about something,” she said.

“Okay. I'll be in your room when you finished,” Asami said before the older woman gave the hand one last squeeze and then letting go. She thanked Tenzin for allowing her to share a meal with them and then excused herself.

Korra watched Asami walk out of the dining room, frowning to herself. She wasn't looking forward to the talk she would eventually have to have with Asami but right now she needed to focus. “Tenzin, can I talk to you about something?”

“Of- of course, Korra.” Tenzin was unnerved by the way Kya's eyes widened in shock at Korra's question before his sister was able to school her features again. He gave his wife a quick kiss goodbye and then led Korra to his study. The woman was silent beside him, which only increased his apprehension.

They entered the clean study and Tenzin went to his desk. He took the seat and watched Korra do the same on the other side of the desk. He wished he had led her to the meditation room. Perhaps by meditating, Korra would be able to put her mind more at ease and to think of how to put whatever was bothering her into words.

“I, uh, I wanted to ask you about the Spirit World,” Korra began.

At once, Tenzin's interest was piqued, along with his worry. He pushed his concern away for now and waited patiently for Korra to continue.

“How is it?” Korra asked, inwardly berating herself for beating around the bush.

“It's doing very well,” Tenzin answered. If Korra needed more time to get her thoughts in order and needed this distraction, he was willing to give it to her. “Several airbenders and I visited the Spirit World through the Republic City's portal and the area is full of life again.”

“The spirits let you go in without a fight?” Korra was surprised by that. The airbenders meant no harm to the spirits or their wilds but not all spirits got that.

Tenzin hummed thoughtfully as he answered, “They seem to accept our presence in their world but I know that they would prefer if no human set foot in the Spirit World. Still, we had to ensure that the Spirit World was recovering after the spirits destroyed their own plains. The Dragon Eel Spirit talked to us and told us that as long as we didn't destroy anything, the spirits would permit the airbenders to meditate and explore the Spirit World.”

“Really?” Now Korra was impressed.

“Yes, but he did warn us that the Spirit World would defend itself if it felt threatened.” Tenzin stroked his beard as he mused allowed, “I will have to emphasize the dangers of the Spirit World in my instructions to the airbenders. For now, I will only permit Jinora and I to enter the Spirit World alone and for a small group to mediate in the plains, if Jinora or I are present.” He glanced at Korra. “You could take a small group into the Spirit World too, if you like.”

Korra thought about the suggestion for a bit before shaking her head. “I'm not sure if the spirits would really like me leading a meditation circle in the Spirit World. Bumi would make a better teacher than me,” she admitted with a chuckle. She was glad to see the laughter in Tenzin's eyes even if he didn't voice his amusement. She took a deep breath and looked somberly at Tenzin. “I wanted to ask something else. About the spirits and humans interacting.”

Tenzin sat straighter in his seat, Korra having his full attention. “Yes?” he prompted gently.

“Can spirits alter a human permanently. And I'm not talking physically,” she added quickly, thinking of Tokuga and Avatar Wan's poor friend Yao. Korra hesitated before continuing, “Can a spirit alter a person's soul?”

“What do you mean, Korra?” Tenzin asked, confusion on his face. He stroked his beard again as he tried to puzzle out his student's words.

“Can a spirit or the Spirit World itself change a person mentally or spiritually?” Korra still saw the confusion in Tenzin's eyes and she exhaled a breath sharply in frustration. “Well, take Tokuga for example. There's no doubt in my mind he was bloodthirsty before the Dragon Eel Spirit changed him. I mean, he killed the previous leader of the Triple Threats to take over as the new leader, and I'm sure he killed before and after. But what if the Dragon Eel Spirit accidentally changed his mind and made him more violent and more prone to huge acts of slaughter.” Korra was proud of herself for thinking of an example so quickly. Whatever Tenzin would say would surely help her own situation without it seeming that she was dealing with something similar.

Tenzin glanced outside the window of his office and could barely see the helix of the Spirit Portal rising above the roofs of the other buildings. He took a while to think, going back through the lessons of his childhood and the scrolls he read years ago. “It's not impossible, I suppose,” he allowed finally. “It takes a truly mad man to want to kill hundreds of people with poisonous gas and the Triple Threats would have surely, er, replaced him if they thought he was insane when he first took over.”

“But can their be good consequences at being altered by the spirits?” Korra asked, realizing now that perhaps using Tokuga was a bad idea. “Like how the Air Nation was able to rise again after Harmonic Convergence.”

“Well yes, in an indirect way they were given a gift and a chance to help rebuild a nearly lost nation.” Tenzin could tell he was getting close to what Korra wanted to really talk about. “Tokuga in a way was also given a gift directly from a spirit. He gained a spirit's strength and constitution, even if he abused the new power for his own devices.”

“That's not what I'm talking about,” Korra huffed.

“I'm not sure what you mean, Korra.”

Korra pushed her bangs away from her eyes as she gestured helplessly in the general direction of the spirit portal. “I mean, can the Spirit World bind two people to one another?” Korra snapped her mouth shut but it was too late. In her frustration to get her point across, she had gotten dangerously close to her own predicament.

Tenzin tilted his head at Korra and frowned. “Are you asking me about two people's souls being intertwined?” He waited for Korra to nod stiffly before continuing with a soft laugh. “That's an old wives-tale, Korra. It's actually where the idea of 'soul mates' came from, although the proper name for it would be Soul Bond. Supposedly when two people enter the Spirit World at _exactly_ the same moment, their souls will mingle and when their bodies manifest in the Spirit World, parts of each of their soul will stay with the other and they will be forever connected.” His eyes softened and he was reminded how young Korra was. Perhaps she still had the naïve dreams of a young person, particularly when it came to love. “Is this about you and Asami?”

For a brief moment, Korra considered saying no but Tenzin offered such a great excuse for her questioning that Korra couldn't help but grab at it with both hands. “Yes, but it didn't work with us.” Once again, Korra wasn't lying per se. “We entered the Spirit World together but the soul mingling thing didn't happen.”

Again Tenzin gave a soft laugh as a father would when they heard their child say something ridiculous but endearing. “It's a mere myth, Korra, originating thousands of years ago when the Spirit World and the Physical World were first connected.” His face sobered. “I'm curious though, who told you about the Soul Bond?” When Korra didn't answer, his eyes narrowed and he felt his heart flutter nervously in his chest. “Was it Jinora or Kai, by any chance?”

“No!” Korra exclaimed. “It wasn't them, I was just curious you know.”

“Ah,” Tenzin couldn't hide the relief on his face.

Korra felt her face grow hotter as she said, “I just, with Asami I was kind of hoping that we could have a Soul Bond, you know?” She coughed into a closed fist, “Thank you for talking with me about the Soul Bond. I should probably go and find Asami now.” Korra excused herself and hurried out of the room, trying hard to beat down the blush on her face.

She was relieved when the cool wind of the evening air brushed against her face, hoping that it would help with her blushing. Korra strolled through Air Temple Island, taking her time in getting back to her room and Asami. She took the time to think over what Tenzin said. Tenzin didn't think that the Soul Bond was real, but Korra and Kuvira obviously disproved that. The thought of Kuvira made Korra aware of the other presence at the back of her head. She wondered if Kuvira had read anything about the Soul Bond but she very much doubted it.

Her musings were interrupted by the sight of Jinora walking through a courtyard. Korra gave into the impulse and turned her heel to head to the young woman. Jinora caught sight of Korra heading to her and she met the Avatar in the middle of the courtyard.

“Hey, Jinora,” Korra said with a welcoming smile.

“Hi, Korra,” Jinora responded with her own grin. “Did your talk with Dad go well?”

Korra let the smile falter as she took a glance behind her shoulder in the direction of Tenzin's office. “Yes and no. He helped me a lot but not as much as I hoped.” She turned her head to look at Jinora hopefully. “Maybe you can though. It's about the new portal and the Spirit World.”

Jinora's eyes brightened at the topic. “Oh! I can certainly try to help.”

“Great!” Korra exclaimed and the two took a seat on the bench situated in the middle of the courtyard. Korra hoped the shade of the tree and the setting sun would hide her anxious expression. She was in dangerous waters now but she couldn't back out now. Jinora was very knowledgeable about the spirits, maybe even more so than her father. “I was talking to him about the spirits effects on humans they touched. I was curious about more of the spiritual aspect of it though. Like can a spirit change a person's mind or alter their soul somehow?”

“I suppose it's possible,” Jinora said quietly, considering the Avatar's words and thinking back on all she learned and experienced in the time she was in the Spirit World. “It was only after I helped you defeat Unalaq that I was able to project my spirit from my physical body. I could have never done that if I hadn't visited the Spirit World. And it was only after Harmonic Convergence did airbenders start to pop up again.” She looked at Korra seriously, “By allowing the North and South Pole portals to remain open, so many people's lives changed.” Jinora turned her head to gaze at the new spirit portal. “I can't even begin to imagine the effects a new spirit portal will have on the people of Republic City and the whole world for that matter.”

Korra was surprised at how much Jinora sounded like Tenzin, even if they took her questioning into different tangents. She nodded at the words. “Tenzin mentioned the airbenders too, actually.” Now for another step. “Tenzin also talked to me about two people's souls being bound to each other because of the Spirit World.”

This time Jinora nodded. “A Soul Bond. Why do you want to know about that?”

A misstep and Korra heard the ice give a small crack. “Asami,” she lied and felt her stomach twist with guilt. “I was wondering if I could possibly have a Soul Bond with Asami but you gotta swear to me that you won't tell her that I talked to you about this.” Korra would tell Asami herself when she found a way to break her Soul Bond with Kuvira.

Jinora frowned as she pondered the notion of Korra and Asami having a Soul Bond. “Most people think the Soul Bond is just a myth.”

“But?” Korra asked, sensing that Jinora knew more than she let on.

“Well, there have been stories of people creating Soul Bonds and some of them might actually be true,” Jinora said carefully. She didn't want to get Korra false hope of a Soul Bond being created. “None of them could be proven so people just thought they were tall tales.” Jinora tapped her chin thoughtfully. “However, it is possible, theoretically. If a spirit can change a person's physical body, why not their soul? And the Spirit World is nothing but changing based on the mood of the spirits and people who are in it. Besides, as the Avatar, you're half-spirit yourself. It would have to have a lot of energy though, to press two people's souls together and bind them together. And even then it probably wouldn't be permanent,” Jinora concluded, proud of her logic.

“What if there was a lot of energy?” Korra countered quickly. She was practically running on the thin ice now but she couldn't stop. Jinora had the answers, Korra knew she did. “Like Raava or Vaatu level energy?”

Jinora's frown deepened. “Well, Raava permanently fused with Avatar Wan and the connection was so strong that it continued for all of the Avatar Cycles. So yes, if two people entered the Spirit World with that level of energy, it's not too hard to believe that a Soul Bond could be created.”

Korra could hear several more cracks spread on the ice but she had nowhere to go.

The airbender continued, heedless of Korra's growing discomfort. “But there hasn't been that much spiritual energy in long time.” Her eyes had drifted while she talked, finally finding the new spirit portal. A portal that was created by Kuvira's spirit weapon.

Alarmed brown eyes flashed to equally-alarmed blue and Korra felt herself plunge into the frigid waters. Jinora turned her head this way and that to make sure nobody was listening in on them. When she was sure the two were safe, she jabbed a finger at Korra and then at the spirit portal looming in the distance. “You and Kuvira!?” she whispered frantically.

“I-I,” Korra tried desperately to come up with some lie to throw Jinora off the truth.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Jinora didn't wait for whatever lie Korra was trying to conjure up. She saw that she had the truth of it by the fear on Korra's face when she said the former dictator's name. “This is _huge_.”  
Korra shrugged helplessly. “Because I didn't realize what was happening?” she choked out, feeling ridiculous that she let Jinora figure out her Soul Bond with Kuvira. A small part of her wanted to laugh that Tenzin, Jinora's father and teacher, hadn't.

“How could you _not_ realize that you had a Soul Bond?”

“Well, I knew something was off,” Korra said defensively, as little defense that she had. “I wasn't all there after the spirit portal was created but I just assumed it was because I almost died. Again. And then I was fighting Tokuga and then helping establish democracy in the Earth Kingdom so I had a lot on my plate!” Korra finished with a indignant sigh.

She raised a hand to stop whatever Jinora was about to say. “I know this is bad, _really_ bad. I know I should have known about the Soul Bond as soon as it happened but I didn't. Now I do. So all I have to do is to sever this Soul Bond and then everything can go back to normal!” Korra tried to ignore the desperation that leaked into her voice.

“I don't even know if there _is_ a way to sever a Soul Bond,” Jinora explained reluctantly. She saw the hope fade from Korra's face. “I'll need to do some research to be sure though. A Soul Bond hasn't existed for thousands of years, if this isn't the first real one.” She was quiet for a bit and then gestured to the spirit portal. “I'm sure Wan Shi Tong's Library would have some books about the subject.”

“What? No. Jinora, it's too dangerous.”

“I'll be fine,” Jinora protested.

Korra shook her head, “Don't forget that Wan Shi Tong betrayed us and handed you over to Unalaq.”

“That was before Wan Shi Tong knew what Unalaq was up to. And the library is our best bet to learn more about your bond to Kuvira. It may even be the only place that can tell us how to sever it.”

Korra knew that Jinora's logic was sound, even if she really disliked the idea of Jinora going to that Spirit Owl's library again. “What if you get hurt?” Korra asked softly, remembering how she failed to protect the young airbender the first time she went to the Spirit World.

“Then I get hurt,” Jinora said simply. “You're the Avatar and Kuvira having a Soul Bond with you is extremely dangerous. She or someone else could use it against you. The sooner its broken, the better it would be for everybody.”

“I just don't want to be the reason you got hurt,” Korra muttered.

Jinora shrugged and bumped her shoulder into Korra's arm. “I've done way more dangerous stuff than visiting a library, Korra. I can handle Wan Shi Tong.” She turned her head to look at the horizon, thinking of what she would have to teach Wan Shi Tong to get access to his library again. Jinora doubted the Owl Spirit was just going to let her waltz in and read as much as she liked. “Hey, Korra?” The Avatar hummed to show Jinora she had her attention. Jinora fiddled with her fingers before asking tentatively, “How strong is your connection with Kuvira?”

“The usual amount I guess,” Korra said lamely, not wanting to examine how strong her Soul Bond was with Kuvira. It was bad enough that she knew it was there.

“I need more specifics, Korra,” Jinora said, her eyebrows furrowing in irritation at Korra's reluctance. “There are a few stories about the Soul Bond and they differ in how strong the bond is. Some stories say that it's just another step higher than marriage and others say that the bond is so strong that the partners become ill if they aren't near one another.”

“Well that part is clearly true,” Korra muttered. “Kuvira and I were both in pretty bad shape after not being around each other,” Korra said, thinking back on the headaches and hot flashes. “Kuvira was worse, though. As soon as she was transferred to Republic City, she was carted off to the infirmity room.”

“Okay, but what about mentally and spiritually?”

Korra frowned. “Now that I know it's her, I can sense Kuvira at the back of my mind. It's like she's at the edges of my vision or something.” Her face gained a light flush. “And she can tell what I'm feeling and when I'm close to her, I can tell what she's feeling too. She can also do this weird tugging thing in my head, like she's literally pulling on my brain.” Korra lifted a hand to grab at the side of her head, her fingers moving through her hair as if she expected to find the invisible strings Kuvira used to tug at her mind. “Spiritually, I'm not sure. I went into the Avatar State to heal her but it's not like she went into one too.” That was a scary notion, Kuvira being able to go into the Avatar State. She may only control the earth element and metal, but she could already do a lot of damage even without the added prowess of Raava's spirit.

“I want to run a test,” Jinora said suddenly. “To see how strong your spiritual connection is to her.”

“Now?” Korra asked, dubious. “I have to go back to Asami soon.” That was perhaps a little fib, depending on how Korra looked at it. She should have already been back in her room with her girlfriend.

“It won't take long and it'll help me to know how strong the Soul Bond is.” Jinora stood up from the bench and looked expectantly at Korra. “It'll be ten minutes, tops.”

Seeing no way to get out of it, Korra stood and followed Jinora out of the courtyard. They walked together to one of the meditating rooms. Nobody was inside and Jinora went to the center of the room. She sat and went into the lotus position. Korra joined her and waited semi-patiently.

“Try and meditate into the Spirit World,” Jinora instructed.

Korra took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She let her spirit drift away from her body and leave the Physical World.

“Where am I?”

Korra's eyes flashed open at the question, the panic clear in the words. She tilted her head up sharply and felt her stomach plummet in dread.

Kuvira's eyes were wide and she instinctively slid into a defensive stance, not that she could bend here. She found Korra sitting on the ground and whirled to face her, her clenched hands still raised in case the Avatar attacked her. “Why am I here?” she asked with a growl.

“This isn't good,” Jinora said, more to herself than the others. She didn't flinch when Kuvira's angry eyes landed on her.

“You told her?” Kuvira was angry and for some absurd reason, felt a hint of betrayal, which was overshadowed by Korra's own guilt. Kuvira grit her teeth at the emotion that wasn't her own.

“She can help us,” Korra argued, trying her best to separate her own emotions from Kuvira. It was harder now, with how angry Kuvira was and how close they were. And she had no doubt that the Spirit World was causing their bond to be amplified. “Jinora knows more about spirits and the Spirit World than anyone I know, except Tenzin maybe.” She let the words hang in the air, knowing that Kuvira would get the hint that it could have been Tenzin with them now.

Kuvira's eyes narrowed, still accusing, but she had to admit that Jinora was a better option than Tenzin. She had only met him a handful of times and she didn't think he would have handled this particular situation half as well as the little airbender. “I suppose the damage is already done,” she said finally, letting go of most of her anger. She looked at Jinora, wondering how much she actually knew about whatever was happening between her and Korra. “Why are we here?”

Jinora tilted her head towards Korra. “I wanted to see how connected you two are spiritually. If you were brought here when there should only be Korra and I, the Soul Bond must be very powerful.”

“Soul Bond?” Kuvira repeated doubtfully.

“It's what we have,” Korra explained. “Apparently, we might not be the first to have one. Jinora wants to explore the Wan Shi Tong Library to see if there's any useful information about the Soul Bond.”

“And how to break it?” Kuvira asked eagerly.

“Yes,” Jinora answered. “You two may have to wait for a while, though.” Jinora didn't dare give them a definite date that may be held against her later on. “The Fox Spirits may help me but there might be a lot of material to look through and a lot of it could be false.” When the other two nodded to show that they understood, Jinora focused on Korra. “I should go back to the Physical World and start gathering information for Wan Shi Tong. I'm not sure what he'll take for me to get access to the library and I think you'd rather he not know about the Soul Bond.”

Korra nodded. “Thanks, Jinora.” She watched the young airbender fade back into the Physical World. Now she was alone with Kuvira. She could feel the reluctant wonder that the older woman was trying to hide. Korra looked at Kuvira and noticed that the other woman was looking around them, her body out of its fighting stance.

It was beautiful in this part of the Spirit World. They were in a meadow of some sorts, the grass greener than anything in the Physical World. Korra felt a shock of recognition as her eyes took in the landscape. It was where she and Jinora first entered the Spirit World.

“You okay?” Kuvira asked, her back towards Korra.

“Oh, yeah, I'm fine,” Korra said, realizing that Kuvira must have felt her shock through the bond. “I was just remembering the first time I entered the Spirit World.” She hit a sore spot, if the surge of regret was anything to go by.

“What did Jinora tell you about this Soul Bond anyway?” Kuvira asked, not giving Korra the chance to ask her about the guilt Korra must have felt at the back of her mind.

Korra got up from the lotus position and stood. “A Soul Bond is very powerful but very dangerous.” She went back over what Tenzin and Jinora told her. “Most of it, we already know. We can tell what the other is feeling, we get sick if we aren't close, and it's created when we entered the Spirit World with a lot of energy like your spirit weapon.” Again she felt the regret but it was suppressed now. “I know it's not much to go on but Jinora is really smart and resourceful. If anyone can find anything about the Soul Bond, it's her.”

Kuvira was quiet for a long time after that, gazing out at the Spirit World. She watched a spirit in the horizon float lazily through the sky on its back. It had the head of a badgermole with a mane of a lion, the body of a serpent, and the legs of a dog. Two other spirits lay on its belly but they were too far apart for Kuvira to get a good look at them. “So Jinora, Kya, Lin, and Zhu Li know about the Soul Bond,” she mused aloud. One of the spirits got from its laying position and padded up the large spirit. Kuvira lost sight of it as it went into the spirit's mane. “Does Asami know?” She didn't need Korra to respond. The rush of guilt that made her own heart pang was enough of an answer.

“No,” Korra answered anyway. “I was kind of hoping to sever the Soul Bond before I tell her.” She realized how laughable her plan was by the sideways look Kuvira gave her. “I'll tell her when its the right time.”

“I suppose I should be grateful that I'll be imprisoned under guard when she finds out,” Kuvira said.

Korra had to agree. She didn't know exactly how Asami was going to react to the news of the Soul Bond, but she doubted it would be good. “I should go back to the Physical World,” Korra said. “I told Asami I would meet her in my room after I talked with Tenzin.” She saw the question in Kuvira's eyes and quickly added, “He doesn't know!”

“Good. The fewer people who know about this, the better,” Kuvira said, not that she had to tell Korra that. “I suppose I'll see you soon enough, Avatar.”

“Yeah, I'll see you later.” Korra closed her eyes in the Spirit World and opened them again in the physical one. She was alone in the meditation room. For a split second, she looked around to find Kuvira before she remembered that the other woman was in prison. Korra rubbed the back of her neck and stood, wincing as her joints protested.

She left the meditation room and was relieved that she didn't run into anyone she knew on her way to her room. She quickly slipped inside and saw that Asami had curled up on her bed, a book in her hand. Korra swallowed past the lump in her throat. Despite everything that was going on and the storm that was looming in the future, Korra felt a surge of affection and arousal at the sight of Asami on her bed.

“That took long,” Asami said, making her voice light although Korra could see the dimness in her eyes. “How was your talk with Tenzin?”

“Not as good as I hoped,” Korra answered honestly. She went to the bed and crawled on it, relieved when Asami didn't pull away from her. “I ran into Jinora and she was able to help me.”

“Do you want to talk about what you needed help with?”

Korra could sense that this would be a very good time to come clean about the Soul Bond and how she never meant it to happen and that she would do everything to fix it and that she loved Asami and-

“Nah, it wasn't that big of a deal,” Korra found herself saying. “I'm just dealing with some Avatar spirity stuff.”

“Avatar spirity stuff?” Asami repeated.

“Avatar spirity stuff,” Korra confirmed. “Jinora is going to help me figure it out. It's nothing major, Asami.” She cupped the back of Asami's head as she leaned forward. She kissed Asami slowly and felt the other woman respond with some hesitation. “Once this is all over, I'll tell you everything. I promise.”

Asami searched Korra's eyes and found them sincere and sad. “As long as whatever you aren't telling me isn't dangerous, I'll support you.” This time she began the kiss and she felt the affection and love Korra had for her. Asami was scared in truth by the secret Korra was keeping from her. But she trusted Korra enough to let her have it, at least for now.

Korra tried to lose herself in the kiss. She felt Kuvira at the edges of her subconscious and she pushed her further away. She felt a jab of pain and a small tug. That one didn't even hurt that time. Korra couldn't help but grumble in her head how Kuvira could have done those soft tugs since the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep it as Soul Bond or change it to soul bond? Also I'm not clear on if the Avatar World separates or groups soul and spirit together. I'm going to leave it as them being the same thing in this story.


	7. Back at the Prison

Kuvira sighed when she opened her eyes and she was no longer in the peaceful meadow. She was back in the Physical World. She looked around her small cell to make sure she was really back. A hand went up to rub the back of her neck as she felt Korra at the edges, retreating. Kuvira was almost sad to let the Avatar distance herself from her. It was one of the first real interactions that she was lucid to since she came to Republic City. When Korra had left after healing her and revealing the Soul Bond to Kya and Lin, Kuvira had fell into an exhausted stupor. She didn't even remember coming back to her cell. She just hoped that Lin didn't end up having to carry her in front of her fellow prisoners. That would be humiliating and potentially dangerous.

She tried to remember what day it was and quickly gave up with a growl of frustration. So much time had passed that she wasn't aware of. Kuvira could vaguely remember Suyin talking to her in Zaofu after Korra had left, but she didn't recall what they had talked about or if Kuvira had even responded to the matriarch. Did Baatar Jr. try to talk to her as well?

No. Kuvira didn't want to go down that road. She focused her thoughts back on Suyin. The metal clan leader had been concerned for her, Kuvira did remember that. And Suyin was angry, but not at her. That must have been around the time that she really gotten sick. Did Suyin mention something about poison? Kuvira wasn't sure.

The only memory that was vivid to Kuvira was the one that she asked Suyin to be transferred to Republic City. The only reason why she could remember everything about it, from the frown on Suyin's face to the wilting flowers on her bedside table, was because Kuvira had thought that the transfer would bring her closer to Korra. Her request was purely instinctual, like a crococat baring its fangs and hissing at a threat.

Kuvira sat up on the lumpy mattress and sighed. She took another glance around the cell but nothing piqued her interest. She had a toilet, a bed, and that's it. Kuvira supposed it was better than being chained to a platinum slab under the earth. She listened to the sound of two people yelling at each other and then a muffled scream. Two guards rushed past her cell, presumably to break up the fight and help the hurt prisoner, or inform the family of the prisoner's untimely death.

 _The company could be better though_ , Kuvira thought bitterly.

During the next few days, Kuvira set up a routine for herself. She was always most comfortable when she had a schedule to adhere to. For the foreseeable future to the rest of her life, Kuvira's schedule was as follows: wake up, do nothing in her cell, take a shower while keeping an eye open for any prisoner who might try and kill her, do nothing, eat whatever the cooks deemed as food for that day at her own table completely alone, do nothing, exercise while again keeping an eye out for anyone who would 'accidentally' send a piece of equipment sailing at her head, go back to her cell, and do nothing until she fell asleep.

So far, the inmates just glared at her and muttered insults under their breaths, although none of them dared say them loud enough for Kuvira to make out the words. She didn't doubt that quite a few would be happy to kill her. Kuvira didn't think the guards would really try to stop them either. They would just chalk up her corpse as a tragedy that could have been prevented, promise that the guards will do better next time, and go about their merry little ways.

The only thing that was making her time in prison worse was Korra. She could feel the Avatar at the edges of her subconscious and it seemed that now that Korra knew of the Soul Bond, she had taken it upon herself to tell practically anyone of importance that would listen to her. Kuvira pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled sharply, feeling another headache build behind her eyes. And now the migraines were coming back! She needed Korra to come visit her and soon. She suspected that she was more susceptible to the downsides of the Soul Bond than Korra due to the other woman being the Avatar. Kuvira hated the dependence on Korra and how she was getting the short end of the deal. Just the thought of the Soul Bond making her weaker amplified the headache.

“Fucking perfect,” Kuvira growled.

“Talking to yourself now?”

Kuvira jolted and was glad she didn't have a bunk above her head because she would have surely clocked herself. She turned her head to look at her new visitor.

Lin met Kuvira's cool gaze with one of her own. She would have crossed her arms if she didn't have a book in one of her hands. “How are you doing, kid?”

“It could be worse,” Kuvira answered cautiously. She wasn't fooled, she knew that Lin would rather be anywhere instead of visiting her. Something must have happened. Her eyes glanced down at the book and she could make out a few of the letters that peaked out on either side of Lin's fingers. Kuvira frowned as she recognized the book. That should be in Zaofu, in her room.

“Su asked me to see you,” Lin explained before Kuvira could ask. She held out the book for Kuvira to grab and stare down at it like it wasn't real. “She asked me to give you that too.” She saw Kuvira's fingers twitched as if they wanted to brush the worn book's cover. The sight of the brief wonder on Kuvira's face made Lin clench her jaw. “After everything you've done, she still cares about you.”

Kuvira put the book on the bed and met Lin's eyes steadily. “It would be better if she hated me.” It was a statement of fact, one that Kuvira was all too aware of.

The bluntness seemed to surprise Lin somewhat. Her eyes broke the gaze and looked down at the ground for a moment. “It would have made things easier but feelings don't always go with logic.” Her eyes hardened as she looked at Kuvira again. “And sometimes logic makes us do horrible things, as I'm sure you're well aware.”

Those words felt like a slap in Kuvira's face. She had prided herself in going with logic instead of emotions to confront hard truths and do things that she believed needed to be done. But now that Kuvira was in a cell with her soul bound to a woman she once tried to kill, the logic that helped her restore order in the Earth Kingdom seemed cruel and flawed. “Can I have a visitor soon?” Kuvira asked, changing the subject suddenly. Just the thought of being near Korra again made her more aware of the other woman's presence in her mind, even though she was sure Korra hadn't come any closer to her own essence.

Lin nodded curtly. “In a few days. Just hold out a little longer.” Without bothering with saying goodbye, the Chief of Police turned on her heel and marched out of Kuvira's sight.

Fingers curled around the book and brought it close to Kuvira's chest. She laid down and hugged the book closer. She clung to the book like it was a life preserver and she was in the middle of a bottomless sea. It was a gift from Suyin when she first became Captain of Zaofu's guard. It was a book full of stories of past Avatars and their great deeds and how they protected those who needed protecting.

She didn't know when the first tear fell but soon all she could do was keep her sobbing quiet so the other inmates didn't hear her. Kuvira's body trembled and she bit her bottom lip to keep the sobs in her throat. She felt Korra drift closer in response and Kuvira shoved the Avatar away. She sucked in a shaky breath at the feeling of something tearing in her chest. Kuvira let herself fall onto the bed and buried her face into the mattress to hide the groan of pain. When had she become so broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter but one I felt that needed to be written. Originally, I wasn't going to write about Kuvira in prison because I wasn't sure how much I could really flesh out her time in prison. I was just going infer what she was going through in prison through Korra and Lin, but it didn't feel right. Also I felt that Kuvira needed to be shown as having actually remorse for her actions as the Great Uniter and where she ended up because I felt that the comics kind of skimmed over it.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Korra panted as she slid into a defensive stance, her eyes watching Bolin's every move She could feel her muscles ache and her clothing cling to her body like a second skin from the sweat. Bolin was in a better shape but he wasn't moving as fast as he did when the two first started their sparring match.

They must have been at it for ten minutes now, Korra guessed as she dodged a boulder that was slung at her. She retaliated with a sweep of her leg and Bolin jumped back away from the fire that was produced. Korra took the opportunity to crouch and surge forward, using a blast of air to propel her. She landed right in front of Bolin who was still reeling from the fire attack. Korra was able to land two punches and grimaced at the sting in her hands.

Bolin took the punches and feigned a uppercut. When Korra leaned back to dodge it, he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Korra, trapping her.

“Hey!” was all Korra could get out before she was in the air. She could only brace herself when Bolin brought her down with him on top of her. The wind was knocked out of her and she struggled to get up but the weight from Bolin's body wasn't helping. Korra managed to get one arm out of Bolin's grapple and quickly slashed out, the water in the nearby fountain responding and slamming against Bolin's side. Her friend was launched off of her and rolled a few times in the ground before he stilled, laying on his back.

Bolin sat up, grasping at his head with one hand while keeping the other up, palm facing Korra. “I give, you win.”

Korra sat up too and sighed in relief. She wasn't sure how long she was going to last in the match. She got up on shaky legs and walked over to Bolin. Korra offered a hand and helped the earthbender to his feet.

“You okay, Korra?” Bolin asked when he let go of Korra's hand. “You didn't seem to be in the zone.”

“I just have a bit of a headache,” Korra said with a shrug.

“Still?” Bolin asked concerned. “Maybe you should go see Kya.”

Korra shrugged again and rubbed the back of her neck. “I saw her a few days ago and it didn't really help. I think the years of getting hit in the head have finally caught up with me.”

Bolin nodded in sympathy. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Some days I forget where I put things. I usually have Pabu get what I need if I don't remember where I last saw it.”

Korra was pretty sure that Bolin forgetting where he put stuff was more Bolin being Bolin than him getting hit in the head. “I'm sure that the headache will go away eventually.”

Bolin was silent for a minute as the two used their earthbending to level the training yard again. “Hey, I have an idea that might cure you of your headache!” When Korra turned to face him, he gave her his mover-star smile. “We can finally have that double date that you promised me and Opal!”

“I'm not sure if I ever promised that we'll have a double date,” Korra said with a chuckle. She watched Bolin give her his best polarbeardog eyes and sighed. “I mean, I have some stuff to do and I'm sure Asami is busy too.” Korra frowned when Bolin sniffled. She tried to keep strong but then Bolin actually whined. She sighed again. “Fine. I'll see if Asami is free tonight.”

Bolin instantly perked up. “Great! I'll let Opal know.” He went off to find his girlfriend to tell her the good news, apparently forgetting that Korra still wasn't sure if Asami was available tonight.

Korra watched him leave, very much reminded of Naga whenever Korra gave her a treat. She shook her head and went off to go to her room so she could phone Asami, wondering what she just agreed to.

As she walked, her thoughts went over the past couple of days. It had been a week since her impromptu visit to the Spirit World and things haven't improved much. Jinora hadn't found anything to sever the Soul Bond yet, but she told Korra that morning she was still looking. It worried Korra that Jinora hadn't been able to find an answer right away, but she tried to keep her hope high.

Korra reached her room and went to her bathroom to toss two tablets into her mouth and washed it down with some water. Hopefully, the medication would help her headache a bit for tonight. She left the bathroom and went to the phone at the bedside table. She dialed Asami's office number and was pleasantly surprised that it was picked up right after the second ring.

“Hello? This is Asami Sato of Future Industries, how may I help you?”

Korra held back a laugh, it still amused her that Asami answered her phone like that. “This is Avatar Korra, inquiring about your availability for tonight.”

She heard Asami give a giggle at Korra's formality. “I should be available after 5 pm tonight, Avatar Korra.”

“Perfect!” Korra exclaimed, dropping the game. “Bolin wants us to go on a double date with him and Opal.”

“Oh?” Asami sounded intrigued. “Where are we going?”

Korra frowned. “I, uh, didn't ask him but I'm sure its going to be a nice restaurant. Not Kwong's Cuisine but maybe that watertribe restaurant near the docks.”

“I do like their seaweed noodles,” Asami said. “Do you want me to meet you three at the restaurant or pick you up at the temple?”

Korra considered the options. She would like Asami to meet her as soon as possible but she didn't want to make things more complicated unnecessarily. “Meet us at the restaurant. Knowing Bolin, he'll get too excited and make us leave early.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Asami said with a laugh. “I'll see you then. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Korra said before hanging up,making a mental note to tell Bolin that she and Asami wanted to go to the watertribe restaurant. Even Opal could enjoy the seaweed noodles and the others can order some fish and meat in theirs. She looked down at herself and frowned at the clothing. She went to her closet and got out her formal attire. They weren't going to anywhere fancy, but Korra had been dying to wear the outfit for Asami since their first failed date. The opportunity never arose until now though.

Korra was right about Bolin. At four fourty-eight, the three were already seated at the restaurant and Korra had been nibbling at a bread stick for the past five minutes. The earthbender had made them leave the temple early, claiming that if they showed up at five exactly, there wouldn't be any booths in the second level that had a great view of the bay and the temple. Korra had to admit, the view was pretty romantic, especially with the sun going down. She just wished that she had asked Asami to come over before the date so the two could enjoy the sight instead of Korra waiting for the older woman.

The Avatar turned her eyes to the couple seated on the other side of the table. Opal had decided to wear the formal robes of an airbender while Bolin just seemed to comb his hair. The young woman didn't seem to mind that her boyfriend wasn't as dressed up as her though. She leaned against Bolin's arm and the two kept sharing loving looks at one another. Korra was happy for the two, she heard that Opal's and Bolin's had taken a rocky turn when Bolin joined Kuvira's Earth Empire army years ago but now it looked like that they smoothed it over. Korra felt a stab of guilt at remembering how Opal nearly lost her family and her home city to Kuvira and how Korra now shared a Soul Bond with the once-dictator.

Just thinking about it made Korra more aware of Kuvira at the edges. She felt a soft tug and ignored it, wondering if Kuvira knew she was thinking of her. Korra took a long sip of her water to try to quench her thoughts. She was supposed to be thinking of Asami while waiting for her, not Kuvira.

Almost as if the thought summoned her, Korra spied Asami being led by a hostess to their table. Korra's jaw slackened and she was glad she wasn't still drinking the water or else she may have choked.

Asami was wearing a suit. She had black slacks and an open black jacket so Korra could see the red button-up dress shirt underneath. Asami's hair was out of the ponytail and Korra nearly forgot how good the silky hair looked as it fell past her shoulders.

The business woman slid in next to Korra and smiled at the other woman. There was amusement dancing in her eyes as she laid a hand on Korra's thigh. “Thank you for waiting for me,” she told Bolin and Opal who nodded in turn. Asami looked at Korra and clearly saw the effect she had on her girlfriend. “Hello, Korra.”

“Hi,” Korra said dumbly, her face flaming as her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Hi, Asami. You look amazing.” She forced her eyes to stare on Asami's face and not look back down at the other woman's attire. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone and Korra knew that if she glanced down just once she could see Asami's cleavage.

“Thank you, Korra,” Asami said with a laugh. She could practically feel Korra keeping her eyes up and not flashing down. She was glad that she had fussed with her hair until it artfully went past her shoulders and tickled the skin where she opened the two top buttons of her shirt. Asami looked down at Korra's own outfit and grinned, happy her girlfriend donned her formal dress. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Korra said, a tiny bit more relaxed. She made the mistake of following the flow of Asami's hair and gulped at the skin showing on Asami's chest. Korra was almost grateful for the tug at the back of her head. She took another sip of water, hoping it would cool her down. She heard Asami give another chuckle at the reaction and the hand on her thigh squeezed once. Korra received another tug at the thought of Asami's outfit on her bedroom floor.

Korra saw how Opal was politely focusing on the menu, even if she was grinning at Korra's reaction. Bolin was just looking down at Opal, too engrossed in his girlfriend to notice Asami's effect on Korra. She looked back at Asami and noticed that her eyes were brighter than usual. “Did anything good happen at work?” Korra asked, determined not to make a complete fool of herself tonight.

Asami nodded as she leaned against Korra's arm. “Yes, actually. The construction of the new areas of Republic City is going ahead of schedule. The hummingbird suits are cutting down construction time more than Varrick and I anticipated. We were able to move in most of the people displaced into the new apartments and President Moon allowed them to live there rent free for a few months until they got back on their feet.”

“That's great!” Korra said, smiling. She knew that Asami had been worried that the displaced people wouldn't be able to afford the new housing once it was complete. The business woman had told Korra she had enough money stockpiled away to pay for the people's rent if need be but with so many people, she wasn't sure how long she could. “I told you everything was going to turn out alright.”

“I know, but now that it's actually happening, it's a huge weight off my shoulders.” She turned her head to press a kiss against Korra's cheek. She felt the other woman jerk initially, not suspecting the sign of affection before quickly melting into it. “Thank you for supporting me through it.”

Korra almost felt as if she and Asami were the only ones in the restaurant. Almost, except for the presence at the back of her mind. “I'll always support you, Asami. That's what I'm here for.”

Asami smiled at that and the waiter chose that moment to come and ask for their orders. Korra nearly asked him for another few minutes but Asami was the first to put in her order, and then the others had their turn. Asami must have seen the confusion on Korra's face because she shrugged. “My dad and I used to come here whenever he made a huge sale. He really enjoyed the crab soup.” There was a tinge of sadness in her voice. Korra grabbed the hand on her thigh and threaded her fingers through Asami's, giving as much comfort as she could. Asami gave Korra a look of gratitude before looking at the other couple. “How are you two?”

“Fine,” Opal said while Bolin beamed and said, “Great!” He looked concerned at Opal when her answer registered in his head. “Something wrong, Opal?” He felt a bit of panic, thinking maybe his girlfriend wasn't enjoying the date.

Opal must have sensed the fear in Bolin because she explained herself. “I'm starting to learn more about the Spirit World from Jinora. She's usually an amazing teacher but lately she seems a bit distracted.”

Korra tried not to outwardly react to the words. She knew that Jinora had been spending as much time as she could secretly going into the Spirit World and researching about the Soul Bond. It must have been more stressful than Korra imagined. She promised herself that she'll ask Jinora to take a break. If something major happens with the Soul Bond, then she'll ask Jinora resume but for now the airbender probably needed a break.

“I'm still learning a lot about the spirits and the spirit wilds,” Opal continued. “I actually met a spirit that knew you two personally.”

Korra knew quite a few spirits now, but most of them weren't exactly on good terms with her, and most of the ones that were hadn't met Asami. Korra's eyebrows lifted at a sudden thought. Did the Dragon Bird Spirit enter the Physical World? Why hadn't it come to see Korra or Asami yet then?

“Which one was it?” Asami voiced Korra's own question.

“It was a big Hedgehog Spirit that lives in the Spirit Wilds,” Opal answered. “He actually wanted me to pass a thank you to you, Asami.”

Asami grinned but Korra was confused. “The last time we saw him, I nearly hit him with your car. I didn't!” She quickly added at the angry look Opal gave her. “He and several spirit vines were right in the middle of the road and it was right after the Spirit Wilds were created so the new roads weren't built yet.” Korra turned her attention back to Asami. “Why would he be thanking you?”

“I actually ended up working with him when I was rebuilding the infrastructure of Republic City. It was during the three years you were healing in the South Pole.” She saw the hurt on Korra's face and squeezed the hand under the table. “I wasn't sure you wanted to hear about the spirits so I left it out of my letters.”

“How did he help you?” Korra asked, wanting to focus more on Asami's past project instead of the three years that led up to the Earth Empire rise and fall.

“I was trying to build a new home for the homeless that wound up living in the Spirit Wilds. I thought it would be safer for them and it would have been a great way to thank them for sheltering us during Amon's reign.” Asami glanced away, undoubtedly thinking of when her father was an equalist. “I never knew how to properly thank them, for some reason they wouldn't take my money or job offers. But when I finally found that vagabond that first gave us shelter, he was playing pai sho with the Hedgehog spirit.” Asami stopped to chuckle, remembering how shocked she was when she found the two, especially once she realized that the homeless man was winning. “I told them about my designs and the Hedgehog Spirit got so mad I thought he was going to become a dark spirit. The vagabond was able to calm him down and we chatted for a bit. It turns out that the spirits pretty much took in all the homeless people of Republic City. I was able to convince the spirits to let me fix up a few of the homes that were in the Spirit Wilds so the homeless had a safe place to live in.”

When Asami was done, Korra could only stare at her in awe. “You really are something else, you know that?” Korra said. It shamed her to realize she never tried to properly thank the homeless group that protected her and her friends while she was hiding from the equalists but Asami never forgot about them. She had one of the biggest hearts Korra had ever met.

Asami almost looked embarrassed at the praise. “It was just me paying back a debt I owed.”

“Still,” Korra countered. “You're incredible.” She kissed Asami's cheek. The warm feeling that was bubbling up in her chest was dampened by another tug. Korra almost Kuvira a tug back in revenge. She pushed Kuvira away and barely managed to halt a wince at her headache coming back in full force.

Korra was saved from Asami's attention as the waiter strolled back with their food. She dug into her own seaweed noodles as soon as it was placed in front of her. She had lost her appetite with the first tug but Korra didn't want to give Asami cause to worry. It did taste delicious and smelled amazing too. “What about you, Bolin?” she asked, making sure Asami's attention was anywhere but her for the moment. “Anything interesting happen to you?”

Bolin slurped up the noodles he had in his chopsticks and answered. “I've been learning a whole bunch of new skills from Zhu- I mean President Moon. I never realized how tricky and secretive politics were.” He took another slurp of noodles before continuing. “Today, Varrick surprised her and got her to go out to lunch with him. I was trying to help her tidy up the office when she was gone and I was just about to organize some papers on her desk when she rushed back in and snatched them right out of my hands!” Bolin looked around the restaurant to make sure nobody was listening in before he whispered to them. “I'm not sure but I could have sworn I saw the prison name of where Kuvira is staying. It could have been something to do with her.”

Korra almost choked on her water for the second time that night. She felt dread make her lose whatever appetite she had left and she knew she couldn't force herself to eat anymore. “Maybe it was a request for Kuvira to be sent to a maximum security prison?”she offered.

“I doubt it,” Opal said and Korra was somewhat surprised that there was only a little venom in her voice. “If she was given house arrest in Zaofu and she asked for a transfer to a minimum security prison, why would they want to send her to maximum? Kuvira already made her own punishment harsher.”

“They could be worried someone is trying to hurt or kill her,” Asami suggested. Korra felt another tug but she was too focused on Asami's reasoning to be annoyed by it. “Maximum security would mean that she would be under guard twenty-four seven.”

“Maybe,” Bolin said and the couples dropped the subject.

_At least Zhu Li got the orders_ _and knows about the Soul Bond,_ Korra thought as she stirred the rest of the noodles in her bowl. She wondered how Zhu Li reacted to hearing about it. Korra wasn't entirely sure about the president's feelings about Kuvira but she at least allowed her to be transferred to Republic City. She had to remember to ask the president why she approved the transfer in the first place.

Korra's thoughts were interrupted by a small giggle from Opal. She noticed the beginnings of a blush on Opal's cheeks and the way Bolin was beaming even more so than usual. She was happy for the two and hoped that Suyin never found out how far the couple progressed in their relationship. Korra looked at Asami and watched her sip some water. The older woman would glance at her every once in a while and Korra could see that the corners of her lips would tip up every time. Korra's eyes went down to Asami's outfit and felt another wave of desire for her girlfriend. It was dashed by another annoyed tug.

Korra felt torn. She wanted to be intimate with Asami, to take their relationship to the next level, but she couldn't with the Soul Bond. Asami didn't even know about it, which only made the situation more complicated.

The Avatar knew what she had to do. She had to tell Asami the truth, all of it, and hoped that she won't be too upset at being kept in the dark for so long. Korra knew she should have told her girlfriend as soon as she found out about her Soul Bond with Kuvira, but she was afraid. She was terrified of Asami's reaction, even if Korra didn't mean for the bond to be created and didn't even know of its existence until Kuvira was transferred to Republic City.

She felt the dread in her chest as Bolin asked for the check for his and Opal's meals and Asami did the same for hers and Korra's. There was a gleam in Asami's eyes that Korra saw whenever they tried to become intimate. Instead of fueling her own desire, it sent a shiver of apprehension, but she put on a brave face and smiled at her girlfriend.

The four left the restaurant together and Bolin and Opal went off towards Bolin's apartment.

“I hope Mako is putting in some overtime tonight,” Asami said once the couple turned a corner and were gone.

“I think Bolin and Opal are the reason why he gets so much overtime,” Korra said, remembering how Mako once complained how he put so many hours in while glaring at Bolin, who looked very guilty and embarrassed. She turned her head towards Asami. “Our own date doesn't have to end now, you know.”

Asami heard the suggestion and she grinned, threading her fingers with Korra's. “No, it doesn't,” she agreed, leading Korra to where she parked. “Want to go back to the temple or my place?”

It hurt Korra how quickly Asami accepted the ruse. She would make it up to her, she promised herself. “Yours. The temple has too many nosy airbenders.” That wasn't a lie. If the wrong person heard about her bond with Kuvira, it could become a disaster.

The two got into Asami's car and drove to the Sato Estate. Korra watched Asami drive for a bit, and didn't fail to note that she was doing fifteen above the speed limit. She lifted a hand and placed it on Asami's leg, almost fearful that the other woman wouldn't welcome the touch. Asami though just hummed and moved so her leg was more pressed into the hand while still being able to drive. Korra felt elated that Asami didn't reject her but it soon ended with another tug. What was with Kuvira tonight? The other woman kept her distance and only tugged at Korra whenever the Avatar was having a perhaps a tad inappropriate daydream about Asami.

The two made it to the estate in record time. Asami parked and the two got out. “The servants have the rest of the night off so we won't be disturbed,” Asami said as she grabbed Korra's hand again.

“Were you planning on getting me back to your place from the start?” Korra teased as they walked through the mansion.

“Yes,” Asami answered without hesitation. “As soon as I got your call, I gave them the rest of the night off.” She looked over at Korra. “I hope I wasn't being too forward.” The smirk on her face said otherwise. Asami was never one to deny the fact that she desired Korra and she wanted to make their first time as memorable as possible.

“Oh, not at all,” Korra said, unable to stop her own crooked grin from appearing on her face. Asami opened the door to her room and once again Korra was shocked to see how big it was, especially the bed. She turned to tell Asami that she needed to talk to her but her lips were suddenly claimed. Korra melted into the kiss and somehow her hands ended up pushing the jacket off Asami's shoulders and then clutched at the red button up. It felt silky smooth to the touch and Korra wanted it off at once.

Asami own hands were busy tugging at the sash and undoing it. She backed Korra to the bed and the two quickly fell on it. One of her hands slipped down Korra's pants and the other up under Korra's shirt. She had waited so long for this moment. Asami had wanted to take it slow but she couldn't deny the thrill of finally feeling Korra's body underneath her.

“Fuck!” Korra reared back from the kiss as her head blared. _Fucking Kuvira!_ She nearly yelled the words as she gripped her head. She gave her own harsh tug and felt the presence in the back of her head writhe as Kuvira got a taste of her own medicine. Korra let go of her head and looked up at Asami who was starring down at her with worry and shame. _She blames herself_ , Korra realized.

“I-I shouldn't have,” Asami started, pulling her hands away from Korra's body. She had thought Korra was getting better but maybe she was trying to make herself believe it so they could have this. “I should have asked if you were well enough to do this before I started kissing you.” Asami sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

That hurt more than the tugging. Korra grabbed Asami's chin gently and made the older woman look at her. “No, this isn't about you. I swear, Asami.” She pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. “I love you, so much. I just, there's something I need to tell you. And it's,” she couldn't find the right word, “messy. I mean, it's _really_ fucking messy.” Korra could feel the panic rise in her chest but she pushed it down. Asami had the right to know.

“Korra, if I done something,”

“No!” Korra interrupted Asami, shocked that Asami would think that there was something that she did. “This is all about what I did, and I swear I didn't mean for it to happen.” Korra watched the fear and hurt in Asami's eyes.

“What did you do, Korra?” All manner of fears were rampaging in Asami's head. Was Korra faking the migraines? A part of her suspected that Korra was, why else would they only appear when they tried to become intimate. And what did she mean, 'I didn't meant for it to happen'? Was Korra cheating on her? The last thought sent a pang in Asami's heart.

“I didn't do anything, I mean I didn't mean for it to happen.” Korra realized she had repeated herself and took a deep breath. By now she was sitting up on the bed but she felt too closed in even in this ridiculously spacious room. Korra jumped off the bed and started pacing. Moving helped get her thoughts in order. She halted and turned towards Asami, her mouth open but it shut and she went back to pacing. “I, she,”

“She?” Asami repeated. She felt frozen and confused and scared and hurt.

Korra threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “Kuvira. Something happened between me and her and I want to explain it to you but I don't really get it all myself and it sucks and it shouldn't have happened but it did and now I'm stuck like this and so are you and I love you and-” Korra's panic was getting the better of her and she was panting now. Sweat beaded her forehead even though she wasn't hot and it was all too much suddenly. She felt as she did the first couple of nights in the South Pole after she was poisoned and was plagued by nightmares of Zaheer and the visions inside the Red Lotus's cave. She was vaguely aware of Asami grabbing her hand and leading Korra out onto the balcony while talking to her. Korra couldn't make out the words but they sounded soothing.

Asami set Korra onto one of the chairs and sat next to her, rubbing circles into Korra's hands as she continued to talk her down. She had been terrified at the start of Korra's rambling but she needed to put aside that fear now. Korra needed her and Asami would be there for her.

Slowly, Korra's breathing calmed and she gained enough of her sense to see Asami next to her. She also became aware of the lingering fear at the back of her mind that she knew didn't belong to her. Absurdly, Korra felt a little bad for worrying Kuvira. “I'm fine now,” she mumbled, leaning against her girlfriend and taking comfort in the solid warmth.

“Do you think you can tell me what happened?” Asami asked gently. She didn't want to trigger another attack but whatever Korra was hiding from her needed to be said.

Korra took several deep breaths and started again. “Remember when Kuvira and I created the new spirit portal?” Asami nodded. “Right before we entered the Spirit World, our souls were connected, mixed I think. When our physical bodies were created, some parts of our souls were still mixed. It's called a Soul Bond.”

Asami took in the words and went over them in her head carefully. She never heard of a Soul Bond before but she guessed that Korra hadn't either.

“A part of Kuvira is still with me and a part of me is still with her. It wasn't really affecting me until we went to the Earth Kingdom with her to disband the Earth Empire holdouts. I think us being close after the bond was created made it stronger.”

“After we came back, you started to get sick,” Asami said. She went over the past weeks events and things were starting to line up.

Korra nodded and continued. “When I went to Kya, she said something was strange with my aura and when we went to the prison with Lin so Kya could heal Kuvira, she saw the same thing.”

“You visited Kuvira?” Asami interrupted. There was a guarded look in her eyes that Korra wished wasn't there.

“Yes, after she was transferred, she was sent straight to the infirmary. I think the Soul Bound is affecting her more than me though I'm not sure why. Maybe because I'm the Avatar?” Korra shook her head to get her thoughts back on track. “Kya couldn't really help her so I healed Kuvira in the Avatar State and that's when I realized the Soul Bond was there, but I didn't know what it was then. Lin got pissed about it and said she had to tell Zhu Li about it so they could get me a regular visitor pass so Kuvira and I don't get sick again.” She stopped and allowed Asami to process her words.

“Okay, but how do you know that it's a Soul Bond?”

“Jinora. Remember that dinner when I went to talk with Tenzin?” Asami nodded again. “I tried to get some information about it from him without giving him too many details. He was the one that told me it was a Soul Bond but he said it was a myth.” Korra left out the part of the myth being an inspiration to the concept of soul mates. “Besides giving me the name of what Kuvira and I have, he didn't help much. I left him and was going to meet you in my room when I ran into Jinora and I started asking her about it.” She felt some heat rise in her cheeks. “She, uh, figured out that I was talking about Kuvira and me. She's doing some research into the Soul Bond in Wan Shi Tong's Library and looking for a way to sever it.”

Asami was quiet for a long time after Korra stopped talking. She was looking down at where she still held Korra's hands. Everything that Korra said was news to her and it had huge implications to practically everything, especially their relationship. From what she understood, the Soul Bond was something extremely powerful and potentially dangerous for Korra. She looked up and searched Korra's eyes. Asami could read the fear and sadness in them clearly, and some regret. “You should have told me as soon as you found out about this Soul Bond,” Asami finally said, her voice calm even if her emotions were running rampant in her heart. She felt sad that this was happening, fear of what it meant, and even anger that Korra kept it from her while others knew.

“I know, I just,” Korra shrugged helplessly, “I hoped that I would be able to end the Soul Bond before it got out of hand.”

“It's already out of hand, Korra,” Asami shot back, this time some of her anger leaked out. “You were sick and nobody had any clue why! What if Kuvira never asked for the transfer? What if you two just kept getting sicker because of the bond and ended up dying?” She felt the tears sting her eyes and angrily rubbed them away.

Korra grabbed Asami's hands and pulled them down from her face. She took the fact that Asami let her and didn't jerk her hands out of Korra's grip as a good sign. “She didn't stay in Zaofu. She's here now and as long as I keep visiting her, I'll be fine.” Korra grit her teeth as she felt another tug. She let go of one of Asami's hands to grab the side of her head. “Will you stop?” Korra hissed.

“The headaches?” Asami left the rest of the question out.

“Yeah, she's been causing those. Apparently she can tug my spirit or whatever to get my attention but it just feels like she's tugging at my brain.” The pain went away and Korra sighed in relief. “At least it doesn't last long.” She looked at Asami and felt her face grow warmer. “It usually only happens when we, uh, are about to, well you know.”

Asami didn't understand for a few seconds but then her own face grew hot. “Oh,” was all she could say. That explained a lot.

“Today she hasn't let up though. But now that I know that she's there, maybe I could put up some mental walls or something to get her to stop?” Korra offered.

Asami saw there was more to the question than Korra just offering a solution of keeping the tugging at bay. She wanted to know if Asami wanted to try to bring their relationship to the next level, or even if there was still a relationship. Asami looked back down at the hand still being held by Korra and considered everything for a long time. She knew relationships always came with some sort of baggage, especially when that relationship involved the Avatar. But she could have never imagined a situation like this. Was she willing to put up with Kuvira and the Soul Bond if it meant she stayed with Korra?

“I don't like this. At all,” she said eventually.

Korra felt her heart plummet. “Asami, please.” Her voice broke and a tear slipped from her eyes. “I never meant for it,” she stopped when Asami kissed her to stop her talking. Korra eagerly went into the kiss, pouring all her love for the other woman into it. She held Asami to her desperately.

Asami broke the kiss and wiped away Korra's tears. She pressed their foreheads together and felt her heart swell and crack for the other woman. “I'm not breaking up with you,” she whispered and heard Korra's breath hitch. “But you need to be completely honest with me about this from now on. If you learn something about the Soul Bond, good or bad, I want to know.” She pulled back so their eyes met. “And I want to be with you whenever you visit Kuvira.”

“Yes,” Korra said. She would have agreed to anything just then.

They stayed outside, holding on to one another. They were both deep in their own thoughts. Korra was utterly relieved that Asami now knew about the Soul Bond and didn't hate her for it. Asami was going over everything Korra told her again and again, trying to wrap her head around it.

Eventually, Asami shivered and Korra realized that it was getting very late but she didn't want to leave her girlfriend's side yet. “Can I stay the night?” she asked tentatively. After her panic attack, she didn't want to sleep alone.

“Of course,” Asami murmured. She led Korra back inside and the two slipped under the covers, neither caring that they were still wearing their date outfits. Korra faced the balcony doors with Asami behind her, holding her close. Korra grabbed the hand resting on her stomach and entwined their fingers.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Asami whispered back. “We'll figure this out. We always do.”

Korra nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth behind her. She felt one last tug as she drifted to sleep and Korra pushed Kuvira further away, flinching at the pain in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a long end note because I put a lot of stuff into this chapter so please bare with me.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I struggled A LOT with this chapter. I actually had something completely different planned out, especially with Korra telling Asami. Originally, it was much less emotional for Korra but as I was writing it, Korra just started rambling about the Soul Bond and how she never meant for it to happen which ended up with her having a panic attack which I actually prefer. She's been very calm about the situation, all things considered, but now that she had to tell Asami, I think it was her breaking point about the whole thing. And I think because it's clear that Korra never meant for the Soul Bond to happen, Asami is willing to put up with it to stay with Korra but she's definitely going to have to deal with the consequences of the Soul Bond and her feelings about it in future chapters. 
> 
> Speaking of Asami, I had to put in the fact that she tried to help the homeless people of Republic City. One of my biggest issues with the series is that Team Avatar never went back to thank the vagabonds that sheltered them in Season 1. Asami put Bolin's and Mako's family in her mansion no questions asked, but I don't think she ever properly thanked or helped the homeless community. And I totally see the spirits taking in the homeless saying they're theirs now and they will protect them.
> 
> Because of this chapter and the way it turned out, I'm going have to go through the rest of the planned story and change a lot of chapters I had planned so please be patient for the next several updates.
> 
> Finally, I love seeing your comments but usually I would post a chapter and not even go on AO3 for days and by that time I feel like too much time had gone before I could reply to your comments. Now though, I will whenever I eventually see them so if you receive a reply to a comment even a week since you posted it, it was just me being busy with other stuff before I saw it. You guys are amazing, I honestly didn't think this story would get ANY attention because the ship is so rare.


	9. Emergency Meeting

Korra woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and had a horrid headache. She couldn't recall all the details of her nightmare, only that she had been sprinting towards something, something that she needed, but it was always just out of her reach. And when she finally caught it, it dissolved in her hands and left a hole in her soul.

While she took a cold shower that did little to relieve the fire burning in her body, Asami called Zhu Li and told her that she knew about the Soul Bond and described what was wrong with Korra. When the Avatar stumbled back into the room, muttering something about formal watertribe attire being too stifling, she saw that Asami had changed into her regular clothing and had been pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

“Asami?” Korra asked, raising a hand to stop the woman in her pacing.

Asami startled, clearly jolted from her thoughts by Korra's voice. She looked over Korra with worried eyes, her gaze settling on Korra's face the longest. “Come on,” she said finally, grabbing Korra's hand. She ignored how clammy it felt. “We're going to the prison.”

At the words, Korra's heart froze even as the rest of her still felt like she was in the middle of a desert. “The prison?” she repeated.

“We need to get you to Kuvira.” The words rang hollow as Asami dragged and lead Korra through her mansion at a brisk pace. “President Moon said she was calling Lin and that they'll meet us there.” She looked over her shoulder at Korra, frowning but didn't offer anything else.

Korra wanted to say something to reassure Asami but it felt as if rhinoelephants were stampeding and trumpeting in her head. So she settled on squeezing her girlfriend's hand and exulted as much as she could when Asami squeezed back.

They went to Asami's car and soon they were speeding through Republic City. Luckily, most of the city was asleep and they saw only a handful of drivers on the roads and no cops on their patrol. Korra almost told Asami to slow down but the speed made the wind whip around them and the breeze was very much welcomed.

The prison was looming over them much sooner than Korra expected and the car came to a screaming stop in front of the gates. True to their word, President Moon and Lin were waiting for them, looking as disheveled as Asami and Korra must have. Lin had her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised at Asami but she didn't chastise the younger woman for speeding through her streets.

Lin barked an order and the guard on post hurried to open the gates to let them in. Korra walked with the rest of them, her eyes seeing but not really taking anything in. She could feel how faint the other presence was in her head, even being this close and she shivered when she realized she could just barely have felt Kuvira when she first woke up. That worried Korra.

Korra's fear only grew when she suddenly realized that she recognized where they were going. “The infirmary?” Korra asked hesitantly.

Lin nodded. “Kuvira was sent there this evening around two-thirty.”

“Why didn't anyone tell Korra?” Asami demanded. Even as muddled as Korra was at the moment, she didn't fail to note the anger and fear in Asami's voice.

“I am the Chief of Police, not the Warden,” Lin replied in a gruff tone. “I was only informed of Kuvira being moved back to the infirmary ten minutes ago when I called the guard in charge of her.” It was clear to everyone that Lin was pissed at not receiving the news right as it happened. “It won't happen again.”

The four halted in front of a double-door that led to the infirmary. A guard was posted and Lin barked another order at her. She saluted with a trembling hand and quickly walked away to some other duty.

They entered the room and just like before, Korra's eyes immediately fell on the passed out form of Kuvira. Instead of being in the healing tub, she was laying on the cot closest to the tub, a thin sheet covering her. Korra glanced once at Asami who had become very pale at the sight of Kuvira. Korra had to remind herself that Asami had only seen Kuvira sick in Zaofu. Compared to the woman trembling on the cot now, Kuvira had been as healthy as an ostrich horse back then. Kuvira might have been better than when Korra saw her the first time in the infirmary, but she still looked miserable. She gained some weight but her skin still looked taught against her cheekbones and the dark circles under her eyes were still there. Kuvira trembled again and Korra became aware of how the sheet stuck to her body by the sweat of the other woman. She looked as if she was in the midst of a terrible fever and had eaten very little food to give her strength to fight it.

“Could that,” Asami had to swallow past the lump in her throat, “could that happen to you?”

Korra wanted to shake her head but she had promised to be truthful with Asami. She shrugged instead. “I'm not sure. She seems to be more effected by the Soul Bond than me. But we won't let it get that bad.” Korra put as much confidence in her voice as possible but Asami's frown didn't go away.

“It shouldn't have gotten this bad in the first place,” Lin grunted, looking more pissed the longer she studied Kuvira. Korra almost pitied the Warden.

Korra let go of Asami's hand and went to the healing tub. She turned on the nobs and watched the pool fill. When she was satisfied with the level of water, she turned off the nobs and turned to face Kuvira. She removed the sheet and frowned at the weak body underneath. _She should have been placed in the infirmary days ago_ , Korra thought. _Or maybe never have left it_. She lifted Kuvira in her arms as gently as she could, an arm under her knees and another under her back. Korra wasn't sure if it was because of how weak she felt herself or if Kuvira was gaining some of her weight back, but her arms ached as she lowered the woman into the tub.

Korra was very much aware of the three pairs of eyes on her as she closed her own to concentrate. She reached down for Raava and found the spirit. Korra felt the other presence shift slightly in her mind which Korra took as a positive sign. As she pulled up Raava's energy, Korra brushed against the other presence, trying to give Kuvira some of her strength. Kuvira moved slightly in the tub in response, one of her hands opening and closing as if to grab hold of Korra's energy.

Korra's eyes flashed open and she felt more powerful than she had all week. She moved her arms steadily back and forth and the water responded, glowing as it healed Kuvira. Korra wasn't sure if it was the healing water itself or the fact that she was now close to Kuvira, but the other woman was already moving more and the presence in the back of Korra's mind became stronger. As she healed, Kuvira's breathing became steadier and Korra didn't feel as if she were in a furnace. She felt the other presence drift closer like last time and Korra kept her distance, pulling away as it got closer. Kuvira frowned in the tub, her eyebrows creasing. The other woman made the grabbing motion again as she muttered something and Korra felt a gentle, questioning tug in her head.

“It's Kuvira again. She's tugging at me,” Korra said as she continued to heal. She turned her head to look at Asami. The other woman's face was guarded as she watched her girlfriend heal Kuvira. “What should I do?”

Asami looked between Korra and Kuvira for a long time. She saw some color return to Kuvira's cheeks and Korra seemed to be standing straighter and looked more at ease, although that could be because she was in the Avatar-state. “Try connecting with her,” Asami finally suggested.

Korra knew it was the right course of action, but it still shocked her hearing Asami say it. She nodded once and turned her attention back to Kuvira. She closed her eyes and tried to reach out for Kuvira's energy in her mind. She felt the other woman pull away slightly, possibly suspicious of how Korra was suddenly reaching out for her. Korra grimaced and reached out further. It felt strange to do this, it was like she was trying to project her energy into the Spirit World, but it was all in her and Kuvira's heads. She wondered idly if Jinora felt like this whenever she projected her spirit in the Physical World, but she quickly stopped as she felt Kuvira's energy cautiously come closer. Korra stayed where she was and let Kuvira come to her.

When their energies finally touched, Korra groaned and nearly snatched away her spiritual energy from Kuvira's. Her body was too heavy, too hot, and she felt as if stones were filling her stomach. Korra forced herself to stay connected and continued to heal Kuvira. Her body slowly felt stronger as she healed and the heat seemed to melt away from her skin. The stones in her stomach crumbled and Korra was at once starving for several hearty meals.

Kuvira's eyes fluttered open the same time that Korra's own eyes opened. Korra let go of Raava and left the Avatar-state and looked down at Kuvira, seeing the slight improvements in the woman's body. She offered a hand to Kuvira and helped her out of the tub. Korra lent Kuvira her arm as she waterbent the water back into the tub. Once Kuvira was dry, Korra helped her sit on the cot before turning to face the others. She saw that Asami had hugged her own waist and was turned slightly away from the two, her eyes trained on the ground. It was only then that Korra realized that her and Kuvira's energies were still connected. She pulled away and felt every ounce of energy drain from her body. Korra took a step back at the sudden lack of energy and Asami's eyes flashed to her in concern immediately.

“I'm fine,” Korra said sluggishly. “That took a lot out of me.” She walked to Asami's side, ignoring how inviting the other empty cots were, and even the one that Kuvira was sitting on.

“So you know?” Kuvira asked Asami, deciding to get straight to the point. When Asami gave a curt nod and felt Korra stir in apprehension at Kuvira's bluntness, Kuvira sighed. “Fuck this bond,” she muttered.

“This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't,” Asami started to say but Kuvira cut her off.

“I know, I know,” Kuvira tried to snap back but that required too much energy that she didn't have. “I'm sorry,” she said, her shoulders slumping. She looked around the room and seemed to only then notice the Chief of Police and President Moon. “Is this going to be a regular thing? Wait until I pass out before fetching the Avatar?” This time, her bitterness flowed into her voice. It was easier than the fear that they would actually wait until she was in the infirmary room before getting Korra.

“No,” Lin growled out. “This will not happen again.” She looked at President Moon who nodded solemnly. “We were working on getting Korra a regular visitor pass so you two can,” she glanced at Asami, “see each other once every two weeks, although now I'm thinking it would be safer if it was once a week.”

“And Asami should have a pass too,” Korra put in, putting an arm around Asami's back. She leaned into her girlfriend just a bit to get some of her own weight off of her feet. Korra was regretting her pride and not taking one of the cots.

President Moon nodded. “We'll get it done.”

Lin grumbled about the amount of paperwork the new pass and the more frequent visits would make. “I'll talk to the Warden so he'll be able to move Kuvira into a secure and private location within the prison for your visits. Perhaps the maternity room?”

“Maternity room?” Korra asked, thinking of a room with pink pastel walls and baby toys scattered on a plush carpet. It didn't fit with the rest of the prison, especially if Kuvira was going to be sent there once a week.

“It's where parents can spend some time with their families,” Lin explained. “There's usually a guard supervising the visits but I can convince the Warden to letting the supervision slide, since your the Avatar.”

“How long with the visits be?” Asami asked, pointedly looking at Lin and completely ignoring Kuvira on the cot. She wanted to get as much information about the visits and leave the prison. Korra needed to rest and Kuvira needed to be thrown back into her cell.

Lin thought about it for a moment, glancing between Korra and Kuvira. “About an hour, I would say, maybe more.”

President Moon caught on to what Lin was thinking. “A longer interaction could lessen the negative effects of you two being apart during the week.”

“Or make it worse,” Korra muttered under her breath. If the bond actually strengthened when they were close to each other, the weekly visits may soon not be enough.

President Moon still heard Korra. “I understand that this situation is very,” she searched for the right word, “difficult for all those involved. We're doing our best to push the paperwork through discreetly and the less people who know about this, the better.” She caught Korra's lips twitching into a guilty grimace. “Korra? Did you tell anyone else?”

“Jinora,” Korra admitted. “She's researching into how we can sever the Soul Bond for me in Wan Shi Tong's Library in the Spirit World.”

President Moon sighed and Lin's frown deepened but what's done was done. “Jinora is a very resourceful young lady, she could really help us with her research,” President Moon decided.

“And she's quieter than her siblings,” Lin added.

“Still, it would be best if no other people find out about your and Kuvira's Soul Bond,” President Moon said. She looked at Lin and then at Kuvira. “If someone wanted to hurt Korra, they could do so through Kuvira.”

“And there's already so many people that want to see me dead,” Kuvira muttered. She met President Moon's eyes evenly. “And I'm stuck in a prison full of them. I understand that Korra's safety is paramount which makes mine even more so.”

“Which is why the prison has guards that know you are top priority,” Lin growled at Kuvira. She would have preferred if she was the one that made sure Kuvira didn't get hurt, but she had her own duties and she wanted to trust the Warden and his men. She glanced at the clock on the wall and read the time. “Speaking of which, the Warden will be here in half an hour.” She looked at Korra and Asami. “You two should get back home and get some rest.”

“I'll head back to the office to add Asami's name to the visitor pass,” President Moon said. Varrick wasn't going to be happy today. With Asami knowing about the Soul Bond and wanting to visit Kuvira with Korra, the entire day will be dedicated to getting Asami a pass without any eyebrows being raised which meant her lunch date with her husband will have to be postponed. And President Moon had been really looking forward to spending some much-needed time with her husband. If only Lin had been the Warden, this would be so much easier.

Asami and Korra left the prison first with Korra leaning heavily on Asami's side. As soon as she sat on the passenger car seat, Korra's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. When she opened her eyes again, her shoulders were being shaken gently by Asami. Korra's eyes narrowed in confusion, they were in the tiny parking lot of Air Temple Island.

“I thought you would be more comfortable in your own bed,” Asami explained as she helped the other woman out of the car.

Still drowsy, Korra turned her head and buried her face into Asami's neck, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and keeping her close. “Stay,” she mumbled, smelling the flowery scent of Asami's perfume. “Don't want you to leave.”

Asami looked down at Korra holding her, still in the outfit she wore for their date. She felt Korra shudder against her and hold her tighter when she didn't answer right away. Asami kissed the top of Korra's head. “Okay.”

The two made their way to Korra's room. It was still very late into the night so they did not run into anybody which was very lucky for them. Korra was in no state to lie about where they were and Asami wasn’t sure if she could make up a plausible lie herself, without embarrassing either of them. They entered the room and Korra fell more than got onto her bed. It fell to Asami to take off the Avatar's boots and socks before her own. She looked down at herself in her normal outfit and then at Korra who was struggling to stay awake long enough for Asami to join her on the bed.

“You should change into some pajamas, Korra,” Asami said softly.

Korra muttered something sleepily but she sat up on the bed. She gestured vaguely at one of the drawers and Asami went to find some pajama pants and a tanktop in the second top drawer. She turned around to give them to Korra but stopped in her tracks.

Her brain still very much muddled, Korra decided that it was too much effort to get out of bed and change in the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. So she had started to take off her formal outfit on the bed. She had been able to take off her shirt and fling it to the floor and was now on her back, her hips raised off the bed as she struggled to push down her pants. Korra sensed that Asami was watching her and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. She realized that perhaps taking off her clothes on the bed in front of the other woman wasn't the best idea but she couldn't really remember or expand the energy to figure out why. Korra did really like how flushed Asami's cheeks were though and the way she had brought up a hand to cover a gasp, her fingertips just barely brushing her lips. Korra really wanted to kiss her suddenly and she felt something at the back of her mind stir. Was that Kuvira? No, if it was, Kuvira would have tugged at her mind painfully for the images that were floating in Korra's head.

Asami tore her eyes away from her girlfriend and tossed her the clothing. “Here.” She turned her back towards Korra to give the younger woman more privacy while trying to ignore the heat she felt in her lower belly and the sounds of Korra taking off her pants.

“What about you?” Korra asked, glancing down at her pajamas but her mind didn't really register that she should put those on. It felt cool in the room and she didn't want to get too hot in the middle of the night.

“Oh, um, I'm not sure,” Asami said, trying to bring her thoughts to something more appropriate than how much she wanted to touch Korra and feel her shudder underneath her. “I can just wear this for the night.”

Korra looked up and down Asami before she crawled to the edge of the bed, kneeling on the pajamas she should be putting on right now. It was too late into the night and she was too tired to think. So Korra just did what felt right. “No, you'll be too warm with all that.” Korra grabbed Asami's hand and gently pulled so the older woman was finally facing her. She felt her own lower belly clench at the way Asami's eyes darkened at the sight of her and the way she bit her bottom lip. Korra slowly grabbed the shawl and pulled at the button so it fell off Asami's shoulders. She ran her fingers down until they brushed against the belt around Asami's waist. It felt like silk but it was quickly off Asami and fell to the floor.

“Korra,” Asami whispered, the name coming off as more of a plea but Asami wasn't sure if it was for Korra to continue or stop. She tilted Korra's face up so she could meet those tired blue eyes. “You're exhausted, let's just go to sleep.”

“No,” Korra said, more strength in her voice since she left the prison. “I want this. I want you.” She emphasized her words by slipping her hands underneath Asami's shirt and trailing them up her stomach. She felt the other presence in the back of her mind stir again, this time more powerfully. The other energy in her mind was fully awake now and agitated. Korra was surprised to feel that there was some sadness too. “Fuck off, Kuvira,” Korra growled and saw at once she shouldn't have said that.

Asami grabbed Korra's arms and gently but firmly guided the woman's hands out from underneath her shirt. “We can't. Not with her there,” her voice sad and resigned. She was surprised that this hurt more than when she didn't know about the Soul Bond. Ignorance truly is bliss, she supposed.

“But?” Korra wanted to argue that they should keep going, but she had nothing. Maybe if she was more awake she could think of something but right now all she wanted to do was hold Asami and try not to cry. “Okay,” she said finally. Korra turned her head so Asami wouldn't see the tears building. “Are you still staying the night?”

“Yes,” Asami heard the crack in Korra's voice and pulled the other woman into a hug. Korra clenched at her as if Asami would disappear the moment she let her grip slacken. “I'm here, Korra.”

Korra's breath hitched and a tear did slide out of one of her eyes, but both of them ignored it. She let Asami guide her underneath the covers. She watched the other woman hesitate before taking off her skirt. When the older woman joined her under the covers, Korra wrapped an arm and leg around her, resting her head on Asami's chest. She felt fingers comb through her hair and Korra took comfort in that.

“I'm so sorry that this got all screwy,” Korra whispered. She felt Asami's chest shake slightly from her chuckles.

“I'm dating the Avatar,” Asami said, trying to put as much humor into it as possible. “I figured it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.” She hugged Korra close to her and kissed her head. “But I have some of my best memories with you.”

Korra nodded and felt her eyes fill with tears again. She forced them away. “I don't want to lose you.”

Asami looked down at the Avatar in her arms for a long time. “I don't want to lose you, either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. I don't know why but I am struggling with these chapters. I had to rewrite parts of this chapter three times before I was sort-of satisfied with the result. I really am sorry if the quality of this story is decreasing as I go on. I think it might be the fact that I'm juggling one-shots as well as this story so I think I'm just going to focus on this for now and do the one-shots after a couple of chapters. Hopefully that'll give me more stability with this story and the chapters can grow longer as I write. Also I made some major changes in the story itself so some things are still up in the air and some events are coming in sooner than originally planned. I'll explain more as those events occur, like in the next chapter. I may even have to go over my previous chapters to make sure there is still continuity and I don't accidentally redo a scene or a conversation that I written chapters ago. Thank you guys for sticking with this story, I really want to explore where it goes, I just need to hammer out some key details that I changed as the story developed.


	10. First Visit

Korra was brushing Naga in the warm sun of the afternoon when she saw Zhu Li walking up to her. She raised her eyebrow at the sight of the president before she realized the reason why she could be visiting her at Air Temple Island. Korra gave Naga one last brush before standing and meeting Zhu Li in the middle of the courtyard.

“The paperwork is finally through,” President Moon said as she handed Korra a schedule and two passes for the prison. “I marked the dates for your visits on the schedule.”

Korra glanced down at the schedule and saw that tomorrow was a visiting date. That was a relief, Korra could feel the headaches starting to form at the back of her head. It had been five days since she had visited Kuvira and had been worried that the passes wouldn't be approved before Kuvira had to be moved back to the infirmary. “How many strings did you have to pull to get this done?” Korra asked curiously.

President Moon sighed and Korra noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the fact that her attire was just a tiny bit disheveled. That surprised Korra, she didn't think she ever saw President Moon less than immaculate. “You don't want to know. I had to call in quite a few favors that Raiko saved up, especially to keep everything quiet.” She pushed up her glasses when she noticed that they slipped a little down her nose. “At least with the favors used up, that temptation is gone. The Warden isn't happy with my orders but Lin was able to calm him down.”

“More like threaten, I bet,” Korra said with a laugh. She couldn't picture Lin calmly explaining why the Avatar and her girlfriend had to visit Kuvira once a week. Lin probably just told the Warden to shove it and get used to it.

President Moon laughed as well. “Perhaps, but I haven't received any complaints as of yet so I'll just let the Chief of Police handle the Warden the way she sees fit.” She lifted her arm and checked her watch. Korra saw her eyes light up and some of the other woman's exhaustion melt away. “I'm sorry for leaving so soon, but I have another meeting to get to. If you or Asami run into any trouble with your visits, please let me know as soon as possible.”

Korra nodded and waved the other woman goodbye as President Moon walked away. She was wondering what Varrick had to do to get some time with his wife as she strolled through Air Temple Island with Naga lumbering at her heels.

“Come on, Naga,” Korra said, ruffling the polerbeardog's ears. “Let's go get some grub.” She chuckled at the way Naga's tail wagged at the promise of food. The two made their way to the dining hall. They were one of the last ones there and Korra exchanged a few pleasantries with some of the airbenders before she got to her usual table with Tenzin's family.

She sat down and Naga laid down right behind her, stretching her neck so her chin could rest on the table. Korra scratched behind one of Naga's ears as she was handed a plate piled high with nutritious fruits and vegetables. She bowed her head and waited for Tenzin to speak.

“We are grateful for this food, for happiness, and for compassion,” Tenzin began. “We are also grateful of how much our world has changed and how we are able to bask in the good it has created, as well as curb the hurt some of it has caused.”

Tenzin continued his prayer but Korra fixated on his last words. She was reminded of her talk with Asami weeks ago before the final fight between herself and Kuvira in Republic City. Asami reminded her of all the good she helped cause while Korra was stuck on all the anguish her actions led to. Each action could cause good and bad, Korra realized. Perhaps the Soul Bond could be good and bad too, instead of just bad. It would be helpful to know that Kuvira had to always be close, especially with her loyalties so uncertain, although Korra was pretty sure Kuvira was done being the bad guy. And it was kind of nice feeling another presence at the back of her head. It made Korra feel less lonely when nobody was around her.

“Korra?”

Korra lifted her head and noticed that the people at the table were looking at her curiously. Crap. Had Tenzin stopped talking while she was still thinking?

“Sorry,” Korra said sheepishly. “I was lost in my own thoughts.”

Tenzin nodded in understanding. “This is the time to reflect on how our actions helped shape the world.”

Korra nodded in agreement and pulled her plate closer. “This looks great,” Korra said before taking a bite. Even though she had to give up meat while she stayed in the temple, the food was still very delicious. She watched the family interact as she ate. Rohan was growing fast and appeared to be taking more after Tenzin with the way he was eating his food seriously and was listening to Ikki and Meelo intently. Although what the siblings were talking about wasn't that important. They were having an argument of what was a better animal as a pet: a flying lemur or a flying squirrel. It was getting very heated and Korra noticed how Meelo's hand was drifting ever closer to his berries. Pema must have saw it too because she gave the young boy a look and Meelo's hand stopped moving towards the food.

Korra turned her head and saw how Jinora was more moving her food around on her plate than actually eating. She frowned at the tired expression on her face and the way she kept yawning. _The research was really taking a toll on Jinora_ , Korra thought.

“How are you feeling?”

The Avatar looked to her left to where Kya was sitting. She knew that the question held more weight than what Kya implied. Korra wondered briefly if Kya knew about Korra visiting Kuvira with Asami. “Better,” she said. “I'm supposed to go see Asami tomorrow for a pickmeup.”

Kya nodded and Korra could tell she understood the meaning under the words. “Good. Your aura is getting,” she halted and stared at Korra for a long moment. Korra felt strange under the gaze, as if she were an animal being studied. “more stable,” Kya finally said.

There was a look in her eyes and Korra wondered what her aura actually looked like. She remembered how she looked blue as her physical body manifested in the Spirit World and how Kuvira's was purple. Was that their auras? Did that mean that their auras was a mixture of the colors now? “What do you mean, more stable?” Korra asked in a low voice. The rest of the family were more focused on Bumi's recollection of how he saved Team Avatar and his brother from Korra's cousins with nothing but a flute and a music-loving dark spirit.

“It's more blended than before,” Kya whispered. “Before I could easily tell which part was you and the other. But now, there's more of a unity in it.” She looked at Korra for a long time again, looking at the Avatar's aura. “It's pretty.”

“Thanks?” Korra wasn't sure how else to respond. She didn't understand why the statement made her feel a little smug either. She went back to eating and listening to Bumi's story. When he got to the part about Naga finding him in the middle of the vast tundra, Korra slipped the polerbeardog one of her carrots. Naga devoured it with one bite and nudged Korra for some more. Korra indulged her pet as discreetly as she could, although she noticed how Pema raised an eyebrow at her but the mother didn't say anything. Korra knew that whenever she had to leave Naga in the care of the acolytes, Pema had been very open-handed with the treats.

Once dinner ended and everyone was getting up to leave, Korra called out for Jinora to wait for her. Jinora heard her and they strolled out into the courtyard where they had their first conversation about the Soul Bond. “How are you?” Korra asked in concern.

“Tired,” Jinora answered honestly. “But I'm learning so much about the Spirit World and how they can interact and change us. It turns out that the physical changes a spirit can cause can actually be reversible. If the spirit that first changed the human heals him or her, then the physical alterations will go away.”

Jinora looked very excited as she talked about what she learned, and Korra was glad that she learned something very valuable. If Tokuga shows his ugly face again, Korra might be able to convince the Dragoneel Spirit to heal him, after Korra gives him a few good punches for laying his scaly tentacle on Asami of course.

“Did you find anything about the Soul Bond?” Korra prompted.

Jinora frowned and shook her head. “Not yet. The Soul Bond is apparently even older than Wan Shi Tong and there's so much in his library that could be exaggerated or outright lies about it. The Fox Spirits are trying to help though, and they seemed to really like the challenge of finding the truth about it.”

That surprised Korra. She assumed that everything in Wan Shi Tong's Library was true, although she suppose that fairy tales and myths were also valuable enough to earn a place in the spirit's library. “Well, just don't burn yourself out, Jinora. I just got word that I can visit Kuvira regularly so I should be fine with the Soul Bond at least for the foreseeable future. You can take a break from your research.”

Jinora considered the offer but shook her head. “I want to help as much as I can and I'm actually enjoying the research. Even if I don't find out how to sever your bond, I can still learn so much to help a lot of people.”

Korra could see that Jinora was determined to see this through. “Okay, but seriously, go easier on yourself. That library isn't going away soon.” She wanted to offer her hand in helping with the research but she knew she would just get in the way. Besides, she had the feeling that Wan Shi Tong would just kick her out of his library.

The two parted and Korra made her way to her room. When she entered it, she found that Naga was already there, laying on her back on Korra's bed. Korra gave her pet a smile and went to the phone at the bedside table. She dialed Asami's home and asked the servant who answered to put Asami on the phone.

“Korra?” Asami answered. “Is everything okay?”

“It could be better,” Korra answered honestly, looking down at the passes and schedule in her hand. For just the briefest moments, she considered not telling Asami about the visit tomorrow. But that fit of madness ended right after she thought of it and Korra shook her head to get her mind focused. “President Moon stopped by earlier to give me the schedule and passes for the prison. I'm heading over tomorrow if you're free.” They both knew that Korra still would have to go even if Asami couldn't make it but they ignored that fact. Korra heard Asami shuffle through some paper to find her own schedule.

“So soon?” Asami asked. Korra knew Asami was still coming to grips with how frequent Korra had to see Kuvira. “I'm free at one tomorrow. Is that okay?”

Korra looked back down at the schedule and saw that there wasn't an actual time for the visit so she assumed it meant that they could show up at the prison at anytime. President Moon and Lin must have pulled a lot of strings. “Yeah, that works.?”

“Great,” Asami said although she sounded distracted. Korra was about to ask what was on her mind when she heard something on the other end of the phone. Something clang and Asami gave a soft curse. “Sorry, you got me when I was working on my engine.”

“Again?” Korra was pretty sure that Asami's personal car was seen to at least once a week. It still looked brand new whenever Korra saw it but Asami always tinkered with it, thinking that something could be tightened or cleaned.

Asami hesitated for a few moments. “Yeah, it helps clear my head.”

Korra wanted to ask what was bothering Asami but decided against it. After everything she put her girlfriend through with the Soul Bond, Asami was welcome to her private thoughts. Korra just hoped they weren't too bad and that Asami would tell her if they were. “I understand. See you tomorrow at the docks?”

“See you tomorrow,” Asami repeated. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Korra responded with a soft smile. She hung up the phone and Korra stood in her room, feeling both excited and apprehensive about tomorrow.

Korra put the phone away and startled at the nudge at her back. She turned around and grinned down at Naga. She rubbed Naga's cheeks and kissed the top of the polarbeardog's head. “I'm okay, girl.” Naga whined and Korra kissed her head again, still wondering about what had been distracting Asami during their talk. The other woman said she was fine with the visits but it couldn't be easy for her to come with Korra to see Kuvira. Still, she was coming and Korra was actually excited for tomorrow.

The next day saw Korra pacing up and down the ferry's deck, a complete ball of nerves. She felt Kuvira's curiosity in her mind but Korra kept her distance from the other woman's energy. She barely slept last night and was wracked of thoughts about Asami and how she would react to seeing Kuvira again. There even been some thoughts on Asami punching Kuvira as soon as she saw her. Korra knew they were ridiculous but she couldn't help it. The Soul Bond was clearly bothering her and Korra should have asked to spend the night with Asami. Although if that happened, things may escalate between them and Kuvira might have tugged at Korra's mind again. Still, Korra should have been there for Asami.

The ferry boat docked at Republic City's port and Korra hurried off. She looked around and saw Asami leaning against her car, her head tilted up to watch some seagulls in their flight. Korra went to her and before Asami could say anything, pulled her into a long kiss. She held Asami close to her as she tasted the mint on Asami's tongue. Korra felt Asami's arms rest on her shoulders as the older woman gave into the kiss with a surprised groan.

It was only when Kuvira gave an annoyed but gentle tug did Korra break the kiss but still had Asami pressed against her. She saw the flushed cheeks and the confused but hopeful look in Asami's eyes. “What was that for?” Asami asked, not moving away from the Avatar, despite the fact that there were now a few sailors openly gawking at them.

Korra shrugged. “No reason. I just saw you and I wanted to kiss you.” She proved her point by kissing Asami again, this time more chastely. “I'm really happy you're coming with me.”

The words took away some of the brightness in Asami's eyes. “Of course I would come with you. Where else would I be?” She gave Korra a hand into her car and went to her driver's side. She was soon driving down the streets of Republic City to the prison, this time matching the speed limit with care. Asami kept a hand on Korra's thigh, which the Avatar took as a good sign. “Are your headaches starting up again?” Asami asked when they stopped at a red light. “I was afraid to ask last night.”

“A little bit, but it's not bad, ” Korra said, feeling some relief at the question. Maybe Asami was just worried about her. “Honestly, it's hard to tell sometimes when I have a headache or its just Kuvira.” She rubbed at the back of her head as if she could touch the foreign energy in her mind.

“Maybe they're the same?” Asami suggested, just a slight tease in her voice. The light turned green and Asami was driving past a patch of spirit wilds. “If you don't mind me asking, is Kuvira always there?”

Korra nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, she's usually at the back of my mind, if that makes sense. Sort of on the borders of it. She's always there but usually she doesn't make herself known unless its to tug at my mind or if she can sense my emotions and react to them.” Korra glanced at Asami and even though the other woman's eyes were trained on the road, Korra could tell she was thinking hard about something.

“I see,” Asami said after a full minute of silence. She looked as if she decided on something and the hand on Korra's thigh gave a little squeeze.

Even though Asami probably didn't mean to, the squeeze sent an ember of lust through Korra and she felt Kuvira's agitation again. She might have warned Asami not to do that again, much to her embarrassment at how a simple touch could have done that, but she caught sight of the prison in front of her. The lust she felt was quickly replaced by the apprehension.

Asami stopped at the gate and showed the guard the two visitor passes. The guard looked at them as if he never seen anything like it but after a quick conversation through the radio clipped on her shoulder, he waved them through the gate. Asami drove to the parking lot and parked her car next to a prison van. The two got out of the car and had to show their badges again to another guard who nodded and told them to wait inside the prison. The guard left in a hurry, leaving the two alone right inside the door.

“What was that about?” Korra asked.

“No clue,” Asami said, frowning. “You don't think that the guards think the passes are fake?”

Korra shrugged, “Who knows. Even with our passes, I don't think regular visitors are sent straight to the prison. Shouldn't we have been checked for weapons or tools?”

“You are the Avatar,” Asami said. “Even if they took away any weapon or tool we might have had, you still have your bending and the Avatar-state.”

Korra saw the logic in Asami's words and nodded. She opened her mouth to say how Asami could still fight her way out without her electric glove but she heard approaching footsteps. She turned her head and saw a middle-age man walk towards him, an air of importance and power around him. Undoubtedly, this must be the Warden. Korra had to admit that she was impressed with the sight. From Lin's attitude, she pictured a fat old man who wheezed orders at his subordinates including getting him coffee and doing his dry-cleaning. This man still walked with a straight back and forward eyes that didn't miss a thing. His head might have been balding but his hair and the neatly trimmed beard and mustache were still a fierce redness that Korra knew Ginger would be jealous of.

The Warden reached the two women and gave them glances. Korra knew the look. He was trying to determine if he should welcome them or throw them out. “Greetings Avatar Korra and Miss Sato. Welcome to Republic City's Minimum Security Prison.” He didn't wait for them to return the greeting. “Why do you want to see Kuvira?”

Korra liked how to-the-point the Warden was but she hid the admiration by crossing her arms and frowning at him. “That's our business. Take it up with President Moon and Chief Beifong if you want to know.” She almost called Lin by her first name but caught herself. She had to be as formal as possible here. And Korra thought that Chief Beifong had a more intimating ring than Lin.

“I have,” the Warden said gruffly, a flicker of surprise at the boldness from Korra flashing in his eyes. “They refused to give me the reason as to your visits.”

“So you know that it's very vital for as few people as possible to know why we're visiting Kuvira,” Asami said with an edge in her voice.

The Warden nodded once. “My guards know that you two never came to the prison, if anyone tries to ask. Still, why are you here to visit Kuvira?” he repeated.

“Why do you think we're here?” Korra shot back.

“Possibly to heal her,” the Warden replied smoothly. “She has been a problematic prisoner where her health is concerned.” His eyes darkened and the corners of his lips twitched in displeasure. “Zaofu should have never sent her here in that state, as I'm sure you would agree, Avatar Korra.”

Korra almost argued the point but there was something about this man that made her stop. “What's done is done. She's here now and she's getting better.”

“Is she?” The Warden asked, raising an eyebrow. “Kuvira has been switching from being able to walk through my prison without a problem to being escorted into the infirmary. And the only constant so far as I can see is you healing her.”

Korra's eyes widened when she realized what the Warden was implying. And a glance at Asami's angry face made it clear that Asami came to the same understanding. “If you think I'm causing her sickness then your wrong.”

“So why do you require to see her alone without any of my guards present?” The Warden asked without skipping a beat.

Korra felt as if she was being interrogated and any wrong word would land her in a cell right next to Kuvira.

This time Asami beat her. “Like we said and I'm sure President Moon and Chief Beifong told you, the less people who know about our visits, the better.” She talked evenly and calmly, but her eyes were flashing with anger. She sounded every bit as a CEO of Future Industries should be. Powerful and unmoving. “We're not here to hurt Kuvira, if that's what you're worried about. Without us, she'll only get worse, and that's all we can tell you.”

The Warden weighed Asami's words carefully and eventually he nodded. “Fine. I apologize for any,” he paused, “tension I caused. I have had to turn away several visitors who got it in their heads to try and get access to Kuvira.” He saw the shock on both their faces and shrugged. “She is a very high-profile prisoner who is well known and well hated. Some would have tried to break her out, some would have tried to kill her.” He shrugged again but they could easily read the anger in his eyes. “Those fools must have gotten the idea from the Boiling Rock.” He sighed and seemed to remember that Asami and Korra was there for a reason. “Follow me.” The Warden turned his heel and marched down the hallway.

Asami and Korra shared a glance and followed the man. He walked in quick strides and the two didn't have time to think of where they were going. Korra thought it was purposeful, if they were too busy catching up, they wouldn't be able to memorize the route in and out of the prison. They didn't run into any guards as they walked, which Korra had a suspicion that wasn't an accident.

Soon, they stood in front of a metal door. Korra moved her pinky finger and found she couldn't bend the door. It must be made of platinum. Smart. The Warden produced a key from the ring of keys at his hip and unlocked the door. “I will be back to escort you two from the prison in an hour.” He waited until they went inside the room before closing the door again.

Korra could hear the sounds of the door locking and rolled her eyes. “So much for trusting the Avatar,” she muttered before looking at the room she was in. It looked strangely comforting. The walls looked as if they were made of plaster instead of stone and was painted a nice shade of beige. There was a couch on one side of the wall and a playpen with blocks on the other side. In the middle of the room was a round wooden table with four chairs. In the chair facing the door was Kuvira. Korra sensed her the moment they stopped at the door but she ignored the other woman as she looked around the room. Now though, she met the green eyes and was relieved to see that she looked much better now. There were still faint dark circles under her eyes and she looked a bit on the skinny side, but the old Kuvira was very much shining through.

“How are you feeling?” Korra asked hesitantly. She took the seat opposite of Kuvira and saw Asami take the seat next to her.

“Like I'm in a maternity room sitting across from the Avatar and her girlfriend,” Kuvira answered dryly. She saw Korra frown at the answer and Asami roll her eyes and sighed. Kuvira rubbed the back of her neck. “I've been better,” she answered truthfully. “It's hard to sleep around so many people wanting me dead.”

Korra hesitated before nodding. “I know, I woke up several times in the middle of the night because of it.” She felt Asami stiffen in shock and was impressed how Kuvira kept her gaze as she heard the admission. “Did anyone try anything?” Korra was sure she would have felt it if someone did but she wanted the confirmation.

Kuvira shook her head. “Not yet.” Korra didn't like the word 'yet' but Kuvira continued, “Several of the prisoners have been giving me some stares I don't like but I don't think they're foolish enough to try something.”

“That Warden asked us a lot of questions before he led us here,” Asami spoke up. Korra was surprised she said anything and felt Kuvira echo it. “He said that several people came to the prison in a pretense of being a visitor. He said some of them wanted to hurt you or break you out. Do you know anything about that?”

Kuvira shook her head. “No. I didn't know anybody had tried to come see me.” She thought back on her time in the prison. “I have noticed seeing the Warden more than the other guards. I assumed that he wanted to keep an eye on me in case I attack someone or tried to break out, but it is possible he's watching out for me. Why, I don't know.”

“You are his prisoner,” Korra said. “He could just want you to be safe.” She didn't want to go down the route of Kuvira getting hurt or killed. It sent a shiver down her spine. Korra felt her hand being squeezed from under the table and she gave Asami's hand one back, rubbing her thumb along her hand. “The Warden said that he'll come get us in an hour. What should we do until then?” She couldn't see Kuvira wanting to chat the hour away but she didn't think she could stand just sitting for an hour in silence.

Kuvira must have had the same thought because she stood from her chair and went over to the play area, which Korra secretly found funny. Kuvira rummaged around the toys and brought back a board and a box. “I found a Pai Sho board. We can play that for the time being.”

“Pai Sho?” Korra asked, watching Kuvira set up the board with the tiles. She didn't fail to note that the tiles themselves were just cut up cardboard drawn to look like the actual pieces. Korra wasn't sure if it was to stop any children from accidentally swallowing them or if the prisoners simply stole the pieces overtime. “I'll play for a bit,” she said, thinking it would be rude to tell Kuvira no as she was setting up the game. She only then realized that Kuvira didn't give either her or Asami a chance to turn her down, almost forcing them to play with her. Korra should have been irritated by the move but she felt the hint of nervousness in the back of her head and knew it came from Kuvira, even though the other woman appeared as calm as ever. “We'll play till one of us gets ten harmonies?” Korra suggested.

Kuvira nodded and moved one of her first pieces up on the board. Korra responded by matching the move. Kuvira played the game opportunistically, setting up a defensive line and only disrupting one of Korra's harmonies when she was sure that the move wouldn't leave one of her own harmonies in danger of being disrupted. Korra tried to keep the game going as long as possible, but she was never the best Pai Sho player. And she knew that she wasn't making the right moves by the way Asami frowned sometimes when she moved a tile on the board. She could feel her face heat up each time Kuvira disrupted one of her harmonies or created one for herself.

“I win,” Kuvira said, moving a white lotus tile in the middle of the board. She felt Korra's shock and knew that the Avatar could sense her own smugness at having won so easily.

Korra stared at the tiles on the board in disbelief. They were only playing for five minutes! She looked up at Kuvira and saw the smirk and more of the old Kuvira come out. “Another round!” she demanded. She couldn't let Kuvira show her up in Pai Sho in front of Asami. They set up the initial layout of the board and Korra moved a tile first before Kuvira could.

This game lasted ten minutes and Korra felt confident that she had a chance to win. She even got five harmonies to Kuvira's seven. Korra let Kuvira feel her confidence through their bond but was at once put off by the wave of arrogance that Kuvira sent back. Just then Kuvira moved another tile and not only disrupted Korra's sixth harmony, but was able to create a harmony for herself. “How?” Korra asked, appalled that she left such an opportunity for Kuvira to take.

“She put the two flower tiles down several rounds ago and was waiting for you to move your fire tile so she could play that move,” Asami explained. “Don't feel bad, it's an expert move that most players don't see coming.” Despite her misgivings for Kuvira, she had to admit she was impressed with how the metalbender was playing.

With five more moves, Kuvira leaned back into her chair, smirking fully at Korra. It took the Avatar a few moments to realize she was beaten again, although Kuvira saw that Asami knew it right away. When Korra did see that Kuvira achieved ten harmonies, she wanted to be angry that she lost twice in the row but Kuvira's emotions were starting to mingle with her own. She sighed and grabbed her pieces to put them back to their original places.

“Another round, Avatar?” Kuvira was enjoying beating Korra at Pai Sho immensely. It was the most fun she had in months and she was almost sorry that they only had an hour to play.

“I want to go against you,” Asami said. She saw both women looked at her in shock and shrugged. “I'll be more of a challenge.”

“All right,” Kuvira said after a few moments. She hadn't expected Asami to challenge her but she wasn't going to back down.

Korra gave Asami room and watched the two play. It went slower than when she and Kuvira played, both women taking their time to plan out several moves in advance. Korra realized at once that Kuvira had been taking it easy on her but now she was playing with all the tactics she knew. And Asami wasn't holding back either, forming one harmony and disrupting one of Kuvira's with two swift moves.

It took twenty-four minutes for Kuvira to sigh and move a tile. Korra was confused why she looked like she lost. Asami still had to make two more harmonies. But then she studied the board more closely and saw that no matter what Kuvira did, Asami would have those harmonies.

“Wow,” was all Korra could say. She was very impressed by her girlfriend and the way she played, even if Korra was lost half the time they played.

“I recognized the way you play,” Asami said as she took back her pieces and put them back to their original places. “Do you want to go another round?” She waited for Kuvira to nod before moving the first tile and watching Kuvira move her first tile afterward. There was sadness in her voice but her eyes remained clear. “The way you play is similar to my father's style.” Asami didn't lift her eyes from the board, creating several strategies in her head when Kuvira moved her first tile.

Korra felt a sudden wave of remorse and she gasped, surprised that Kuvira felt such a strong emotion. Kuvira didn't give any outward sign of the regret she was feeling besides her fingers crumbling the tile she had picked up. “I didn't mean to kill your father,” Kuvira said, almost too softly for the two to hear, as she watched Asami place another tile on the board. “I thought he would eject out of the hummingbird suit like Zhu Li and Varrick.”

Asami's eyes widened at the words. Korra felt the truth in Kuvira's words through the bond and wanted to tell Asami but when she turned her head, she saw that Asami believed Kuvira. But there was still a hardness in her green eyes. “And when you blasted us in the warehouse? Are you really going to tell me you didn't mean to kill us then?”

Kuvira didn't try to dispute Asami's words as she made her own move in the game. Korra felt another wave of remorse and grabbed one of Asami's hands under the table. “I did try to kill you then,” Kuvira admitted. “I believed I didn't have a choice if I wanted to win Republic City.”

Surprising Korra and Kuvira, Asami nodded. “My father tried to kill me when I refused to join him and the other Equalists.” As she talked, the two women played the game. “I was an obstacle in my father's goal and he was a threat to your Earth Empire.” Kuvira opened her mouth to reply but Asami continued before she could say anything. “Both of you were wrong and suffered for it. In the end, he redeemed himself.” She formed her first harmony. “My father gave his life to stop you. He _changed_.” Asami studied Kuvira at the other side of the table for a long time, trying to glimpse anything behind her eyes, trying to see if her words mattered at all to Kuvira. “Can you?”

Kuvira didn't break the gaze from Asami's. “I tried to do good by my people,” she said finally as she disrupted another of Asami's harmonies. “After the Earth Queen was killed, the Earth Kingdom was in ruins. Groups of bandits were running rampant throughout the states, pillaging anyone weaker than them. People were dying and nobody was doing anything about it.” Kuvira couldn't stop herself from glancing over to Korra, and quickly looked back at the board. She felt the shame in the back of her head but she didn't comment on it, focusing on the game. When had Asami gained two more harmonies? “I created the Earth Empire to help those forgotten by the ones in power and left to fend for themselves. But, somewhere it all went wrong.” Kuvira didn't react as Asami disrupted one of her harmonies. “I hurt so many people because I thought that I had to. I told myself that it was just a hard truth, a choice I had to make to protect my people. I had to create those reeducation camps so the deserters wouldn't convince the rest of my army and the citizens that I had no real power.” Kuvira moved a tile and saw at once that she missed an opportunity to disrupt Asami's harmony. She watched as Asami make the harmony and nodded in acceptance. “I had to gain control of every state so I could make sure the leaders don't forget the tiny villages that they never visit. I had to take back Republic City so the empire would be complete. And each person that I hurt was just a necessary evil, fro the betterment of all my people.” Kuvira sighed and shook her head, placing a tile halfheartedly and creating a harmony. “But now, I know that they weren't necessary evils. I hurt and killed people for my own ambition and power. And it was for nothing, even if I had won everything.” She lifted her head to look at Asami and Korra. “I am trying to change, I helped disband the Earth Empire holdouts and I let Baatar Jr. experiment with my brain to help break Guan's brainwashing. I will never make up for what I have done but I will try.”

Asami and Korra heard the sincerity in Kuvira's voice. Asami turned her attention from Kuvira to Korra and Korra wondered what the other woman was thinking. Eventually, Asami looked back at Kuvira. “I believe you. I know you're trying to change from being the Great Uniter.”

The two women continued to play in silence after that. This time, it was Kuvira who was the winner, but Korra didn't feel any satisfaction from the victory. They just gathered their tiles back to their side of the board and set up the starting arrangement. But neither women moved the first piece. Asami and Kuvira just looked at each other for a while, wondering what the other was thinking.

Asami was the one to break the silence in the room. She glanced at Korra again and Korra saw a slight flush on her cheeks. “There's something I want to ask from you.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What could she possibly do for Asami while she was stuck in prison. “What is it?”

Asami looked at Korra and squeezed her hand. She focused back on Kuvira. “I want to get closer to Korra.” She waited for Kuvira to get the meaning in her words. For the other woman's credit, she appeared to have caught on right away.

Maybe Kuvira felt Korra's confusion through the bond because she said simply, “You want to have sex with the Avatar.” Kuvira ignored the surge of embarrassment that made even her blush. “You do realize the position that puts me in? What do you think would happen if you and her start having sex and I suddenly moan during one of my meals in front of my fellow prisoners?”

Asami was prepared for the question, even if deep down she was questioning her own sanity in approaching the subject. “We would only have sex at night when you're alone back in your cell. Would that be acceptable?” She put on her business tone as if the two were discussing a new contract for her company.

“Hold up,” Korra protested, her face growing redder as the two talked and she noticed the light flush on Kuvira's cheeks darken in response. “Are we really, seriously, talking about this?”

“We are and I agree with Asami,” Kuvira said, keeping her tone neutral. Logically, this was the most beneficial route for the three to take. “I am tired of tugging at your mind whenever you get excited. It takes energy that I can't spare now. It'll be helpful for me to at least anticipate when you and Asami become intimate.” Her eyes were hard although Korra could feel a bit of amusement through the bond. “And I won't run the risk of tugging at your mind if you aren't alone with Asami and were just daydreaming.”

Korra glanced away from Kuvira, although she couldn't dispute the accusation. “Well, uh, sorry.” She looked at Asami and saw how serious she was about this proposition. “Are you sure that this is what you want?”

Asami looked resigned for a few moments. “No, I don't like the thought of Kuvira knowing when we're having sex but it's the best idea I have.”

Korra nodded at the answer, knowing that its the best one Asami could give. She thought over the arrangement and sighed, turning her head towards Kuvira. “Okay, but you got to stop tugging at my mind if I do happen to,” she faltered, “daydream.”

Kuvira's eyes narrowed and shook her head. “I won't make a promise on that. If I'm near people then I will tug at you to get you to stop. If I'm alone, I'll deal with it.”

“Fine,” Korra said, crossing her arms, even though deep down she was glad that they made the deal. Now she could finally take that next step with Asami without worrying about getting another migraine. But still, Kuvira would know. Even though the other woman sensed it every time before, it was different now. She would allow it to continue. Korra was grateful for that but she felt another emotion she didn't expect. Very, very deep down, she felt the stirrings of arousal. Korra hoped that it was small enough that Kuvira wouldn't noticed. She had to figure out why the idea of Kuvira knowing and letting Korra and Asami have sex was exciting her.

Korra was thankful when she heard three loud knocks before hearing the door unlock. She saw the Warden open the door and take a step into the room, his eyes going straight to Kuvira. Korra felt Kuvira's irritation and guessed that the other woman assumed the Warden was making sure she wasn't doing anything suspicious at that moment.

“The hour's up,” the Warden said and took a step to the side, his eyes still on Kuvira in case she tried to make a break for it. “If you would follow me, Avatar Korra and Asami. One of the guards will escort you back to your cell once they leave the room, Kuvira.”

Korra and Asami left Kuvira to the room and followed the Warden out of the prison. “Did she mention anything that I need to know?” the Warden asked as he walked.

“She's noticed some prisoners giving her dirty looks,” Korra answered. “One of them may try to attack her.”

“Not on my watch,” the Warden replied harshly and the two women believed him. Korra was reminded a little of Lin, although she would never tell the Chief that. Lin might kick her ass if she did.

When they exited the prison, the Warden turned and went back inside without another word. Korra and Asami shrugged at the lack of hospitality and went to the car. Asami drove them away from the prison towards the docks.

“That went better than I suspected,” Asami said as she drove. “Especially with our deal with Kuvira. I wasn't sure if she would agree.”

“I'm still stunned that she did too,” Korra said. “By the way, why didn't you tell me about it?” She wasn't mad at Asami for trying to make the deal with Kuvira before talking with Korra, she was just curious.

Asami hesitated for a long time. Korra almost thought she wasn't going to answer when she said, “I wasn't even sure if I was going to ask her about it. It was something that I was considering for a few days but honestly it just came out of my mouth before I could stop myself.” She laid a hand on Korra's thigh and gave it an apologetic squeeze. “I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you beforehand.”

“It's okay,” Korra said at once. She saw that Asami didn't believe her so she added, “I mean, we probably would have had that conversation eventually with us being in a relationship and my Soul Bond with Kuvira.” She covered Asami's hand with her own and entwined their fingers, trusting Asami's driving skills to being able to use one hand on the steering wheel. “I probably wouldn't have the guts to ask her myself.” _At least without her tugging at my mind viciously,_ Korra added silently to herself.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief at the words. She had feared she overstep a line when she blurted out that she wanted a favor from Kuvira. She glanced at Korra and noticed how there was a light flush on her cheeks. Asami was happy that she had to stop at a red light so she could land a quick kiss on Korra's cheek.

They reached the docks and Korra got out of Asami's car. She hurried to the driver's side so she could kiss the other woman goodbye. She wasn't even tugged at this time. When they broke apart, Korra saw the lust in Asami's eyes and almost asked if she could spend the night and make good on their new deal with Kuvira. She quickly disregarded the idea, she should give Kuvira at least a week before trying anything with Asami, just as a courtesy.

Korra handed Asami the schedule, having copied down her own the night before. Asami looked at it and nodded at the marked dates. “I'll make sure I'll leave an opening on the dates so I can go with you.”

“Thank you,” Korra said, relieved that Asami was so willing to make time to come with Korra to visit the prison and Kuvira. “I'll see you later. I love you.” She leaned down to give Asami another goodbye kiss. This time she felt some annoyance from Kuvira but she still wasn't tugged.

“I love you too, Korra,” Asami whispered when she pulled back.

Korra watched her girlfriend drive away, waving at the retreating car. She turned and headed to the ferry just arriving from Air Temple Island. She actually felt good about this whole situation for the first time since she first found out about the Soul Bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I have no idea how Pai Sho is played so I could be completely wrong with how they played. It's very complicated from what I learned but I do know that the goal is to form harmonies. Also this is one of the chapters that I mentioned was originally going to be further into the story, particularly with the deal. I felt like you guys waited long enough for the deal to be made (originally it was going to be made more than five chapters down the road) and Korra and Asami have just been dealing with so much angst I wanted to give them a break. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	11. Making Plans

Korra lifted a fist to knock on the closed door to Asami's temporary office. She had wanted to walk straight into Asami's office but thought better of it a moment before she grabbed the doorknob. She rasped her knuckles against the hard wood three times and waited until she heard Asami calling out to come in before opening the door.

Asami's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the sight of Korra walking into her office. She was looking at her design for the hummingbird suits and trying to find areas for improvement. Asami set her pen down and met Korra in front of her desk. “What's up, Korra?”

“I wanted to see my girlfriend,” Korra said with a crooked grin before leaning forward to kiss Asami. She meant it to be chaste but she still felt the stirrings of arousal as Asami wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She felt a warning tug from Kuvira and broke the kiss, muttering under her breath for Kuvira to shove it. She saw the humor in Asami's eyes and guessed the other woman had heard her. “Actually, I wanted to see if you have any plans tonight.”

Asami thought for a few moments before shaking her head with her own grin on her face. “No. Did you want to go on a date tonight?” The way she said it made it clear that Asami would much rather do something else. Even if her words were lost on the Avatar, Korra couldn't have missed the way Asami's eyes flashed down and back again, the suggestion obvious.

This tug had some more force behind it and Korra had to remind herself that Kuvira was probably surrounded by prisoners so it would be rude for Korra to tug back. “Sort of. Bolin invited us to go have a dinner with him, Mako, and Wu.”

The lust in Asami's eyes was replaced with affection. “I haven't seen them in a while. And Wu has gotten much better at not flirting with me.”

Korra laughed. “If he tries anything, I'll scare him off for you.”

“Oh, will you?” Asami tilted Korra's chin up and let her tongue wet her bottom lip. “My strong Avatar.”

“Um, yeah,” Korra got out, her face feeling like Bolin had thrown a ball of lava at it. She winced at the tug she received and felt Kuvira's obvious agitation. She tried to send that she was sorry to Kuvira through the bond and some of Kuvira's agitation died away. Korra concentrated back at Asami and she saw how her girlfriend looked remorseful herself and realized that she must have seen the wince. “Don't worry about Kuvira,” Korra said.

“I actually forgot about the Soul Bond for a few moments,” Asami said with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Sorry,” was all Korra could think to say.

Asami shrugged away the apology and pulled Korra closer to show she didn't hold any hard feelings against her. “It's just a shame I won't be able to tease you until tonight,” she said smoothly but Korra knew that Asami was just trying to distract her.

Korra let herself be distracted and chuckled to hide her own feelings of unease. Even if Asami could forget about the Soul Bond, Korra never could. “I can't wait.” She wanted to kiss Asami again but knew that Kuvira was already annoyed at them.

“It's a date.” Asami gave Korra her own kiss, making it light and innocent, even though she wanted to do much more than that. She pulled back and smirked as Korra followed her to start another slow kiss. Even with the Soul Bond and all it entailed, Asami didn't doubt that Korra loved her and wanted her.

When the kiss broke, Korra forced herself to take a step back before she kissed the other woman again. “I'll see you at Kwong's Cuisine at seven?” She left after Asami gave her a nod, leaving the mechanic back to her work. She felt lighter and heavier, nervous and excited, all at once. Nobody has ever made her feel like this and it was incredible. She felt Kuvira's confusion at the contradicting emotions that must be radiating off of Korra but she ignored the metalbender. Kuvira must have felt like this when she was with Baatar Jr., right? Korra bounded down the steps at Asami's temporary workplace. She idly wondered when Asami would build her new headquarters but knew that Asami was concentrating on other projects. She was always taking care of other people that Asami sometimes forgot to take care of herself.

Korra whistled as she exited the building and Naga came bounding up to her. Korra ruffled the polarbeardog's ears. “I got a date!” Korra told Naga.

Sensing Korra's excitement, Naga jumped up and down as if she was a pup again. Korra laughed at her pet and planted a kiss on her head when the polarbeardog stilled. She mounted Naga and the two raced through Republic City back to Air Temple Island.

When they reached the island and Korra set Naga up back in her pin with twice as many treats as normal, she spotted Jinora grooming her airbison, Pepper. She gave Naga one more treat and went to Jinora.

“Can I help with that?” Korra asked. As with the rest of the airbenders, Jinora preferred to take care of her airbison herself but it was a huge task to brush out the knots in the animal's hide.

“That would be great, thanks,” Jinora said gratefully. “Can you brush out Pepper's tail?”

Korra set out on the task, taking a few glances at Jinora. She noticed how the young airbender was concentrating on grooming the airbison and refused to look at her direction. Korra knew something was up but she didn't ask what. She had a pretty good guess on what it was and there were a few acolytes feeding the airbisons a stall to the left. Korra found a knot and worked it gently out. She had found out the hard way that an airbison's tail could leave quite a bruise even if the animal hit her on instinct to a well meaning harsh tug of the brush.

Once Pepper's coat was brushed thoroughly, Jinora and Korra set a barrel of hay in front of the airbison and it promptly went about eating it. The two walked away from the stalls into the main area of the temple.

“Any updates?” Korra asked when she saw nobody was around them.

Jinora sighed. “Yes, but you won't like them. I want to show you something.” She led the Avatar to her room which was thankfully empty. Jinora stuffed her hand under her mattress and felt around until her fingers brushed against her notebook. Grabbing it, she pulled it out and opened it to a page about the labyrinth of Wan Shi Tong's library. Seeing Korra's amused grin, Jinora explained, “If I kept it in plain sight, Ikki or Meelo would have read it thinking it was my diary.” She turned a few pages of neatly written notes until she halted. “Here it is.” She turned over the notebook so Korra could see a drawing of two people and their auras. One person's aura was red and the others blue and where they overlapped the color was purple.

“What did you tell Wan Shi Tong to get him to let you take notes?” Korra asked curiously, her eyes skimming over the writing.

“I told him about the poison Zaheer used on you.” Jinora saw Korra's left eye twitch at the mention of her being poisoned but otherwise she didn't respond. Jinora took that as a sign that Korra truly did accept what happened, even if some fear of the event still resided. “I think it was mercury. That was explain how it was metalbended into and out of your system and it's effects. Especially the hallucinations,” Jinora added softly. Only a very few people knew how Korra hallucinated about herself in the Avatar-state and how long it plagued her.

She tapped the diagram again to draw Korra from her past and the pain she went through. “These are you and Kuvira and the middle is where your souls are intermingled.” She tapped to some writing on the next page. “Your souls and minds are so mixed that you are always connected, which is why you can feel her energy at the back of your mind.”

Korra nodded. “I can kind of bring her closer now and sense more of her emotions or push her away. It hurts when I push her away though.”

Jinora's eyes widened and there was worry in them. She looked down at her book and had to skip a few pages to find the notes she written about the summoning or rejecting the other person through the Soul Bond. She quickly reread what she wrote to make sure what she was about to say was accurate and then showed Korra the writing. “What you're describing is called summoning or rejecting. I wouldn't reject her too often, Korra. That pain you're describing is actually your soul. She has parts of your soul and if you push her away, your pushing the missing pieces away too.”

Korra read over the notes and gulped. “It- it says here that if I reject her completely,”

Jinora finished for the Avatar. “You'll sever the Soul Bond and you both die.” She remembered how she shivered in fear when she wrote down that note. “It may not be true since you've rejected Kuvira several times now and still okay.”

“Still, I don't want to test that theory out.” Korra looked over the other notes written but she had figured out most of it. “Did you find out why I'm only now dealing with the Soul Bond?” she asked curiously.

Jinora nodded. “Even though the bond was created months before you felt the effects, it was still fragile. It was only when you and Kuvira came closer physically in the Earth Kingdoms that the Soul Bond strengthened. In fact, if you two had stayed away from each other, the Soul Bond might have dissolved before taking root.” She sighed and almost didn't tell Korra the last part. Jinora saw Korra flinch at the mention. If only Korra hadn't asked for Kuvira to join them during their mission in Gaoling, they may never have had to deal with this.

“But now that it has strengthened into a true Soul Bond, you two can't be apart from each other for long periods of time,” Jinora finished.

“Yeah, I'm actually visiting Kuvira once a week at the prison. Would that be enough?” Korra asked.

Jinora considered the time table and nodded. “It should be. But there's something else you need to know about the bond.” She turned the pages back to the one with the diagram. “I know that you can sense what Kuvira is feeling and vice versa, but as you two continue to visit each other it may grow stronger.”

“Stronger?” Korra repeated, confused.

“Stronger,” Jinora confirmed. “What you feel from Kuvira, it's like a shade of what she feels, right?” When Korra nodded, Jinora continued, “Eventually, you'll feel what she's feeling if it's strong enough or if you want to. For example, if Kuvira hates something and you encounter it, you may hate it too.”

Korra's eyebrows lifted. “That's not good.”

“Maybe,” Jinora said with a shrug. “I did find some writing that says you'll be able to distinguish her emotions from yours so even if you feel the hatred, you'll know its from Kuvira and not yourself. And it goes the other way as well. If you love something, Kuvira may wind up loving it too.”

Korra caught on to what Jinora was hinting at immediately and felt a blaze of possessiveness and anger. “Not Asami,” she said as if it was even a question.

Jinora fidgeted at the hardness in Korra's voice. “It's vague in the actual text,” she offered but saw that it didn't really appease Korra. “Kuvira will know that anything she feels for Asami is coming from your love for Asami.”

Korra thought over Jinora's words and nodded slowly. There was a nagging thought at the back of her head that she was missing something vital that Jinora was hinting at besides Kuvira feeling her affection for the nonbender. “Is there a sever yet? That won't kill me or Kuvira?”

“Not one that I found,” Jinora answered sadly. “I'm still looking but I'm starting to run out of facts to tell Wan Shi Tong to get more access to his library.” She sighed and was quiet for a long time, considering something. Finally she looked at Korra sheepishly. “Can I talk to Tenzin about this. He may know something that I don't, even if he thinks the Soul Bond is a myth.”

Korra threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “Might as well!” She saw the apologetic look on Jinora's face and tried to reign in her frustration about it all. “Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. This is just so messed up.” She rubbed the back of her neck and really thought about Jinora telling Tenzin. “It really is okay if you talk to him about the Soul Bond.”

Jinora looked less abashed than she did at Korra's first reaction. “I know that its dangerous for more people to know about the Soul Bond but I do think that he could help you. He may know of a story about the Soul Bond and how to sever it.”

“Besides, it's not like I never mentioned the Soul Bond to him before,” Korra added with a dry chuckle. She glanced back at the book and then at Jinora. “Is there anything else I need to know?”

For some reason, Jinora fidgeted again and her cheeks were red with her blushing. “I covered the important parts but you should read my notes for yourself in case I forgot to mention something.” She turned to the page of the diagram and handed the book to Korra. “Start here.”

Korra grabbed the book and watched Jinora hurry out of the room, more confused than ever. She settled on Jinora's bed and began to read. Most of the information she already knew, just as Jinora guessed. The bit about the summoning and rejecting was interesting. The one more in touch with their spiritual side would be able to summon his or her Soul Bond partner. Korra felt both relieved and worried. Kuvira wouldn't be able to summon Korra if she decided she needed the Avatar's help but she already found a way around that with the tugging. Korra wondered briefly what it would feel for Kuvira if she ever summoned the metalbender. Korra put the question away for some later time when she visited Kuvira. She continued to read and got to the section of the emotions being felt by both partners. The nagging feeling was back in Korra's head and she reread the section carefully.

“Both pain and pleasure,” Korra read aloud. “If one partner experiences great pain from a wound, the other partner will feel as if they received the same wound. The shared experience is also true for sexual pleasure,” and nearly choked on her spit when it suddenly connected. That's why Jinora suddenly got embarrassed! Korra snapped the book shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You have got to be shitting me,” she muttered. She had hoped that when Kuvira mentioned moaning in front of her inmates, that it meant she felt a shade of what Asami was doing to her. Not like she was being touched by Asami herself! Korra's eyes squeezed shut and she held her head in her hands. Kuvira was going to feel _everything_ Asami was going to do to her. And she was going to feel it tonight. Korra's eyes flashed open at the realization. “I am so screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I would classify this as a fillery-chapter or not. Originally it was longer as it included the date scene but I decided to make that it's own chapter. So this chapter and the next are gonna be short. I do love writing about Korra and Asami and the Soul Bond but I also didn't want to neglect the rest of the world as it goes on, especially Jinora's research and I felt that enough time had passed in the story for Korra to want an update.
> 
> Also, I did edit the last paragraph because a reader pointed out that I accidentally made a plot hole and hopefully this fixes it. I meant to make it where Korra thought Kuvira would only feel a smidge of what Korra would eventually be feeling when she became intimate with Asami, not that it would feel as if Kuvira was having sex too. But in the previous chapter Kuvira made it clear that she knew she was going to feel what Asami was doing to Korra with the 'moan in front of my inmates during meals' bit. So I'm having Korra be a bit dense and not take Kuvira's meaning until now. My apologies for the confusion, and if the plot hole still exists, I apologize for that too.


	12. Kwong's Cuisine

“Asami!” Korra called out to the woman waiting outside Kwong's Cuisine as she gracefully slipped from Naga's saddle. She ignored the sniff from the valet who eyed Naga in a mixture of fear and derision and handed him the reins. “Make sure Naga is brushed down and has a bowl of water,” she ordered the man whose frown deepened.

“You're just on time,” Asami said when Korra reached her. She grabbed Korra's hand and entwined their fingers. “Everyone else is already inside.”

Korra opened her mouth to tell Asami she needed to tell her something important but the words died on her tongue when she finally saw what Asami was wearing. It was her formal dress that had a very distracting low neckline that just showed the tops of her breasts. Korra felt her lower belly squeeze at the sight and some agitation from Kuvira through the bond but there was no tug. The Avatar tried to clear her head. “You look amazing,” she said finally, internally cursing herself for being so easily distracted.

“You look great yourself,” Asami said with a grin as she led Korra into the restaurant. The host bowed to them and Asami gave a nod of acknowledgment, although she noticed that Korra's eyes were trained to her. The realization sent a surge of delight down Asami's spine as they reached the table. The delight soon dimmed to confusion when she saw the disappointment in Korra's eyes just for a moment. “Is everything okay?” Asami asked as she took her seat in the large booth.

Korra slipped inside the booth next to Asami and grabbed her hand again. “Everything’s fine, I just need to tell you something later.”

“Oh, is it bad?” Bolin asked from the other side of Asami, not realizing that what Korra wanted to tell Asami might have been only for the two women.

“No, not bad,” Korra quickly answered although her voice cracked a little at the end. She recovered by squeezing Asami's hand and hoped that she didn't catch it. “Just something to do with Kya and Lin.” She didn't want to add Zhu Li into the list in case Bolin asked the President later about whatever was bothering Korra.

For her credit, Asami simply nodded, catching on at once that whatever Korra wanted to tell her was actually about Kuvira and not the other two women. “We'll talk about that later. Let's just enjoy ourselves for now.” She had to admit she was a bit annoyed that Korra brought up Kuvira during their date but she supposed she should have expected it. She could tell Korra was more than a little wound up by the way her eyes kept drifting over to her attire and the slightly flushed cheeks. Asami wondered for a moment how many times Kuvira tugged at her already and decided she wasn't going to think of the metalbender for the rest of the night.

“Agreed,” Wu said and waved over a waiter. He ordered his octopus fritters and a round of some expensive water for the group. He waited for everyone to put in their orders, visibly restraining himself from talking over them. The waiter bowed and took one step away from the table before Wu couldn't contain himself any longer. He gripped Mako's arm with both of his hands and shook him side to side in his excitement. “Tell them, Mako! Tell them the good news!”

Everyone at the table went quiet and looked expectantly at Mako who tried to hide his embarrassment but failed to keep off the slight flush on his cheeks. “It's not that big of a deal,” he said, trailing off.

“It better not be,” Bolin said, more pouty than angry. He knew how close Mako and Wu became but as his brother, Bolin had the right to know first anything that could even be considered as a big deal to Mako.

“It isn't,” Mako insisted, seeing the hurt expression on Bolin's face. “Beifong is just giving me more responsibilities on the force, is all.”

“More responsibilities?” Korra asked. She couldn't try to imagine Lin shirking off her duties onto Mako. Although with everything that happened with Kuvira, she may not have enough time to handle her regular duties. Maybe Korra should send a 'thank you' note. Or at least try not to get on the older woman's nerves the next few times they meet.

Mako shrugged and opened his mouth but Wu spoke first. “Mako has been going over the department's budgets and analyzing the past few month's crime data!” He was so proud that Korra almost thought that Wu was the one getting more responsibilities instead of Mako.

“Again, it's not a big deal,” Mako tried to repeat, actually moving down his chair as if he could hide from his friends' attention.

“No, Wu's right,” Asami said, amazed at the good news. “My father had me go over Future Industries' budgets and our sales data before I took over.” Everyone noticed how Asami tactfully left out Hiroshi becoming an Equalist. “Don't you see, Mako? Lin's grooming you.”

“For what?” Mako asked, his eyebrows furrowing in his confusion. He saw Korra's face light up suddenly and he could practically feel Wu's giddiness radiating off of him. Slowly, it dawned on him what Asami meant and he shook his head instantly. “No way. There's a ton more cops with more experience than me. And Lin isn't _that_ old to be thinking of a replacement! And besides, it's me! I can't replace her!” As he talked, his voice became more frantic at the thought of him being the Chief of Police. It was one thing to daydream sometimes of running the show but it was ridiculous thinking it was possible, let alone actually happening.

“Bro,” Bolin whispered, staring at his brother as if Mako suddenly revealed that he could bend all four elements. “Chief Mako.”

“No,” Mako said, although deep down he had to admit that he rather liked the sound of Chief Mako. “Lin Beifong is still the Chief of Police and she's only giving me the budgets and data as a punishment. For some reason,” he added, knowing how weak his argument sounded.

Korra laughed, unable to stop herself. “Why on earth would Lin use that as a punishment? And what did you do to deserve it?”

“Something!” Mako replied. “Maybe I was late on one of my reports.”

“No way,” Bolin argued. “I was your partner, remember? I know how meticulous your reports are. You even yelled at me for being too informal on one of my reports.” Bolin had air-quoted 'informal' and did his very best Mako voice.

Mako's face reddened more. “You wrote about the time Two-Toed Ping taught us to drive! That wasn't vital information, no matter what you say.”

Bolin shrugged as if that wasn't important. “Face it bro, you're the next Chief of Police.”

Mako crossed his arms and huffed. Luckily at that time, their food arrived and everyone dug in, letting Mako get used to the idea of him being the next Chief of Police. Korra was surprised how easy it was to imagine Mako as head of the police department. The only thing she couldn't see was Lin retiring and doing retired lady stuff like knitting or bird watching. For some reason she could accept Lin going to the swamp with Toph much more than Lin living a peaceful, quiet life after she put up her badge.

“I think you'd be a good Chief,” Wu muttered sulkily.

“Thanks, Wu,” Mako said and he meant it. “I guess it just never occurred to me that Beifong might actually retire and that there was even a possibi-

Korra screamed. She bent over the table and clenched at her side, trying to stem the bleeding. She threw out her arm to metalbend the knife out of her but there was nothing. Her vision blurred and somehow she was on the floor, curled up and sobbing as the agony only increased. She was alone. She was going to die.

“KORRA!?” Asami frantically wrenched away Korra's hands from where she was gripping her side. She tried to see where Korra was hurt but there was nothing! She continued to search for the wound that made Korra howl and collapse as Mako and Bolin shouted and Wu just sat there in his seat, staring wide eyed and terrified.

Korra shook her head wildly. Spirits, it hurt so much. How could this happen? She was supposed to be safe! Korra tasted blood in her mouth where she bitten her tongue and curled up tighter as she felt her life's blood flow from where she was stabbed. The realization that she knew what had happened turned her blood to ice as another spasm of pain shot through her. Her vision was blurry and there was darkness around the edges, creeping more and more into her vision. Korra could barely make out the outline of Asami and hear her girlfriend beg Korra to tell her what was wrong. Korra gritted her teeth and with the last of her strength, lift her head as she pulled Asami down to her.

“Kuvira,” she whispered urgently into Asami's ear as she fell back to the cool tiles, trembling. She saw the conflict on Asami's face just for an instant before she let go of Korra and bolted away. Korra closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but this is where things start to pick up.


	13. Relocation

Korra stirred in her sleep, grimacing at the throbbing ache in her side. She became aware that she was holding something in her right hand. Korra thought it was another hand but she wasn't entirely sure. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them again, groaning at the harsh light burning her eyes. She heard a soft murmur from both her right and left. She could sense Kuvira to her left through the Soul Bond and knew that the other woman was slowly coming to as well. Korra turned her head to the right and gradually opened her eyes as they got used to the harsh light.

Asami slowly came into view and Korra grinned softly. The other woman was still wearing her dress and was asleep in a chair with an arm outstretched and resting on the bed. Korra wondered how long she had been there and holding her hand. She looked down and rubbed her thumb across the back of Asami's hand. The other woman stirred in her sleep and murmured something again.

“Asami,” Korra said, frowning at how hoarse her voice was.

The other woman woke at once to the sound of her name. Her eyes flashed open and their eyes met. Korra saw the utter relief in Asami's eyes and felt a flash of anger at Kuvira and whoever attacked her for making Asami worry. Asami moved forward and grabbing Korra by the back of her head, pressed their lips together.

The kiss was more intense than Korra ever experienced, filled with a desperate need for Asami to ensure herself Korra was okay. Korra groaned into the kiss and let Asami have everything the other woman wanted, laying back down on her cot and letting Asami hover over her. She heard Kuvira shift again in the cot to the left of her and felt annoyance at the back of her head but Korra drowned it out for a few more moments before breaking the kiss with Asami. She kept her forehead pressed against Asami's and their breathing intermingled. She realized that one of Asami's hands had drifted down and was resting on her side where the ache was emitting from. Korra's eyes flashed down and felt that there was a bandage there under her shirt although she wasn't sure why.

“I'm right here,” Korra whispered, putting her hand over Asami's. She would discover why she had a bandage there later. Right now she had to make sure Asami was okay. “I'm fine.” Only when she saw the reassurance in Asami's eyes did Korra finally look over to where Kuvira laid.

Like Korra, Kuvira did not have a sheet covering her and instead of a shirt, she only wore a bra which allowed Korra to fully see the bandages that covered her abdomen. From where they were positioned in the room, Korra could clearly see a red splotch where Kuvira had been stabbed and frowned at the sight. Someone should change the bandages soon.

Asami looked over to where Kuvira laid motionless. “If it wasn't for your connection, she would have bled out,” Asami whispered.

Korra cursed under her breath. “If she had, would I?” she trailed off but the question was clear.

Asami shook her head even though Korra couldn't see her. “No, it didn't happen so we don't have to think about that.” There was the desperation in her voice again but Asami couldn't even attempt to hide it from Korra.

“Okay,” Korra said, dropping the subject for Asami's sake. She looked around the room and noticed that there was no one else in the room. She found that odd. “Where's everyone else?”

“They think you're at the other side of the hospital,” Asami explained. “Don't worry, they don't know about,” she jerked her chin over to Kuvira. She sighed and squeezed Korra's hand before letting it go. “I need to tell Lin and President Moon you're awake. I'm surprised they haven’t checked up on you again.”

“Have they been doing that a lot?” Korra asked, relieved that her friends were still ignorant about the Soul Bond.

“Every ten minutes or just about,” Asami said as she stood from her chair. She had a fearful expression on her face and Korra felt a surge of protectiveness. “When Lin first stormed in, I thought she was going to tear down the entire hospital,” Asami said, shivering at the memory.

Korra could sympathize with that. Seeing Lin enraged at Suyin when they first went to Zaofu sent her own shiver down her spine. She watched Asami leave the room and waited a few moments after the door closed before looking back at Kuvira.

“I know you're awake, you know.”

Kuvira's eyes opened at Korra's words. She didn't flinch away from Korra's piercing eyes. “I wanted to give you two some privacy.” There was a hard edge to Kuvira's voice, making it clear she wasn't exactly happy that Korra and Asami kissed for so long. Some of the agitation faded away as Kuvira laid a cautious hand on her side. Even that little bit of pressure sent a pang through her and she saw Korra flinch as she felt it as well. “Sorry about this,” she muttered.

Korra shrugged. “Like Asami said, you would have bled out if I hadn't felt the stabbing.”

Kuvira shuddered at the words and both women gasped in pain.

Before they could continue, the door to their room slammed open and Lin marched in with Zhu Li coming in behind her. Korra almost shrank back at the look on Lin's face and knew that Asami wasn't exaggerating. She could clearly see a vein bulging on Lin's forehead and the knuckles white as the chief clenched her fists. Korra was somewhat surprised the entire building was shaking from Lin's fury.

“Where's Asami?” Korra asked Zhu Li, her eyes still trained on Lin in case the other woman suddenly snapped and attacked something.

“She went to the other side of the hospital where you apparently are. She's going to tell Bolin, Wu, and Mako that you finally woke up from your emergency surgery.”

Korra's eyes narrowed and she felt Kuvira's confusion mingle with her own. “My surgery?”

Zhu Li nodded. “Your appendix ruptured rather critically. If it wasn't for Asami calling for the ambulance the moment it ruptured, you could have died.” The lie was told so confidently that Korra would have believed her if she hadn't known the truth. Everyone else would never question it. “However to make everything more convincing, we did have to give you a few stitches.” There was clear regret in Zhu Li's eyes and Korra forgave her at once.

Korra looked down at herself and lifted her shirt. She saw the bandages that covered her side and rested a hand on them. She felt a pulling sensation and knew that she found the stitches. “You didn't actually take my appendix did you?”

“No.” This time it was Lin who answered and she spit the word out as a spitting cobracat would its venom. She looked at Zhu Li who met her enraged gaze calmly. “Are we done chit chatting?” Lin didn't wait for a reply before turning her eyes onto Kuvira. She looked at the bandages and red splotch and Korra could actually see Lin get more angry at the sight. “We know what happened,” she growled.

“The guard who was supposed to keep you safe let in a known murderer into the showers.” The words were acid.

“His brother was an Earth Kingdom Citizen who joined the Earth Empire and was killed by a bandit,” Zhu Li took over after sparing Lin a glance. Korra noted that Zhu Li said 'Earth Empire' and made no distinction that Kuvira was once a part of it, let alone ruled it. “After the attacker left the showers, the guard tried to kill him to cut any loose ends but the alarm had been raised thanks to Asami. The attacker lived and told the Warden everything. The guard is being booked as we speak and we're charging him with contract killing and aggravated assault. He'll be in prison before the week goes out.”

Korra and Kuvira digested the information. Korra felt the rage inside Kuvira since Lin began talking and its extinguish when the connection to the Earth Empire was made. Korra was sure she even felt some semblance of acceptance from Kuvira as the story concluded. “How was a murderer allowed into a minimum security prison?” Korra asked.

Lin glanced away and it was clear she was uncomfortable with the question. “His name is Ganzong Xen. He was charged with two murders about thirty years back. The two people he killed were members of the Creeping Crystals who raped and murdered his wife. He is, _was,_ ” Lin corrected herself after looking back at Kuvira's wound, “an excellent prisoner so he was transferred to a minimum security prison ten years ago. He never caused any trouble before.”

“So he thought he was doing the right thing by trying to kill me?” Kuvira asked to nobody in particular. That made sense, she thought. After she had collapsed on the shower tiles and looked up at him, Ganzong didn't appear to be insane. He just stared down at her and said that she was paying for her crimes.

“Ganzong is in solitary confinement, waiting for his punishment,” Lin continued.

“What is it going to be?” Korra asked.

Lin shrugged. “I'm letting the Warden decide. He was furious when Kuvira was attacked. Ganzong may be moved back to the maximum security prison but it's a fair punishment.”

Kuvira looked down at her wound and wondered morbidly how close she was to death. She covered the red splotch with her hand. “Will I be moved back to the prison once I recover?”

Lin and Zhu Li shared a glance and Korra knew that they spent the time waiting for them to wake up talking about what to do with Kuvira. “It won't be safe for you to be moved back to the prison,” President Moon said and Lin nodded in agreement. “I doubt we would be able to keep your injury a secret for long and another prisoner may be embolden to attack you while you're recovering.”

Kuvira's eyes narrowed and she hoped that Korra didn't feel the ember of fear that was creeping up. “Don't tell me you're sending me back to Zaofu. You couldn't explain Korra's sudden move to Zaofu without rising suspicions.”

“We’re not sending you to Zaofu,” Lin said. “You'll be placed under house arrest under my care.”

“Your care?” Kuvira said, bewildered.

“My care,” Lin confirmed. “I am the Chief and you are one of the most high-profile criminals we ever had in Republic City. It would be safer for you to be moved to my house and it would make it easier for you and Korra to visit and keep the Soul Bond from deteriorating.”

“I bet that wasn't easy,” Korra muttered. She didn't know who Lin had to talk to in order for Kuvira's confinement to be transferred to her but she bet the Warden wasn't happy about it.

“It wasn't,” Lin said with a sigh. “Suyin wanted you on the next airship as soon as you recovered enough to travel.” She held up a hand to stop Korra and Kuvira from talking over her. “She doesn't know about the Soul Bond.” Her eyes went to Korra and they were hard and accusing. “By the way, thanks for the heads up about Tenzin. I had a lovely chat with him this morning.”

Korra didn't need the Soul Bond to feel Kuvira's glare. “He may know something about the Soul Bond that could help us,” she said weakly.

Lin closed her eyes, exasperated and shook her head. “Too many people know about this and we're just lucky that we can trust them.” She looked at Zhu Li and opened the door for her. “We'll get the final paperwork finished. You'll be transferred to my house tomorrow Kuvira, so don't get too comfortable.” Her eyes met Korra's and there was something in them that Korra couldn't recognize. “I'll send Asami back here to collect you.”

The room became too quiet when Lin and Zhu Li left. The only sound was their breathing and the air conditioning. Korra fidgeted on her cot as she waited impatiently for Asami. She flinched at the pain as her stitches were pulled and heard Kuvira curse softly under her breath. “Sorry,” Korra muttered as she stilled.

“It's fine,” Kuvira said. She waited a few moments as the silence enveloped them again. “How much does Asami know?” she asked to break the silence.

The question sparked some emotion besides pain in Korra. She looked at Kuvira and noticed how exhausted Kuvira looked. “Everything I know.” She grimaced and corrected herself, “Well, mostly everything I know.”

Kuvira saw how uncomfortable Korra was and could feel the awkwardness through the connection. “What haven't you told her?” She was curious despite herself. She assumed that Korra couldn't keep a secret about the Soul Bond from Asami, if her blabbing to so many people about the Soul Bond was anything to go by.

The condescending way Kuvira asked her was enough for Korra to feel some of her anger return. “She knows everything besides the fact that you feel everything I feel when it comes to pain and pleasure. Why didn't you mention that little fact?”

One of Kuvira's eyebrows rose at the accusation in Korra's voice. “I assumed you worked that one out for yourself. You could feel my emotions and I could feel yours. Right now I can feel your agitation.”

Korra shook her head, frustrated that Kuvira was downplaying this. “It was always at the back of my head! Like a whisper of what you were feeling.”

Kuvira couldn't help rolling her eyes. How could the Avatar be so dense? “Those were benign emotions I could ignore, not your horniness. If it was just a whisper as you put it, why do you think I tugged at your mind every time you tried to fuck Asami or thought about it? If I just knew that you and Asami were going to have sex, I wouldn't have bothered. And why do you think I mentioned moaning in front of my inmates? Did you think I was just making a joke?”

Korra blinked a few times at Kuvira's bluntness as she blushed. “But, I never had to tug at you.” She couldn't think of what else to say at that time. Hearing Kuvira's explanation, Korra realized that she really should have connected the dots much sooner.

“Why would you?” Kuvira countered. “I was imprisoned with people who wanted to kill me.” She gestured to her injury to emphasize her point. “It isn't exactly the right atmosphere to put me in the mood.”

Korra had to admit that Kuvira made sense. It probably would be rather troubling if Kuvira got aroused in prison and Korra had to tug at her mind. She scratched the back of her neck and swallowed through the lump in her throat. “Uh, so I gotta ask while we're alone. The deal,”

Kuvira interrupted Korra with a groan of annoyance. “You want to talk about the deal right now while we're in the hospital after I nearly died? Yes, it's still intact.”

Korra let out a breath that she didn't realize she was still holding. “Thanks,” she whispered. She saw Kuvira hesitate before she opened her mouth to say something but just then the door opened and Asami slipped in.

“I'm sorry it took me so long to get back.” Asami went straight to Korra after giving Kuvira a wary glance. “Bolin and Wu were asking me so many questions about how you were doing.” She grabbed Korra's hand and they entwined their fingers on instinct.

“I'll be lucky if they let me out of their sight for the rest of the day or week,” Korra said with a chuckle. She ran her thumb back and forth on Asami's hand. She felt Kuvira withdrew and nearly frowned. She hadn't realized how close their energies had drifted together. It felt almost like a piece of herself was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slowly but surely coming together.


	14. What Now?

It was another half hour before Korra left the hospital. She and Asami had to sneak through the hallways and dashed into several restrooms and closets to make sure nobody saw them. It was surprisingly difficult, even with Korra in a wheelchair and them in a less-than-reputable hospital. Asami had explained that they had to go to the worst hospital in Republic City because that's where the inmates went to, which made it the least occupied hospital in the city. Korra wasn't sure how she felt about the prisoners going to the worst hospital but she put it out of her mind for now.

They went to the waiting room and at once Korra was surrounded by Bolin, Mako, and Wu. Bolin and Wu hurled question after question at her while Mako looked at her in concern, trying to see if there was anything that even hinted that Korra should stay in the hospital. Korra let the questions roll over her without processing them, knowing that she couldn't even attempt to answer one with Bolin and Wu flitting from one question to the next.

“Guys, calm down,” she finally said and Bolin and Wu finally stopped talking. She looked at her friends one at a time and patted her side. “I'm fine, really. My appendix just exploded is all.”

“Exploded?” Wu repeated with a squeak and looked at once more than a little woozy. Mako took a step closer to him in case Wu needed someone to catch him if he fainted.

“Critically ruptured,” Korra amended. She placed a hand over one of Asami's that was still grabbing the handles to her wheelchair. “I would have been in a worse state if Asami hadn't called for help right away.”

Her friends looked a tiny bit more relaxed. “Are you sure you're okay?” Mako asked.

“Yeah, we could all stay the night here so you can rest a bit more,” Bolin suggested.

Korra had to admit the thought was tempting, especially with Kuvira staying the night at the hospital herself. She shook her head. “No, I would rest more easily if I was back in my own room at the temple.” She saw Wu open his mouth to argue so she quickly added, “Besides, Kya is there and she learned how to be a healer from Katara. If anything happens, I trust her more than any doctor here.” She gave the place a quick look around to emphasize her point.

“General is a work in progress,” Mako conceded with a grimace. It wasn't a secret that the police force sent him here for his burned arm and he wasn't impressed with the care, which was why he went to Kya directly.

“I'll be with her too,” Asami put in. “If you want,” she added, looking down at Korra.

Korra tilted her head back to look at her girlfriend and smile appreciatively. “Of course I do.” She wasn't entirely sure if Tenzin would allow Asami to sleep in the same bed with her, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And she was technically injured after all. It would be unwise for her to be alone for any length of time. Korra looked back down at her friends and noticed that Wu still looked woozy. “Come on, I want to get some fresh air.”

She let Asami push her wheelchair out of the hospital and sighed in relief at the smell of fresh air. Well, as fresh of air she could get in the middle of a metropolis. The five of them stayed outside for a bit as a valet went about getting Asami's car. “Did, did you drive me here?” Korra asked. She didn't remember anything after she passed out at the restaurant. She had assumed that the four of them waited for an ambulance but realized that was probably stupid. Asami knew what was happening and that it was best for Korra to get to Kuvira as soon as possible. And the healers in the ambulance would have asked awkward questions that shouldn't be answered.

There was a slight blush on Asami's face as she nodded and Wu blanched once again. Korra looked at the once-king curiously and Mako explained. “I never seen Asami drive like that and I don't ever want to again.” Even Mako looked a little green.

“I threw up,” Bolin admitted. “But it was over the car, not inside!” He hurriedly added after seeing a flash of anger on Asami's face. He looked back down at Korra. “We were all terrified when you passed out.”

“Sorry about that,” Korra murmured and she felt a little better when Asami rested a hand on her shoulder.

“It wasn't like you wanted your appendix to rupture,” Wu got out.

“Yeah,” Bolin agreed, a brave smile on his face. “I mean, it was horrifying when you screamed. And when you fell down, I don't think I ever got on my feet so quick! I thought that _this_ would have killed you for sure.”

“Bro,” Mako interrupted Bolin before he continued rambling and made the situation more dire than it already was.

Bolin shook himself and looked apologetically at Korra. “Sorry,” he said softly. “It was just really, _really_ scary.”

“It was really scary for me too,” Korra admitted, trying to take away some of Bolin's guilt. She stifled a yawn and sunk deeper into her wheelchair. “But it's over and I've been in worse situations before. All I want to do is nap.”

The valet brought rolled up in Asami's car and almost reluctantly gave Asami back the keys. Korra wouldn't have been shocked that him or one of the other valets took it for a spin while Asami was in the hospital room waiting for Korra to wake up.

Korra had to get out of the wheelchair and tried to get into the car herself. She managed to get into her seat after waving away Asami's help. She even held in the groan when she slumped into the passenger seat and pulled at the stitches. She felt Kuvira's alarm at the back of her head and Korra tried to soothe the other presence by sending calming thoughts. The alarm quickly ebbed away but not completely. Korra was a bit grateful and surprised by Kuvira's concern. Maybe the healers gave her some drugs to help with the pain and they were muddling with her mind. But shouldn't she feel some of the effects herself?

Her train of thought ended abruptly when she heard Mako and Bolin struggle to put the wheelchair into the trunk of the car. Korra turned her head to watch them for a few moments before Mako grinned suddenly and the wheelchair folded neatly after he fiddled with some lever. She turned her head to watch Asami walk to the driver's seat once the trunk was closed. “You totally could have helped them, huh?”

Asami turned on the car and while the boys got into the back and weren't paying attention to them, leaned over and whispered, “Yeah, but Mako was like a clucking Arctic hen over her newborn chicks. He was worse than Bolin and Wu when I told them you woke up.”

Korra thought that was kind of impressive if compared to Wu and Bolin. She chuckled and the car was soon driving through Republic City. Korra watched everything pass by with little interest. Sometime during the drive, Asami laid a comforting hand on her thigh and Korra had a small smile on her face that Asami was affectionate even in public in front of her friends. Asami dropped off the boys at Mako's and Bolin's apartment and Korra had to promise them several times that she would tell them if anything changes in her health.

Too soon, Asami was driving the car off the ferry to Air Temple Island. “Why didn't you just park at the docks?” Korra asked.

Asami glanced down at where the stitches were hidden under Korra's shirt. “I wanted the car in case I wanted to work on the engine while you rested.”

Now that they were alone, Korra noticed how hard Asami's hand gripped the steering wheel. And there were several times that Korra could have sworn Asami started to swerve on the road, like she was just started to get lost in her thoughts instead of concentrating on driving. “Hey,” Korra said gently as Asami parked the car. She cupped Asami's cheek and felt her heart sore as Asami sighed and looked at her with so much affection. “I really am okay now. I just have a few stitches.”

“It's more than just a few stitches,” Asami replied. She waited a few moments for Korra to try to argue her point and when she didn't, Asami gave her a quick kiss before getting out of the car. She retrieved the wheelchair and within a second, had it unfolded and ready. This time, she didn't let Korra wave away her help to get out of the car and even if Korra huffed good-naturally at her, she knew that Korra was secretly happy for the help. Once Korra was in the wheelchair, Asami pushed her towards the heart of the temple where Korra's room was. The two were quiet, both lost in their own thoughts.

Korra tried to ignore the people who shot her concerned looks as she was pushed past them. None of them looked remotely surprised to see Korra in a wheelchair so word must have spread fast about her fake condition. _At least I won't have to tell the lie myself_ , she thought.

When they reached Korra's room, they saw Tenzin and Kya waiting outside for them. They looked like they were having a quiet, but tense, discussion and broke it off when they saw Asami and Korra approaching them. Tenzin opened the door to Korra's room and the four went inside.

Korra gave a shout of surprise when a huge face was pressed against hers. She gave a small chuckle at the whine and rubbed at Naga's cheeks as the polarbeardog moved closer, pushing the wheelchair back into Asami with her eagerness to get close to Korra. “It's, girl. I'm okay.” Naga gave another pitiful whine and rubbed her cheek against Korra's face. Korra pulled back and saw that there lines in Naga's fur where her tears ran down. She felt her own tears prick at her eyes and steeled herself as she kissed Naga's nose. She managed not to cry so far and she knew that if she let one tear out, the dam would be broken. “Oh, Naga.” She kissed the polarbeardog's cheek and pet the back of Naga's neck like she used to when Naga was a pup and there was a thunderstorm.

Tenzin let Korra comfort Naga and waited. When the polarbeardog allowed herself to be pushed gently back so Korra wasn't pressed against the back of the wheelchair, he looked down at Korra. “Jinora told me,” he said.

“Lin said that you knew,” Korra replied. She thought it was the right decision for Tenzin to know about the Soul Bond but right now she felt very uncomfortable. All she wanted was for Tenzin and Kya to leave so she could be alone with Asami.

“Does,” Tenzin had to swallow past the lump in his throat. “Does it actually feel like-”

“I was shanked in prison?” Korra finished for him. She ignored the face Tenzin and Kya made at her wording. “Yeah, but it's strange not actually having the wound to show it.” She placed a hand wehre the stitches were, “I still got these stitches out of it though.”

Tenzin's face was filled with remorse. “I'm sorry that it had to happen.”

Korra shrugged at the apology and realized she truthfully understood that she had to get the stitches. “You had to sell the lie somehow. I'm just glad that they didn't actually take my appendix.”

“Speaking of,” Kya cut in. She gestured to the water skin that hung to her side. “I'm supposed to heal you now. It'll only take a minute or two and Tenzin and I will be out of your hair.”

Korra was immensely grateful towards Kya at that moment. She saw Tenzin open his mouth to argue and understood that he was most likely very curious about the Soul Bond and wanted to ask more questions about it. He snapped his mouth shut at the look Kya gave him and reconciled himself to pulling at his beard and thinking. Korra wasn't looking forward to the questions he was going to ask. She turned her attention back to Kya and then looked at Asami. “Help me onto the bed?”

Asami nodded and wheeled Korra as close to the bed as she could. She gave the smaller woman her arm and helped her scramble onto the covers. She pretended not to notice the sharp intake in breath Korra gave when she lifted her right leg up. Naga, however, rushed forward and pressed her nose against Korra's side gently. Korra had to calm her down again before Naga moved to the foot of the bed, resting her chin on the covers and watching Korra intently. Asami rubbed the back of Naga's neck like she saw Korra do and Naga gave a low whine.

When Korra was lying down comfortably, Kya unstoppered her water skin and set about healing Korra's injury. Just as she expected, Korra didn't seem much better as Kya healed her. It was just like before they even knew the Soul Bond existed.

“I guess you should be doing this for Kuvira,” Korra sighed after a few minutes. She knew that the gash that the stitches were holding together was being healed, but it did little to relieve Korra of her discomfort and pain.

“I will after I finish with you,” Kya replied and saw some relief on Korra's face at the words. “But once you're on your feet again, you should be healing Kuvira because of your Soul Bond.”

“Did you tend to Kuvira?” Asami asked suddenly.

Kya hesitated for a moment before nodding, remembering the almost frantic way Lin barked at her to come to the hospital. She knew that woman for decades and she never remembered hearing Lin being so close to fear.

“How bad was it?” Asami asked, walking to the other side of Korra's bed and grabbing her hand for comfort. She heard Naga follow her and was grateful for the polarbeardog's presence.

The room was silent for a few seconds as Kya thought about what she should tell Asami. “Bad,” she finally said. She looked back at Asami and saw how her answer did nothing to relieve her concern. Kya sighed, trying to remember everything that the young woman went through and convince herself that she could handle the truth. “Kuvira was barely responsive when I got to her at the hospital. If Korra didn't have the Soul Bond with her, she would have died in that prison.” She concentrated on healing Korra, ignoring the looks that everyone was giving her. “Even then, I wasn't sure if I could save her,” Kya said, almost too softly for Asami to hear.

“And if you hadn't?” Asami asked, her fear rising. She gritted her teeth when Kya didn't answer. She looked desperately at Tenzin. “If Kuvira had died, would Korra have died too?”

Korra flinched at the tension in Asami's voice. “Asami, it didn't happen,”

“Don't,” Asami stopped Korra with that one word. “I know you want to protect me but you promised that you wouldn’t lie to me about this. Can you honestly tell me that you would still be alive if Kuvira was killed?”

Korra wanted so badly to tell Asami what she wanted to hear. The word was right on her tongue but she couldn't force it out. So instead she broke away from Asami's gaze to watch the water heal her side. “I don't know,” she said eventually, squeezing Asami's hand.

Tenzin moved around Naga to stand by Asami's side and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Korra and Kuvira are both very strong and there are stories that say that the Soul Bond makes both participants stronger physically. Kuvira will be under Lin's care and Kya and then Korra will continue to heal her. I know you're worried but all will be well. We just need to be patient.”

Kya removed the water from Korra's side and sent it back to the water skin. “I'll tend to Kuvira now. Let me know at once if your pain gets worse.” She gave Tenzin a hard look. “Come on, we should give them some privacy.”

Just like before, Tenzin was about to argue but Kya grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. When they left, there was a tense silence as Korra and Asami struggled to speak. Korra watched Asami for a few moments before tugging once at her arm. “Come here.” Asami looked like she was about to argue with a glance at Korra's side so Korra added, “I want to hold you.”

Asami climbed onto the bed and tried to lie next to Korra but the Avatar gave her arm another soft tug. So she laid very carefully on top of Korra, making sure as little weight as possible was placed near Korra's side. She felt arms wrap themselves around her waist and Korra bury her face into her hair.

“I'm so sorry all of this is happening,” Korra said. She felt something cold press against her arm and removed one of her hands from Asami's back to pet Naga's head.

Asami laid her cheek on Korra's chest and watched Korra pet Naga. “I was so scared,” she admitted, clutching at Korra's shirt as if Korra would disappear if she let go. “Kuvira was already taken care of when you were brought to the room but all I could see was that red spot on the bandages growing and growing. I kept looking at you expecting to see you bleeding through the bandages too. I wanted to change the bandages myself, just so the spot was gone, but I was terrified that if I even touched it, I would reopen the wound and she would have bled out and killed you too.”

Korra gulped and held Asami tighter to her. She breathed in Asami's scent in her hair, trying to slow down her heart. She froze as Asami lifted her head and their eyes met. Korra was startled at seeing several tears had leaked out of Asami's eyes. Korra cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears with her thumb. “I,” she didn't know what to say. She hated feeling like this, so useless to comfort Asami. “I'm sorry,” she repeated. Asami put her head back on Korra's chest and resumed watching her pet Naga.

The two were quiet after that for a long time. Eventually, Korra sighed in relief as some of the pain in her side ebbed away. “Kya's with Kuvira now,” she told Asami and felt her relax just the tiniest bit at the news.

“How long do you think that it'll take for Kuvira's wound to be fully healed?” Asami asked softly.

Korra thought about the question before shrugging. “I'm not sure. I think that if I'm closer to her then the wound might heal faster?” she suggested.

“And if you two are farther apart?” Asami countered. “What if the distance makes the wound worse or longer to heal?”

This time Korra had the answer right away. “Then I'll just have to get closer to Kuvira. I only have the stitches so I should be able to heal her without a problem.”

Asami didn't look convinced. “The Soul Bond made you feel the stab wound. Even if all you receive was a superficial cut and stitches, your body is acting as if you were the one stabbed.”

Korra sighed and rested her head on the pillow. She couldn't lie to Asami or try to downplay the severity of the wounds. “We'll have to make sure that Kuvira heals up quickly then. The house arrest could actually work in our benefit.” She felt Asami nod against her chest. She looked down at Asami. The tension in the other woman's body was slowly going away as Korra ran her fingertips up and down her spine. She chewed her bottom lip and wanted to push back the thing she wanted to tell Asami since the start of their date but she promised to tell her everything. “There's something else you need to know. It can wait though if you want.”

Asami's eyes opened. She hadn't realized that she had closed them and was so close to dozing on Korra's chest. Korra just felt so warm under her and the feeling of her fingers running up and down her back was so relaxing. She considered delaying whatever Korra wanted to tell her. “Is it about the Soul Bond?” The fingers on her back halted just for an instant and that gave Asami her answer. “Is it bad?”

“Sort of?” Korra said and resumed touching Asami. “You know that Jinora's researching about the Soul Bond in Wan Shi Tong's library, right?” She waited for Asami to nod before continuing. “Well, she found some stuff about the Soul Bond. Most of it we already know like the health and distance thing.” Korra shifted in the bed as she struggled to say what she needed to. “Well, I learned that I can summon Kuvira if I want.”

Asami's eyes narrowed in confusion. “Why didn't Kuvira summon you when she was in danger?”

“It happened too fast. I felt a sudden surge of terror and then the stabbing,” Korra explained. “And I don't think Kuvira could, or at least on purpose. Jinora said that the one who is more in touch with their spiritual side can do the summoning and since I'm the Avatar, I'm pretty sure that's me.”

“Is that all you learned?” Asami could tell that there was something more with the way Korra shifted in the bed again.

“No,” Korra answered truthfully. “There's something else. So you know how we can sense each others emotions?” Again Asami nodded and she held Korra tighter, obviously thinking about how Korra reacted to Kuvira's stabbing. “Well, uh, it turns out if those emotions are strong enough, I feel them as if they are my own.”

Asami was quiet for a while. “But that's obvious now. Why are you telling me this?”

Korra took a deep breath. “It's not just for pain, Asami.” Korra was confused when she didn't feel Asami outwardly react to the information. When Asami lifted her head to look at her, Korra saw that the other woman didn't appear shocked at all. “You knew?”

“I had my suspicious when Kuvira made that comment about moaning in the prison,” Asami said. “But the stabbing confirmed it.” She rested her chin on Korra's chest so she could still look at her girlfriend. “Did you want to call off the deal?”

Korra shook her head. “No, I kind of actually asked Kuvira if it still stood,” she admitted sheepishly. “She said it's still valid but I don't think we should try anything for a bit.”

Asami nodded in agreement. “It'll be too dangerous anyway.” She brushed her hand across Korra's side. “It may make your stitches worse.”

“I mean I am the Avatar,” Korra argued weakly. She understood why Asami was concerned but it wasn't like she was made of porcelain. “But yeah, it's probably not a good idea.” She was relieved to see some laughter in Asami's eyes. Unable to help herself, she cupped Asami's cheek and lifted her head fully off the pillow to brush her lips against Asami's. She felt her heart soar when Asami moved up on Korra's body to continue the slow kiss. “I love you,” she murmured when they broke the kiss.

“I love you too,” Asami said as she laid back down on Korra. “Let's stay like this for a while longer.”

Korra hummed and wrapped both arms around Asami. When Naga gave a whine, she patted the open space to the left of them. The polarbeardog padded eagerly to the other side of the bed and hopped on. Korra hissed at being jumbled but Naga gave an apologetic whine and curled up next to the women, watching Korra from where her head rested on her paws. Korra patted Naga's muzzle and as she rested with Asami on her chest, became aware of how close Kuvira's energy had drifted. She wanted to push Kuvira away but a part of her was afraid of making the wounds worse so she let her stay. She looked down at Asami and noticed that her girlfriend's eyes were closed again and she was breathing evenly. Korra grinned softly and brushed away a strand of hair from Asami's cheek. The other woman murmured something and smiled in her sleep. Korra let her eyes close and start to doze. Before she fully gave herself over to sleep, she felt something from Kuvira. It almost felt like loneliness and longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said sorry a lot in this chapter, and for that, I'm sorry. Also I may have rewritten some dialogue from previous chapters but I'm not entirely sure. BTW next chapter will be a Kuvira chapter.


	15. An Enemy Moving In

“Is this really necessary?” Kuvira asked in exasperation as she lifted her left arm to the cot's plastic headpiece.

“Yes,” Lin said as she clipped Kuvira's wrist to the headpiece with a plastic cuff. She tugged on it to make sure it was secure before moving back. “You're still a prisoner so I have to go through the routine. I can't make an exception for you.”

There was a sincerity in Lin's voice and Kuvira knew she wasn't trying to be malicious. “Why didn't you cuff me before I woke up?” Kuvira asked as she inspected the cuff.

There was a flash of apprehension on Lin's face before she schooled her emotions. “In case we had to move you to one of the operating rooms. I didn't trust the healers in the ambulances to not do any funny business before I got to you at the hospital's entrance.” She saw the way Kuvira's lips twitched and the fingers curling slightly as if she was getting ready to throw a punch at a sudden enemy. Lin rubbed the back of her neck and her eyes drifted down to the bandages around Kuvira's abdomen. “I really am sorry about that. You should have been safe there.”

Kuvira shrugged but she felt a little appreciated of Lin's concern. “It was always a threat that I would get attacked and you couldn't have known that one of the guards had personal business with the Earth Empire.”

Lin didn't appear appeased. “It shouldn't have happened,” she said stubbornly. The two startled at the knocking even though they were expecting Kya. Lin splayed out her fingers, her metal chord ready to restrain anyone who may pose a threat to Kuvira. She opened the door very slightly and saw that it was Kya. She opened the door more and the other woman slipped inside.

“I finished healing Korra,” Kya told Lin. “I don't think we have to worry about her.” Kuvira didn't fail to notice how Lin's posture became just the tiniest more relaxed. Kya turned her eyes onto Kuvira and the amount of concern in them surprised Kuvira. “She did say that the pain didn't really go away while I healed her. Tell me the truth, how are you?”

Kuvira considered trying to downplay the pain in her side. She always despised appearing weak to others who may use her weakness to their advantage. But they could go to Korra to get the truth and Kuvira didn't believe that either Kya or Lin intended any ill to Kuvira. “As well as I can be after I was stabbed in prison and thought I was going to die,” she answered at last and saw at once Kya wasn't satisfied. Kuvira sighed, “I can barely move and even the pressure of the bandages are causing it to ache.”

Kya nodded at the assessment and moved closer. She eyed the cuff distastefully but didn't ask Lin to take it off. “I need to remove your bandages before I begin healing you. Try not to move.” She removed the clip that held the gauze together and gently pulled the top layer of the bandages.

With some morbid fascination, Kuvira watched the red splotch grow as each layer of the bandages was unwrapped. On the last layer, the gauze stuck and Kya halted immediately when Kuvira cursed at the small tug Kya gave. She felt Korra respond and the concern radiating off the Avatar. Kuvira huffed but let the concern wash over her.

“Sorry,” Kya muttered, concentrating on her work. She unstoppered the water skin at her side and sent some of it on the bandage, soaking it and making it easier to remove. Very, _very_ gently, she pulled again and it came away from Kuvira's body. “It looks worse than what it actually is.”

“I know,” Kuvira said. After being a captain of Suyin's guard and the Great Uniter, Kuvira was no stranger to wounds. She knew that it could have very easily been much worse. If Kuvira hadn't turned when the man stabbed her, she would have been dead, even with Korra sensing what was happening and warning Lin. “If it was just a few centimeters to the left, he would have punctured my intestines.”

Kya nodded in agreement as she gently cleaned away the dry blood from the stitches. She carefully examined the stitches and frowned at the work. “None of the stitches were pulled out which is very good.”

“Did you do these?” Kuvira asked gruffly, looking at the stitch-work with a curled lip. It was the work of an amateur or someone with a shaky hand. It was about three inches long and it wasn't even straight, curving upwards where Kuvira had wrenched the shank out.

“No,” Kya said, a little offended that Kuvira thought she did the stitches. “One of the guards at the prison did those while you were being rushed to the hospital.”

“I wish they had wait,” Kuvira muttered. She would have an ugly scar once she healed up. She could have done better herself if she was more conscious.

“They did what they had to,” Lin said gruffly. She couldn't fault any of the other guards under the Warden's post. From what the Warden told her, everyone acted swiftly, subduing the attacker and the guard and doing what they could for Kuvira. Still, she felt a smidge of empathy for Kuvira. When Suyin had given her the scars, Lin had rejected the police officer's offers to stitch up her cheek when they came for back up. She had waited for Katara to help her and the healer had done better than anyone else in Republic City. From what she was seeing, Katara's daughter had inherited all of Katara's healing skills.

Kya continued to heal Kuvira and Kuvira couldn't help the sigh of relief as some of the pain went away. She felt Korra's own relief echo back at her and Kuvira tried to ignore it for now. She was relieved to see the water only redden a little from the dried blood so she wasn't bleeding anymore. Kuvira studied the stitches as Kya worked, she liked to believe that it was slowly looking better. Still, even with Kya healing her, the wound would take a long time to heal fully. Kuvira let her head fall back to the pillow and closed her eyes. She felt a rush of dread from Korra and wondered if she was telling Asami about the gritty details of their deal. Strangely, Kuvira didn't think that Asami was ignorant about how the Soul Bond effected Kuvira through Korra. She would have caught on that Kuvira would feel the same pleasure as Korra. Kuvira remembered the way Asami's eyes flashed when she made that statement of her moaning in the prison. She really was the most clever of the new Team Avatar.

Kuvira sunk deeper into the cot as her body fully relaxed. She almost even grinned as she felt such affection and love. She had the sudden urge to cuddle with someone, which was quite a rare desire for Kuvira. She shook her head and grumbled to herself when she realized that the affection she was feeling was coming from Korra. Kuvira hadn't realized how close she had drifted to the Avatar. Korra was utterly and completely in love with Asami and Kuvira had no choice but to feel how much Korra adored Asami. It was confusing for Kuvira to feel those emotions that she knew weren't hers. And it was eye-opening too. Each time Korra sent a rush of adoration for Asami, Kuvira had to remind herself that it wasn't her who was feeling that. And it hurt. What Kuvira felt for Baatar Jr. was nothing compared to the Avatar's affections for Asami. Kuvira sighed and opened her eyes, trying to put aside her feelings of loneliness like she did so many times before. She tried to distract herself by watching Kya heal her but too soon, the healer sent the water into the water skin. Kuvira gingerly lifted her torso so Kya could put fresh bandages on the stitches and secure them.

“I've done all I can for now. Once Korra is healed up, she should take over healing you,” Kya said as she straighten and look over her work critically. “Obviously, take it easy and don't do anything reckless.” She turned her head to Lin. “Move her with a wheelchair and don't cuff her behind the back. In fact, it would be best to not cuff her at all, if the wheelchair is jostled and she can't move with it, the stitches may be pulled.”

Lin nodded in all seriousness. “My house isn't that far away. Do you think you can manage a ten minute car ride?”

Kuvira shrugged although she wasn't sure if she could. “The sooner I leave here, the better.” She waited for Lin to uncuff her and rubbed at her wrist as Kya left the room to get a wheelchair. “Where will I be in your house?” She couldn't imagine Lin setting her up in a shed or bunkhouse. Maybe a basement?

“I have a guest room for you to stay in,” Lin answered. Kya came back with the wheelchair and Lin helped her into it. She tried to be as gentle as possible but Kuvira gave a groan as she was lifted and settled, a hand carefully holding her stitches. “Go and make sure that nobody is in the hallways,” Lin told Kya and the other woman left the room, coming back a moment later and nodded.

The three made their way out of the hospital. They left through one of the hidden exits at the back of the hospital that was used to transport hurt inmates into and out of the hospital. Lin helped Kuvira into the back of the car and put the wheelchair in the trunk before going to Kya who waited at the building's exit. “Was there anything you sensed that I should know about?”

“The auras are more stable,” Kya answered. She had already told Tenzin after she dragged him away from Korra and Asami. She didn't like keeping it a secret from Korra or Kuvira but the two already had enough to worry about. “I think the Soul Bond is getting stronger.”

“Is that good or bad?”

Kya shrugged as she looked at the back of Lin's car and made out the back of Kuvira's head. “Both, I guess? Without it, Kuvira would have died, and honestly, she should be worse than she is now. But even though its helping Kuvira, Korra's body is reacting as if she actually got stabbed. The area is more inflamed and tender than it should be.” She moved her eyes to Lin. “Have Korra come over tomorrow and heal Kuvira.”

Lin wanted to argue that Kuvira would need more time to settle before having a guest over but she trusted Kya's input on this. “I'll call the temple after Kuvira gets settled. Thank you, Kya.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Kya asked with a grin and raised eyebrow. “It's my job to help those who are hurt, especially if that person is the Avatar.” The humor on her face was replaced with a somber expression. “Call me if Kuvira needs a healer.”

Lin nodded and went to the car. She got in and started to drive to her home. She glanced back at Kuvira through her rear-view mirror to make sure the younger woman was still awake. Kuvira looked as if she was very close to drifting asleep and Lin wasn't sure if she should be worried by her exhaustion. Lin tried to make the ride as gentle as possible but each jolt made Kuvira hiss in pain and clench her teeth.

They reached Lin's house in twelve minutes and Kuvira was ready to fall into a very deep and hopefully dreamless sleep. Lin cleared her throat to get her attention. “Before I forget, I took this from the prison. It belongs to you after all.” She opened her glove department and pulled out the book Suyin had sent Kuvira.

Kuvira grabbed it and held it closely, feeling almost indebted to Lin for keeping the book for her. She struggled to get into the wheelchair and sat a few moments, staring at the house. She expected something small and compact, but Lin's house was twice as big as her own home in Zaofu. Kuvira was wheeled up the long walkway and was grateful that Lin was an earthbender that could raise the ground so that they were level to the doorstep. Lin opened the door and let Kuvira take in the spacious living room.

At least the inside met more to Kuvira's expectations. There was a simple wooden table in front of a deep green loveseat in the middle of the living room. A few feet to the right of the loveseat was a glass dining room table that had two chairs on either side. Even further to the right of the glass table was a very modern kitchen with stainless steel oven and refrigerator. Lin pushed Kuvira deeper into the living room and the dining room where there was a hallway leading deeper into the house. Kuvira could see five doors branching off the hallway, two on the left, two on the right, and one at the end of the hallway. “Your room is closest to mine,” Lin explained, pushing Kuvira to the last door on the left. “The bathroom is right in front of your room so you don't have to go far.” She opened the door and the two went inside.

Kuvira's new room was sparse but that suited the young woman. There was a full bed with clean blue sheets situated at the right wall with a nightstand on either side. A dresser was at the other side of the wall and there was even a desk right under the window on the far end of the wall. Kuvira was impressed with the room, it was much like her own room in Zaofu. Kuvira pushed herself further into the room and then turned the wheelchair to face Lin. “Thank you. This will do nicely.”

Lin nodded at the compliment. “I'll have some clothes delivered here soon.” She studied Kuvira for a few moments and could tell the other woman was debating on whether to ask a question or not. “What is it?”

Kuvira's eyes hardened as much as her current state allowed. “Am I going to be locked in here?” she asked, remembering Lin's comment on the air ship.

For Lin's credit, the question seemed to throw her off. “No,” she answered, matching Kuvira's even tone. “You aren't that stupid to actually run off with Korra at the temple.”

She was right, Kuvira knew, and she hated being in a cage even if the bars were invisible.

Before Kuvira could ask another pointed question, Lin turned on her heel. “I have to return to the headquarters. Help yourself to whatever. Don't go into my room.” With that, she left Kuvira alone.

Kuvira waited until she heard the front door close and the distant sounds of a vehicle starting. She rolled over to one of the nightstands and place the book on it. Kuvira grimaced and gripped the armrests of her wheelchair. With an effort that left her trembling slightly, she got out of the wheelchair and stood. Once her legs were still, she took a tiny step forward, her hands slightly outstretched to keep her balance. She took another step, and then another. When she reached the open door, she gripped the door frame and rested for a minute.

It took another five minutes for Kuvira to reach the refrigerator. She had to take several rests in between her slow walking, each one making her growl under her breath about how weak her body was. She opened the fridge and looked inside for something to nibble on. The inside was as sparse as the rest of the house, which was no surprise to Kuvira. There were already-made meals in plastic containers but Kuvira didn't think she could handle that much food. She did spy a six-pack of some local beer at the back of the fridge and was tempted to drink the whole thing to dull her pain and perhaps as a petty revenge for the bumpy ride to the house. Kuvira eventually decided against it for now and reached for a chilled banana.

The action pulled ever so slightly against the stitches and Kuvira cursed. She felt Korra's energy come closer to her own on instinct and nearly shoved it away like Korra did to her sometimes. Kuvira sighed and let Korra stay, thinking that it would make her wound worse if she pushed her away. For all she knew, Korra's bond to her was the only thing keeping her alive.

“What a depressing thought,” Kuvira muttered as she reached for the banana again, this time much more slowly. When she succeeded and closed the door, Kuvira resumed her exploration. She found a sliding glass door that led to the back of the house. Opening it gradually, Kuvira saw that there was a deck and a small metal table with two matching chairs. On the other side there was a patio chair that allowed someone to lay down and bask in the sun. Kuvira wanted to use it at once but forced herself to take a few more steps onto the deck. She took a bite of her banana as she studied the spacious backyard. Lin kept it clean, there wasn't even a broken branch near the large oak tree at the back of the yard. Kuvira moved to the table and noticed that there was a block of meteorite there. It looked so out of place in Lin's house where everything was where it was supposed to be.

Kuvira finished off her banana and grabbed the meteorite. She felt the little bits of metal in the substance and with a practiced hand, made the blob become a perfect sphere. As she toyed with the meteorite, she thought about Zaofu and the Beifongs that lived there. She should write a letter to Suyin, explaining everything. The idea came to her almost on instinct, like she was still the little girl and had a secret she wanted to share. Kuvira didn't dismiss the idea immediately as she knew she should. If Korra could babble to, how many people was it now? Surely she could tell Su.

It was the realization that Kuvira thought of Suyin as Su that convinced her not to say anything yet. That road was still too unstable and emotional for Kuvira's liking. Kuvira sighed and stood up, too fast. She slumped back down with a grunt and her body shuddered in pain. Korra came rushing in again with her concern. “I'm fine,” she growled as if Korra could actually hear her. The spike of pain went away and Korra retreated a little bit, but was still close to Kuvira.

She got up gradually and hobbled back inside the house. She tossed the banana peel into the trash and made her way back to her new room. The bed was too inviting and Kuvira made her way to it. She carefully got under the covers and almost at once, she fell asleep. In her pain and sleepy haze, Kuvira didn't realize that she still clutched the meteorite from Zaofu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, the next chapter will also be Kuvira's POV


	16. The First Dinner

Kuvira groaned as her eyes opened slowly. She looked around the room and started to feel panic at the realization that she wasn't in her cell. The emotion soon ended as the memories of the last day came back to her. She looked back down at where she gripped the covers and forced her fingers to relax.

Despite the confusion at waking up in Lin's guest room, Kuvira felt more refreshed than she had in weeks. She was sorely tempted to lay back down and sleep the next few days away but her stomach grumbled at her. Kuvira laid a hand on it to quiet her stomach as she blinked a few times to get used to the darkness in her room. How long had she been asleep?

Her musings were cut short as a pleasant scent wafted over to her. She inhaled through her nose deeply and her stomach rumbled again. Kuvira wondered idly what Lin was cooking and how much she would be able to eat. Kuvira's eyes narrowed as she felt her hunger being echoed back by Korra who was apparently more ravenous. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the Soul Bond. Korra's energy was clear and she could decipher several emotions if she studied the other presence long enough. Kuvira sighed, both in dread and relief. Korra had to be in the house too.

Kuvira pushed off the covers and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned and lifted her hands in the air, attempting to get a few good cracks out of her arms and spine before standing up and facing the others.

“Agh,” she hissed as her hands flew down to gently grab at where the stitches were tugged. She felt Korra's own pain echo back at her and heard something shatter. She gingerly pulled up the shirt she had been given to cover the bandages. She didn't feel any wetness or see the bandages darkening so the stitches held.

Carefully, Kuvira stood and was glad that her legs were more cooperative than they were when she first got to the house. They were still unsteady but Kuvira thought she could make it to the kitchen without resting.

Her foot snagged a corner of the covers and Kuvira cursed herself for her clumsiness as she pulled her foot free. Something tumbled off the bed and rolled a few inches onto the wooden floor. Kuvira had to bend carefully to pick it up. As soon as she touched it, she recognized the feel of a meteorite. Kuvira stared at it for a few moments before placing it on top of the book Suyin had sent her.

When Kuvira opened the door, the delicious smell of meat cooking with spices filled her nose. Her mouth watered, which it hadn't done in a long time, and she took a few tentative steps towards the kitchen.

She sensed Korra before she saw her. The Avatar was kneeling near the dining table, a dustpan in one hand. She was using small puffs of air to airbend the shards of glass into the dustpan. Already whatever had been spilled must have been waterbent to the sink.

“You okay?” Korra asked when she got the last shards into the dustpan. She stood to face Kuvira and was glad to see the other woman on her two feet.

“Fine,” Kuvira answered gruffly. She wished that Korra didn't sense how much her side ached and how much she needed to sleep. “I pulled at my stitches but none of them were torn.”

“I know,” Korra said casually as she went to put the broken glass into the trashcan.

Kuvira followed her with her eyes and saw that Asami was helping Lin cook. Both women were ignoring the broken glass Korra was carrying. She took the closest seat at the dining table and tried her best not to slump into it. Korra may be able to sense how exhausted she already was but she was going to hide it as much as possible from Lin and Asami.

She didn't have to wait long for the food to be served. She almost got up to get some herself before she saw Lin carrying two bowls, one of which had a much smaller portion of noodles.

“What do you want to drink?” Lin asked as she set Kuvira's bowl in front of her. She placed her own at the chair opposite of Kuvira. “I have water, milk, and juice.”

“Water would be fine, thank you.” Kuvira was about to get her own drink but she wasn't going to complain if it meant she didn't have to get up. She didn't fail to note how Asami and Korra took the two seats to the left of Lin, with Korra being closer to Kuvira. They waited for Lin to come back with Kuvira's and her own drink before digging into the meal.

It was delicious, almost as good as Suyin's personal chef's meals. Kuvira savored every bite and kept her eyes onto the bowl in front of her. She sadly toyed with the bits of meat that she had smelled cooking a few minutes prior. She didn't think she would be able to handle digesting that yet but Kuvira did give one of the strips a nibble, tasting the spices. She felt everyone's eyes on her at one point in the meal but Kuvira ignored them all. The sooner she ate, the sooner she could hobble back to her bed.

There were a few attempts to strike up a conversation, mostly from Korra, but it soon died after a few minutes. When everyone was done with their meals, Asami and Lin elected to clean up. Kuvira stood to go back to her bed and raised an eyebrow when Korra got up as well.

“I'm supposed to heal you,” Korra explained and she felt both parts relief and annoyance from Kuvira. “It won't take long.” She gestured to the hallway. “Lin said that I could heal you in the bathroom.”

Kuvira stopped the urge to roll her eyes and the two went to the bathroom. Kuvira flicked the toilet seat cover down and sat on it, waiting for Korra. The Avatar still stood just in the bathroom, looking a bit uncomfortable. Kuvira didn't ask Korra to close the door, sensing that it would make the Avatar more at ease if it was open. Korra still didn't move further into the bathroom and Kuvira's patience was starting to thin. “What is it?”

“Uh, can you take off your shirt?” Korra asked as she moved closer. “I'll change your bandages once I'm done healing you.”

Kuvira carefully took off her shirt and let it fall to the floor. She was glad to see that there wasn't any red splotches and felt Korra echo it. She sat up straight and let Korra slowly unwind the bandages. Unlike last time, they came off easy enough. At the last loop, Kuvira saw Korra hesitate before fully unwrapping them and exposing the stitches. She didn't miss the flash of anger from Korra at the sight of them.

“Kya warned me about them but I hoped she was exaggerating.” As gently as she could, Korra touched the skin near the stitches. It felt warm but not alarmingly hot.

“One of the guards did the stitches,” Kuvira was able to sound less angry than she felt.

“It looks like it,” Korra muttered. She was done inspecting the stitches, convinced that it wasn't showing any signs of infection. She turned on one of the sink's faucets and took some of the water pouring out. She closed her eyes and searched within herself. Finding Raava's energy, she brought it forth and entered the Avatar State. With practiced hands, she bent the water to Kuvira's side and began healing the other woman. Korra put in all her effort to the wound and encourage it to close faster. She felt Kuvira's relief and Korra breathed her own sigh as she worked.

Like the first time, Korra and Kuvira felt their energies instinctively drift closer. They tried to keep their distance from one another to persevere some form of privacy. Soon though, Korra was frowning and Kuvira sensed the Avatar's frustration growing as her control over the Avatar State began to falter. Kuvira glanced down at her wound and she thought that the water was duller than what she expected from an experienced healer.

Korra gave a growl as she let go of Raava's power and looked at Kuvira. She pulled the water away from the stitches but didn't send it back to the sink. “I don't think this is going to work.”

“What do you mean?” She looked back down at the water and it lost all the illumination.

“I mean,” Korra sighed in irritation as a light flush appeared on her cheeks, “being apart. I can't heal you properly if I'm also paying attention to how close we are.”

Kuvira wanted to argue but she knew that Korra was right. “As you wish.” She watched Korra go back into the Avatar State and resumed healing her. She felt their energies drift closer again and this time she allowed them to connect with some hesitation. Kuvira and Korra gasped at the connection and the rush of energy going back and forth between them as the two identities intermingled. Kuvira felt stronger than she had since the Soul Bond was created. She had the almost irresistible urge to _do._ It didn't matter what it was, just as long as she could pour the energy surging in her body into a task. She wondered if this was what it felt like to go into the Avatar State and if so, how Korra could bear to ever let go of Raava's power.

Kuvira wanted to tell Korra of her musings but she somehow ended up just watching her heal her. She was much more calm than the last time she saw her, if more tired. Kuvira didn't doubt that her own exhaustion was fueling Korra's but she was glad that it didn't appear to have affected her too bad. She was putting less weight on her right side which Kuvira expected. And Kuvira saw that even if she could barely finish the bowl of noodles, Korra had little trouble eating her fill.

After ten minutes, Korra removed the water from Kuvira's side and sent it into the sink. She left the Avatar State and noticed that Kuvira was emitting loss through the bond. Almost reluctantly, the two pulled back their energies and the connection was gone. Korra felt a strange sense of loss as their emotions were less tangled. To distract herself from the unexpected emotion, she said, “I didn't sense any infection or fever. I think the worse is behind u- you.”

“You were going to say us,” Kuvira called Korra out on her near slip. She watched Korra shift from one foot to the other and then quickly putting more weight on her good side. Ridiculously, Kuvira felt guilty at making Korra uncomfortable. “That was uncalled for.”

“No, it's okay. I just, Asami was really scared and with you on the mend, maybe she won't worry so much.” Korra was opening the cupboard behind the bathroom mirror as she talked so she wouldn't have to see Kuvira's expression. It was weird for Korra to talk about her girlfriend to someone she had a Soul Bond to.

Kuvira wasn't sure how to respond to that so she said what she thought was the best response. “I can feel how much you care for Asami. It's rather touching.”

“Nobody has ever meant so much to me,” Korra murmured more to herself than Kuvira. She closed the cupboard and set down the roll of gauze and the two clips she would need to make sure the bandage wouldn't come loose. “It must be weird for you feeling all that.” She said it as if she were apologizing to Kuvira and it felt wrong to Korra. She wasn't ashamed about what she and Asami had.

Kuvira shrugged as she lifted her arms so Korra could start rolling the gauze around her abdomen and back. “I'm getting used to it.” The talk died there for which Kuvira was grateful. She didn't like the idea of talking about how she was able to feel how much Korra loved Asami while Korra was tending to her wound.

When Korra slipped in the two clips and gave her work an approving nod, Kuvira put on her shirt and the two left to go back to the kitchen. Kuvira saw that something had happened while they were away. Asami was looking outside with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Lin was tapping a quick beat on the kitchen counter and glaring down at the phone.

“Uh, what's up?” Korra asked.

Lin looked away from the phone and at Kuvira. “Su just called. She wants to know when I'm sending you back to Zaofu. She says that you'll be better protected there than my own home.” Lin exhaled sharply from her nose to show how much Suyin's lack of trust in the safety of her home irritated her.

“Well, you said no, right?” Korra asked. “Asami and I can't just pack up and go to Zaofu without someone asking questions.”

The words seemed to have a positive effect on Asami. The frown left the other woman's face and Kuvira guessed that the easy way that Korra said that she and Asami were going to Zaofu instead of just Korra pleased Asami.

“I told her that I'd ask Kuvira for her thoughts on the matter.” Lin rubbed the back of her head and some of the anger was replaced by discomfort. “She's willing to wait a few weeks for you to get strong enough to travel but that won't last long. It might come down to you telling Suyin about the Soul Bond. I know Su, she's not going to let this go.”

Kuvira grimaced at the thought of telling Suyin everything.“Well, until it does, just tell her that I trust you to keep me safe and I'm already set here.”

Lin shook her head. “She might not believe me if it comes from me. I told her that I gave you access to my phone or send a letter to her.”

Kuvira considered the two options. “I'll send her a letter.”

“Are you going to tell her about the Soul Bond?” Korra asked, her voice anxious. She knew that Suyin hadn't completely forgiven Kuvira for her actions as the Great Uniter, despite her concern for Kuvira's safety. Suyin learning about the Soul Bond would just remind the matriarch of who Kuvira once was.

“I haven't decided yet,” Kuvira answered honestly. She appreciated that Korra left the decision to her. “I'll have to think about it.”

“While you're thinking, Korra and I should go back to the Temple and give Tenzin and Kya an update,” Asami said not unkindly. She moved to Korra and their hands found each other on instinct. Kuvira felt a rush of affection from Korra and shifted on her feet. “We'll come over again in three days?”

Lin nodded at the time table. “That will be fine.”

Asami and Korra left Lin's home and it was like the Avatar took some of Kuvira's strength with her. Kuvira glanced at Lin who went to the living room and then back to her with a pen, an envelope, and more sheets of paper than Kuvira needed. Kuvira took it with a soft if awkward, “Thanks,” and went back to her room to start on the letter. She sat at her desk and stared down at the paper, unsure of how to start it. Kuvira tapped the pen against the first page as she considered how formal the letter should be.

After five minutes with nothing appearing on the page except a growing dot of black ink, she tossed the pen down with a disgusted growl. Kuvira crossed her arms and glared out of the window. There wasn't much of a view, except for the double helix of the portal. She looked away from the window and her eyes landed on the meteorite sitting on the book Suyin had sent to her. Kuvira lifted a hand and beckoned the meteorite to her. She caught the hunk and studied the fine pieces of metal she felt within the black mass.

With one hand idly skimming the surface of the meteorite, Kuvira began the letter. Half way through the page, she stopped and frowned down at what she wrote. She crumpled the page and threw it into the wastebasket next to the desk. Kuvira began again and less than five sentences were written before that was thrown away too.

She toyed with the meteorite as she looked at the new page. She made a perfect sphere as she wrote the first sentence, saying she was fine. Next a square and her telling Suyin of how she had access to Lin's house except for Lin's room, and the accommodations were better than what she hoped for. A spike was accompanied by Kuvira talking about Korra healing her and the stitches leaving an ugly scar. Kuvira created a thin rod as she asked Suyin to send some more books, the ones that Suyin bought for her as she grew up. The meteorite was sent back to the sphere and it plopped gently into Kuvira's hand as she started tapping at the last period.

Should she tell Suyin about the Soul Bond? It may make it easier for her to accept that Kuvira's current position was the best for her. Although it may also send a wedge between Korra and Suyin. It would not be good if the Avatar was not trusted by a world leader.

The period had grown many times its original size before Kuvira sighed and decided not to tell Suyin about the Soul Bond. Instead of crumpling the paper and starting afresh, Kuvira put the pen down and wrote one last question.

“How is Baatar?” she read aloud. She didn't bother signing it, Suyin knew her handwriting and she was expecting a reply anyway. Kuvira grabbed the meager one page letter and folded it neatly. Too late she realized that the large period hadn't dried yet but she didn't want to start another letter. She put it into an envelope and wrote down Suyin's personal address. She didn't know Lin's off hand but she figured that Lin would simply write it down for her.

Kuvira found Lin in the backyard, sitting hunched in one of the chairs and a cigar in her hand. Her eyes stared down at the wooden deck and it was clear she was thinking hard on something. It took several seconds before Lin lift her head and look at Kuvira. “You're done already?”

Kuvira shrugged and handed Lin the envelope. “It was only one page. I don't have much to say and I don't think Suyin wanted to hear much from me.” She took the seat next to Lin and looked out at the yard.

Lin studied the envelope for a few moments before she put it on the table. “I'll send it before I go to work tomorrow.” She looked at Kuvira and took a drag from her cigar. “What happened before? When Korra dropped her glass?”

“I tried to stretch and it pulled my stitches,” Kuvira answered, not turning her head to look at Lin. “None of them looked like they were ripped open though.”

“Korra should heal you again when she and Asami come back.”

The side of Kuvira's mouth twitched. She didn't like the idea, the healing could make the Soul Bond stronger, but it couldn't be helped.

The two quieted afterward. Lin finished her cigar but made no move to go back inside. They watched a few lightning bugs as they flew in the night. Eventually Kuvira yawned into the back of her hand.

“You should get some more sleep,” Lin suggested casually as she stood with the envelope in her hand. “I need some too.” She left Kuvira outside and went to her room.

Kuvira stayed sitting for a few more minutes, enjoying the cool night air. When she was done, she went back inside and straight to her bed. She climbed under the covers and looked at where the other sheets of paper laid on the desk, mocking her. Kuvira huffed and turned her back on them but then she clearly saw the book on the nightstand. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, life hit me suddenly so this chapter took a bit longer.


	17. Revelations

Korra grit her teeth as she tried to be the leaf. She step nimbly from foot to foot, her toes barely skimming the ground as the gates spun around her. Just a few more steps and she would be on the other side of the gates. She took a step forward and quickly turned direction, heading further into the ancient airbending training contraption. Korra reminded herself to be patient, to not force her way out.

“Fuck!” she gasped and her hands flew to her side, and the gates punished her for her lapse in concentration. One of the gates slapped her in her face, forcing her to take a step back into another gate that slammed into her back. She felt Kuvira's pain mix in with fear as she felt Korra's pain through the bond. Korra growled and tried to block Kuvira and the concerned voices from outside the training contraption as she stepped away from one spinning gate.

It took another minute for her to finally step out of the gates. Before she could try to pretend that everything was fine and send the gates spinning for the next airbender, Naga rushed at Korra. At the last possible moment, the polarbeardog halted and pressed her nose against Korra's cheek, whining loudly. Korra patted Naga's cheek and let the polarbeardog lick at her face. She felt the calming effect of petting Naga and sent it through the bond. The alarm she was feeling from Kuvira dimmed.

“Are you okay, Korra?”

Korra turned her head from Naga to smile reassuringly at Tenzin. “I'm fine. I just twisted too hard.” She laid a hand against where the stitches were hidden. “I don't think I pulled any stitches out.”

Tenzin tugged at his beard with the worried expression that Korra saw him give his children whenever one of them was doing something a tad too dangerous.

Korra sighed at the face. “The pain's already gone.”

“Still, perhaps you shouldn't exert yourself so soon after the surgery.” Tenzin looked down at the stitches and Korra knew he meant more than her own injury.

To make him, and Naga, feel better, she shrugged and accepted his suggestion. “That's fine by me, but I'm not a glass doll. I'll be good as new in a few days.” She rubbed under Naga's chin and saw one of her hind legs lift off the ground and scratch at the air. “I could take Naga on a run in Republic City.” She left out the part of her visiting Asami. Since she and her girlfriend had left Lin's house, they barely saw each other the past two days.

Tenzin looked dubious at that prospect. Riding Naga might actually be worse than going through the gates, especially with impatient drivers in the streets. He tugged at his beard and thought of a tactful way to discourage Korra from accidentally putting herself more in danger, without hurting her pride. He glanced away and saw Bum-Ju flying above the spinning gates as Bumi made his way through them. “Actually, I was hoping you could help Jinora with her own lesson today. She's telling a group of airbenders about the Spirit World and who better to help her than the Avatar?”

Korra considered it and after a while nodded. “Sounds good to me. Come on, Naga.” She bowed her head respectfully at Tenzin before turning and making her way to the meditation room. She could visit Asami after helping Jinora.

She found Jinora with five airbenders sitting in front of her in the meditation room. The young master was in the middle of telling them how the Spirit World is ever changing and how their energies could influence how the Spirit World change and the spirits themselves. Korra went to sit beside Opal as Naga laid down next to her and laid her head in Korra's lap. Opal's eyes were still trained on Jinora, taking in everything she said seriously, but she flashed Korra a welcoming smile when she noticed the Avatar.

“Great timing, Korra,” Jinora said and the rest of the airbenders looked over at Korra. “Can you please tell us about your own experiences in the Spirit World and how it shift depending on your emotions at the time?”

It might be better for her to stand but Korra decided not to move Naga. “Well, the first time I went to the Spirit World, I ran into these meerkat spirits. They kept talking over me and refused to help Jinora and I, and I kind of got angry and tried to bend at them.” Her face flushed as some of the airbenders gasped in shock and stared at her with wide eyes. She turned her attention to Naga and pet behind her ears. She continued as if she was telling Naga the story instead of the airbenders. “They didn't like that so they started circling around me and kind of made this whirlpool that sent me and Jinora into this lake and we were swallowed by another spirit. We got separated and I went into this other whirlpool and wound up in this really spooky forest.” Talking about it made Korra realize how insane her adventure was. “The weirdest part was that I turned into a kid again. A dark spirit flew at me and I smacked it but it turned out to be this dragonbird spirit chick. I felt so bad that I hurt it but then Iroh found me and took me to this really nice tea party. Two spirits were getting married but they shared the same body. It was like a giant toad with two heads. Anyway, I got upset because Jinora was missing and I couldn't find her and during my tantrum, the sky got really dark and the spirits at the tea party turned into dark spirits. Iroh calmed me down and everything went back to normal.” Korra took a deep breath and looked back up. Even Jinora looked shocked at the story.

“Ugh, turning back to a kid sounds so annoying,” Ryu said with a shudder.

“Well, I turned back to an adult when I took the chick to Hai-Riyo's Peak and the chick combined with the other dragonbird chicks to make a full grown dragonbird spirit.” Korra saw the confusion in everyone's eyes, except Jinora's. “Like Jinora said, the Spirit World is always changing and it will always surprise you. Uh, any questions?” She nodded to a young airbender who jutted her hand up.

“Why didn't the meerkat spirits help you? Did they know you were the Avatar?”

Korra hunched her shoulders. “Well, yes but they said that they weren't impressed by me. The spirits tend to decide for themselves if they want to help someone or not, no matter who the person is.” She gestured to Jinora. “The spirits help out Jinora a bunch of times because she's always kind to them. I think me bending at the meerkat spirits might have gotten out to the other spirits. They can hold quite a grudge.”

Opal raised her hand and Korra nodded to her. “When you mentioned Iroh, are you talking about Grand Lotus Iroh? He's been dead for decades.”

Korra chuckled and scratched behind one of Naga's ears. “I was. He's living in the Spirit World now. He even opened a tea shop. I think it might be the best tea I ever had.”

“Wait, so we can live in the Spirit World once we die?” Ryu asked suddenly. He didn't look like he enjoyed that idea.

“Maybe,” Korra said after a few moments of thinking. “Iroh was very close to the spirits though. I don't think many humans ever go to the Spirit World once they pass on.” Korra glanced at Jinora, trying to convey that she wasn't comfortable with where the lesson was heading.

Jinora clapped her hands together and the airbenders turned their attention at once to her. Korra breathed a sigh of relief as Jinora told the others that the lesson was at an end and that they should meditate on all they learned. Korra gently nudged Naga's head from her lap and got into the lotus position. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed and evened out. She let go of her earthly tethers and let her mind be drifted off like a snowflake in a storm.

Her body relaxed and her thoughts were clear. She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and let it seep into her body. The other airbenders melted away and it was like she was the only one in existence. Well, her and Kuvira. She could still feel the other woman's presence in the back of her head. Korra was impressed how calm Kuvira was while in a new environment, healing from a terrible injury. No, she needed to keep her mind free of any distractions. Korra let out a breath for a few seconds and breathed in. The air was fresher suddenly, and the hard marble floor was as soft as Asami's covers. She should ask Asami if she wanted to sleep in the same bed tonight, she was always much more refreshed when they slept curled up together.

_Stop thinking of Asami,_ Korra mentally told herself. Just feel the flow of energy in herself and around her. Hear the animals going about their business, feel the sun on your skin and the grass underneath you. Wait. Grass?

Korra opened an eye and immediately the other. She whipped her head around, gaping at her surroundings. She was in the Spirit World. What she assumed were animals were actually a group of spirits walking in a herd to a lake to the left of her. Korra heard a soft murmur to her right and her eyes flashed down to where Kuvira laid, very much asleep.

“Kuvira?” Korra called down softly, poking the other woman's cheek.

“Mno,” Kuvira grumbled, rolling over so her back was to Korra.

Korra couldn't help the snort of amusement from escaping. She grabbed Kuvira's shoulder and shook the other woman gently. It took some time and more protesting grumbles from Kuvira before the other woman finally woke up. Korra let go of her shoulder and watched her sit up and look around them confused. The sleep in her eyes left quickly enough and Korra waited patiently as Kuvira gathered where she was herself.

Kuvira pushed away her bangs and continued to frown at the strange surroundings. “Why are you in my dream?” she asked Korra finally. “Or is it a nightmare?”

“We're not in a dream.” Korra gestured to the world around them. “We're in the Spirit World.” Korra felt a rise in fear in Kuvira but the only physical sign of it was the other woman's eyes widening ever so slightly. “Don't worry. The spirits won't attack us and if they do, I'll protect you.”

“I don't need protecting,” Kuvira snapped back even as her fear was abated from the sure way Korra talked. She stood up and looked around again. “Why are we here?”

Korra stood with Kuvira. “I'm not sure. I was meditating with Jinora and a few airbenders. This is the first time I actually came here by accident but there has to be a reason why.” She wasn't sure exactly what that was at the moment but she was certain that she needed to do something here.

“I just hope nobody decides to pay Chief Beifong a visit,” Kuvira groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. “My physical body is in the back yard. I was trying to do some light exercises and must have dozed off while I was resting.”

“I doubt anyone is going to try and rob Lin,” Korra said with a slight chuckle as she watched the herd of spirits. “Nobody's that stupid.” She looked at Kuvira again and noticed her attire for the first time. Another chuckle escaped her.

Kuvira must have noticed the reason for Korra's laughter because she crossed her arms and scowled at the Avatar. “Shut it. I don't have many options for my clothing since the prison confiscated my uniforms.” The gray sweatpants and the white tank top were definite improvements over the scratchy wool of her prison attire.

Korra shrugged under the scowl, sensing the lack of bite behind the growl. “They definitely fit you better.” She looked around them one more time, trying to get any inspiration as to what they should do in the Spirit World. None came to her and she sighed. “We should walk around,” she said jerking her chin to the forest that was to the right of the field they were in and sensed the rightness in the decision. “I know we're here for a reason and I think we should go in that direction.”

The fear came back and Kuvira glanced around them. “Are you sure? If any of the spirits recognize me I doubt they'll turn a blind eye.” At least Kuvira didn't see any of the spirit vines.

“Like I said, I'll protect you if it comes down to that.” Korra didn't mention how she would protect Kuvira, since she couldn't bend without her physical body. She started forward before Kuvira could voice any more protests and heard the other woman follow close behind her.

They traveled for several minutes in silence. Despite Kuvira's initial apprehension, Korra could feel the wonder Kuvira felt through their bond. They soon left the field they first found themselves in and entered a forest and Korra sensed that they were going in the right direction. “I don't know how, but whatever it is we're looking for is on the other side of the forest.”

“How big is the forest?” Kuvira didn't like the closed spaces between the trees. Her eyes continually scanned around them, searching for any darkspirits or spirit vines.

“Not sure, it could be miles long or just a mile. It's hard to tell with the Spirit World.” Korra nearly recounted the story she told the other airbenders to Kuvira when she stopped suddenly. “That's it!” She saw the confusion on Kuvira's face. “I know where we're supposed to go.” Without waiting for a reply, she hurried forward. She felt the slight agitation from Kuvira at being left in the dark but the other woman was following her.

After another ten minutes, the trees began to spread out as they head towards the edges. Korra wanted to rush forward but forced herself to go slower for Kuvira's sake. Despite her attempts to hide it, the wound was making her slower and tire more easily. They eventually reached a clearing, just as Korra hoped. Kuvira's eyes widened at the sight before her and she wanted to pull Korra back to the safety of the forest but the Avatar had already taken a few steps into the clearing with a grin on her face.

In the middle of the clearing, was a tea shop. The table that Korra saw when she came with Iroh was gone and laying down in its place was the dragonbird spirit. It lifted its head as Korra came and got to its feet. It came forward and looked first at Korra and then at Kuvira. Kuvira took a step backward on instinct but the spirit didn't attack as she feared.

“Kuvira,” Korra called out, only now realizing that the other woman didn't follow her into the clearing. “It's safe here.” To emphasize her point, she rested a hand on the dragonbird spirit's neck and felt the warmth from its scales.

Kuvira looked between Korra and the large spirit, who still hadn't taken its eyes off of her. She felt something deep within her as she hesitated. It was a sudden urge to get closer to Korra. The fact that the Avatar was only a few feet away seemed to only intensify the urge. “I'm coming. You don't have to call on me like a dog,” she growled as she gave into the temptation and left the safety of the forest.

Korra's eyes narrowed in confusion at the surge of anger in Kuvira's voice and their link. “What are you,” she trailed off as she realized that she had accidentally been summoning Kuvira. She held her hands up as her face flushed red. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.”

Kuvira heard the sincerity in Korra's voice and the urge to go to Korra ended. “Just don't do it again,” she huffed. She eyed the large spirit uncertainly but it hadn't tried to attack her yet. Taking a deep breath and ignoring her instinct to keep her attention to a possible enemy, she turned her eyes towards the tea shop. “Why are we here?”

“There's someone here that I think could help us.” Korra saw the exasperation on Kuvira's face. “He's very wise and has helped several times before.” She took a step towards the shop. “Trust me?”

“Fine,” Kuvira said after long moments of staring at the hopeful expression on Korra's face. “But if I get a bad feeling from him, we leave immediately.”

Korra accepted the compromise with a nod and a roll of her eyes. She opened the door for Kuvira who narrowed her eyes. Korra went in first and grinned at the smell of tea boiling.

There were no customers inside the shop, even though everything was clean and ready to accept thirsty spirits. She heard someone moving around at the back of the shop and the grin spread into a full smile as Iroh came out.

“Korra,” he said, smiling softly but he halted before taking a second step into the room. He studied the two women and tugged at his beard, reminding Korra of Tenzin. “Interesting,” Iroh said aloud.

Korra and Kuvira shared a glance. “What is it?” she asked with a forced chuckle. She didn't want to give any hints to their Soul Bond if Iroh was only commenting on Korra's choice of a companion.

“You two have bonded,” Iroh said, still tugging at his beard and ignoring the shocked expressions on both of the women's faces. He gestured to the table in the middle of the shop. “The tea will be ready shortly. I found new cups since the last time I saw you and I think you and your bonded partner will appreciate their beauty.”

“How did you know?” Korra asked, her eyes flashing between Iroh and Kuvira and seeing her frown.

“That is a tale that should be told over some hot white dragon tea.” Iroh left the two, speaking of how the tea tastes even better in the Spirit World.

Without having much of an option, Korra and Kuvira seated themselves at the center table. There was a vase with a mountain landscape painted on its surface that held a purple flower. Korra wouldn't be surprised that the flower only grew in the Spirit World, it was too beautiful to have come from the physical world. Kuvira studied the painting as Korra poked at the petals, feeling the velvety surface.

They waited less than a minute before Iroh came out with Raava's tea pot and three cups on a wooden platter. He set the cups down in front of Korra and Kuvira and then the tea pot next to the vase. Unperturbed by the lack of sound from either woman, he took a deep drink and sighed happily. “You can always find a blooming white dragon bush here. I have a most exquisite garden that I tend to behind my little shop. The spirits sometimes visit me with seeds for me to plant. I have never tasted such fine teas before coming to the Spirit World.” He took another sip from his cup and placed it on the table. “Why have you two come to my little shop?”

Korra looked at Kuvira who gave a tight nod, who was clearly still unsure of how she felt about Iroh. She took the dive and sipped her tea to buy herself time to get her thoughts in order. It was really deciduous tea, even better than what she had when she first met Iroh. “I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about a Soul Bond but first, how could you tell that Kuvira and I have one?”

Iroh nodded at the question. “One of my fox spirit friends told me that a human has been visiting Wan Shi Tong's Library as of late looking into the Soul Bond.”

“That's Jinora!” Korra interrupted.

“Tenzin's daughter, I hope to meet her someday.” Iroh refilled his cup. “She has a very strong connection with the spirits and it's sadly rare to meet someone who sees the spirits as I do. But as to knowing how you two are bonded, the Spirit World amplifies your spiritual energies, particularly yours Korra.” He looked at Kuvira like Kya looked at Korra when she first noticed the change in Korra's aura. “I can see some of Korra's energy mixed with yours, Great Uniter.”

“I am no longer the Great Uniter,” Kuvira said with an edge in her voice, the tea in front of her still untouched.

“Can you tell us anything about the Soul Bond?” Korra asked quickly, trying to get the conversation away from Kuvira's past.

Iroh turned his attention back to the Avatar. “I know only a few things about the Soul Bond, most of which you surely have already discovered from your own bond.” He thought about what he knew for a few seconds. “The Soul Bond is both very powerful and very dangerous. You only feel whole when you and your bond partner are close.”

Korra stopped herself from groaning out that they already knew that.

“If one bond partner dies, so does the other,” Iroh continued and let the information sink in before speaking again. “It would have been best if you two never bonded.”

“It is too late for that.” Kuvira was less careful about keeping her anger at bay than Korra. Iroh just looked at her as if she made a passing remark on his tea. It was unusual for Kuvira for her displeasure to be so disregarded that she swallowed what she was about to say. “How do we sever it?” she asked instead, her tone respectful even if there was a sliver of agitation.

Iroh looked down at the table and grimaced. Korra never saw him seemingly struggle to speak. “I only know of one way,” he said finally. He lifted his eyes and met Kuvira's cool ones. “One of the bonded partners must summon the other and kill them. Only then would the trapped part of the soul be free to return to its original vessel and thus the partner will continue to live while the other dies. However, once such an act is committed, the surviving partner will never be the same. To murder someone so close, it leaves a stain on the piece of soul returned that will never be washed away.”

Korra's and Kuvira's shock and dismay at the revelation echoed between them through their link. They stared at Iroh who looked sadly at them, understanding how they felt but unable to comfort them. Korra finished her drink, her hand shaking only a little bit. “Thank you for telling us this, Iroh. And for the tea.”

Iroh nodded sagely. “It is always a pleasure to serve the Avatar.”

“We should start heading back,” Korra said to Kuvira and stood from their chairs. After learning that murder was the way to sever the Soul Bond, she needed to move. She was grateful when Iroh nodded in understanding and started putting the dirty cups and teapot onto the wooden platter. Korra didn't miss how Iroh drank all of Kuvira's untouched tea and couldn't blame the firebender. The tea was too good to waste.

They left the tea shop and the dragonbird spirit roused from where it was laying down and looked at Korra with a tilted head. One of its wings lifted, revealing its back in an invitation. Korra glanced back at Kuvira and then shook her head at the spirit. “Thank you for the offer noble spirit, but we would like to walk back to the field. We have much to talk about.” The spirit nodded and lowered its wing.

Korra led Kuvira back into the forest. She sensed how much Iroh's words disturbed Kuvira so she let her keep the silence until she wanted to break it. Korra tried to send reassuring thoughts through the bond and found that Kuvira had drifted further away. It saddened Korra that Kuvira wouldn't allow her to comfort the metalbender but she wasn't going to force the issue.

They reached the field without either saying anything. Korra turned and studied Kuvira who stared right back, her eyes as hard as the metal she bends. “Well?” Kuvira asked coldly.

The change from the wonderment in Kuvira's voice to how aggressive she was now confused Korra. “Well what?” she asked.

The question sent a spike of anger through the bond and Korra's hands clenched into fists on instinct. Kuvira's eyes flashed down to Korra's fists and then back to boring into Korra's eyes. Kuvira lifted her chin defiantly and Korra had a troubling thought of how much Kuvira looked like the Great Uniter at that moment. “Should I expect another attempt on my life?” The question was filled with tension, as if Kuvira was prepared for Korra to attack her at any moment.

“What!?” Korra couldn't keep the surprise and disgust from her yell. She felt her energy reach out towards Kuvira and pulled it back. “I'm not going to kill you, Kuvira.”

“It would make things easier for you and for everyone else,” Kuvira countered.

Korra felt a stab of pity for the other woman. She truly expected to be killed by her bond partner, just so Korra's life be a little more convenient. “Easier isn't always better. Kuvira you have done some horrible things, but I didn't kill you then and I'm not going to kill you now, Soul Bond or not.” She took a step forward and Kuvira's eyes narrowed at the approach. “And I know you won't try to kill me.”

“You don't know that,” Kuvira said at once.

“Yes, I do.” Korra gestured between them. “You knew about this Soul Bond before anyone else and you didn't try to kill me before.” She took another step forward so she stood in front of Kuvira. If Kuvira truly wanted her dead, Korra was providing her the perfect opportunity to attack. Korra laid a hand on Kuvira's shoulder and the other woman clenched her teeth but didn't shake off the hand. She saw the despair behind the anger in Kuvira's eyes. “We'll figure out another way to sever the Soul Bond.”

The words crumbled the mask Kuvira had on. The anger left her eyes and her body released the tension in her muscles. “And if it is the only way?”

Korra shrugged. “Then we stay bonded.”  
Kuvira searched Korra's eyes to find any deceit but there was nothing but sincerity. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Korra echoed. She removed her hand from Kuvira's shoulder and ran it through her hair. “I guess we should head back.” When Kuvira nodded her consent, Korra took a few steps back and got into the lotus position. She looked up at Kuvira one last time before closing her eyes and centering herself. It was much easier now that Kuvira was there, waiting as patiently as she could. Korra breathed deeply and released the breath a few seconds later, releasing all thought and tension with the exhale.

The soft grass was replaced with cold stone and at once Kuvira felt much further away. Korra frowned and nearly sought out the link to stop the sudden loss. She resisted the impulse and opened her eyes. At once they met Jinora's and the young master was watching her with concern. Korra subtly turned her head and saw that the other airbenders were still meditating, unaware that Korra entered the Spirit World. Although, Ryu looked like he was napping. She heard a soft whine from her left and she ruffled Naga's ears, wondering if the polarbeardog could tell when she left her physical body.

“Okay, everyone, that's it for today's lesson!” Jinora said loudly with a clap of her hands and Ryu jerked awake. The airbenders bowed to Jinora and left the meditation room. When the door closed, Jinora went to Korra. “What happened to you? I sensed your spirit leaving your physical body.”

Korra moved her head around her shoulders,trying to relieve the ache in her muscles. “I went to the Spirit World with Kuvira. We met Iroh and talked to him about the Soul Bond.”

“Are you sure it was wise for you to tell him about it?” Jinora heard many stories of Iroh and read many more but Korra telling him about the Soul Bond was a big deal.

“He already knew.” Korra explained how he saw some of Korra's energy mixed with Kuvira's and how he knew Jinora was visiting the Spirit World from one of his spirit fox friends. “He told us that the only way he knew how to sever the Soul Bond is for one of us to kill the other.” Korra glanced away as she admitted, “Kuvira and I basically agreed not to kill each other when we left.” They didn't actually have an agreement, but that didn't matter.

Jinora's eyes grew large at what Korra learned. “That, there has to be another way.” She grabbed Korra's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “If there's another way to break the Soul Bond, I'll find it. Just hold on a little longer.”

“And be patient?” Korra added with a slight chuckle. “Thank you, Jinora. I know how much researching the Soul Bond has taken out of you.” Korra turned her head and saw that the sun had moved quite a bit from one of the room's windows. “I'm gonna see Asami. I should tell her what I learned.” She rubbed the back of her neck, already dreading the talk. “She's not going to be happy.”

“Asami will understand,” Jinora said confidently. “I'll let Dad know what you told me.” She made a face at the thought. She loved her father dearly but he had been bugging her about the Soul Bond more than she liked.

“Thanks,” Korra said. They left the meditation room together but soon split off, Jinora heading to Tenzin's study and Korra leading Naga to the stables where Naga's saddle was. She saddled her polarbeardog and climbed onto her back, guiding her to the docks. As the ferry left the dock, she felt Kuvira stir in the back of her head, along with irritation. Korra guessed that the other woman was telling Lin about their trip to the Spirit World. She just hoped that her talk with Asami will go better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a fillery chapter BUT I will make up for it in the next chapter. Hint: FINALLY the explicit rating is being used. Thank you so much for your patience, I had to lay the foundation properly before building the rest of the house.


	18. Second Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO ADULT WOMEN!

“Are you ready to head in?” Korra asked Asami, her fist raised to knock on the door to announce their arrival. She saw how tense her girlfriend was since the drive to Lin's house and it only grew worse as they neared the place.

“Not really,” Asami admitted. Ever since Korra told her what Iroh had said during her trip to the Spirit World, she had been on edge and nervous about this dinner. For a moment, she considered grabbing the electric glove from her car, just in case, but thought better of it. Korra wasn't nearly as concerned about Kuvira as Asami was, and surely if Kuvira meant to hurt her, Korra would sense it through the Soul Bond.

“We don't have to go if you don't want to,” Korra offered, lowering her hand from the door and fully facing Asami. “I think I'll be fine if we postpone the dinner for a few days.” A part of her wanted Asami to just say yes and for them to leave and forget about Kuvira and Lin and the Soul Bond.

Asami frowned at the suggestion. Even though Korra and Kuvira were together in the Spirit World, there were still some signs that Korra was starting to feel the strain in the distance between her and Kuvira. Last night when Korra came to her house to sleep with her, Asami had awoken in the middle of the night to find that Korra was standing outside on the balcony, unable to sleep. Asami knocked on the door before Korra could tempt her again to leave. “I can handle a dinner with Kuvira, Korra,” she said, trying to put as much confidence in her words as possible.

The two heard a muffle, “Come in,” that could have been from Lin, so they opened the door and entered. They saw Kuvira lounging on the couch with a book in her hands. She glanced at Korra and Asami and gave a curt nod of greeting before going back to her reading.

“How's the stitches?” Korra asked, deciding to get down to business as she went further into the living room.

“Better,” Kuvira said, marking the page she was on and putting down the book on the living room table. She stood and laid a hand over where her stitches were. “The wound is healing faster than it should. I think I'll be back to normal within a week or two.”

“That's great!” Korra said, relieved that Kuvira was healing well and that Korra wouldn’t have to worry about her so much. She went further into the living room and leaned to the side so she could peak into the kitchen. Korra could just see Lin's arm as the older woman concentrated on cooking whatever was on the oven.

“I'll help Lin while you heal Kuvira,” Asami spoke up. She pressed a kiss on Korra's cheek for perhaps a second or two longer than necessary before going to Lin.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow at the motion and at the glance Asami gave her when she pressed her lips against Korra's cheek. Kuvira waited until Asami was past her before saying, “Shall we?” and turned to walk to the bathroom.

Korra hesitated before following Kuvira, her mind a bit muddled by the kiss. She turned her head to see Asami asking Lin how she could help and her eyes somehow trailed down to look at Asami's behind.

“Korra.”

Korra quickly turned her head away from Asami's butt to where Kuvira was waiting just outside the bathroom. Even though the other woman rolled her eyes at her and entered the bathroom with an exasperated huff, Korra sensed some amusement through the bond. Korra shut off all thoughts of Asami as she followed Kuvira into the bathroom.

Already, Kuvira had taken off her shirt and was in the process of removing the bandages. They came away from the wounded area smoothly, which Korra was glad to see. Korra was also glad to notice that the inflammation was mostly gone. “It looks good,” she said. She lightly touched the skin next to the stitches and the heat she felt before was gone. “Do you feel any discomfort when you move?”

“Not more than I should expect,” Kuvira answered. She was pleased with how quickly she was healing and the fact that she was able to change the bandages herself now. “It's itching terribly but that's just the skin knitting.” When Korra was done examining the stitches and turned on the faucet after putting in the stopper, Kuvira asked “How's yours healing?”

The question surprised Korra. “Most of my stitches are dissolved by now.” It was a great relief when she was told that she didn't have to go back to the hospital to get them removed, although if anyone asked her, Kya removed them for her. She glanced at the level of the water in the sink and turned off the faucet so it wouldn't overflow. She turned to Kuvira and lifted the side of her shirt for the other woman to see the stitches. “It was taking longer to heal than it should have, even if the cut was superficial, but I think it's because of our Soul Bond. You heal faster and I heal slower.” She let her shirt fall back down and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Korra took hold of some of the water from the sink and brought it out. “Ready?”

Kuvira nodded and watched Korra concentrate and enter the Avatar State. When Korra's energy came closer, Kuvira didn't hesitate before letting her own connect to Korra's. She felt even more energized than the last time Korra healed her. Without her realizing, a small smile came to her face as the water touched her injury and began healing it. Kuvira leaned against the back of the toilet and looked at the glowing water. For a moment she wanted to ask Korra to stop so she could fetch the meteorite from her room to toy with. But doing so would most likely break the connection they had now. Kuvira shook her head and moved her fingers slowly, feeling around the bathroom. She felt the metal in the shower curtain rod and focused on that. She didn't bend the metal itself but looked for the little bits of earth in it. It was much easier than it usually was and the temptation to bend it was almost too much for Kuvira to ignore.

“It feels amazing, right?” Korra asked with a chuckle. She sensed the wonder and the curiosity from Kuvira as she healed the other woman. Technically, she could stop now but she wanted to give Kuvira something that made her feel good, after everything she's been through.

“Extraordinary,” Kuvira murmured. She left the rod and felt out the tiles underneath her bare feet. This time it was too easy for her to feel the earth and several of the tiles shook. Kuvira let go of her hold on the tiles at once. “How can you control your powers when you're in the Avatar State?”

Korra lifted one of her shoulders and let it fall back down in a gesture of nonchalance. “I don't really. I mean, this is the most, uh, delicate thing I've done in the Avatar State.” As much as she wanted to continue, there wasn't much more good Korra could do by healing Kuvira more than she already had. She exited the Avatar State and sent the water back to the sink. She pulled up the stopper and watched the little whirlpool as the water drained. “Usually, I just wreck havoc and attack with all my power at whatever enemy I was facing.”

Kuvira felt Korra's energy disconnect from her own and almost followed but reigned herself in at the last moment. “But you were able to bend the energy from the spirit weapon and created a new Spirit Portal.”

“Oh that?” Korra rubbed the back of her neck and didn't look at Kuvira. “That was an accident. I was trying to redirect the energy blast away from you. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I could do that.”

Kuvira's eyes widened. She had assumed that Korra was confident enough when she jumped in between the Spirit Weapon and herself. “Huh,” was all she said. She didn't know what else to add so she stood and went to grab the roll of gauze from the cupboard. She saw Korra's confusion as she unrolled a few inches. “I can do this myself now.”

Taking that as a dismissal, Korra nodded and headed out of the bathroom to give Kuvira more privacy. She saw that the food was already ready and that Asami and Lin were just waiting for the other two. “Kuvira's just wrapping her side. I don't think I'll have to heal her again.” She saw relief on both Asami's and Lin's faces, although she doubted it was for the same reason. She helped herself to a plate of steaming vegetables and roasted duck before taking her seat next to Asami. She sensed the coolness from Asami when Kuvira strolled into the kitchen to fetch her own plate and grimaced as she stabbed a carrot with her fork. “You okay?” she whispered low as Kuvira went to the kitchen again to get herself a drink.

“I'll be fine,” Asami answered after taking a long sip of her wine. It was tart but it went well with the duck. She nearly declined Lin's offer to the alcohol but hearing about Kuvira wrapping the bandages and thinking of how Korra had to help her last time made Asami reconsider. She knew deep down she wasn't being fair to Korra. She saw the pout on Korra's face and the previous excitement over the dinner being diminished. Asami wished that she could have said anything else but that would have been a lie.

Korra ate another piece of her duck and quickly took a drink of her water to wash it down. It was incredible but her appetite was mostly gone with Asami's answer. Any progress that Asami had made to trusting Kuvira was nearly wiped away when Korra told her what Iroh said about the Soul Bond. She knew logically, that Asami's response was reasonable. However, it still made Korra uncomfortable with how Asami acted as if Kuvira wasn't seated at the table with them.

As if Lin sensed the tension between everyone else at the table, which Korra wouldn’t be surprised if she actually had, she asked Asami, “Have you noticed any spirits hanging about your factories?”

Asami looked up from her plate at Lin's question. “A few, but none of my workers have ever complained about them. Why?”

“I've been getting more and more reports of spirits showing up in peoples' homes,” Lin answered. “The residents want them gone.” She turned her eyes to Korra. “Do you think you can tell them to stick to the spirit wilds?”

Korra shook her head. “I can try but I doubt they'll listen to me. They pretty much do what they want. Are they stealing anything?”

Lin shook her head as she stabbed a piece of broccoli. “No. The reports simply say the residents wake up and a spirit is just there in their home, usually with the family's pet.” She ate the broccoli before she continued. “They're not doing anything illegal, since we don't have any laws particularly based on a spirit's behavior, but the people would feel more safe if the spirits didn't suddenly show up in their homes.”

“Well, the spirits aren't hurting them so I don't see why they're so scared,” Korra ground out. A spirit only attacked when it genuinely felt threatened, which took a lot so Korra didn't see why so many people were scared of them.

“I'm only telling you what is happening,” Lin said in an even tone, her eyes narrowing at Korra's hostility. “I didn't go after you when you created the Spirit Portal or when you let the Spirit Vines stay in Republic City,” she reminded Korra.

At once Korra felt abashed at how quickly she went against Lin. “Sorry, I could go to the Spirit World again an tell the spirits to stick to the wilds.”

Lin nodded at the suggestion. “Whether you do or don't, it's not my concern. The spirits aren't posing any threat against the citizens currently so I'm willing to let the issue stand.”

It was as much as Korra could hope for. She gave Lin a grateful grin at how she was handling the situation. She looked at Asami and noticed that her girlfriend was frowning down at the table. A moment later, Asami took her wine glass and took another deep drink. “Can I try that?” Asami gave her the glass and Korra quickly drained it, ignoring the burn in her throat and the warmth in her belly as she finished the glass off. There was about a half of a glass left so she had to gulp the wine down. She set it down and stifled a burp, although Kuvira gave a quick hicc right afterward. “Good,” Korra murmured.

Lin frowned at both Korra and Asami. “Keys,” she muttered.

Korra was about to ask what she meant but Asami gave her the keys to her car without hesitation. “What's that for?” Korra asked.

“I'm still the Chief,” Lin answered as she pocketed the keys. “You two drank right in front of me and I can't in good faith let either of you drive.”

“I'm fine!” Korra protested as Asami shrugged and got up to fetch more wine.

Lin narrowed her eyes at Korra. “I know that you driven a car less than five times in your life and your parking job is absolutely terrible.” She saw Korra open her mouth and cut her off. “I have a spare bedroom for you two to sleep in. I don't care that you're the Avatar so stop whatever you're about to say and just accept it.” She saw the angry look on Korra's face and added in a softer tone, “You and Asami can drink as much as you want now and you'll be able to leave in the morning. It's only one night.”

Korra knew she was beaten, unless she wanted to call Tenzin and have him send someone to pick her and Asami up. She nearly suggested it if only to see the look on his face but by then Asami came back with two glasses of wine.

“So you don't have to steal mine,” Asami teased as she set one of the glasses in front of Korra.

Korra drank the wine more slowly now and actually savored the taste. It wasn't bad but she would have preferred some ale. Although with each sip, it seemed to get better and better. Korra had to remind herself to eat the rest of her dinner before she drank too much. “This really is good,” she said, her words maybe slurring just the tiniest bit. She held up her glass almost in a salute to Lin. “Like, seriously good.”

The corners of Lin's lips tilted up in amusement. “Thank you. The wine was a gift but I never had a reason to open the bottle before.”

“Who needs a reason to drink?” Korra asked.

“True,” Lin conceded with a glance at Asami. The other woman wasn't nearly as intoxicated as her lightweight girlfriend, but there was a flush on her cheeks. She hoped that Asami was still sober enough to take care of Korra if need be. “I prefer a strong stout or firewhiskey so the wine just went on a shelf.”

“Do you have any?” Kuvira asked suddenly. She liked firewhiskey.

Lin turned her head to consider Kuvira. She hadn't tasted a drop of alcohol all night but she had the beginnings of a drunken grin. “I do but I don't think you could handle it.”

Kuvira frowned at Lin and straightened in her chair. “I can!” she countered. “I could drink even Suyin under the table when I want.”

Lin rolled her eyes even as she got up to get two more glasses. She had finished her own wine and the dregs wouldn't mix well with the firewhiskey. She filled one glass and the other halfway. She came back out and handed Kuvira the one with less firewhiskey. “It's expensive stuff,” she said when Kuvira's eyes narrowed when she realized that Lin had given her less.

“I can pay you back,” Kuvira muttered. Her accounts were reopened when she went under house arrest in Zaofu. She may not be able to physically get her money, but it shouldn't be too difficult to call the bank and have the money transferred to Lin.

“All right, but I still don't think you can handle the firewhiskey.” Lin drank some of her own and sighed at the burn.

Almost like she sensed the challenge in Lin's tone, even if there wasn't one, Kuvira took a long swig from her own drink. It burned worse than she expected but she managed to not to cough, although her eyes watered a little from it.

Korra laughed at the sight of the tears. “Lightweight,” she quipped.

“I'd like to see you do better, Avatar,” Kuvira shot back as she offered her the glass.

“Pfft,” Korra took the glass and swirled the alcohol in it. “I bet this is nothing compared to the Southern Watertribe ale. My dad and I could down ten glasses each. We could have downed ten more if Mom hadn't stopped us.” She may be embellishing her story a little for Asami, but it wouldn't do if she knew that she and her father didn't need much convincing to stop drinking and they both suffered the entire day after. Korra threw back her head as she took the first gulp and immediately slammed the drink down on the table. Her body was wracked with a coughing fit and tears stung her eyes. She ignored the laughter from Kuvira and even the small chuckles from Lin. “What the fuck's in that?” she sputtered and wiped away the tears. “Lava?”

Kuvira took her glass back and meeting Korra's still watery eyes, sipped at the drink. “Its made from a specific grain that grows close to the Fire Nation's volcano.”

“It's one of the Fire Nation's most profitable exports,” Asami added. She wished she had asked for a glass herself. “Whenever my father made a contract with a new partner, he would share a glass of firewhiskey with his partners in a show of good faith.”

By then the burning in Korra's throat relented and she could take a cautious drink from her wine. “Did you share a glass with Varrick?”

Asami couldn't help but laughing at the memory. “Not with Varrick himself but with President Moon. He was busy with the Nuktuk movers and she came by my office to first propose a merger between Future Industries and Varrick Global Industries. I wanted to show that I was eager for the partnership between our companies so I offered her a glass of firewhiskey.”

“Smart,” Lin said. She wasn't technically in the upper circles of Republic City but she knew much about their traditions from her dealings with crooked CEO's.

Asami, Lin, and Kuvira continued the conversation about the importance of firewhiskey. Korra tried to add a few things every now and again but she was more than content to listen to them, especially Asami. It seemed that the tension was melting away from her girlfriend as she continued to chat with the others. Somewhere in the conversation, the wine in Asami's hand was exchanged for a glass of firewhiskey, but Korra couldn't recall if Asami got it herself or if Lin went to get it for her. And the wine in Korra's glass had mysteriously disappeared. She pouted down at her empty glass until Asami offered her some of the firewhiskey. This time, she took only a small sip and grinned at the taste. “I like it,” she announced happily before taking another sip and handing the glass back to Asami.

The time flew by as Korra let her head fall back against the chair and stare up at the ceiling. She tried to make up patterns or animals from the little bumps on the ceiling. She found Naga after searching for a few minutes and happily pointed it out to the others. They looked up but they couldn't find Naga, even after Korra gave a few helpful directions as to where the polarbeardog was hiding. They gave up the search, much to Korra's disappointment and went back to their argument of which nation made the best ale. Which was stupid in Korra's opinion, obviously the Southern Watertribe made the best. Her disappointment evaporated at the warm hand on her thigh, the thumb idly moving back and forth. Korra hummed at the contact as she started a new search of Pabu for her Naga.

She found something that kind of looked like Pabu, if Pabu had a much shorter tail and a much bigger head. She tilted her head down and realized how much her neck ached from the odd angle. She rubbed the back of it which helped some. Korra listened to the conversation, although it was mainly Lin and Asami talking. Kuvira appeared just as content as Korra to let the talking flow over her. She had her head turned towards the sliding doors that led to Lin's backyard. Korra followed her eyes and saw a few lightning bugs flying through the air. She focused on the energy at the back of her head, which was difficult with the hand on her thigh and the alcohol in her system. She had to actively move closer and was nearly touching it for Kuvira to notice. Kuvira glanced back at Korra and nodded in acknowledgment, her peace undisturbed by Korra's closeness and curiosity. Korra stayed close to Kuvira, feeling the tranquility of the energy.

“-coming, Korra?”

Korra turned her attention to Asami when she heard her name and realized that the other woman had asked her question. “Hmm?” she hummed with a grin and leaned against Asami, looking up at her. It kept shocking her how beautiful Asami was, especially now with her flushed cheeks and her piercing eyes.

“I'm going to bed,” Asami repeated herself as she squeezed Korra's thigh. She had seen Korra looking at Kuvira and it stirred something in her. “Are you coming?”

Korra gave another hum but she got out of her chair, only stumbling once. She waved goodnight to Lin and Kuvira and let Asami guide her to the door closest to them. Korra couldn't help the giggle from escaping at how sparse the room was. Asami looked at her curiously so Korra had to explain. “I bet we're the first ones to use this bed.”

Asami shook her head as she closed the door behind them. “No, other people have used the room before.”

“When?” Korra asked after a hicc. “I don't think that Suyin comes for a visit.” She sat down on the bed heavily and looked up at Asami. She looked incredible in the moonlight that streamed from the window next to the bed. Her eyes trailed down to her lips. _I should be kissing her_ , Korra thought.

“No,” Asami admitted. “But the police department have an annual party and sometimes Lin is forced to host.” She was very much aware of how Korra was staring at her and she had a rush of smug glee at the hunger in Korra's eyes. She had been jealous of how Korra looked at Kuvira after she had been drinking but now Korra only had eyes for her. Asami knew that her emotions were being fueled by the alcohol and the knowledge of the Soul Bond between Korra and Kuvira. But she thought her feelings of possessiveness of Korra were justified. She went to the bed and sat next to Korra. She set about taking off her shoes and then her shawl. She knew that Korra was gaping at her and the other woman was barely holding back from touching her. “Do you need help with your boots?” she asked, a smirk on her face.

Korra gulped and nodded, not trusting her voice. She was just about to lift her left leg to help Asami but her girlfriend went down on her knees in front of her. Her heart began to hammer and she could only stare as Asami deftly removed her boots and socks, tossing them away with little care. Asami stayed on her knees, her hands resting on top of Korra's thighs. She felt way too warm in her clothing and blamed it on the firewhiskey. “Asami?” The name came out in a desperate whisper.

“Hmm?” Asami loved the way Korra was looking at her, like she was the only thing in the world.

“I,” Korra had to swallow before continuing, “here. Please.” When Asami came closer, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and pulled her flush against her body. Asami had to sit on her lap and Korra's hands found themselves cupping her ass. Asami's own hands were buried in her hair and even though she started the kiss, Korra was the one to open her mouth and deepen it. She groaned as Asami kissed her. One of her hands went to the buttons on Asami's skirt and she snapped them open one at a time. When she was about to slip her hand inside Asami's skirt, she was suddenly shoved against the bed. Korra gave a surprised gasp and stared up at Asami. The confusion she felt from the sudden change was replaced with lust at the smirk on Asami's face. Her green eyes appeared to almost be glowing with a wild intensity that Korra first saw when she took her racing all those years ago and the smirk she wore turned Korra to jelly. “Fuck,” she whispered. She could feel Kuvira's presence trying to grow stronger and get her attention but Korra couldn't worry about her now.

Asami held herself up with her hands and she hovered above Korra, taking in the Avatar greedily. She restrained herself and cupped Korra's cheek gently. “Do you want to?”

“Yes,” the answer came out immediately. “Asami, _please_.” She pulled her girlfriend down to kiss her and gasped as her bottom lip was nipped just as her hands were pinned above her head by Asami's. She never seen _this_ side of Asami and she was very excited to see how far it went. She could feel Kuvira at the back of her head but it was drowned out as Asami moved her lips to her neck and bit down. “Shit,” Korra hissed at the burn even though her hips rocked up, seeking some kind of friction. She could have sworn that she heard Asami growl something akin to “Mine,” but that could have been just from Korra's lust-addled imagination. She hoped it wasn't just her imagination.

Asami left a few more love bites on Korra's neck for everyone to see before she let go of Korra's hands. She was pleased that they stayed where they were as she unclipped Korra's sash and tugged it down along with Korra's pants and underwear. She met Korra's eyes and held them. They watched everything Asami was doing with so much desire and want. She saw some conflict in those blue irises too which made her hesitate.

Korra must have seen Asami's sudden hesitation because she shook her head to clear it. She squirmed against the bed and rolled her hips up, bumping Asami's hand. “Please,” she begged. “I need you.”

The fierce intensity was back in Asami's eyes as she finally touched Korra. She felt the soft hair in between Korra's legs and the warm wetness. She watched Korra's eyes shut as a soft moan left her lips. Asami moved her fingers up and brushed against something hard and Korra shuddered as she whispered, “Asami, yes.”

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Korra and Asami jolted as their door was hammered on frantically. Now that Asami wasn't touching her, it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on her. She could very clearly feel Kuvira's presence roaring in her head as the banging stopped. Kuvira's anger was fuel to her own at being interrupted yet again. She saw the same anger and frustration on Asami's face as the older woman got off of her and re-button her skirt. “I swear I am going to hit her,” Korra growled as she tugged up her pants and underwear. She stomped to the door and threw it open, glaring at the very red face of Kuvira and knew it wasn't just from the alcohol.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kuvira walked past Korra, bumping her with her shoulder. She ignored Korra enraged, “Hey!” as Kuvira walked into the room. “Shut it,” she snapped. She didn't know who to turned her anger towards so she settled on Korra. “I can _literally_ feel what you two are doing,” she hissed.

“Then stop,” Korra barked back, crossing her arms over her chest.

The reply only made Kuvira angrier. “You don't think I haven't tried!? Look, I can't control this stupid bond and neither can you so just,” and just like that the anger was gone with her growl of frustration. Her shoulders slumped as she ran a hand through her hair. She didn't remember when she took it out of its bun but that didn't matter.

Korra didn't let go of her own anger however. “It's not fair I can't make love to Asami.” She stabbed a finger at the window where the moonlight was still coming through. “And you said we could in the middle of the night. It's night.”

“I know, I know, I know,” Kuvira shot back with her hands raised. “But you're not the only one who's sexually frustrated. I can't even think about anything sexual without worrying about you feeling it in front of some world leader!”

The admission did take away a lot of Korra's anger and replace it with guilt. She met Asami's eyes and saw that her girlfriend's eyes were frustrated and guilty. Korra sighed. She didn't really think of Kuvira's perspective about how much control she had to have over her own feelings. “I'm sorry,” she said sincerely. “I didn't think.”

“That's your problem, Avatar,” Kuvira said at once. “You don't think, you only do what you want.”

“That's a lot coming from you,” Asami grumbled but there was far less anger than there should have been. She was the one who pushed the kiss to sex after all.

Kuvira didn't reply for a long time. Korra felt Kuvira's own remorse through the bond and knew she was thinking of her actions as the Great Uniter. “Look,” Kuvira said after a while, her voice tired and defeated. “Can we talk about this in the morning? We're all very heated,” she glanced at where there were visible love bites on Korra's neck, “and the alcohol isn't helping.”

Korra and Asami looked at each other and then nodded to Kuvira. When Kuvira turned to walk back out, Korra had to ask. “Uh, does,” she made an uncomfortable noise at the back of her throat, “does Lin know?”

The blush was just starting to die down on Kuvira's face but Korra's question brought it back full force. “We were talking about Zaofu and my belonging there when I moaned, so yeah, she knows.” She held up a hand before Korra and Asami could apologize. “She said this night didn't happen.” With that, she left the couple.

Now that they were alone, there was an intense awkward air between them. Korra was the first to move and she went to Asami. They wound up laying down on the bed, curled up tightly with one another, with Asami's head resting on her chest. Korra didn't doubt that Asami could hear how hard her heart was thumping. “This is so fucked,” Korra said aloud. She felt Asami nod against her chest in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry but I just couldn't help myself. I swear there's a reason behind Kuvira's cockblock, even more than Kuvira feeling what Korra felt in front of Lin. As for Asami, she finally reached her breaking point and had to put a very clear claim on Korra in front of Kuvira. This chapter may have been too OOC for what I've written previously but honestly, this chapter is a bit of a self-indulgence that serves an actual purpose.


	19. Breakfast and Deals

For the first time since they ever slept in the same bed, Korra woke before Asami. She was relieved and somewhat surprised by how small her headache was, considering how much she drank last night. Korra rolled over to her left side and grinned softly when she saw the back of Asami's head. She scooted closer and wrapped her arm around Asami, burying her face against Asami's hair. Her grin grew as Asami murmured in her sleep and moved further into Korra's embrace. Her hand went up and down Asami's bare stomach, reversing her direction each time her fingers brushed against Asami's underwear or bra. Just the knowledge that Asami was practically naked beside her was enough to get her heart beating faster.

It took a few minutes for Asami to wake up but when she did, she rolled over to face Korra. She rubbed her head against Korra's chest, sighing at the warmth around her. She could feel the bare skin of Korra's back and wanted to trace the muscles there but she was too tired and relaxed to move. “Mmime?” she murmured sleepily.

“Time?” Korra guessed and Asami nodded against her. “Not sure. It's still morning,” Korra said, pulling the covers over Asami's shoulder where it slipped down as Asami rolled in her sleep.

“Should get up,” Asami said, her tone clear that she would rather spend the entire day in bed and in Korra's arms. Still, she disentangled herself and stretched, lifting her arms high above her head. She didn't miss how Korra's eyes flashed down to her breasts as she took a deep breath. If it weren't for the headache, Asami would have teased Korra and kissed her. Before she was tempted even with the migraine, she got out of the bed in search of her clothing. She knew Korra's eyes were on her the entire time and despite the headache, she felt a surge of glee. When Asami gathered her clothes and turned to face the bed, Korra didn't try to pretend that she wasn't staring. There was the cocky grin on Korra's face that Asami adored. It took an effort for Asami to dress and not join Korra back on the bed. “Your turn,” she said as she brushed down the wrinkles of her skirt.

“Oh, uh yeah.” Korra felt her cheeks burn as she got out of bed with only her boxers and sports bra on. She remembered how Asami raised an eyebrow at the sight of the boxers but Korra was still adamant that they were more comfortable and thus better than most underwear. She quickly snatched up her clothes and put them on, nearly squirming as Asami watched her. How could she be so confident in her fighting but become jelly when it came to Asami?

Korra was done in half the time Asami took and now the two stood awkwardly, neither wanting to leave the safety of the room. “You think Lin's gonna scold us?” Korra asked, trying to put a little humor in the situation. She refused to even consider what Kuvira was going to do.

Asami didn't even crack a smile at the lame joke. “Maybe,” she said and Korra knew that Asami actually did consider Lin scolding them for their actions last night to be plausible.

“Well, we gotta face the music sooner than later,” Korra said, taking the few steps forward and opening the door before she could suggest that they sneak out the window. She looked behind her and saw that Asami had joined her, a worried crease in between her eyebrows.

They went to the kitchen where they could hear the sizzle of bacon. Kuvira was already at the dining table, nibbling on a piece of bacon as she read the newspaper. Korra saw that the other woman gave them one glance and immediately went back to the paper. She could feel Kuvira's discomfort and tried to send a wave of remorse through the bond.

“Do you two want anything to eat?” Lin asked as she turned her head from the oven.

“Some bacon would be great,” Korra said cautiously, trying to see if there was a trap there.

“I'm okay, thank you,” Asami said.

Korra almost slapped her hand against her forehead. She should have refused, now they had to stay longer so she wouldn't be rude to Lin! She gave Asami an apologetic look and the two sat at the table, waiting for Korra's bacon. Kuvira ignored the couple, never taking her eyes off the newspaper.

“Here,” Lin said as she put a plate of bacon in front of Korra.

Korra gave her thanks as she took a slice gratefully, forgetting for a moment how uncomfortable she was. There was so much bacon on her plate and it was cooked perfectly. She swallowed and noticed that Lin had her uniform on. For a moment, Korra thought Lin was going to arrest her for what she almost did with Asami last night. The moment passed quick enough and the embarrassment was back. “Hey, uh, about last night,” she trailed off awkwardly. She looked down at her bacon in her hand. “Sorry,” she ended.

Lin let Korra squirm in her seat for a few more seconds before shrugging. “Like I told Kuvira, last night didn't happen. I honestly don't care what you two get up to, just don't do it again, or at the very least don't do it when that one,” she jerked her chin at Kuvira, “is talking to me.”

“Gotcha,” was all Korra could say. This was so much worse than a simple arrest. She glanced at Asami for support but her girlfriend appeared just as embarrassed as she was.

“I'm heading to work,” Lin said. She looked over to Kuvira and then back at the other two. “You can see yourselves out whenever.” With that, she got her keys and left the house, closing the door with a click.

“At least she didn't slam the door,” Korra said. Nobody responded so she went back to eating her bacon. She pushed the plate closer to Asami and her girlfriend nibbled on a slice.

When they ate a quarter of the bacon and Kuvira was done with her own, Kuvira set the paper aside and looked at the two in front of her. “We need to talk about last night,” she said gruffly.

Korra was hoping that Kuvira would continue to ignore them until the bacon was gone and they could leave, but she knew that it was a childish wish. She had been dreading this more than Lin but they were adults and they could handle this conversation.

“I apologize for our actions last night,” Asami spoke up. “I take full responsibility.”

Kuvira didn't appear surprised that Asami was talking for both of them. Asami had been the one who initiated it after all. She considered Asami for a few seconds before shaking her head. “No, Korra was right before. What you two did was within our agreement, however now that my living arrangements have changed, our deal is void.” She held up a hand before Korra and Asami could voice their complaints. “I want to make a new one that will better benefit all of us.”

Asami crossed her arms, any nervousness she displayed before gone now. This was something she could handle, especially if Kuvira tried to make it even more difficult than it already was for her to be with Korra as she wanted.

Korra, however, was even more uncomfortable than before. She tugged at the collar of her shirt. “What, uh, do you have in mind?” It sounded as if Kuvira had already thought of a deal and she wanted to trust her to make it fair for all of them.

“You two may become intimate any time you wish.” Kuvira let the two process her offer before adding, “ _However,_ you need to warn me beforehand. If not, and if I am in Lin's or another's presence, I have the right to tug at Korra's mind to get you two to stop.”

“And what do you want?” Asami asked, narrowing her eyes. The deal was too generous. Kuvira wanted something, and whatever it was could be a deal breaker.

Kuvira met Asami's eyes. She was the one she had to convince, just like before. “I want the same out of the deal. I get to relieve myself and if I do get released from house arrest and meet someone, I get to become intimate with them, as long as I warn Korra beforehand. If I don't warn her and if she wishes, she has full right to get me to stop.”

Asami and Korra looked at each other. Asami could see that Korra had already made up her mind about accepting the deal. Asami looked back at Kuvira and studied her for a long time. Despite the cool expression on her face, she saw the tension in her shoulders. It was that sign of apprehension that decided Asami. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Kuvira repeated, wishing once again that Korra couldn't feel her relief through their link. She spent most of the night thinking about the deal and how to convince Asami. She had several arguments she had at the ready if Asami had threw away the deal out of hand and was glad she didn't have to use them.

“I'll go to the bathroom, and then we can leave?” Asami said, waiting for Korra to nod before heading out of the dining room.

When Korra heard the bathroom door click shut, she looked at Kuvira. “You okay?”

“Better now,” Kuvira answered earnestly. She rested her elbows on the table and rubbed at her temples. It didn't really matter if she tried to appear strong and unmoving in front of Korra, the other woman could sense her emotions through the bond anyway. She lifted her head to look at the closed door of the bathroom. “She must really love you, to be able accept all this.”

“I know,” Korra said softly. She waited for Kuvira to meet her eyes again before saying, “Every time I learn something about the Soul Bond, I'm always terrified that it would be the thing to break her. I,” Korra took a deep breath, “I'm not sure how she can still love me with me being bound to you.”

Just for an instant, Kuvira wanted to reach over the table and take Korra's hand to provide whatever comfort she could, but she wasn't sure if her touch would be welcomed now.

Korra looked at the closed door. “I don't think _I_ could do this with anyone else, either. I know it's selfish of me to still want Asami to be with me while putting her through this but I don't want to let her go.”

Kuvira nodded even though Korra wasn't looking at her. She thought back to her relationship with Baatar Jr. and tried to imagine what would happen if her and Korra's roles were reversed and she was the one who had to juggle a relationship and the Soul Bond. The thought ended almost as soon as it started. She didn't doubt Baatar Jr. loved her, but he could never do what Asami was doing for Korra, and she couldn't deal with the turmoil the bond would create between herself and Baatar.

It was then that the door opened and Asami came back to the dining room. Korra entwined their fingers and looked at Kuvira. “We'll be back in four days?” she suggested. Kuvira nodded and the two left the house. They went to Asami's car and began a silent drive to Republic City's docks. Korra took the time to ponder the emotions Kuvira was giving off when they had their little chat. She felt the longing from Kuvira and believed that the other woman was thinking about Baatar Jr. She turned her head to look at Asami who appeared more at ease now that she was out of Lin's house and away from Kuvira. “You okay?”

Asami glanced at Korra and refocused on the road. “I'm not sure,” she said. “There's a thousand thoughts running in my mind right now, mostly about the deal.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed and hunched her shoulders. “A part of me is glad we don't have to wait at night anymore but now that Kuvira could too,” she trailed off with a blush. “I-I'm kind of surprised you agreed to that part.”

“I almost didn't,” Asami answered honestly. They rolled to a stop at a red light so she was able to look Korra in the face. “A huge part of me still isn't okay with it, especially given the fact that you'll feel what Kuvira feels. But, it's not only about our relationship. She's still going to feel what we do and I'm sure her future partner isn't going to be happy about that.” The light turned green so Asami resumed driving. She gripped the steering wheel and had to remind herself not to speed. “Speaking of, um, about last night. I'm sorry. I saw you looking at Kuvira last night and it made me jealous. I know that it was stupid and immature but it spiraled to me getting possessive with you and you don't deserve that. I mean, I practically jumped you last night.” She glanced at Korra's face and whatever she saw must have given her the strength to continue because she took a deep breath and continued. “I didn't want our first time to be so,” she struggled for a while to find the right word but in the end she finished with, “like that.”

Korra listened to Asami's apology and forced herself to not speak until Asami was done. She laid a hand on Asami's leg and was glad that they reached a stop sign so Asami could meet her eyes. “You don't have to apologize for how you feel. I can't imagine how hard this is for you and you shouldn't feel ashamed that you got jealous or possessive. I mean, if you were the one with the Soul Bond, I'd probably have punched Kuvira in the face several times by now.” The small chuckle Asami let out gave Korra more confidence to continue, despite her face heating up. “And well, it's not like I didn't like it. How dominant you were.”

Asami's eyes widened at Korra's admission. “You weren't put off by that?” When Kuvira left last night, it occurred to Asami that she never asked Korra if she was comfortable with being submissive to her. The realization had been slowly building a fear in the back of Asami's head that Korra wouldn't want someone like Asami was that night in her bed.

The blush on Korra's face intensified. “No, it was surprising sure, but, uh, it was a good surprise. I almost forgot how intense you could get and it was really hot.” Korra cleared her throat, “I mean, it was nice! Really nice.” She didn't know what else to say, especially with the soft tug she felt from Kuvira. It didn't hurt this time, it felt more like a hard poke.

There was a sharp honk behind them and Asami drove, too intent on her conversation with Korra to realize that the street in front of them was clear. When the angry driver had turned a corner in a different direction than they were heading, Asami ventured to say, “I'm glad to hear that.” She covered the hand on her leg with her own.

Korra stared straight ahead, recounting all the stories of long dead airbending masters that Tenzin had tried to teach her. The more boring, the better.

Asami noticed how quiet Korra got and removed her hand to hold the steering wheel with both hands. “I do want to, I want to make that clear. But I will wait for however long you need. I love you, Korra.”

The sincerity nearly took Korra's breath away. She squeezed Asami's leg and some of the tension in Asami's hands left. “I'm the luckiest woman in the world.”

“You are,” Asami said with a small laugh. By then they reached the docks and Asami parked her car. She looked at Korra and didn't want her to leave just yet.

Korra felt the same and not caring who saw, leaned over and kissed Asami. She poured her affection into the kiss and could swear she felt Asami melt. When she pulled back eventually, she saw the love in Asami's eyes and some of the hunger there too. “How about tomorrow?”

The sudden question threw Asami off. “Tomorrow?” She realized what Korra meant and raised her eyebrows. “So soon?” she wasn't going to reject the offer but it surprised her how quickly Korra wanted to take advantage of their new deal with Kuvira.

“Why not?” Korra grabbed Asami's hand and pressed a soft kiss against the back of it. “We want to and Kuvira agreed to it. We'll just have to warn her and we'll be all set. Besides, we've waited long enough.” She saw the hope on Asami's face and added. “We can even make it a date day.”

“A date day?” Asami asked, amused at how excited Korra was getting and feeling herself fall even more for the Avatar.

Korra nodded eagerly. “We could go on a picnic at Avatar Korra's park, see a probending match at the new arena, and have dinner at your place. It'll be perfect!”

Asami's face softened and she had to give Korra another quick kiss for her sweetness. “That sounds incredible.” She cupped Korra's face and the other woman nuzzled against the palm. “I'll bring the food to the park. I'll see you there around three? The next match will start at five so we'll have plenty of time to eat.”

“Mhm,” Korra hummed in agreement. “I can't wait.” She knew she had to leave soon or else she would have stayed there for the rest of the morning. Korra reluctantly pulled back and got out of the car. “See ya then.”

“See you then, Avatar,” Asami gave Korra a grin that was like the grin she gave her last night when she pushed Korra onto the bed. She knew she achieved her goal by the way Korra's eyes widened and her face flushed.

Korra watched Asami drive away, trying very hard to keep her mind away from what Asami was doing to her the night before. She felt Kuvira's annoyance but no hard poke. Korra turned and went to the ferry that went to Air Temple Island. She nodded to the captain and went to the railing to watch the island grow as they got closer. A smile slowly grew on her face, feeling as excited and nervous as she had when she first told Asami she loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, bad news. Good news: Next chapter is going to NSFW, no cockblocks. Bad news: Something happened recently that really hit home and I know I will struggle with this story because of it. I have no intentions of abandoning it, but chapters may have a long hiatus between them. I'll try to keep it as short of a wait as possible, but it may be a while between chapters. Hopefully I will get over it and realize that it has nothing to do with the story and its elements but right now it's hard for me to separate personal life with writing life. Thank you for your patience.


	20. Date Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience on this chapter. BTW THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING WOMEN Also a warning, it gets rough

“You see her, girl?” Korra asked, turning her head this way and that as she searched for Asami. Naga gave a soft bark and sniffed at the air. The polarbeardog walked aimlessly around Korra's Park with Korra riding her back. After ten minutes, Naga lumbered to a river and took a few gulps of the water. “We're on time, right?” Naga didn't provide an answer but she stopped drinking and resumed padding along a trail. Korra turned her head and spied her statue. She grimaced at it but her eyes were quickly drawn down to where there was a red blanket on the grass. A woman was there, appearing to scrutinize where she placed the picnic basket and a set of silverware and plates that looked like they belonged at one of the most expensive restaurants of Republic City, not the outdoors. Korra beamed as she turned Naga towards the picnic. She pressed her heels just slightly into Naga's sides and the polarbeardog trotted in the direction she wanted. Korra was glad that Naga didn't get excited at the sight of Asami and kept the even pace so Korra could sit up straight in her saddle and look a bit regal.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Korra said to Asami as she and Naga reached the picnic.

“It's almost like it was planned,” Asami said with a teasing grin as she reached into the picnic basket. She pulled out some jerky and held it out for Naga to eat. The polarbeardog's tail wagged so much that it almost hit Korra when the Avatar slid gracefully out of the saddle. “I hope you don't mind giving Naga a treat for bringing you here.”

Korra smiled as Naga took the treat from Asami's hand and wolfed it down. It warmed her heart seeing how considerate Asami was. “Of course not.” She had to chuckle when Naga whined and pressed her nose against Asami's hand when the treat was gone. “I should have warned you that she's greedy when it comes to food.”

“Reminds me of someone else I know,” Asami said as she got another treat from the picnic basket for Naga. She meant to give it to the polarbeardog after their picnic but she couldn't deny the soft whining and big eyes Naga was giving her.

“Hey!” Korra exclaimed although it only seemed to amuse Asami more. She waited until Naga took the other treat from Asami's hand before pulling the other woman down on the blanket. “I'm only greedy when it comes to you,” she said as she wrapped an arm around Asami's waist and nuzzled against her neck.

Asami couldn't help the giggle that came out. Korra always seemed to know how to make her feel like a teenager who just discovered that their crush liked them back. “I'm glad to hear that.” She met Korra's eyes and saw them soften from the cocky gleam that was in them moments before. Asami laid a hand on Korra's leg as she leaned forward to kiss her lightly.

When they broke the kiss, Korra tilted her head to look at the picnic basket. She could smell a faint aroma coming from its confines and she hoped that Asami didn't hear her belly rumble at it. “Is all that for Naga?”

“Some, yes.” Asami glanced at Naga to make sure the polarbeardog wasn't poised to dash into the basket. The polarbeardog had curled up on the grass next to the couple, her head resting on her front paws, her eyes trained on Asami. “But most of it is for us.” She opened the basket and let Korra see what Asami brought. To keep Naga occupied, Asami tossed another slice of jerky.

Korra brought out some sandwiches and drinks for the two. Underneath was some fresh tarts that Korra was smelling and even some varricakes. She split the food between them and chuckled at the sight of the sandwich and treats on the extravagant plate. “You went all out, huh?”

“I may have gone overboard with the plates and cups,” Asami conceded. “It was a last minute decision. I didn't realize we had nothing to eat the food on until it was time for me to go.”

Asami's admission surprised Korra. Out of Team Avatar, Asami was the most prepared, or at the very least on the same level as Mako. She laid a hand on Asami's shoulder so the other woman would look up from the plates to her eyes. “Is everything okay? It's not like you to forget, well anything.”

“I guess I'm a bit nervous,” Asami said after a few moments. “This is technically our first date.”

“What about the Spirit World?” Korra said, trying to put Asami more at ease.

“That doesn't count. We were on vacation. And we weren't officially together at the start of it.”

Korra thought back on it and had to nod. “Okay, you got me there.” She leaned against Asami's side. “I'm a little nervous too, if that makes you feel any better.” She turned her head to look at a couple of kids kicking a ball back and forth and grinned when she spotted a small spirit flying close to one of the kids. “I'm always a little nervous around you.”

“You are?” Asami studied the little smile on Korra's face when the other woman looked back at her and nodded. Korra didn't seem nervous right now, in fact Asami thought she looked more relaxed than she had in a few days.

“Yeah,” Korra said with a shrug. “You're incredible and I know how lucky I am to be with you. I guess I'm nervous that I'll wind up making a fool of myself in front of you.”

Asami had to grin softly at that. “Well, even if you do make a fool of yourself, I'll still think you're an adorable fool.”

Korra made a face to Asami, even though a moment later she was back to grinning. “Come on, I'm more fierce than adorable.”

“At times,” Asami conceded. The two began to eat soon afterward, silently enjoying each others company. Naga moved closer to them and Asami fed her more jerky, to which Naga's tail thumped against the ground for a few minutes. When Naga was sated, she stretched out right next to the two and Asami and Korra leaned back against her side as they ate.

“This is amazing,” Korra broke the silence after swallowing her mouthful of egg custard tart. She quickly took another large bite and washed it down with a sip of her drink.

Asami took a smaller bite of the tart. Korra might say she's too fierce to be adorable but the way she looked now was the very definition of adorable. She looked like a child who was surprised with their favorite dish. “Thank you,” Asami said. “I made it myself.”

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” She looked down at the rest of the tart on the dish in front of her and Asami. “When you eventually retire from Future Industries, you have to open up a bakery. This is really incredible.”

“Maybe,” Asami said with a laugh. She poked at Korra's stomach playfully. “Only if you agree to be my taste tester.”

“Done,” Korra said immediately. She took another bite to show how well she was up to the task. “We can even use Naga as the logo.” At the sound of her name, Naga raised her head and Korra let her have only a little of the tart for the polarbeardog to taste.

Asami looked at Naga and pictured her as the logo of a bakery. She nodded at the thought and scratched behind Naga's ear. “She would be a great logo. Especially if we draw her in a pretty apron and with a mixing bowl.” She turned her attention to Korra and there was a gleam of mischief in her eyes. “I'm surprised you don't want to be my logo.”

This time the face she made was genuine. “Ugh, please don't. It's already weird enough that I have a park named after me.” She jerked her chin to the statue looming in the distance. “I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but I don't like the fame that came from being the Avatar. I mean, its awesome to be recognized, but I want people to know me for what I did, not just because I'm the Avatar.” She studied the cool expression on the statue. “I almost don't even see that I'm supposed to be her.”

Asami looked at the statue like it was the first time she glimpsed it and after a while nodded. “I barely see you there too, but that's a good thing. You grew so much from when we first met at Tarrlok's gala. We all have.” She grabbed Korra's hand and ran a thumb against the knuckles. “Still, we should be reminded by how far we've come every once in a while.”

“You sound like Tenzin,” Korra couldn't help saying. “But you're right.” She kissed Asami's cheek to thank her for her words. She turned her head to look back at the statue and thought about how different she was now. “There's still a lot of room for me to grow, though.”

“We all do,” Asami said lightly. “But that's life. Every day we evolve just a little bit until we can barely recognize who we were just a few years ago.” The two continued to look at the statue of Avatar Korra for a long time.

“You know,” Korra said lightly, trying to lighten the mood. “I could grow out my hair. Sort of like a mix between the old Avatar and the new?”

Asami considered the notion for a bit. “I like your hair as it is now. Although,” she rested a hand on top of Korra's thigh, her fingers just barely touching the inside of Korra's leg as she moved her lips to Korra's ear, “I'll be able to pull more if you had longer hair.” Asami pulled back and smirked at Korra's flushed face and wide eyes that had darkened with lust.

The flush on Korra's face ebbed away just a bit as she felt a warning poke from Kuvira, abruptly ending a very nice mental image of Asami tugging at her hair as she was in the other woman's lap. Korra shook her head to get rid of the last of the vision. She was still aware that Asami's hand was on her thigh.

“You know I already have enough trouble controlling my own thoughts when it comes to you,” Korra said when she fought down the urge to poke back at Kuvira. “I don't need you to make me excited in the middle of the park.” The words may have been sharp but Korra kept her voice light and she saw that the glint in Asami's eyes only grew at her words.

“You have trouble controlling your thoughts about me?” Asami asked, the hand on Korra's thigh moving just the slightest bit inward. “What have you been thinking about?”

Korra felt another hard poke and some anger from Kuvira. “You know what.” She grabbed the hand on her thigh and moved it safely to the top of her leg and held it just in case Asami's fingers began to wander again. She was about to tell the other woman to be good when she noticed the intensity in Asami's eyes that held a tinge of smugness. Korra realized suddenly that Asami knew how her words would have affected Korra and that Kuvira would have felt it through the Soul Bond. The realization stirred a few emotions in Korra, most of which she knew that it shouldn't have stirred. Korra pushed away the confusing emotions. “You shouldn't antagonize Kuvira like that.”

The words had a small effect on Asami, although not the one Korra was aiming for. The glint in her eyes grew and the smile she wore made Korra's eyes drop down to her lips and then back up again. “I was just asking a simple question. I didn't mean to suggest anything by it.”

“Liar,” Korra huffed, but her eyes glanced down at Asami's lips again without her permission. She really wanted to kiss Asami at that moment, despite everything she just said. “You don't play fair, you know that right?” she finally said. Korra had no doubt in her mind that Asami had wanted to remind Kuvira what she and Korra had and what better way than to wind Korra up with a few whispered words and a suggestive touch. It was a possessive move on Asami's part but Korra would have lied if she said that she didn't strangely liked it. So much so that she felt Kuvira's exasperation and a softer but firm poke.

“I never claim I do, especially when it comes to you.” Asami turned the hand that she had on Korra's thigh so she could entwine their fingers. Her face softened and she saw Korra's do the same. “But if I get too possessive with you, just say the word.”

Korra rubbed her thumb along the back of Asami's hand. “I will, but you don't have to worry about that.” She glanced away, slightly embarrassed. “It kind of feels nice, actually. To feel so wanted.” She looked back at Asami and saw the slight relief in her eyes. “Come on, we should finish the tart and start heading to the probending arena.”

They did as Korra suggested and were quick to pack up all the picnic stuff. Korra was about to get on Naga when Asami laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Take a ride with me. Naga can fit in the back seats,” she added when Korra gave Naga a glance.

“You're going to let Naga into your car?” Korra was incredulous. She looked up and down Naga as if she realized how big the polarbeardog was for the first time. Her eyes focused down on the nails that could easily tear up the leather of Asami's car seats. “You sure that's a good idea?”

Asami must have guessed what Korra was concerned about and waved it away. “If Naga tears a seat, I'll just replace it. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time one of my cars was damaged for the greater good.”

Korra had to laugh at how Asami risked Naga's claws to her car seats just so Korra would be in her car. Korra had to coax Naga into the backseats but once the polarbeardog was laying down, her tail began to wag happily. Korra opened the door for Asami and accepted the kiss from her girlfriend with her crooked grin. She hurried to her own seat and they were soon heading to the probending arena.

Korra hadn't been to the probending arena since it was first closed down due to the spirit vines years ago. She knew that it eventually opened again but she didn't have any motivation to go see it. Her eyes widened when the two neared the arena and she felt her jaw hang slightly down in awe.

“What do you think?” Asami asked casually, although she felt rather pleased with how Korra's eyes were gleaming at the sight of the arena.

Just like the rest of Republic City, the building incorporated the spirit vines into the architecture so as to not disturb the vines. They seemed to have wrapped the building in a protective embrace, some of the vines even going into the building through where Korra knew there used to be windows. The windows seemed to be replaced with alcoves that people could enter through the inside and sit to look at Republic City across the waters. “Wow. It looks like something from a children's book,” Korra said as Asami parked. She titled her head back to look more closely at the vines and spotted a monkey spirit going inside the area through one of the alcoves. She turned her head to look at Asami and noticed the pride in her eyes. “Did you rebuild the arena?”

Asami shook her head. “I wouldn't say that. Future Industries partnered with the probending teams to have a special tournament to raise funds that helped rebuild the city. Of course before the tournament could take place, I had to make sure that the building was safe. I just made a few modifications to the building's design and incorporated the vines into the architecture.” Asami shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but Korra easily heard the pride in her voice.

“You did an amazing job.” Korra whistled and Naga carefully lumbered out of Asami's car. Together, the three went inside the building's entrance. Korra made to go to the normal stands but Asami halted her with a gentle hand on her back, steering her to the side.

“I have a booth set up for us.” Asami led Korra and Naga to a set of stairs that went to the left instead of directly into the arena. They climbed several levels before exiting out into a large booth. There were two plush seats with a carved wooden table in between. There were two plates on the table piled high with snacks, one with varricakes and one with smoked meat.

Korra kissed Asami's cheek when she saw the plate with meat. “You know you're spoiling Naga, right?” she chastised even as she put the plate down on the floor. Immediately, Naga came forward and buried her muzzle down into the pile.

“She deserves to be spoiled,” Asami said as she pet Naga's back. “Like you,” she added with a small smile.

The two took their seats and Korra nibbled on a varricake. Most of the stands were full but there were still some people coming in and finding their seats. “Who's playing today?”

“The Ember Island Eel Hounds are playing against the Red Sands Rabaroos. Next, there's a match between the Harbor Town Hog Monkeys and Mo Ce Mongoos Lizards.” Asami glanced at Korra as she added, “Finally, the Capital City Catgators are going up against Future Industries' Fire Ferrets.”

Korra turned her head sharply at the last team name. She wasn't surprised that Asami knew the matches on the top of her head but the last team jolted her. “You're still sponsoring the Fire Ferrets?” For some reason, it stung a little that Asami was still sponsoring her former team after she left.

“Why wouldn't I?” Asami asked curiously. “They're not as good as when you, Bolin, and Mako were playing but that doesn't mean I should just give up on them.”

“It's just strange to hear that. I kind of put probending behind me and I assumed everyone else did too.”

“I'm not as dedicated to the team as I know other companies are to their teams,” Asami admitted. “I trust them to do their best and make sure they have enough money for whatever they need.” She gestured to the playing field down below. “Probending was the thing that first connected me to you and our friends.”

Korra could help saying, “Actually, it was you hitting Mako with your moped that first connected you to us.”

Asami waved away the retort. “Mako wasn't using a crosswalk. Besides, if I hadn't hit him, we wouldn't be here today.”

Korra laughed. “I'll be sure to tell Mako the next time we see him.” Asami soon joined in and Korra was thinking how pretty her laugh was when she heard her name. She turned her head to where she thought the voice was coming from and saw someone waving at her from a booth next to Asami's. She recognized the man as Shiro Shinobi. “What's with him?” she asked Asami, keeping her voice low even though there was no way he could hear them if she spoke normally.

“I think he wants you to do an interview with him,” Asami said, slightly annoyed that Shinobi wanted to take Korra away from their date. Shinobi waved again and Asami noticed that several people had turned their attention to them. “I don't think you can say no to him now.”

Korra groaned and squeezed Asami's hand before getting out of her chair. “I'll keep it short, I promise. He probably wants to know if I'm rooting for the Fire Ferrets.”

“You better be,” Asami said with a teasing grin.

Once Korra sat in the chair facing Shinobi, the man went straight for the kill. “Avatar Korra, it's great to see you after your harrowing victory over the Great Uniter Kuvira. How have you been doing?”

“I'm doing as well as I can,” Korra answered as honestly as she could. “I'm actually on a date with Asami right now so that's good.” She meant to subtly get out of the interview by telling Shinobi she was in the middle of a date but her words only piqued his interest.

Shinobi leaned forward, excitement and curiosity burning in his eyes. “So it's true about you and Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries?”

Korra started to regret bringing up her date. “Yeah,” she said, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat to get rid of the sudden frog. “We started dating once Kuvira surrendered and we went on a vacation in the Spirit World. She's kind and amazing and I'm very lucky to be with her.” As she spoke, her voice grew more confident and she began to feel giddy talking about her girlfriend. “We had a picnic earlier at park and after the match we're going to her house to have dinner.”

“Well it sounds like you've had a busy day.” The way Shinobi said it made it clear that he had a hunch of what she and Asami would be up to after their dinner. Korra felt heat rise in her face and an urge to punch the man. “It's phenomenal to have the Avatar herself proudly out and being an inspiration to the LGBT community.”

Now Korra's face was burning from the compliment. “I didn't mean to be an inspiration. I just happen to like both men and women and currently have an incredible girlfriend. It's not a big deal and it shouldn't be for anyone else.”

Shinobi nodded at the conviction in Korra's words. “Well there you have it folks! I'll let you go and continue your date. Thank you for your time and I hope we see more of you at the arena.”

Korra left Shinobi and went back to Asami. She sat back down and rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry for putting our relationship on the spot,” she said with a glance to Asami. Now that she was back in her seat, she realized that she hadn't asked Asami if it was okay if she talked to the public about their relationship, especially on the radio.

Asami saw the worry in Korra's face and reached over to grab her hand. She kissed the knuckles and was glad that Korra was looking at her. “I already said that I don't care who knows about us so don't let your interview worry you.” She kissed Korra's hand again. “It did make me happy hearing you call me your girlfriend in front of everybody.”

Korra smiled, relieved. The matches began shortly after and the two watched them, sometimes taking a varricake to eat. Korra would periodically comment on a bender if they did something well or made a rookie mistake although she wasn't really paying attention. Watching the match now was a strange experience for Korra. After fighting so many real battles, the matches seemed almost child play to her. She knew that Asami was excitedly watching the teams struggle to gain ground so Korra held her tongue. She did enjoy seeing the light in Asami's eyes as they dashed about the arena, watching an earth disk fly or one of the players narrowly dodge a water or fire attack. Korra barely registered which team was winning or even which team was playing, most of her attention was on Asami and some was on the varricakes.

“I wish Bolin could see the Fire Ferrets now,” Asami said after a while.

Korra jolted as she was pulled back to the present. She turned her eyes to the arena and saw that they were on the last match. How did that happen? She watched the Fire Ferret earthbender duck under a torrent of water and nimbly dance away from an earth disk an instant later. The earthbender sent a disk flying to the opponent's firebender and while they was intent on blasting the Fire Ferret waterbender. The disk struck true and the firebender was launched straight into their earthbending teammate and both were sent to zone three. Korra was impressed. “Who is that?”

“Ra,” Asami answered. “He took over when Bolin left and he whipped the Fire Ferrets into shape.” Just as she finished talking, Ra assissted the Fire Ferret firebender and they sent the Catgator's waterbender to join their teammates in zone three. The Fire Ferrets advanced but the bell saved the Catgator's from a possible knockout. “He's a natural leader and an incredible earthbender.”

The next round began and this time, Korra actually paid close attention. She saw at once that Asami was right. Ra seemed to know when his teammates needed help and was quick to lend a disk or two. He even stepped forward and took a hit of water for the Fire Ferret's firebender who was unbalanced and would have been knocked out of the ring if he was struck. The moment Ra recovered, he set his sights on the waterbender who did their best to stay on their feet but was soon loosing ground.

“He's too aggressive,” Korra commented. “The Catgators should use that against him. While Ra's focused on the waterbender, they should team up and hit him at once. He'll be too distracted and his teammates may not be quick enough to protect him.”

“Which team are you rooting for?” Asami teased but Korra's words came true right in front of her. The Catgator's firebender and earthbender suddenly switched their targets to Ra. However, the other two players of the Fire Ferrets must have guessed that the other team would try to take advantage of their team leader's stubbornness. The disk was smacked away with a torrent of water and a disk exploded when it was hit by a fire blast, but the leader was safe from the fire. The shock from almost getting hit made Ra reconsider his sole attack on the waterbender and he was back to concentrating on the other players as well.

“Told you,” Korra said with a pleased grin. “But I have to admit, he adapts quickly.” She leaned forward in sudden excitement as Ra sent two disks hurtling at the waterbender at once. The waterbender dodged the first nimbly but the second got them squarely. It played out as if Ra knew how the waterbender would move to dodge the first and placed the second disk right where it needed to be. “Now that was a neat hat trick!”

The match continued for another few minutes but the Fire Ferrets and the Catgators couldn't gain ground. The round was called with both sides panting, although Korra suspected that some of it was a show to get the other team to underestimate them. The referee called for a tiebreaker and the coin favored the Fire Ferrets. Korra's eyes widened with the Fire Ferret's waterbender immediately took a step forward to claim the right. She tried to see how Ra reacted but the earthbender only grinned and patted the waterbender on the back.

The two teams' waterbenders faced each other and didn't react when their platform rose to separate them from the rest of their teammates and give the crowds a better view. Korra held her breath as she heard a clear ding from the bell. Neither player hesitated before starting an aggressive attack. The Fire Ferret aimed high while the Catgator aimed low. Each moved out of the way of the other's attack but both were grazed. The Fire Ferret lashed out with a leg when the Catgator stumbled just for an instant. The slash of water struck the Catgator and they lost their footing but as they fell, they punched a fist upwards and a torrent of water jutted to hit the Fire Ferret. A quick step and the water went harmlessly passed them.

“FIRE FERRETS WIN!”

Korra was on her feet in a moment, both fists clenched as she joined the rest of the crowd's cheering. She felt Kuvira's confusion through the bond but Korra was too excited to keep her emotions in check. Naga even jumped on her feet, sensing Korra's excitement. When Korra calmed, she turned her head to beam at Asami and saw the other's attention was all on her. She had her elbow on her chair's armrest and her face propped up by a hand as a small smile grew on her face as she looked at Korra. Korra suddenly had to remind herself to be good when she noticed the hunger in Asami's eyes and the way that the other woman had her face in her hand, the tip of her pinky finger was just brushing against her bottom lip. She wasn't successful, if Kuvira's exasperation was anything to go by but at least Kuvira didn't poke or tug at her.

“What?” Korra asked, a little self conscious about how she just acted like a overly excited fan and not the Avatar.

“You're cute when you're happy,” Asami said. She finally looked down at the arena where Ra had lifted the Fire Ferret waterbender and spun her around in his arms. “They deserve this win. They've been working so hard to get better.” She glanced back at Korra. “Whenever I have time in my schedule, I visit them and see how their training is going.”

Korra flashed Asami one of her crooked grins to try and dispel any notion that she had acted like a gushing teenager a moment ago. “If I knew that, I wouldn't have ended my probending career. It would have been nice to have you watch me train.”

Asami hummed, standing from her seat and going to Korra. “I think you just want me to be your personal fan.” The way she said it made it clear that Asami wasn't against the idea.

“Should we go?” Korra suggested suddenly, trying to regain her composure and trying not to let Kuvira know how much Asami's words affected her. She scratched Naga between her ears so she gave her hand something to do. “Before the crowd gets up?”

Asami nodded, easily seeing how hard Korra was trying not to think of how much Asami implied with her comment. They left the arena, holding each other's hand with Naga walking right behind them. Asami led them to her car and they just managed to beat the crowds pouring out of the arena, all of them chatting about the matches they just watched. Asami drove them quickly to her estate, taking every short cut she knew. She kept a close eye on Naga as the polarbeardog rested her paws on the top of the door and lifted her head to snap at the wind.

They reached the estate soon and they went to the front door. Naga slowed her pace as they walked and veered off the path to hunker down on the grass. Korra called to her to convince the polarbeardog to come inside but Naga ignored her.

“You think she'd be okay with staying outside for the night?” Asami asked, watching Naga curl up for a nap. She had bought a huge dog bed just for the polarbeardog a few days ago. She had to commission it special for Naga and was thinking of how best to move it outside if Naga decided to stay.

“She'll be fine,” Korra reassured Asami. “Her thick pelt will keep her plenty warm and she can just wake us up with her howling if she wants to come inside.” Korra had no doubt that Naga would be sleeping the rest of the night away but it warmed her that Asami was so concerned for Naga.

Asami still looked a little conflicted but she nodded. “If you say so.” She opened the door for Korra and cast one last glance at Naga to make sure that the polarbeardog wasn't getting up to follow them. She left the door just so slightly open just in case Naga wanted to come inside. She didn't think anyone would be foolish enough to try and break into her home with the Avatar and Naga here. “Come on,” Asami said as she threaded her arm through Korra's, drawing her further into the foyer. “I have a small dinner prepared for us in the entertainment room.”

“How much more food?” Korra asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin. “I'm going to be a spoiled as Naga at this rate.”

“Oh hush,” Asami replied with a playful swipe at Korra's shoulder. “You deserve it.”

Korra raised an eyebrow as Asami walked with her to the entertainment room. “For what?”

Asami had an entire list in her head of everything Korra had done since she stepped foot in Republic City. “For you being you,” she decided to say. She saw Korra's face soften at the simplicity and the love in Asami's voice.

When they entered the entrainment room, a fire was already blazing in the fireplace. A small platter was situated in front of it with a bucket of ice and an opened champagne bottle with two glasses next to it. Asami saw Korra's eyes widen at the champagne. Unknown to Korra although she suspected, the bottle was one of the most expensive bottles Asami had in the wine cellar. “I think you're trying to get me drunk, Ms. Sato.” She and Asami sat in front of the fire. Korra was glad that there was only one platter so she and Asami had to sit right next to each other.

Asami didn't expect Korra to use her last name but the way it rolled off her tongue made her cheeks flush more than than the warmth from the fire. “Don't tell me the Avatar is a lightweight. Besides, you don't have to drink any if you don't want to.”

In response, Korra poured for both of them, filling each glass halfway. She was glad that her hands didn't shake and she didn't spill a single drop. She handed Asami a glass and took a sip from her own. She didn't have much experience with champagne but it tasted amazing. Korra plucked a small tart from the platter and bit into it, humming at the taste. “This is better than Su's chef and I didn't think that was possible.”

“I'm happy you like it.” Asami didn't take any for herself, only taking occasional sips at her drink. She watched the fire dance and leaned against Korra. “I'm glad that the matches weren't boring.” Even though she only had a day to prepare, Asami strive to make every little detail perfect. She couldn't control how the matches were going to play out so she was relieved that Korra got into the games at the end.

“The Fire Ferrets were amazing,” Korra said, trying to hide that she only really paid attention to the last match. “I didn't expect their waterbender to take the tie breaker.”

“Sahak is the quickest of the team,” Asami explained. “And I'm sure that she didn't miss that the Catgator's waterbender was getting sluggish by the end of it.”

Korra hummed in agreement. The Catgator's waterbender did take the most hits, now that she thought about it. “I bet the Fire Ferrets will take the Championship if they keep it up.”

“Especially with Sahak as their waterbender.” Asami knew that Korra caught the gibe by the way the Avatar huffed playfully.

“Are you saying she's better than me?”

Asami took a drink from her glass, letting Korra simmer for a few moments longer. “Maybe,” she said with a shrug and a sly grin. “She didn't knock off someone from the side of the arena the first time she played.”

Korra felt her face get a little more flushed. “I didn't know all the rules,” she defended herself.

“You know I'm just teasing you,” Asami relented. She watched Korra tilt her head back and lift her glass to take a long drink. Asami guessed Korra tried to look cool by the way she kept an eye on her as she put the glass to her mouth.

Unfortunately, the effect was ruined at once as some of the champagne leaked out from the corner of her lips and slid down her chin to her neck. Korra froze at the feeling of the cool alcohol and knew Asami noticed her slip. She was about to try and attempt to recover some of the atmosphere she was building when Asami leaned forward. She shivered at the feeling of Asami's tongue on her neck, dragging up so she could taste the champagne. “Wow,” Korra husked as she felt the barest pressure of Asami's teeth on her neck when the champagne was gone. Somehow, Korra's fingers wound up in Asami's hair and held the young woman to her. “Asami, wait,” she gasped as she felt a tug. It wasn't hard enough to make her physically wince, but it definitely got her attention. She gently pushed Asami back and felt her jaw slacken at the sight of the lust in Asami's eyes. “I gotta warn Kuvira.” Some of the arousal in Asami's eyes faded and Korra quickly kissed her to take away some of the sting of her words.

Korra broke the kiss before it got further and saw a phone on the edge of the bar. She went to it and dialed Lin's house number. It was immediately picked up. “Kuvira?”

“Yes.”

The answer was short and Korra could sense the awkwardness from the other woman. Now that the moment was here, Korra found it difficult to warn Kuvira, even though Kuvira couldn't possibly not know what was about to happen. “Well, uh, I wanted to warn you, er, about,” Korra trailed off, grimacing.

Kuvira breathed out sharply and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can tell. The next time you forget to warn me, I won't be so gentle, Avatar.”

Korra blamed the fact that Asami was waiting for her and the champagne she drank for the way Kuvira's words sent a thrill down her spine. “Okay, thank you, bye!” She slammed the phone down on the stand before Kuvira could say something else. She heard the sound of soft laughter and turned to see Asami covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes alight with amusement. “Shut it,” Korra growled even as she hurried to her. Before Asami could protest, Korra lifted her and carried her to the plush green couch next to the fire. She pushed Asami down on the cushions and followed her, hovering above her with a hand firmly on her shoulder to keep Asami down. “Still want to laugh at me?” she asked lowly.

Asami's eyes narrowed for a moment at the authority and power in Korra's voice. The shock of suddenly being carried and pushed down was instantly replaced with hunger as her back was pressed down by the hand on her shoulder. “Only a little,” Asami purred.

Korra chuckled and leaned down to kiss Asami. She took control of the kiss and it soon became heated. She nipped at Asami's bottom lip and the groan Asami gave drove Korra forward. She kissed down Asami's jaw to her neck and only hesitated for a second before sucking at the skin and biting it carefully to leave a mark. She worried that she may be going too far but Asami moaned and pulled Korra closer so the Avatar left a few more for Asami to look at later. “How expensive is your shirt?” she asked suddenly into Asami's ear.

Asami's brain didn't register the question for a few seconds. “Why do you want to know?”

Korra figured that if it was expensive, Asami would have answered her instead of asking why Korra wanted to know. She gripped Asami's shirt with both of her hands and grunted as she pulled. There was a sound of ripping and Asami shocked gasp and Korra leaned back to look at her work. Asami's shirt was ripped completely from neckline to the hem. The lacy black bra did almost nothing to conceal the flesh underneath and Korra smirked at the sight of the hard nipples poking out. She dragged her eyes up from the bra to Asami and saw the same intensity in those green eyes that must be in her own blue.

Unable to stop the impulse, Asami leaned up and pulled Korra into a hard kiss. She took the Avatar's bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled back just enough to give Korra a flash of pain before letting go and soothing it with a long kiss. She felt Korra tug at the remains of her shirt from her arms and tossing it away without a care before scratching up along her spine until she felt the clasp to her bra. Before Korra could undo the clip, Asami shoved her down.

Already unbalanced from Asami's pull into the kiss, Korra fell back with a grunt. She felt a growl of protest grow at the back of her throat as Asami took the opportunity to pin her arms above her head. Korra knew that she was strong enough to break Asami's grip on her wrists but the sight of her breasts heaving as Asami panted from excitement was too distracting.

“My turn,” was the only warning Asami gave before her hands dashed down to the middle of Korra's shirt and the sound of ripping was once again heard. She wasn't able to completely tear the shirt off Korra like the Avatar did to her but it was still ruined and she could clearly see the sports bra Korra wore underneath the shirt.

“Hey!” Korra took Asami's lapse in concentration to hook an arm around her and flip them over so she was back on top. She pinned Asami's hands down with one hand and sat on Asami's hips to keep her lower body pressed into the couch. Still, Asami wiggled underneath her, trying halfheartedly to get out of Korra's hold. “You're mine,” she tried to sound smug but she just noticed that flipping Asami down caused her right nipple to peak out from the bra. Korra felt her lower belly clench in arousal. She cupped Asami's breast with her free hand and slid her thumb over the nipple a few times, feeling it harden with her teasing.

Asami gave up the struggle and sighed as Korra played with her nipple. She looked down to see what Korra's hand was doing and when she looked back up at her girlfriend's face, there was satisfaction and lust.

Korra kept Asami's gaze as she bent down and let the tip of her tongue flick over the nipple before taking it into her mouth. She pulled down the cup of the bra to fully free the breast. Korra's eyes shut as she sucked, the grip on Asami's wrists slackening as she ground down on Asami's hips. It wasn't nearly enough to get her off but it still helped.

“Korra,” Asami breathed, watching Korra pull down the other cup to pinch and roll her other nipple in between her fingers. Asami's toes curled and stretched as she moaned. The dominant persona Korra had been building was ebbing away as she sucked Asami's nipples but Asami didn't doubt that it could come back in full force at any moment. Asami pulled her right hand free from Korra's relaxed grip and gently pushed Korra's head down lower. “Please,” she begged, her voice softer than usual. “I need you.”

“You sound so amazing right now,” Korra murmured as she pulled back to take off her ruin shirt. Asami took the chance to lean up herself and remove her own bra. Korra promptly shoved her back to the couch as soon as the bra was tossed away. She kissed and nipped a path down Asami's body. She left a few love bites on Asami's stomach and grinned as Asami's made an impatient whine. She reached the top of Asami's skirt and ran her finger down the slit, undoing each button she found.

When the skirt was off, Korra slid her hand up Asami's leg, feeling the pantyhose under her fingers. She reached Asami's sex and cupped it, feeling the heat and how the black thong moved easily with Asami's arousal. “Fuck you're so wet,” Korra said, unable to stop the pride from leaking into her voice.

“You're fault,” Asami groaned as she was petted through her underwear and pantyhose. She propped herself up by her elbows and could practically see the ideas forming in Korra's mind.

Korra wanted to rip the pantyhose and panties off Asami like she did with the shirt but Asami may actually be mad since the thong matched the bra so perfectly. She contented herself with tearing most of the pantyhose off which earned an excited grin from Asami. She pushed aside the thong and gasped alongside Asami as she felt her sex for the first time. “You feel so good,” Korra growled. Not giving herself time to over think things, she plunged a finger inside Asami and pumped it in and out as her thumb rubbed at Asami's clit.

“Fuck, Korra,” Asami groaned. She had expected Korra to take it slow the first time but she was never going to complain about how rough Korra was being. “Another finger, please,” Asami gasped, leaning up more to watch Korra's hand work her sex.

Korra obliged Asami and used her free fingers to pull apart Asami's lower lips to better watch her fingers go in and out of her. She was fascinated by how much slick had already stuck to her fingers. She looked back up and felt her heart flutter at Asami's face. It shone with the light of the fire and some of her hair was stuck to her face by sweat. Asami's lips were partly open as she panted and moaned and her eyes were heavy lidded with pleasure. “You're gorgeous,” Korra said.

Asami's eyes shut briefly at Korra's compliment and knew Korra felt her clench on her fingers.

Korra's eyes widened as she saw and felt Asami's reaction to the compliment. She gave Asami a crooked grin as she curled her fingers. She felt a rough patch and Asami shuddered with a loud moan. “You feel so good, Asami. I can't believe it.” Another clench and Korra could hear Asami's moans coming faster. She lifted Asami's left leg and kissed the calf. She kissed down Asami's leg, feeling it quiver as she worked Asami's sex with her fingers. When she reached Asami's sex, she halted long enough for Asami to groan desperately.

“Korra, _please._ ” Asami grabbed the back of Korra's head and guided her lips to where she needed the Avatar.

“ _Spirits_ , you taste incredible,” Korra groaned after taking an experimental lick. She focused her tongue on Asami's clit as she rubbed against Asami's sweet spot. She felt Asami's hands tangle into her hair and pull occasionally when Korra rubbed Asami in just the right way. The burn in her scalp made her hum.

Asami bit her bottom lip at the sight of Korra in between her legs. She was rising higher and higher with each flick of Korra's tongue and curl of her fingers. She couldn't seem to control her hips as they rocked against Korra's mouth and fingers. “Korra, yes! I'm so close, just a little more.”

Korra wrapped her lips around Asami's clit and sucked. She had to hold down Asami with her free hand as the other woman arched her back. She helped Asami through her orgasm and gently pulled out her fingers. She grabbed both Asami's thighs as she wiggled her tongue inside Asami, moaning at the taste and how the grip on her hair was tightened. When she lapped up the cum from Asami's orgasm, she pulled back and smirked at the look of Asami sprawled out on the couch, a satisfied grin on her face. “You came,” Korra said, cupping Asami's sex if the other woman tried to deny it.

“Mm,” Asami hummed, still coming down from her climax. She regained her senses and sat up. She pulled Korra into a long kiss, groaning at the taste of herself on Korra's tongue. The kiss reignited her lust and she realized that Korra was wearing far too much clothes. She reached behind Korra's back and deftly undo the sports bra. She let Korra take off her own bra and rested her hands on Korra's shoulders, feeling the hard muscles underneath. Asami looked at Korra and knew that the other woman could see how ravenous her eyes were. “My turn,” and she pushed Korra down, the Avatar propped up by the armrest. She trailed her fingers from Korra's lips down her chest and to her breast. They were bigger than her own and her nipples were a shade darker than the rest of her skin. They hardened as Asami played with them and Korra hissed when Asami's nails pinched them. Asami let go and bent her neck to take the nipple into her mouth to soothe the rough treatment before.

“Asami,” Korra whispered, looking down as Asami sucked on her nipple. She gripped the armrest behind her, unsure if Asami would punish her if she touched the other woman without permission. Korra squirmed as Asami switched nipples, this time letting her teeth scrape against the sensitive bud. She tried to ignore Kuvira's arousal through the bond as Asami dragged her nails up her stomach, leaving red lines in their wake. Korra felt a stab of shock from Kuvira but soon it only amplified Kuvira's arousal. Korra nearly made a sound of surprise when she realized that Kuvira must have liked some pain mixed in her pleasure and getting excited by Asami's touches.

Any thought of Kuvira and the fact that she felt the same thing as Korra was obliterated when Asami moved lower and halted at Korra's new scar. Korra had hoped that Asami would be too into their fun to pay attention to the new scar. There was some sadness in Asami's eyes that Korra wished wasn't there but Asami pressed her lips against the scar gently. The kisses she placed there were tender and each one filled Korra's heart more and more.

“I love you,” the words felt as natural as breathing to Korra as Asami lavished her scar.

Asami looked up and the sadness in her eyes were replaced with so much affection. “I love you too.” She moved back up to share a lingering kiss with Korra. She hooked a finger under Korra's sash and felt the buckle as they kissed. It was soon undone and Korra kicked down her pants. Asami slid her hand down Korra's body and under the underwear. The hair she felt was soaked and she found the hard bundle of nerves at the top of Korra's sex. She rubbed the hood in small slow circles, breaking the kiss so she could look at Korra's face.

Korra had her eyes shut, concentrating on the feeling of Asami touching her. Her mouth was slightly agape as she moaned. When Asami's nail slipped and scratched her clit lightly, Korra threw her head back as her hips jutted up into the fingers. “Fuck,” she hissed. Her body was too warm and her pants were too restricting. Korra pushed her pants and underwear to her calves and wiggled them off. She opened her legs wider for Asami, letting her left slide off the couch and her foot plant on the soft carpet. “Faster,” she whimpered, peaking one eye open to see that Asami was watching her, as fascinated as Korra was when her fingers were moving inside Asami moments ago.

“You're so needy,” Asami teased as her fingers moved quicker. She took any sting that Korra might have felt from her words with a soft kiss to her neck. She looked down to watch her fingers and hummed at the sight of the brown hair in between Korra's legs. Asami used her ring and pointer finger to spread Korra's lower lips and rubbed directly against Korra's clit. “So sensitive,” Asami mused as Korra's body jolted and a long moan escaped Korra.

Korra nodded and made a desperate whine. “Good,” she moaned, trying her hardest to keep her hips still for her girlfriend. “Asami, I love you.” She buried her face into Asami's neck, kissing and nipping at the flesh to leave a few more marks. Somehow one of her arms wrapped around Asami's waist and it helped keep Korra grounded as her body rose higher and higher. Everything felt so good it almost hurt, but Korra couldn't seem to find her release. She groaned desperately as she clenched her toes. Why did it feel so much but also not enough.

Kuvira.

Just the name was enough to make Korra more aware of the Soul Bond. She knew that Kuvira was feeling _everything_ Asami was doing to her and it only seemed to amplify Korra's own pleasure. Korra sucked in a sharp breath and felt herself nearly climax but she pulled Asami's hand away from her sex. Despite whatever misgivings Kuvira must have at having to experience what Asami was doing to Korra, there was a flash of disbelieving anger and excitement at the sudden withdraw of pleasure that made Korra gasp.

“Korra, did I do something wrong?” Asami asked, concerned. Korra had seemed to really like what she was doing and there were obvious signs that Korra had been drawing near to her release.

“No, never you,” Korra murmured as her body drifted back down and she could actually think again. She swallowed a lump in her throat and realized how bad this must look for Asami. “I, I couldn't.” She saw that Asami drew a very different conclusion than Korra meant and pulled Asami closer before the other woman drew further away. “I forgot about the Soul Bond and when I realized that Kuvira felt what I felt, it scared me,” she quickly admitted. “I was going to cum and Kuvira would have felt it.”

Asami studied Korra's face for a long time and then gently laid a hand on Korra's stomach, feeling the muscles jerk under her fingers. Korra was so wound up. “Did it feel good?”

Korra didn't hesitate before nodding. “Too good.”

The fingers traced the dips in between Korra's abs. “I want this if you do.” The hand drifted lower and stopped right above Korra's pubic hair. “I want to touch you. If Kuvira feels it too, so be it.”

Korra hated how her eyes pricked at Asami's words. She swallowed hard and willed the tears away. “Do you promise that this is okay? That you don't hate me for my bond with Kuvira?”

The hand that had been touching Korra rose to cup Korra's cheek, her thumb wiping away an errant tear. “I could never hate you.” She slowly leaned forward to give Korra ample time to stop her. She kissed her slowly and tasted the love on Korra's lips. When the kiss broke, Asami kissed down Korra's neck and chest until she felt a hard nipple against her lips. She sucked it into her mouth and teased it with the tip of her tongue.

“Fuck,” Korra breathed, cupping the back of Asami's head to keep the other woman there. She moved her legs impatiently but Asami wasn't going to be hurried. Korra watched a hand gradually move down but before it got to the apex of Korra's legs, it swerved to the right and traced a path down her right inner thigh. The fleeting touches only made her body hotter and more desperate. “Asami, I need you, please,” Korra gasped as Asami ever so gently bit her nipple.

Asami hummed with the nipple still in her mouth as her hand finally cupped Korra's sex. She slid two fingers inside Korra and matched Korra's groan with one of her own as she explored Korra. She started off slow but sped up as Korra gave a desperate whine and rocked her hips into Asami's hand. Asami switched nipples and curled her fingers and brushed against a patch inside Korra that made Korra gasp out her name. Asami focused on Korra's sweet spot as she nibbled on the nipple in her mouth, soothing it with a few gentle sucks right after.

Korra didn't last long. “Asami, oh spirits, _Asami_ ,” she moaned as she fell over the edge. Her back arched and one of her hands gripped the back of Asami's head for any form of purchase. Her hips grinding became thrusts as she rode out her orgasm. She could sense Kuvira staying as far away as possible without hurting them both but she could still feel Kuvira's relief at the climax. Korra growled softly at the thought of Kuvira having an orgasm from what Asami was doing to Korra but the emotion quickly died away as Asami looked at her questioningly. Korra nuzzled against her cheek in response but didn't explain herself.

Asami was about to pull her fingers out of Korra but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked at Korra and saw that even though there was a dazed gleam in Korra's eyes, there was also still hunger. “More?” Asami asked, hoping.

“More,” Korra confirmed. She didn't think one orgasm would be enough and Asami looked more than willing to continue. They had a whole night ahead of them.

“What would you like me to do?” Asami already had quite a few ideas of what she wanted to do to Korra. But she couldn't resist having Korra explain what she wanted.

Korra shifted, slightly embarrassed by the question, even as her body began to heat up again. “Use your mouth,” she said after a few moments.

Asami's slight grin grew at the request. She pulled Korra into a hard kiss, taking control of it and swallowing the surprised gasp. When she broke the kiss, she saw that all of the fire had returned to Korra's eyes. Asami made her down Korra's body, only now realizing that there were numerous places where her lipstick left a mark. She hoped Korra wouldn't insist on them taking a shower after they were done so the lipstick stains would stay longer. Asami had lifted a leg over her shoulder and been pressing soft kisses there, which gave Korra an idea.

“Could you, uh,” Korra hesitated as Asami looked up, her lips still on Korra's inner thigh. She nearly didn't ask what she wanted with a sudden remembrance that Kuvira would feel it too, but there was a hard glint in Asami's eyes. Korra realized that she wouldn't continue unless Korra told her what she was going to say. Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “Could you use your teeth?”

“Oh?” Asami kissed Korra's thigh once more and let her tongue snake out to lick Korra. She felt Korra shudder and then jolt as Asami bit the spot she just kissed. She saw her teeth marks where she bit Korra but the Avatar didn't tell her to stop so Asami bit her again, a little closer to Korra's sex.

“Shit!” Korra hissed, throwing her head back at the second bite. She hadn't expected Asami to bite her _that_ hard but the unexpected pain only made Korra want Asami more. She pulled away as far as she could from Kuvira but she could sense the metalbender's alarm at the sudden bites and that Korra was getting even more excited from them. And Korra could sense Kuvira's own arousal at the bites, almost buried beneath the initial shock. Korra made a mental note to make sure that Kuvira _never_ told anyone about what Asami was doing with a threat of revealing that Kuvira got off on it too but the planning abruptly ended as Korra yelped at another bite on her other leg. She lifted her head to see Asami staring up at her, the other woman's eyes searching for anything that hinted that Korra wanted her to stop. Korra sighed lovingly at the concern and cupped the back of Asami's head, guiding her to the spot right before her leg met her hips. She saw the delight in Asami's eyes before the mechanic bit down again. “Asami!” Korra whined low in her throat. When the other woman pulled back, Korra reached down with her free hand and spread her lower lips so Asami could see how excited she was. “I can't wait anymore.”

Asami let Korra guide her mouth to where she needed and Asami slowly dragged her tongue up Korra's sex. She groaned and pulled Korra closer, resting both of the Avatar's legs on her shoulders. Asami lapped up the slick that had spilled out of Korra before focusing on her clit, alternating between flicking it and giving broad strokes with her tongue. Soon the hand in her hair tightened its grip as Korra's hips rocked against Asami's mouth. Asami used her hands to keep Korra's hips as steady as possible as she worked, letting her nails dig into Korra's flesh to add some spice.

Korra's second orgasm came much quicker and in the back of her mind she could sense Kuvira's relief as well. She cried out Asami's name as her rocking became desperate. When she calmed, she let go of Asami's hair, not having realized that she had grabbed it so hard before but Asami didn't voice any complaints and Korra could clearly see the smugness in her eyes. Korra cupped Asami's cheek and swiped her thumb over her lips, feeling her own slick on Asami's mouth. It slightly embarrassed Korra how much she came but Asami just seemed delighted as she wiped her mouth and chin.

“That was fun,” Asami purred, turning her head to kiss one of the bites she left on Korra's thigh. She crawled up Korra's body and laid on her with her head on Korra's chest, grinning as Korra wrapped her arms around her waist. “Are you done now?” she asked when she saw Korra stifle a yawn.

Korra wanted to say no and go another round with Asami under her, but Asami felt so amazing and warm laying on her. “For now,” Korra finally said. She ran her fingertips up and down Asami's spine, enjoying the feeling of naked skin. Asami's hair tickled her nose but the smell of the shampoo Asami used made Korra sink deeper into the couch. “You smell nice,” she mumbled, burying her face in Asami's hair.

“Thank you,” Asami said with a giggle. She rubbed her cheek against Korra's chest, happier than she had been for a long time. She entwined her legs with Korra and began tracing errant scars on Korra's body, paying the most attention to the most recent. “I already feel sore, you know.”

“Me too,” Korra agreed happily. She knew that she had bruises that will last at least a week, particularly her bite marks. She couldn't be happier.

The two stayed wrapped around her each other for a long while, both idly touching each other. Korra was surprised by how many scars Asami had. There weren't nearly as many as was on her body, but Korra was delighted with each new discovery. Each one reminded Korra that Asami wasn't the prissy rich girl that she first thought Asami was. Asami could be as wild as Korra and get into as much trouble as each scar proved.

Eventually, both women could hear thumping as something large came closer to their little bubble. Korra tensed but Asami was still relaxed, guessing who was making the noise. Asami turned her head and watched as the entertainment room's door was pushed open by Naga's snout. The polarbeardog swung her head around, trying to find Korra and Asami. When Naga spotted them laying on the couch, she hurried over, luckily noticing the food and plates and moving around them.

“Hey girl,” Korra rubbed Naga's muzzle as Naga sat next to the couch. She was a little embarrassed that her pet came back while she and Asami were naked but she supposed it was better now than a few minutes before. She looked down at Asami. “I guess we should get dressed, huh?”

Asami nodded and stifled a yawn. “Yeah.” She got off Korra, missing the warmth of the Avatar's body already and fetched her clothes. After she dressed, she moved the plates and glasses to the bar's counter. She would clean them the next morning. She turned to see Korra putting out the fire with well-rehearsed movements. Asami wondered how many times Korra had to put out a fire that she accidentally caused.

The three left the entertainment room and headed to Asami's room. Asami and Korra's arms brushed against each other as they walked, Naga close behind them. When they entered the room, Naga rushed forward and stopped next to the bed, whining and pawing the bed. “Up,” Asami urged and Naga hopped onto the covers a moment later.

“You sure you want Naga in the bed?” Korra asked. There was more than enough room for Naga and the two to lie comfortably.

“I was more worried of her when she was in my car,” Asami reassured Korra, clipping off her skirt. She saw some of the hunger return in Korra's eyes but she could also see how tired the other woman was. Asami took off the remnants of her pantyhose and then her shirt, leaving only her panties and bra. “Aren't you going to undress for bed?” she asked with a sly grin.

Korra quickly removed her shirt and pants, leaving them on the floor without much care as she watched Asami walk to the bed, her hips swaying a little more than usual. She followed Asami and they slipped under the covers, settling curled up together. She held Asami in her arms and peppered her face and neck with kisses, making the other woman giggle. When both finally calmed down, Korra grinned at Asami who was laying on her side facing her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Asami said, moving closer into Korra. She drifted to sleep, a smile on her face as she could smell the cologne that Korra used.

Korra watched her girlfriend sleep in her arms and then looked over to where Naga had curled up. “I'm the luckiest woman in the world, huh Naga?” Naga thumped her tail once and Korra took that as an agreement. Korra laid her head down and closed her eyes. She could feel Kuvira at the very back of her mind and the loneliness and unsated hunger the other woman felt. Korra fell asleep, wishing she had an idea to help Kuvira's longing to have what she and Asami had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is fried. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit jumbled but I'll try to get things more consistent with the pacing in the next chapters


	21. The Lost Princess and her Dragon

“Finally,” Kuvira growled to herself, ignoring how her body felt like a coil pressed flat, ready to spring at the lightest touch. She rested her forehead against the tiles of the shower's wall, concentrating on the pattering of the cool water on her skin. Kuvira despised cold showers but it brought some bare relief to her heated body. Her fingers curled into fists as she pressed her hands against the tiles. She had wanted to seek out the bits of earth in the tiles to distract herself but she didn't trust her control over her earthbending as she experienced what Korra was trying very hard to hide from her. Their energies were as far apart as they could manage without hurting one another but it was still too close for Kuvira. She felt _everything_ and she hated how good it felt.

Kuvira whined and pressed her head harder against the tiles. She knew it was going to happen, Korra had even warned her but she could never have fully prepared herself for it. She hoped that taking a cool shower would be enough but she was quickly proven wrong. She had gasped and moaned as she felt Asami's phantom lips and fingers on her body. Kuvira had to remind herself more than once that the mechanic wasn't actually in the shower with her and that Asami was doing everything to _Korra_ , not her.

If there was one small victory for Kuvira, it was that she was strong enough to resist the temptation of touching herself during it. Barely. It alarmed Kuvira to discovery a more than small part of her wanted to give in as soon as Korra called her but she turned on the cool water to drown out that part. But as Asami and Korra continued, the part grew until Kuvira could only think of how much better it would feel if she touched herself the same way Asami was touching Korra. She almost failed a few times, particularly when she felt Korra climax. It almost hurt how aroused she was.

And those bites. Kuvira glanced down to her thighs, half-expecting to see the teeth marks on her flesh. She was very grateful that Lin was still at work or else the chief would have heard a shocked and pained yell the first time Asami bit Korra. The next time, Kuvira managed to swallow the groan, and hoped but doubted that Korra didn't feel how the pain turned her on. Although, Kuvira was very much aware of how excited Korra was from the bites so the Avatar didn't have a leg to stand on.

She wondered who it was to suggest the biting as she washed the slick from between her legs. Just that light touch was enough to make her tremble. Kuvira shut her eyes with a breathy sigh but forced her hand to leave her sex when it was clean.

She stayed in the shower for another minute, debating. When she made up her mind, she shut off the cool water and grabbed a nearby towel to pat herself dry. She wrapped the towel around her body and scooped up the clothing she hurriedly discarded. Usually she would dress in the bathroom but it didn't make sense to her to put on the clothes just to take them off in her room.

Kuvira almost felt wicked as she opened the bathroom's door. The phone was just a few steps away and then Kuvira could hurry back to her room to take care of the ache between her legs.

Before Kuvira could take a step towards the phone, she heard the front door unlock. Cursing her bad luck and her stubbornness not to take care of herself when she had the chance, even if Korra knew she was masturbating to her and Asami fucking, Kuvira hurried to her room before Lin entered the house. She threw the towel onto her bed with a growl of frustration and more tugged on her clothes than put them on.

“Fuck off,” she growled as she felt Korra stir in concern to her frustration. “You did this.” She heard something slam shut outside her room and decided to go and investigate. She might even get Lin to spar with her to take some of the edge off.

Kuvira found Lin in the kitchen, muttering under her breath as she poured some firewhiskey into a glass. She spotted a file on the kitchen table that appeared to have been tossed there without a care. She turned her attention back to Lin who was taking a rather large swallow of the alcohol. Curiosity ruled stronger than her lust. “You sure that's wise?”  
“Shut it,” Lin snapped after swallowing. She flinched at the burn in her throat and went to the file on the table. Uncaring that Kuvira was standing in the room with clear view of the file, she sat down and flipped it open to the last entry. She glowered down at the newest notes that she had written herself.

Kuvira didn't bother to attempt to curb her curiosity. If Lin wanted her not to look at the file, she would have taken it to her room. She looked down and frowned at her own mugshot glaring back at her. Her curiosity more snuffed out than satisfied, she went to get herself a glass of water. Kuvira sat down opposite of Lin and waited for the older woman to say something.

It was ten minutes before Lin snapped the file with a growl and took another swig of her drink.

“Should I expect to be sent back to the prison soon?” The words were more clipped than Kuvira meant. She was already on edge from denying herself relief and seeing her file and Lin's gruffness was not helping. Her heart was starting to pound and she found herself searching for metal to protect herself on instinct. She was lucky that she recognized what she was doing and stopped before she accidentally used the metal of Lin's uniform. She doubted that the other woman would understand if she tried to explain herself.

Lin, who had been glaring down at the file, turned her attention to Kuvira. Some of the anger dissipated but her eyes were still dark. “No, you're staying here.” It was like Lin was swearing an oath from the sure way she spoke.

Kuvira couldn't help feeling a bit relieved by Lin's words. The thought of being sent back to the prison unnerved her more than she wanted to admit. Her hand went to her side where she was stabbed. What if there was another attack? “I didn't know you were warming up to me,” she said, trying to mask how she felt.

Lin grumbled at the teasing and finished off her glass. “It's Su,” she explained. She saw some sadness in Kuvira's eyes but it was gone a moment later. “She called me today. She wanted to know if you're healed enough to travel back to Zaofu.”

“What did you tell her?” Kuvira asked cautiously.

“That you weren't healed enough to travel,” Lin said smoothly. Now that she was talking to Kuvira about the situation, the tension started to leave her. “Even if you weren't attacked and currently recuperating, President Moon would have to sign the transfer orders, which won't happen.” She glanced down and saw that Kuvira was covering the injury. “How are you doing, by the way?”

Kuvira shrugged and let her hand drop away from the injury. She suddenly recalled the feeling of soft warmth on her scarred flesh while Korra and Asami were being intimate. She pushed away the memory. “It's getting better every day. I'm not in fighting shape yet but I can move around mostly without risking it reopening.” She wanted to be as clear as possible so they could drop the topic of her injury.

Lin nodded at the answer and Kuvira could have sworn she saw relief in the other woman's eyes. She tapped at the file on the table. “Still, we should prepare a story for you. We won't be able to use your injury as a reason for you to stay in Republic City forever.”

“Why not?” Kuvira argued. “The only ones who have seen me recently are you, Korra, Asami, President Moon, and Kya. Nobody knows how bad it was or how I'm recovering. We could say that it got infected and I developed long-term effects from the infection or the wound itself. Not to mention the times I already was in the infirmary before the stabbing. My health could have been permanently effected from my sickness.” Kuvira air-quoted the word 'sickness.'

Lin considered what Kuvira said but then shook her head. “No, if we make it sound that bad, Suyin would come herself eventually to see you.”

Kuvira couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “Of course she would,” she muttered.

“What does that mean?” Lin asked with narrowed eyes. Suyin could be a pain in the ass, but she wasn't going to let someone talk about her sister like that right to her face.   
“She'll just visit me to ensure that I didn't somehow deceive everyone with my illness or injury,” Kuvira said with a huff. “She doesn't really care about my health.”

“She does,” Lin retorted at once. “That's why she wants you back in Zaofu. She thinks you'll be safer there.” She hesitated for a few moments, glancing away and tapping once on the table's surface. “Perhaps you should explain to her why you can't leave.”

“No,” Kuvira exclaimed without hesitation. She couldn't imagine how Suyin would react if she found out about the Soul Bond and how it was created. It would be just another thorn in her side and another thing Suyin wouldn’t forgive her for. She knew she spoke too harshly by how Lin raised an eyebrow slowly. “Not now, at least,” Kuvira amended. “It would only make things more difficult. Suyin might even go so far as to ask both Korra and I to go to Zaofu.”

Lin had to admit that she could see her sister doing just that. Suyin did assume that Korra would stay in Zaofu and mentor Opal in her airbending without asking Korra's thoughts after all. “You're probably right. I'll leave it at you're still recovering from the stab wound and say that your previous illness is making the healing process slow.”

Kuvira nodded gratefully. “Thank you,” she said earnestly.

Lin wasn't sure how to react to Kuvira's thanks so she simply returned the nod. She glanced down at her glass and saw it was empty. She stood from her chair and went to the kitchen. Lin put the glass into the sink and began to grab various ingredients from the cupboards to make a rather late dinner.

Kuvira watched Lin leave the table and start making food. Her belly rumbled and Kuvira realized that she was rather hungry. She knew it was a good sign that her appetite was returning. She nearly jolted when she felt another surge of affection from Korra. She pulled away from the other's presence. She hadn't realized that she had drifted closer during her conversation with Lin. To distract herself, she stood and followed the older woman into the kitchen. She watched with some interest as Lin began to cook and noticed that after Lin gave her a curious glance, the older woman began adding more ingredients than what would have been needed if Lin was just cooking for herself.

“Who taught you how to cook?” Kuvira asked to break the silence, even if it was comfortable. The question had crossed her mind a few times by now.

“I did,” Lin asked, somewhat surprised by the curiosity. “It was either I taught myself how to cook or Su and I would live off of take-out.” She let the meat simmer in the pan. “I used to borrow cooking books from the library and copy the recipes. I tried to teach Su but she would always wound up burning everything.” Lin surprised herself by chuckling and admitting. “It became a bit of a joke between us. She would burn something and we would blame her father.”

“Her father?” Kuvira asked, confused. Suyin had once told her that she never knew who her father was. Was that another lie?

Lin shrugged. “It was part of the joke. We didn't know who our fathers were so we joked that Su's had to be a firebender from the way she cooked.” For a moment, Lin felt guilt for her sister and even some old anger towards her mother. She knew who her father was but Su still didn't have a clue. Why did her mother have to answer Bolin's intrusive question.

Kuvira saw the change in Lin. The other woman had been calm and maybe even a little playful but now she was frowning down at the food. “I wanted to ask,” Kuvira started to distract Lin from whatever caused the sudden shift in mood. “Did you get the chance to send the letter?”

Lin visibly relaxed in the change in subject. “Yes. She mentioned getting it during our chat.” She glanced at Kuvira from the corner of her eyes. “What was in that letter?”

The question made Kuvira blink in surprise. She had assumed Lin would have read it before sending it out, just in case there was something incriminating in its contents. She couldn't help appreciating that Lin upheld her privacy. “Nothing of note,” she answered. She saw that Lin wasn't satisfied so she went into more detail, “I told her that I was fine with Korra's healing and that you gave me access to your home besides your bedroom.” Kuvira saw the corner of Lin's lips twitch and there was something akin to amusement in her eyes. “I also asked for several books from my house.”

“What kind?” Lin had a few books of her own that she was willing to lend to Kuvira.

“A series from my childhood,” Kuvira said a little sheepishly. “It's called The Missing Princess and her Dragon.”

“That series is trash,” Lin snorted. “It's so predictable from the first chapter. Of course the lost princess is some orphan who so happens to find one of the last dragon eggs and they go on grand adventures as she discovers who she is.” She glanced at Kuvira who had tilted her head curiously at her. “Su made me read the books to her when we were kids,” Lin explained. “It's still too easy to see what's going to happen though. It was clear who were the villains and who were the heroes, there was no middle ground. The villains wanted to rule the world, just because and the lost princess and all her friends were heroes without any flaws.”

Kuvira wanted to argue that the series wasn’t as predictable as Lin made it out to be but she had to nod after a bit. “Maybe it was too generic, but it's still entertaining to read.” She saw Lin give a little huff but nodded in agreement all the same.

Their conversation died away after that but the silence wasn't awkward. Lin finished cooking and the two had a small dinner before Kuvira went to her room. She slipped under the covers and looked at the closed door, feeling a bit closer to Lin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, I know. I wasn't sure if I wanted to write Kuvira POV during Korra and Asami or after and so I decided after for this chapter. I am planning to do two chapters, one with Korra's POV and one with Kuvira's POV during the same scene, just to test it out.


	22. Fun in the Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING WOMEN. Also butt stuff if you aren't into it.

Over the next few days, Korra and Asami spent every spare second they had with one another. If it weren't for the fact that Asami kept a consistent work schedule, Korra would have whisked her away for a mini vacation and have them spend the entire time in bed. Since their date day, there was an air of tranquility that nobody could pierce, not even Tenzin asking Korra to teach the airbenders the correct air scooter technique, which of course was proceeded by a lengthy, and boring, discussion of how the air scooter was created by Avatar Aang and how it was improved upon throughout the years. Almost everyone had commented how happy Korra was, most attributing it to her fully healed 'injury.' Although, Korra had noticed Kya smirking and giving her a knowing look when Korra told her that she was having Asami over for dinner one night.

Currently, Korra and Asami were in Asami's study at her mansion. Korra swung her legs to and fro from her seat on top of Asami's desk. Asami sat in the plush chair at the head of the desk, a blueprint of the hummingbird rolled out in front of her. She held one end and used her free hand to point at some parts of the suit as she told Korra what she changed from the previous model and why the changes improved the overall performance of the suit.

Korra only had a few vague ideas of what Asami was talking about. Many of the words Asami used Korra never heard of but she nodded at each explanation she received. Korra was more than happy hearing Asami go on about the changes in the suits. Each time Asami glanced up from the blueprint, her eyes were practically glowing and there was a grin full of pride. She leaned down the next time Asami turned her head to explain something and kissed the other woman as she grasped Asami's chin lightly. Asami returned it and made a little sound when Korra slipped her tongue inside her mouth.

When they broke the kiss eventually to breathe, Korra kept her forehead pressed against Asami's. “You're very affectionate today,” Asami commented. She had quite forgotten what she was saying before. It was something about adding another gear to give the user of the hummingbird suit more mobility. She laid a hand on Korra's thigh, kneading the leg gently. “Anything good happen recently?”

“Not really,” Korra said with a murmur of delight at Asami's touches. “I just really wanted to kiss you. You look so happy and beautiful when you talk about your work.” She moved her legs closer to Asami and gave another murmur as Asami began massaging her leg with both hands. “That feels really good, by the way.”

Asami's smirked up at Korra as she slowly worked a knot from Korra's thigh. “It does feel different now, you know?”

Korra nodded, understanding what Asami meant. “Like a huge weight off our shoulders.” She looked down to see Asami switch legs which made Korra open her legs a little as she relaxed further. Asami's hands might be doing something innocent but Korra could feel herself starting to get excited as the other woman moved up her leg.

Asami must have noticed the shift in Korra because her fingers were going a little too far into the insides of Korra's thigh to be innocent. She must have found one of the fading bruises she left on Korra's thigh because the Avatar tensed suddenly and there was a flush on her cheeks. “Something wrong?” Asami asked as if she didn't know she was winding Korra up.

“Fine,” Korra answered, her voice a little husky. She swallowed and sighed as Asami resumed the massage. She knew that Kuvira could feel her arousal but the other woman didn't tug or poke her so she didn't stop Asami from touching her.

“Good,” Asami murmured. She pulled away and leaned against her chair, resting her chin in her hand as she looked up at Korra. She patted her lap and grinned up at Korra. “Come here.”

Korra's flush darken as she slipped from the desk. She sat down in Asami's lap, her back to her girlfriend, and sighed happily as Asami wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled against her neck. A hand snaked its way up her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra. This time, Korra did receive a hard poke from Kuvira along with a flash of irritation which Korra thought was unjustified. She thought it was clear what Asami's intentions were when the other woman first started massaging her legs. She tried to hide any reaction to the poke as much as she could but Asami must have saw the flare of pain in Korra's eyes.

“Do you want to warn Kuvira?” Asami asked after a moment. She wanted to pinch Korra's nipple to emphasize her point but she held back, not wanting Korra to receive another tug.

Korra nodded eagerly. It never occurred to her that Asami would let this happen in her study. But now the opportunity was here, she wanted to take it. There was an undeniable thrill of being fucked in Asami's workspace.

After getting Korra's consent, Asami reached over and grabbed the receiver. She was glad that she had the phone kin her study so she could keep Korra in her lap. Asami called Lin's house and it was picked up a ring later. “Hello Kuvira. Would this be a bad time?”

Korra barely heard the gruff, “No,” from the other end.

“Thank you, Kuvira,” Asami responded not unkindly. She waited politely for Kuvira to respond but soon heard the dial tone. She figured it was more difficult than Kuvira let on to verbally agree to feel what Asami and Korra were doing so she didn't hold Kuvira's reaction against her. Asami put down the phone and pinched Korra's nipple, feeling it harden. She liked the way Korra squirmed in her lap as she rolled her nipple in between her fingers. Asami cupped Korra's sex through her pants and rested her chin on Korra's shoulder, seeing the Avatar's eyes close in her pleasure.

“Please,” Korra whimpered as Asami pulled the nipple. She looked down to where Asami was cupping her and rocked her hips into the hand. “Don't tease me now.” She was too riled up.

Asami chuckled but she undid Korra's sash. She considered her options of what she could do to Korra and her eyes glanced at the desk. “Sit on the desk,” she ordered, pulling the blueprint of the hummingbird suit to the side to give Korra plenty of room.

Korra almost asked Asami to let her stay in her lap, the warmth at her back was comfortable. She did as she was told however. She got off of Asami's lap after Asami let go of her breast with one last pinch and removed her hand from Korra's shirt. Korra's pants fell an inch down as she hopped up on the desk, facing Asami. She gulped at the dark green eyes taking her in, wondering in excitement what Asami was going to do next.

“You're cute when you blush, have I ever told you that?” Asami purred as she rolled her chair closer to Korra. She pulled Korra's legs apart so she could sit in between them. Her fingers moved slowly up Korra's legs and grabbed the hem of Korra's pants.

“I, I'm not sure,” Korra said as she lifted her butt so Asami could pull her pants and underwear down to her boots. The sudden air on her legs gave her goosebumps, or maybe that was Asami's fingers trailing ever so lightly across her thighs, stopping every once in a while to trace a fading bruise where she had bitten Korra before. She gasped as fingers suddenly touched her sex, gathering her slick before rubbing gently at her clit. “Oh Asami,” she moaned.

Asami rubbed Korra's clit for a minute, watching the way that Korra's thighs twitched sometimes when she added a little more pressure. She leaned forward and kissed one of the fading bite marks, feeling smug that there were still clearly visible on Korra's skin. There was something about the marks that sent a thrill down Asami's spine. She knew that a part of the thrill was the fact that Kuvira felt it when Asami had marked Korra's as hers. She pushed away the thought as Korra gave another whimper, a hand grabbing a fistful of Asami's silky locks. She kissed the mark again and made a slow progress to the apex of Korra's legs. The grip in her hair didn't tighten but Korra gave several impatient whines. Each time she heard a whine, Asami would halt her progress to lick and suck at Korra's thigh. She thought about biting Korra again but that was something that she would have to verbally request, and she didn't want to break the atmosphere they were building. Next time, Asami promised herself as she finally reached Korra's sex.

Now that she was there, Asami didn't bother teasing Korra. She lapped up Korra's sex eagerly and focused on Korra's entrance as her fingers worked Korra's clit faster and harder.

“Oh fuck,” Korra gasped in shock and delight, quivering at the the sudden influx of pleasure. She could feel Kuvira's excitement just like last time but there was an edge to it. She worried for a moment that Lin was in the house with her but she trusted Kuvira to be quiet enough. If Kuvira wasn't she would have told Asami no, right?

Her thoughts on Kuvira ended abruptly as Asami pulled away. She whined in disbelief as Asami wiped her mouth with the heel of her hand. “Don't stop now,” she pleaded.

Asami studied Korra's face for a few moments, thinking. “I want to try something if that's okay.” She saw she had Korra's immediate interest from the way her blue eyes lit up. Asami moved her chair back a few inches to give her girlfriend more room. “Bend over the desk.”

Korra was quick to hop down and turn around, her movements a little stumbled from the way her pants were tangling her legs. She started to bend forward but apparently she wasn't fast enough. She heard Asami get out of her chair and a second later Korra gave a “Ooph,” as Asami pushed her chest down onto the desk with a firm hand on her back. She was about to retort something about Asami being impatient but a delighted moan escaped instead as she felt two fingers plunge inside her. Korra rested her cheek on the wood surface as she gave in to Asami's touches. She pictured how the two must look at that moment and clenched around Asami's fingers.

“Tell me to stop at any time if I do something you don't like,” Asami said, her voice deeper as she looked down at Korra. She pushed back her chair before leaning down and kissing the back of Korra's neck, feeling the other woman shiver under her and give a little moan. She kissed down Korra's clothed back and settled on her knees and pulling at one of Korra's cheeks with her free hand. Asami watched her fingers go in and out of Korra a few times before raising her hand and bringing it down.

“Agh,” Korra gasped, not expecting Asami to spank her and feeling Kuvira's own shock and spike in arousal at the hit. She assumed Asami wanted to do something kinky to her and thought she was going to receive a few more bites. But this was still good. More than good. And if Kuvira wanted Asami to stop, she could give Korra a poke or a tug. “More,” Korra panted before biting down on a knuckle.

Asami gave Korra's ass two more spanks, each one harder than the first. She rubbed at the abused flesh afterward, marveling at the redness before pulling the cheeks apart again. “I want to lick you.” She kissed Korra's right cheek, an inch away from where she wanted. She pulled back and could practically see Korra putting the pieces together. There was an audible, “Oh,” when it clicked for the Avatar. “Again, if I do something you don't like, tell me and I'll stop at once,” Asami reiterated. She waited until she got a verbal confirmation from Korra before leaning forward again. She let her tongue lick up the slick that spilled from Korra before slowly moving up, giving her girlfriend ample time to tell her to stop. Asami reached her mark and gave Korra's asshole the barest of licks. She heard Korra whimper but she didn't give any complaints so Asami did it again, a little firmer.

“Spirits,” Korra hissed, curling her hand into a fist to give herself something to ground herself. “I, oh, didn't think you'd be into this sort of thing, ASAMI.” Her girlfriend's name became a sound in between a moan and a squeak. She pressed her face into the crook of her arm as she continued to moan. She was relieved that Kuvira didn't tug at her to get Asami to stop, although Korra felt Kuvira's alarm when Asami first licked Korra there. “Close,” Korra gasped into her arm. She knew Asami must have heard her because the fingers curled and rubbed against the sweet spot inside Korra. She cried out and held off her orgasm as long as she could.

Asami felt Korra twitch around her fingers. She pulled away from Korra's asshole and smirked at Korra. “Don't hold back, Korra,” she purred and felt Korra clench again. “Cum for me like a good girl.”

Korra stretched and squeezed her toes as she gave in with a long moan. Her body trembled against the desk and Asami's name tumbled out of her mouth as she climaxed. She felt Kuvira's own relief through the bond, along with frustration. As her body relaxed, she felt Asami idly licking her clean and gave a content hum.

When Asami was done, she stood up and gazed down at Korra. The other woman's thighs twitched sometimes and Korra looked like she was more than happy to stay bent over Asami's desk for the rest of day. Asami loved the way Korra's eyes were glazed and how she wore a crooked grin. She pulled her seat back to where she could sit right behind Korra. As her girlfriend recovered, Asami slowly rubbed up and down her sex, giving enough stimulation for Korra to give a breathy sigh.

“Good,” Korra murmured, finally lifting herself from the desk's surface. She whimpered as Asami's hand left her sex but a moment later two hands on her hips encouraged her to sit back into Asami's lap, facing the other woman. The chair was just big enough for Korra to kneel with both legs on either side of Asami. Korra turned her head and kissed Asami lightly, melting into the warmth from her girlfriend's body. She knew her face was still flushed and it was heightened from her embarrassment at what she and Asami did.

Asami must have noted the almost shy way Korra was leaning into her. “Didn't you enjoy it?” she asked, tenderly moving some stray bangs out of Korra's face.

The flush darkened and Korra couldn't meet Asami's eyes. “I mean, it was _different_.” She glanced back and saw the concerned frown. “A good different,” Korra corrected herself. “I just, uh, never thought about doing, um, _that._ ”

At Korra's words, Asami raised an eyebrow, not believing her girlfriend for an instant although her bad attempt at lying amused Asami. “You thought of me biting hard enough to leave marks for days but not me eating your ass?” she asked sultry, running a thumb across a fading bite mark for emphasis.

“Oh, I, um,” Korra trailed off, unable to come up with an argument against Asami's call on her bluff. She squirmed a little in Asami's lap. “Maybe once or twice?” she admitted. She leaned into Asami and rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. The new position let her be closer to Asami and it conveniently hid the dark blush on her face.

Asami chuckled at the admission and wrapped an arm around Korra's back. “I'm glad you enjoyed it,” she said. “Unlike you, I've thought about it more than once or twice.” She closed her eyes and enjoyed the weight and warmth of Korra in her lap. She guessed that they could stay like this for another ten minutes or so before the threat of someone barging in on them would be too risky. But everyone who worked at the estate already knew that Korra was her girlfriend. So really, if they accidentally saw them like this it wouldn't be _too_ horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a mix of self-indulgence and a test, along with the next chapter. There will actually be progress of the story but that's mostly in the next chapter.


	23. Payback (Kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS EXPLICIT (Kind of) SEXUAL CONTENT!

Kuvira stopped chewing her bottom lip as soon as she realized she was doing it. It was a bad habit she had developed when she was a child. Biting her bottom lip was to stop herself from biting her fingernails but at the end of the day she just traded one bad habit for another. She had to remind herself not to bite her bottom lip thrice now since she started to feel Asami massaging Korra's legs. The mechanic had expert fingers and Kuvira had been melting into the living room couch as time went by, barely registering as Asami moved further up Korra's legs. But she definitely didn't miss the hand cupping her breast, her hard nipples could testify to that.

RING RING RING.

Kuvira jumped at the sound of the phone. She recovered quickly and answered.

“Hello Kuvira. Would this be a bad time?”

Kuvira glanced at the clock again and went over her options, trying and failing to ignore the feeling of Asami's phantom hand still on her breast. The mechanic could have at least stopped touching Korra when she called! Kuvira shifted on her feet as she forced herself to focus at the matter at hand. Let Asami and Korra have a quickee and deal with the bond, or feel Korra's frustration for the rest of the day. But there was Lin to consider. It would be chancy if she said yes. Lin barely came home at a consistent time, which was not surprising of the Chief of Police.

“No,” she finally said gruffly. She waited for Asami to make some snippy remark but there was nothing. Slightly ashamed that she assumed the worse from the mechanic, she hung up the phone. She cursed under her breath as she felt her nipple being pinched by fingers that were not there. Kuvira bowed over the counter as her sex was cupped. It wasn't direct contact, or at least as direct as she expected from the Soul Bond but it was enough to stoke her lust higher. She hated how her body reacted to Asami's touches and how she wanted more.

“You got to be kidding me!” Kuvira hissed as she heard a car pulling into the driveway. She hurried to her room before Lin could find her in this state. She slammed the door shut and stumbled to her bed, swallowing a moan as Asami started to touch Korra's sex, rubbing her clit gently.

Kuvira landed undignified onto the covers and clutched a pillow to her chest. Her fingers dug into the soft pillow to keep them from wandering down her body to give herself some actual relief. “Get it over with,” Kuvira pleaded to nobody as her body twitched at the feeling of Asami's lips on her thighs. She knew that it was where Asami bit Korra before.

_Does she still have those marks?_ The question popped in her head before Kuvira could stop it. The question sprung the image of fading bite marks littering Korra's thighs. Kuvira muffled another moan and began to go over the patrol routes of Suyin's estate.

_First go around the mansion itself, taking a random route in case a possible intruder mapped out the area. Then make a round of th_

“Oh _fuck,”_ Kuvira whimpered, feeling a tongue lap eagerly at her sex. No, it was Korra. It's only Korra. She buried her face further into the pillow. The map in her head vanished entirely. Kuvira scrambled for anything to occupy her mind when she heard the footsteps. Footsteps! Focus on those. Kuvira guessed Lin was in the kitchen. Yes, there's the sound of the refrigerator opening and closing a minute after.

“Already?” Kuvira gasped in confusion. She couldn't feel Asami's fingers on her body, no _Korra's_ body. She lifted her head from the pillow and took a deep breath. The footsteps were coming closer. Maybe Lin was going to her room to take a quick nap.

“Kuvira?”

Kuvira jolted at the sound of soft tapping on her door. She took another deep breath to calm herself. “Come in,” she said, relieved that her voice was even, if a little breathless.

Lin opened the door and looked at Kuvira curled up on her bed, a pillow in her arms. She tilted her head, wondering if she woke Kuvira. “I'm going to get some groceries. Is there anything you want?”

That was considerate, Kuvira mused. She didn't really put much thought on what she wanted to eat. She just assumed that she didn't have any say on what Lin made. “I don't have anything in MIND,” she choked out the last word, clutching the pillow suddenly and turning her head so Lin didn't see her face.

“Kuvira?” Lin took a step forward, a hand raised to help. “What's wrong?” Her mind went through the past few days rapidly but there was nothing to suggest that Kuvira's health was deteriorating.

“Fine,” Kuvira got out but just as she was about to close her mouth, a treacherous whimper left her lips at the feeling of a hard hand on her back. She guessed Asami had pushed Korra down onto something.

“Oh.” Lin's face reddened and she put down her hand. “I'll uh, go now.” She spun her heel and took the step to the door. “There's a letter from Suyin and books for you in the living room,” she said quickly and closed the door with more force than necessary.

Kuvira pushed her face back into the pillow with a growl of frustration and embarrassment. She heard footsteps quickly going down the hallway and soon a car pulling away. Lin didn't even take the time to change into civilian clothing.

“Ow!” she jolted at the sudden smack on her ass. She felt Korra's own alarm, followed immediately with a spike in arousal. Kuvira's hips bucked twice more as she felt Korra receive two more swats. The burn was exquisite and the tender massage was almost as good as the spanking itself.

“Calm down,” she muttered to herself. She made no progress as she felt a kiss very close to her asshole. No, Asami wasn't going to.

Kuvira got her answer before she finished the thought. Her body stiffen at the first lick even as her stomach plummet in arousal. “They're going to kill me,” she groaned, gripping the pillow even tighter. She felt Korra approach her peak with every lick and thrust of Asami's fingers. When Asami curled her fingers, Kuvira almost bit her tongue to keep the cry of delight from leaving her mouth.

She climaxed at the same moment of Korra, but it was mixed heavily with frustration. She trembled on the bed, biting hard onto her pillow to muffle herself. Just like the first phantom orgasm, Kuvira was left panting, unsatisfied. She knew that it wouldn't take much of anything to get her off. Maybe even one little flick of her clit.

Kuvira shook her head to get rid of the temptation with little success. She focused on the ecstasy and love pouring from Korra instead of her own body's wants. Kuvira's breathing gradually evened out and her mind was mostly cleared. She let go of the pillow and rolled out of the bed. Kuvira moaned softly as the motion pressed her thighs together just right. She tried to ignore the wetness in between her legs as she went to the bathroom to clean herself of her slick.

Once done, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was completely flushed and some strands escaped her bun to stick to her forehead. She fixed her hair and then splashed cold water onto her face. It barely helped. Kuvira left the bathroom and glanced at the living room's table.

Just as Lin said, there was a stack of five books and a letter set on top. Kuvira took the books and letter into her room. She put the books into the nightstand's drawer next to the meteorite. She was surprised that Lin still hadn't asked about it but it wasn't like Kuvira could use it to escape. Kuvira shut the drawer and stared down at the letter still in her hand. She ran her thumb across the seal. She tossed the letter onto the nightstand and left her room.

Now what to do. She knew what she wanted to do. Kuvira frowned as she saw that she was once again left with whether to take care of herself or not. However, there was another course of action she could take. One that had been scratching at the back of her mind since the first time Korra and Asami became intimate. Kuvira could make certain parts of the deal clear or else it could all be ruined. She thought she could wait till the two came over but if they were going to act like hedgehogbunnies, perhaps it would be better to get it done now.

Before she could doubt her decision, Kuvira went to the kitchen phone and called Asami's estate. A servant answered and Kuvira barked that she needed to talk to Avatar Korra. She was pleased by the squeak of “Yes ma'am,” before she was wired to Asami. She felt Korra's confusion and slight annoyance. Kuvira rolled her eyes at Korra's emotions.

“Hello? This is Ms. Sato of Future Industries. How may I help you?” Asami's voice was friendly enough but Kuvira could detect a slight edge.

“It's me,” she said with a huff. She felt a spike of confusion from Korra. So the Avatar was listening in. That made things easier. Kuvira drifted closer to Korra's energy to let the other woman taste the frustration she felt. “We need to talk about the deal. There's two things I want to clarify with both of you.”

“Can this be over the phone?” Asami asked. The edge was gone, replaced by curiosity and a hint of apprehension.

Kuvira considered the idea but then shook her head. “No. It's best if I talk to you two in person.” Talking over the phone may make Korra and Asami more apt to deny her what she wanted.

“Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes.” Asami hung up the phone then.

Kuvira looked down at the phone for a few moments before placing it back on the holder. She rubbed the back of her neck as she went over what she wanted to tell the two. She didn't think she was being unreasonable, in fact so far she's been rather generous to the two women. Despite wanting to and having permission to, she hadn't touched herself throughout the ordeal. Korra and Asami were quick enough to use the deal but Kuvira held back, although she wasn't sure why anymore. Maybe it was pride or stubbornness.

She made herself a cup of tea as she waited for the two. She sat at the kitchen table and took a sip. She grimaced at the taste but kept drinking it. Lin didn't spend much on tea and Kuvira knew that she was biased since she tasted Iroh's white dragon tea. Still, it helped calm her nerves.

When Korra and Asami arrived, they went right inside instead of knocking. Kuvira didn't complain about their presumption and nodded to the chairs in front of her. Korra and Asami sat down, both women looking wary.

Kuvira decided to cut right to the heart of the matter. “As I said on the phone, there's two things I want to discuss with you.”

“I can't see why we couldn't talk about it over the phone,” Korra muttered but Kuvira knew the annoyance was a front. Kuvira didn't even need to go closer to Korra's energy to feel the fear.

“This is better,” Kuvira responded and was surprised to see Asami nodding in support. “I want to be clear, I don't intend to end the deal.” She waited for the surge of relief from Korra to die down before continuing. “But there are things that we need to agree on.” She looked pointedly at Asami. “The biggest is our boundaries when it comes to, shall we say certain aspects, of our sex lives.”

Korra's face turned a dark red and she opened her mouth to tell Kuvira that what they did behind closed doors wasn't any of her business. She closed it soon after and didn't retort when Kuvira gave her a stinging look, guessing what Korra was about to exclaim. Of course it was Kuvira's business too. “Sorry,” she said, glancing down at the table in shame. “We should have warned you before doing anything, uh, extreme.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “If you can call biting and ass eating extreme.” She looked back at Asami. It was her that did all those things. “I reserve the right to get you two to stop if you cross any of my boundaries. Korra would have the same right.”

Korra and Asami glanced at one another and nodded without any complaint. “Have Korra and I crossed any of your boundaries in the past?” Asami asked seriously. She had assumed that Kuvira would have tugged at Korra if they had but now Asami was afraid that she and Korra had done something Kuvira was against.

This time, Kuvira blushed deeply and tightened her grip on her cup of tea. “No,” she said and noticed the relief in Asami's eyes as Korra looked even more uncomfortable. Kuvira cleared her throat. “Now that _that's_ settled, there's one other thing I want to make clear for all of us.” She took a sip of her tea, taking comfort from the warmth going down her throat. “I want to pleasure myself when you two fuck and Korra can do the same if I ever find someone I want to become intimate with.”

“What!?” Korra and Asami exclaimed at the same time.

“I feel everything you two do,” Kuvira said evenly, trying not to let Korra's shock affect her own emotions. “It's torture not to do anything about it.” She had been looking in between the couple but she gave Korra a pointed glance and saw the blush darken even more.

“But,” Korra had to stop and clear her throat as her voice cracked. “Isn't that considered cheating?”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow at the argument. “We've already crossed that line, Korra,” she said patiently. “I feel everything Asami does to you as if she's doing it to me. Besides, the deal as it stands now isn't fair to me. I wasn't to going to bring up the inequality but I didn't realize how,” she hesitated, “how it would feel. I'm getting the short-end of the deal, surely you both can acknowledge that.” Originally, Kuvira was going to say 'screwed' but she had thought better of it.

Korra and Asami shared a much longer look. They both were hesitant before turning their attentions back to Kuvira and nodding. “Okay,” Asami said with some reluctance. “I suppose we should have expected this outcome.” Korra nodded in agreement to Asami's words.

Kuvira let out a breath she had been holding. “Good,” she said. “Now get out.”

“Already, Kuvira?” Korra said, trying to break the tension in the room.

Kuvira knew it was petty of her but Korra's joke irritated her. Kuvira rushed her energy towards Korra's suddenly and let the other woman feel just how frustrated she was.

“Fuck,” Korra whispered, clenching her hands so they wouldn't grab Asami's silky hair and pull the older woman closer for a deep kiss. “Okay, okay, we're going.” She held Asami's hand and led the other woman quickly out of the house. She didn't even open Asami's door, she just went straight to her seat and slammed down the seat belt’s buckle.

Asami got into the driver's seat, very much unbalanced by the abrupt end to their conversation with Kuvira. She began driving back to her estate since it was closer than the temple. She kept just under the speed that she knew cops considered speeding. As she drove, she regained her surroundings and glanced at Korra. Asami could hear Korra's rapid foot taps even above the noise of the traffic around them. “Is it that bad?” she asked.

Korra jerked her head up and down, ready to tug at Kuvira if the other woman even hinted at starting before they were safe. She had _no idea_ how tightly wound up Kuvira was. She felt a wave of remorse for the other woman. Korra and Asami had put her in that position twice now, not to even think of the times Korra thought of something sexual, which may be higher than normal.

Asami parked the car right in front of the estate and Korra jumped right out. She had to follow Korra into the house, forcing an apologetic grin when Korra nearly ran over the servant who opened the door for them. She knew exactly where Korra was hurrying to and took her time there, her stomach hard as stone. She found Korra in her study, putting the phone back to its holder with a slam. Asami closed the door behind her, unsure whether to go to Korra or leave the room and give her some privacy.

“Sorry I ran,” Korra apologized meekly. She could feel Kuvira's arousal through the bond which made it harder for Korra not to remember what she and Asami did here earlier that day. “You're really okay with this?” she wanted to ask the question while she still could.

“It's just something else we need to cope with,” Asami tried to sound nonchalant about the situation and moved to Korra's side. She wondered if she had enough time to get Korra to her room when the Avatar suddenly spun to face her and pressed her lips against hers with a groan. Asami gasped in surprise and Korra took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Asami's eyes shut on their own and she could feel the edge of the desk bite into her from behind. When had Korra cornered her against the desk? The question became irrelevant as Korra broke the kiss to nip and suck down Asami's throat, moaning her name.

“I'm sorry,” Korra whimpered, forcing herself to pull her mouth away from Asami's neck. Her hips bucked as two fingers entered her, wasting no time in seeking for her sweet spot. No, that was Kuvira masturbating. “ _Fuck,_ I need you,” Korra growled before sucking another spot along Asami's neck as her fingers dashed to the buttons of her girlfriend's skirt.

“Korra, please wait,” Asami needed to end this quickly but the reason was quickly becoming less and less important. They had the new part of the deal afterall. Asami shook her head to get rid of that last thought.

Korra pulled back just enough to look at Asami's flushed face. She could clearly read the arousal in those green eyes. Asami wanted this too. “You got to fuck me on the desk,” she said, finally undoing the first button. “It's my turn.”

“No,” Asami said as firmly as she could, which was ruined when Korra gave another moan and went back to kissing her neck. The word must have registered in Korra's brain however because the other woman pulled back again, her fingers stilling on the second button. “Go take the shower,” she said. They both knew what Korra would do in the shower. Korra still looked conflicted so Asami kissed her gently and broke it before Korra could deepen it. “Go, Korra.”

Korra bolted out of the room. Asami's room was only a few doors down the hall so she didn't have to worry about anyone running into Korra. Asami breathed deeply to calm her pounding heart and fixed her skirt. She was proud of herself that she had enough mental strength to stop Korra from taking things even further. If she let Korra stay in the study with her for much longer, Asami wasn't sure if she would have stopped Korra from completely undoing her skirt and fucking her on the desk.

It was only when the door swung shut did it occur to Asami that Kuvira didn't tug or even poke at Korra to get her to stop.

“Did Kuvira want us,” Asami left the rest of her question unsaid.

This might be a mistake waiting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will actually have Kuvira taking care of herself. I just really like the idea of Korra and Asami having fun in the study. I don't know why, but I think it's really hot.


	24. Kuvira's Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO WOMEN (but not together. YET)

Kuvira finished her tea after Korra and Asami left. There was a whirlwind of emotions going through her, each one flaring up and dying in an instant. She was proud that she was able to get what she wanted so quickly. She was impatient for Korra and Asami to call her and tell her that it was safe. Kuvira shifted in her seat, the anticipation of the call fueling her excitement. She dreaded the call as well. The dread fed her restlessness but Kuvira stayed seated, her fingers tapping a rapid beat on the cup. It was the tune of one of the most difficult dance routines she learned years ago in Zaofu.

Six minutes later, Kuvira stood abruptly and went to the kitchen to put the dirty glass into the sink. Korra's anxiety had been rising steadily and there was a surge of remorse that broke Kuvira's determination to keep still. What did Korra do to feel so guilty all of a sudden?

Kuvira didn't have much time to wonder when the silence was broken by an insistent ringing. She picked up the phone and didn't even put it to her ear before she heard a loud, “It's safe!” Kuvira stared at the phone for a few moments before putting it back down. Korra sounded nearly frantic. Kuvira shook her head in exasperation even as she hurried to her bedroom. Each step only increased her arousal and the heat in between her legs became intolerable.

She slammed the door shut and eagerly kicked off her pants. She didn't remember being this turned on ever. She flopped onto her bed and rolled onto her stomach, biting her lower lip. Her fingers lightly brushed against her sex and Kuvira gasped as she felt just how wet she was.

“Finally,” she breathed as her fingers went directly to her clit. There was no use wasting such valuable time and Kuvira had been teased enough since the Soul Bond had been created. “Oh fuck!” she moaned. Just the lightest pressure and Kuvira's body twitched and her thighs trembled in response. There was a tiny whisper of embarrassment at how easily she could make herself climax. Korra would think she couldn't last long in bed. The Avatar might even tease her about it later.

“No,” Kuvira growled to herself. She shouldn't be thinking of such things right now. Although it was difficult as she felt Korra becoming _very_ excited. _She must be with Asami_ , she thought as her other hand went to her breast, pinching her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. Kuvira whimpered as Korra's mental conflict traveled through the bond. Kuvira guessed that Korra was struggled whether or not to take the other woman. Her back arched as her fingers moved by themselves, pressing just a little harder against her clit. She felt Asami's soft lips against her own and shivered in anticipation.

The logical part of her mind told Kuvira to tug at Korra to get the other woman to stop. But they had the amendment to their deal so Korra could fuck Asami as Kuvira fucked herself if the Avatar wished. A part of her wished that Korra did. Asami's fingers and tongue were magical, even if they were on Korra's body and not her own. Kuvira whimpered and let the scene play out without her interfering

Her other hand traveled down her body and Kuvira sat up to watch as she pushed two fingers inside of herself. She gasped in delight at the warmth she felt, curling the fingers to reach her sweet spot. She rubbed her clit harder as her fingertips massaged the rough patch inside her. Kuvira was glad that Lin left the house because she couldn't stop the moans from escaping her mouth, each one louder than the one before.

“ _Spirits!_ ” Kuvira felt the sting of nails scratching up her belly and knew that Korra was giving into the temptation. Soon, it felt as if two pairs of hands were rubbing her clit and fingering her. It made everything feel so much better, even more than when Asami touched Korra. Kuvira almost wanted to stop touching herself to let Korra do all the work but she couldn't seem to stop her hands.

There was a part of her that was smug that she was able to control herself better than Korra during the times that Korra and Asami had sex. She was just masturbating and Korra couldn't help but touch herself as Kuvira was doing to her own body. Kuvira's eyes squeezed shut as her back arched but Korra didn't even slow down. “More, please,” she moaned to the empty room. She could sense Korra's own release but the Avatar wasn't satisfied by Kuvira's quick orgasm. Kuvira rolled onto her stomach and her hips bucked desperately as Korra continued to pump her fingers in and out of herself. She bit her pillow as her hand went back down to her sex to mimic Korra's fingers.

Everything in the world disappeared until there was only her and Korra's fingers and the taste of the pillow. Kuvira's eyes stayed shut as she forced her fingers' rhythm to slow so she could enjoy it longer. Her mind began to wander despite herself and Kuvira was too far muddled to keep it away from things she shouldn't be thinking about.

She imagined Korra with Asami and stifled a whimper. She knew that Asami wasn't touching Korra but what if she was watching? Kuvira clenched around her fingers as she imagined Korra on a bed, legs spread as she squirmed under Asami's dark eyes. There would probably a cocky grin on the mechanic's face as she watched on. Maybe Asami would tell Korra what to do, how fast her fingers should go or slow when Korra was getting close. She left her clit and there was a stab of disappointment from Korra but it quickly turned into delight as Kuvira pulled up her shirt and bra to pinch at her hard nipple. Korra made up for Kuvira's fingers as the Avatar rubbed her clit harder, causing Kuvira to moan low and speed up her own thrusting fingers.

“Oh fuck, _yes!_ ” Kuvira screamed into her pillow as her hips bucked into her fingers. She felt Korra's surprise at her orgasm but a moment later the Avatar reached her own peak. Kuvira couldn't believe how amazing it felt as she humped her hand to ride out her orgasm. She struggled to get back her breath as she laid on her bed, only now realizing how mussed up her covers and sheets had gotten. She couldn't be bothered to fix them as she basked in the bliss she felt.

She had no idea how much she needed that.

It took her several minutes to regain her surroundings. She wanted to nap the rest of the day away but she knew that Lin could be back any moment now. She got off the bed and was surprised how unsteady she was on her feet. She gave a little chuckle as she scooped up her pants to put them on. Kuvira felt a sliver of guilt from Korra but she only shrugged at it. They had the deal, and Asami knew what Kuvira was going to do, so there was nothing for Korra to feel guilty about.

Kuvira went to the bathroom and took a quick shower to wash off the sweat on her skin and the slick between her legs. She shuddered at the brief contact and she felt Korra's curiosity. “I'm done,” she muttered as if Korra could actually hear her. Korra didn't resume touching herself so Kuvira assumed that the other woman was done as well. She certainly felt Korra's satisfaction.

When she was done, she went back to her room to straighten out her sheets. However, she spotted a wet spot and quickly bunched the sheets together to throw into the washer. She retrieved the first book of the Lost Princess and her Dragon series and went outside. She settled down in one of the chairs and began to read, already trying to forget how she let her mind wander while masturbating. If Korra, or worse Asami, ever found out, their deal could come to shambles.

She read two and a half chapters when she heard a very distinct door slam. Kuvira looked up from her book and through the sliding door to see Lin stomp into the house, one hand full of groceries and the other holding yellow files. Curious, Kuvira went inside and watched as Lin put away the groceries angrily. After a moment's hesitation, she came over to help. Kuvira was relieved that she grabbed the eggs before Lin or else there would undoubtedly have been a mess. She tried to keep out of Lin's way as much as possible as she helped, assuming that Lin's foul mood was because of what she accidentally walked into earlier that morning. Kuvira considered warning Korra and Asami before the two came over next time for dinner.

Lin did not give Kuvira so much as a glance as they put the groceries away. When they was done, she gave Kuvira a curt nod and went to the dining room table to open the first file. Kuvira imagined that she could hear Lin's teeth grinding together as the chief read.

“Are any of those mine?” Kuvira asked, gesturing at the files in front of Lin.

“No,” Lin grunted as she turned to the next page, scowling down at the writing. “This is worse than Bolin's possum-chicken scratch,” she growled under her breath. She read a few more lines before giving up, tossing the file away in disgust. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked up at Kuvira.

Kuvira didn't like the shadow of sympathy in those green eyes. “What is it?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Su.”

The name erased any lingering feelings of bliss from Kuvira. “What does she want now?” she asked evenly, taking the seat in front of Lin. She could already tell that this was going to be a very tiring talk.

Lin ran her fingers through her hair as she thought of how best to tell Kuvira. “After I went shopping, I stopped by headquarters to pick up a few files to look at while I'm here,” she waved a dismissive hand to the files. “While I was in my office I saw that I had a voice mail from President Moon. My little sister decided to go behind my back and talked to President Moon directly about you being transferred back to her care.”

Kuvira grit her teeth at the information, although she couldn't say she was really surprised. Suyin could be as stubborn as a polarbeardog with a juicy bone when she decided to do something. “And?” she prompted.

“I called President Moon and we had a chat about it,” Lin said, trying to not let her agitation leak into her voice, but she failed by the way Kuvira quirked an eyebrow at her. “President Moon explained to Su that you weren't strong enough to travel so far but Su made it clear that she's more than willing to wait until you are.” Lin hesitated. “President Moon is worried that Su will go to the other world leaders. If she can convince Fire Lord Izumi and either the North Pole Chiefs or Chief Tarrlok, her hand will be forced to send you back to Zaofu.”

“That can't happen!” Kuvira said, more loudly than she intended. All of her old anger at her former mentor came rushing back and she felt Korra stir at the back of her mind in concern. “Just because I'm not under her thumb anymore, sh-”

Lin cut Kuvira off harshly, “That's not what this is about! Su wants you safe. She thinks it's too dangerous to leave you here in my house where someone can waltz in while I'm working.”

“I can take care of myself,” Kuvira hissed back, curling her fingers into fists.

“I _know_ that,” Lin matched Kuvira's tone. “I wouldn't be going to work if I thought that you couldn't fight off someone stupid enough to break into my home.” She saw how her words surprised Kuvira and sighed, her anger vanishing to be replaced with weariness. “But you need to remember how you were when Suyin last saw you, and she knows how you kept going back to the infirmary. Now we're telling her you're still too weak to travel. She must think that you can barely get out of your bed.”

Kuvira considered what Lin said and saw the situation in a new light. Maybe Suyin really was just concerned about her well-being. “So what can we do to stop her from going to the other world leaders?”

Lin glanced away, wishing that she had President Moon explain this to Kuvira. “President Moon and I talked about that. We think that the only way for us to get Su off your back is to tell her the truth. About everything.”

“I thought that we _shouldn't_ tell her about the Soul Bond.” The idea of telling Suyin about her and Korra's Soul Bond brought up memories of what Korra and Asami did and then what she and Korra did. She hoped her face didn't flush and she cleared her throat. “We agreed not to.”

“That's before Su threatened to go to the other world leaders.” Lin did sound sympathetic to Kuvira but her eyes were determined. “This decision is ultimately yours and Korra's. We won't tell Su if you two decide its too risky. But you should know what could happen if you two decide to keep the Soul Bond a secret.”

Kuvira was trapped, that was clear. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I'll call Korra to let her know. When's the earliest we can tell Suyin?” She saw the surprise on Lin's face. “The sooner we tell her, the sooner she gets off our backs, right?”

Lin chuckled at Kuvira's bluntness. “President Moon said that we can tell Su tomorrow if you and Korra decide to. She already scheduled a call with Su.”

Kuvira nodded as she went to the phone. President Moon already knew what Kuvira would decide. Despite what Lin said, they all knew that Korra would let Kuvira have the last say, in this at least. She just hoped that Korra would let her tell Suyin the truth. If it was just up to Korra, the Avatar may let it slip of how _close_ the Soul Bond could be at certain times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter yes, and so will the next one. But the chapter after that I will make it up to you all (and it'll have a bit of a surprise too!)


	25. Conference Call

Kuvira shot Korra an annoyed glance as she unclenched her teeth for the sixth time since they entered President Moon's office half an hour ago. The Avatar's apprehension of the upcoming call with Suyin was not helping Kuvira's own frayed nerves in the slightest. She rolled her shoulders to release some of the tension, but her body still felt as if it there was an impending fight. She stared at the phone, waiting with the others for Suyin's call.

As she waited, she took a glance around the room. President Moon appeared the most calm out of all of them. Kuvira knew that the woman's nerves must be steel to be able to juggle with Varrick's ridiculous bouts of excitement and demands when President Moon was his assistant. Lin was almost just as cool, but Kuvira noticed that the Chief's stance was a pinch too straight. Asami stood close to Korra for some comfort although it was clear to everyone that the mechanic was lost in her own thoughts. Korra just looked restless and uncomfortable but didn't move an inch away from Asami's side. Kuvira guessed that she appeared just as anxious, although she blamed Korra for at least half of her anxiety. The couple stayed a little aways from the group, which President Moon noted the second they all came in.

“Did something happen that I need to be aware of?” President Moon had asked, more curious than accusatory.

Korra's face flushed red while Kuvira smoothly answered, “No. There have been some recent developments but none of which should concern you.”

President Moon studied Kuvira's face for several long moments but Kuvira didn't back down from the other woman's eyes. President Moon glanced over to Lin who nodded and the other woman let the issue drop. Kuvira had a flash of appreciation for President Moon for respecting Korra's and hers privacy until she realized that President Moon trusted Lin to speak up if Kuvira had lied, not that she actually trusted her.

Kuvira almost wished that Tenzin and Kya were here to calm the situation. Korra had told them that the two were meditating along with the rest of the airbenders near the Spirit Portal. Tenzin might have been able to better explain the logistics of the Soul Bond and the history of it, although Kuvira doubted that Suyin would be interested in those tidbits.

Her inner musings ended abruptly by the sound of a ringing phone on President Moon's desk. President Moon looked at everyone to see that they were all prepared before pressing the accept button. They had already discussed what they would tell Suyin and what was better left unsaid, most of which was ultimately up to Kuvira to decide.

“Suyin? This is President Moon. Avatar Korra, Asami, Lin, and Kuvira are in the room with me. Can you hear me clearly?”

“Hello, President Moon.” Kuvira raised an eyebrow at the slight strain in Suyin's voice. She guessed it was because she was present for the conversation. “I can hear you clearly,” Suyin continued. “I'm by myself as you requested.”

It was actually Kuvira who cautioned President Moon to explicitly tell Suyin to call them when she was alone. Kuvira knew how close Suyin was to her husband and that the other woman may call them with him about, not thinking of how sensitive the call may be.

“Thank you for meeting our request,” President Moon replied. “We're calling you to explain a few things that you are rightfully concerned about. We apologize for keeping you in the dark for so long but this is a very,” President Moon paused to add emphasis, “delicate situation.”

“How delicate?” Suyin's tone took on an edge although Kuvira could hear the worry. “Has there been another attack?”

“No.” This time Kuvira spoke. She looked at President Moon who nodded for Kuvira to continue. “I'm well placed in Chief Beifong's house.” It felt strange on her tongue to refer to Lin by her official title. “As I have said in the letter, Kya and Avatar Korra are at hand if I show any signs of infection or illness.”

They heard Suyin release a relieved sigh. “Good. That's good to hear. If there hasn't been an attack and you're healing well, why aren't you coming back to Zaofu?”

Kuvira had been anticipating anger and impatience from Suyin when the older woman asked about why Kuvira wasn't coming back to Zaofu. She wasn't expecting genuine curiosity and even a little hurt. “I, uh,” she glanced hopefully to the others.

President Moon took a step forward and spoke for them. “There have been recent developments that you are unaware of.” She halted for anyone to give her a signal to stop but none did. “This information is of the utmost importance and should be treated as such. Only the people in this room and Tenzin, Kya, and Jinora know about what we want to discuss with you.”

“I understand,” Suyin replied at once.

“It's also a matter that is a bit,” President Moon looked from Kuvira to Korra and Asami, “unusual.”

“I'll try to keep an open mind,” Suyin said, this time more cautiously.

“It would be best if I explain it to you as it happened,” Kuvira took over. She quickly explained what occurred when she and Korra accidentally created the new Spirit Portal and the visions they experienced. She wasn't sure if Suyin even believed her but the other woman didn't interrupt her as she continued to talk about the events leading up to the present. “While I was imprisoned waiting for my trial to start, I began to feel something at the back of my mind. It was as if there was another entity right out of my reach. Occasionally, I could make out snippets of emotions that leaked from it and once or twice it actually affected my own emotions, altering or enhancing them somehow.” As if to give a demonstration, she felt Korra's apprehension slowly fuel her own. “At first I thought I suffered some head trauma but then I traveled with Avatar Korra and the others to Gaoling to deal with Guam and the Earth Empire holdouts.” Kuvira halted as she sought for the right words. “The more time I spent near Korra, the stronger the presence in my head became. It was then that I realized it was actually Korra that I had been sensing.”

“How?” Suyin asked, unable to stop the question. “How did you know it was Korra?”

At the very least, Suyin wasn't throwing out Kuvira's first experiences with the Soul Bond out of hand. Kuvira glanced at the couple and noticed that they moved a little closer to one another, one of Korra's arms wrapped securely around Asami's waist. “When we recovered Asami after she was brainwashed, I could feel Korra's despair rising with each fail attempt at healing Asami.” She cleared her throat. “I also felt Korra's joy when we broke Guam's hold on Asami.” She didn’t mention the arousal she sensed from Korra later on that night, or the frustration when the Avatar found out Kuvira had escaped the Beifong estate.

“If you knew it was Korra, why didn't you say anything?” Suyin asked, a little too pointedly for Kuvira's taste.

Kuvira noticed that President Moon and Lin also turn their attention to Kuvira, waiting for an answer. “I didn't understand how any of it was possible and I didn't think anyone would believe me if I said anything.” Some days it still seemed like everything was a dream, until Korra's presence made itself known or she happened to glance down to where her scar was hidden. “Besides, there were more important matters at hand. At the time I wasn't experiencing any ill effects from the Soul Bond, neither did Korra as far as I could tell.” Korra shook her head to confirm Kuvira's suspicions. “I also hoped that the presence would weaken once Korra left Zaofu.”

“But you got sick,” Suyin murmured, starting to put things into order with what she just learned.

“I got sick,” Kuvira confirmed. “During the time in Gaoling the bond had strengthened but when Korra went back to Republic City, both of us began to grow weaker and sicker, although it seems that the distance had a stronger negative effect on my body.”

“The poison,” Suyin trailed off but the relief in her voice was palpable. Kuvira had known that Suyin interrogated everyone who had any contact with her when she got sick. She just hoped that the knowledge of the Soul Bond at the very least gave Suyin solace that nobody had betrayed her trust again.

“During one of my lucid episodes I realized that I needed to be near Korra to recover,” Kuvira continued. “I still didn't tell anyone about the Soul Bond but when Korra and Kya went to the prison to heal me themselves, it became clear that something was happening.”

Korra cleared her throat and Kuvira let her talk. “Before I healed Kuvira, I had these horrible migraines and had no appetite. I went to Kya but she couldn't help me. She said that my aura had changed and when she came with me to heal Kuvira, she saw the same thing with Kuvira. Kya explained that it was like our auras were mixed with one another.” She let Suyin process the information for a few moments before continuing. “I started to visit Kuvira regularly and we both started to get better. During that, I went to Tenzin and Jinora for any information about what was going on. That's when we learned about the Soul Bond. It's created when two people enter the Spirit World at exactly the same time with a _lot_ of spiritual energy.”

“And creating the new Spirit Portal gave you both enough energy for the Soul Bond,” Suyin concluded. “Is there any way to break it?”

Kuvira and Korra shared a helpless look. “Not that we know,” Korra answered before anyone else. She felt everyone's shocked gaze lock onto her at the lie. She glanced at Asami and gave her an apologetic shrug. “Jinora's researching in Wan Shi Tang's Library for any clues though. If anyone can find the sever, it's her.”

The line became quiet for a long time but nobody was willing to break the silence. They let Suyin process everything she just learned. Kuvira had to admit how well Suyin was taking everything. She had assumed the matriarch would have interrupted their explanations with hundreds of questions.

Finally, Suyin spoke up. “I think I understand the Soul Bond, or at least enough. But I have to ask. There was no coincidence that Kuvira was stabbed and you had your appendix removed, was there Korra?”

“No,” Korra answered. “My appendix is perfectly fine. I felt Kuvira being stabbed at the prison and Asami was able to call Lin to tell her.”

“If it weren't for the Soul Bond, Kuvira would have died,” Lin put in reluctantly. It still angered her every time the stabbing incident was brought up. She had trusted Kuvira's safety to the Warden and he and his goons threw it back into her teeth.

“But it was still a very close call,” President Moon took over. It was best for everyone to keep the conversation from becoming too emotional. “Korra and Asami are visiting Kuvira at Lin's house at least once a week to keep the Soul Bond from weakening. Any delay to their meetings could result in both of them becoming sick again, which is why we can't send Kuvira back to Zaofu. She's safe under Lin's care and there is no risk of her attempting to escape the house arrest.”

A minute passed in silence. “Okay,” Suyin said slowly. There was a harsh sigh from the other end of the line. “This is a mess. I never even heard of a Soul Bond before.” There was a long moment before Suyin said, “Kuvira?”

Kuvira started at the sound of her name. Suyin hadn't used it like that since she was a captain of her guard. “Yes, Suyin?”

“I won't pursue getting you transferred back to my care if you and Korra wish to remain in Republic City,” Suyin said solemnly. “Also, if you want me to send anymore of your things to Lin's place, please don't hesitate to ask.”

There was an unexpected surge of emotion that Kuvira choked down, not daring to glance at Korra's direction to see if the other woman sensed it. “I, uh, I will. Thank you.” She didn't know what else to say but already there was a growing list of the things she wanted from her house. It wasn't long by any means, just a few more books and the sparse trinkets she collected over her lifetime.

“So we're in an agreement for Kuvira to stay under Lin's care?” President Moon prompted.

“Yes,” Suyin said. “But Kuvira and Korra and everyone else are more than welcome to visit Zaofu.”

President Moon beamed at the successful meeting. “Terrific! Thank you for your time, Suyin. If there are any important developments with the Soul Bond, we will inform you at once.” She waited for Suyin to give her own goodbyes before hanging up the phone. The relieved smile slipped from her face as she looked over to where Korra was standing. “If Suyin finds out you've lied about not finding the sever, she may react badly.”

“You left out us meeting Iroh in the Spirit World,” Korra countered. “And he's the one who told us about the sever.”

“Technically, it was you who went into the Spirit World and Kuvira was dragged along,” President Moon explained. “It was not a joint decision.”

Korra shrugged away the explanation. “Well, either way this is already a _lot_ for Suyin to take in. Adding in the fact that the only sever we know is for one of us to kill the other could be too much.” She held up a hand to stop President Moon from speaking up. “Besides, Jinora may find another sever in the next few days. We'll tell Suyin then.” The probability of Jinora actually finding another sever that didn't result in either Korra or Kuvira dying was close to none. Korra didn't doubt that Jinora was doing everything she could to find a sever, if the frequent yawning and dark circles was any indicator, but it had been so long since Jinora first started her research and there could only be so many books on Soul Bonds even in Wan Shi Tong's library.

“I still think we should have told Suyin,” President Moon said as she fixed her glasses. “But I'll respect your decision to keep it a secret for now.” She looked at each person in the room. “Is there anything else we should discuss with all of you here?” When nobody spoke up, she looked down at her schedule on her desk. Luckily for her, years of reading Varrick's near frantic scribbling had prepared her to read Bolin's handwriting. “I have another meeting I must attend soon. If anything comes up, please let me know at once.”

The four gave their goodbyes to President Moon before leaving her office. “That went better than I expected,” Korra mused as the group made their way through the hallways.

“Yes,” Kuvira agreed. “I'm surprised that Suyin believed us.” When Korra raised an eyebrow to her, she continued, “It all does sound like something make-believe.”

“The Soul Bond does come from the Spirit World,” Asami said, slipping an arm through Korra's. “We all know that the Spirit World doesn't abide by our world's rules so a Soul Bond isn't that far-fetched.”

Lin just grunted in agreement. The four exited the building and went to where their cars were parked side-by-side. “Do you two feel well enough to not have dinner tonight?” After the meeting, Lin wasn't exactly excited to have more guests in her home. She was on edge during the entire meeting, expecting Suyin to demand Kuvira's care to be transferred back to her. Despite what President Moon said and what Korra believed, if Suyin had given the order, Lin would have had no choice but to grant it and put Kuvira on the next air blimp to Zaofu.

Korra and Kuvira glanced at one another. “I'm fine if you are.” Korra had actually been looking forward to Lin's cooking but she wasn't going to press the older woman.

“I'll be okay,” Kuvira confirmed. The frequent dinners had made the Soul Bond more than strong enough to withstand a few more nights of Korra and her being apart. “Will you two be able to come over tomorrow?” It was better to be safe than sorry.

Asami and Korra both nodded and they went to their car. Kuvira went to the back of Lin's car and laid down with a huff. It annoyed her that she had to hide like a rat in case a civilian happened to look too closely at Lin's car and saw her. She was strong enough to fight off any foolish attackers but she didn't want to make things more difficult for Lin. Her eyes shut as Lin began to drive back to their home, resolved to read Suyin's letter later that night. Or maybe tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is a fillery chapter but I felt that it needed to be done just so Suyin understood the Soul Bond and would not pursue getting Kuvira back to Zaofu. I love focusing on their relationships and it makes it a struggle to incorporate the real world and its happenings into it, which results in these fillery chapters. But this chapter also gave me an excuse to set up next chapter.


	26. Huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING WOMEN, ALSO PRAISE KINKS

“Can you please hand me the eleven millimeter wrench?” Asami held out her hand expectantly, her eyes still trained on the car's engine in front of her. When Korra placed a wrench into her hand, Asami took a quick glance down at the number inscribed onto one of the ends. “Next one smaller,” she said patiently as she handed back the wrench to Korra. This time, she received the right one and Asami quickly tightened the right bolts of the engine before giving Korra back the wrench. She looked for other bolts that needed tightening, stopping occasionally to lay a finger on one and telling Korra its particular function.

Korra tried to listen as raptly as she could, but many of the bolts just looked like the same one, just different sizes. And it didn't help that Asami had to bend forward to get a better view of everything under the hood. More than once, Asami had to repeat her requests when Korra's eyes drifted down to rest on the mechanic's ass. But Asami never complained and was always patient when Korra gave her the wrong tool. In fact Korra suspected that Asami liked how she was distracting Korra so much.

Even if the words went from one ear and out he other, Korra was more than happy to listen to Asami speak. Her voice had always been wonderfully relaxing, and as time went on, Korra sank deeper and deeper into it.

“You sound nice,” Korra peeped up right after Asami finished explaining how important it was to check the engine oil and replacing it at the proper times. Asami raised an eyebrow, ducking from under the hood to look fully at Korra, amused. Korra rather enjoyed that, now she could see every little stain on Asami's white tank top and arms. “You look nice too.”

“I look nice?” Asami asked with a chuckle, looking down at herself. She didn't realize how messy she had gotten, but it just showed how much care she put into her car. “You sure about that?”

“Mhm,” Korra nodded enthusiastically. She liked where this conversation was going. Much better than Asami trying to teach her every little thing about her car, even if her eyes shined with pride as she showed the Avatar how much she knew. “You always look nice. And smell nice too!” She took a step forward and pulled Asami into her arms, not caring one bit about the grease marks that were now making her dirty. She kissed Asami's cheek and buried her nose into the other woman's neck, grinning as Asami giggled. “I really like your perfume.”

Asami put the wrench down on the flat of the engine before giving Korra's shoulders a gentle push so she could look at her face. Asami saw the flushed cheeks and the gleam in Korra's eyes. She assumed that Korra was just checking her out and getting a few ideas but now she recognized the drunken smile. She wondered for a moment how Korra managed to get tipsy without any drink at hand before she recalled how Kuvira became drunk the same time as Korra during one of their dinners at Lin's home. She probably should feel irritated that Kuvira didn't warn them that she was going to start drinking but tipsy Korra was adorable.

“I hope Kuvira doesn't get you too drunk,” Asami said lightly, wondering if having Korra drink some water and eat something would help at all.

Korra shrugged, “Pfft, she must have just started. Besides, I feel good.” She flashed Asami her signature crooked grin. “Great actually!”

“Well I'm glad you feel great,” Asami chuckled, taking a step away from Korra's embrace to fetch the wrench. She saw the drunken pout and quickly gave Korra a kiss on the cheek to cheer her up.

Korra turned her head at the last moment to capture Asami's lips. She made a groan at the back of her throat and held Asami tightly, swiping her tongue at Asami's bottom lip. Asami gasped and Korra slipped her tongue into Asami's mouth. She needed her girlfriend now.

“Wait,” Asami murmured the weak protest even as she was returning the kiss. She turned her head to break the kiss, giving a breathy sigh as Korra, unperturbed, went to kissing her neck. “We're out in the open and I'm dirty,” Asami complained.

Korra wanted to shrug those protests away, the car's doors would hide them if they laid down. But her lips found a grease stain and she jerked her head back, wiping her lips to get the taste out of her mouth. “Ugh, that's foul!” she exclaimed, glaring at the stain that made her stop.

“Told you I was dirty,” Asami said sympathetically, although her eyes were alight with humor. She grabbed a clean cloth and wiped at Korra's lips delicately. Just the simple act of cleaning made the Avatar forget her disgust and go back to grinning. “Let me get you some water.” As fast as she could, she cleaned the tools and put them to their proper places and closed the hood of her car. She had to swat away a wandering hand once or twice when she came too close to Korra. When she was done, she grabbed Korra's hand and led her back to the house. Asami nodded a greeting to a butler who stared at the two, confused. She got Korra a glass and had the Avatar drink the whole thing before refilling it and leading Korra to her bedroom. This way, Asami take a quick shower and still be close enough in case Korra needed something.

“Sit,” she ordered Korra, pointing to her bed.

“Only if you join me,” Korra replied, wrapping her arms around Asami's waist and nuzzling against her neck. She wasn't going to make the same mistake and start kissing Asami's neck again. As much as she wanted to.

Asami let herself enjoy the embrace for a few moments before gently disentangling herself. “I will after I shower.” She studied the gleam in Korra's eyes and the flushed cheeks. “You can take a nap while you wait for me.”

Korra considered it but shook her head. If she fell asleep now, she might miss Asami coming out of the shower. “No, I'll wait.” She flopped down on the bed, mumbling how soft it was. Actually, napping may not be such a terrible idea after all. Asami could come to bed later and they could spoon and sleep the rest of the evening away.

“I won't take long,” Asami promised, although Korra's eyes were already closed. She smiled at how relaxed Korra looked before heading to her shower.

Korra's eyes flashed open and she jolted into a sitting position on the bed. Her head swiveled this way and that, searching for her girlfriend. When she couldn't find her, Korra frowned and crossed her arms, disgruntled. Where was Asami? She was right here a second ago! Korra got onto her feet, grumbling about disappearing girlfriends that she should be giving cuddles to. She heard something clatter and turned her head towards the sound. The shower! Korra grinned at the sudden urge to join Asami. Korra could wash her back for her. And she always secretly wanted to wash Asami's hair as the other woman leaned against her, grinning as Korra's expert fingers massaged her scalp. And if things led to something else.

Korra trailed off, reminding herself to not think of such things before warning Kuvira. Although...

Korra's eyes went to the phone that was on the nightstand at Asami's side of the bed. She frowned at it. It would take too long to call Kuvira. Besides, Kuvira could just tug at her mind if it was a bad time. Korra took a step towards the bathroom before halting. There was that _one_ idea that Korra toyed with about warning Kuvira without breaking the atmosphere with Asami. She closed her eyes to better concentrate and executed her plan.

Luckily for her, the mental image came quite easily to Korra, since she may have already imagined it many times before. Asami was sprawled out on Korra's bed, her skin glistening with sweat. Her hair would be disarrayed against Korra's sheets and her beautiful eyes shut. A hand would be between her spread legs, her fingers rubbing against her clit. Asami would be right there before her climax and when she had it, she would arch her back and clutched at the sheets desperately with her free hand. Korra's name would be moaned out as Asami came, her eyes opening slightly to look desperately at the Avatar, silently pleading for Korra to join her.

Korra was impressed by her own imagination and how much it turned her on. She waited to sense Kuvira's irritation or maybe a tugging sensation but instead she felt the curiosity and even slight arousal. But maybe she was mistaking her own arousal for Kuvira's. Still, no tugs!

A delighted and relieved grin spread on Korra's face as she took the few steps into Asami's private bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, which Korra took as Asami's invitation. She pushed it fully open and blinked at the amount of steam billowing out.

Asami had already finished her shower, much to Korra's disappointment. However, the mechanic hadn't yet put on her clothes, opting to wear a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Korra couldn't stop her eyes from trailing down Asami's body.

“Like what you see, Korra?” Asami asked with a slight laugh, turning to face Korra. She was glad that Korra took the opportunity to come into the bathroom, even if she already finished her shower. When Korra nodded, Asami noted that she was even more tipsy than before, but she was still steady on her feet. “I hope Kuvira won't give you a nasty hangover.”

Korra shrugged away the concern. “She only now started drinking. She can't be _that_ much of a lightweight.” Korra had meant to look at Asami's face as a respectful gentlewoman would, but her eyes seemed to have a brain of their own and she found herself staring at the cleavage that was just poking out above the towel.

Asami didn't fail to note Korra's frank distraction. She smirked at Korra and unwrapped the towel from her body as fluidly as she was alone. She saw Korra gulp and her fingers twitch. Before Korra took a step forward or say something, Asami tossed her towel full into Korra's face. Asami couldn't stop the giggle as Korra's instincts kicked in just a second too late, the hand flying up to catch air as the towel hit her face. “You know you shouldn't barge in on a woman when she's naked,” Asami said with false innocence.

The teasing grin on Asami's face faltered as Korra took the towel in both hands and wrung it, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. “Korra, don't,” Asami warned, taking an instinctual step back.

Korra advanced with a wicked grin. “Aw, is the business lady scared of the big, bad Avatar?” she asked, her voice as soft as silk. She saw a flash of arousal in Asami's eyes at Korra's jibe.

Asami took another step back but the counter of her sink pressed against her butt, making her hiss at the cold marble. Korra was just a few steps away now and advancing slowly, her eyes dark with arousal. Asami kept her eyes fixed on the towel, kind of wondering how it would feel if Korra smacked her thighs and butt with it.

Korra was soon standing in front of Asami. At the last moment, she let go of the wrung towel to grab the edges of the counter, trapping Asami in between the counter and her body. She captured Asami's lips and kissed her hard, swallowing a surprised, but very excited, moan. She pressed against Asami, not even registering the drops of water still on Asami's body dampening her clothes. Korra groaned when Asami took her bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled back just so slightly. As soon as she let go, Korra went in for another deep kiss, her right hand letting go of the counter to dash down. She felt the damp hair and slid her fingers in between Asami's lower lips, groaning into the kiss as she felt another wetness. “Fuck, Asami.” Two finger went up and found Asami's clit, rubbing it in tight circles.

“You're impatient,” Asami murmured, leaning back more and spreading her legs further for Korra. She let the kiss break and look down to watch what Korra was doing to her. The sight of Korra's confident fingers playing with the most sensitive part of her body made Asami shiver in delight. Korra's speech may have been impeded a bit by Kuvira's drinking, but her fingers' skills certainly weren't diminished. “Oh spirits, Korra, yes!” She rested her arms around Korra's shoulders and the Avatar pressed their foreheads together, their breath intermingling. Asami let herself enjoy Korra's fingers on her clit, rolling her hips into the fingers to get a firmer touch.

“You feel so _warm_ , Asami,” Korra murmured. “I can do this for the rest of my life.” She shivered herself at the whimper Asami gave. Her clothing felt too tight and she could practically feel herself get soaked. Kuvira still hadn't tugged at her, although Korra sensed some irritation although it was muddled due to the alcohol. She must have imagined the faint spike of arousal from the other woman. A soft curse brought Korra's attention back to her girlfriend. Asami's lips were parted as she panted, strands of hair sticking to her perfect face. _You're just going to have to deal with it for as long as Asami wants, Kuvira_ Korra said smugly in her head as if Kuvira could hear her thoughts.

Asami shuddered against the counter at the wicked grin on Korra's face. “You like playing with, mmn, me don't you?” She was almost surprised with how honey sweet her own voice sounded. She bit her bottom lip and noticed that Korra's eyes flashed from her sex to her mouth. “I have an idea,” she gasped, moving her hips away from Korra's fingers. “Of something we can try.”

Korra was intrigued. “What do you want me to do?” All sorts of ideas were popping into her head, many of which involved the abandoned towel on the counter. She could tie Asami's hands with it, or maybe her girlfriend wanted to be gagged, or wanted to take Korra up on the threat of being spanked with it.

“Wait here,” Asami said, giving Korra's cheek a quick kiss before hurrying out of the bathroom.

Korra didn't have to wait long until Asami returned, holding a strap on. Korra raised an eyebrow at her. “You want me to use this on you?” she asked, taking the toy from Asami. She studied the straps for a bit, trying to figure out how best to put it on.

“Yes,” Asami answered at once, already imagining how Korra would look with the toy on. She squeezed her thighs together impatiently as Korra put the toy down to start taking off her clothes. Asami went to help her, taking the opportunity to marvel at the muscles and scars.

“You're not really helping, you know?” Korra said when she struggled with her shirt as Asami's fingertips traced her abs. She finally got the garment off and Asami beat her in taking off her bra. “Not that I'm complaining,” Korra added with a hiss as Asami took a hard nipple into her mouth. The wet warmth of Asami's mouth felt wonderful on her aching nipple and when Asami grazed it with her teeth, Korra whimpered.

Asami gave Korra's nipple the slightest nibble as she unbutton her girlfriend's sash, getting enough room to slip her hand into Korra's underwear. She found Korra's soaked sex and teased her by palming her lightly.

Korra let the counter hold her up as she kicked off her boots. She looked down and met Asami's eyes, half lidded and full of lust. She cupped the back of Asami's head with one hand and used the other to push down her pants and underwear down to her knees. When the teasing became too much, Korra tugged Asami's hair up and kissed her again, reveling at the feeling of their breasts being pushed together.

“Do you want to try the toy now?” Asami asked as she broke the kiss to kneel in front of Korra. She pulled down the pants and underwear and helped Korra step out of them.

“Um, can you help me put it on?” Korra asked, almost shyly as she passed the strap on to Asami. She forgot which leg goes into which hole.

“Of course.” Asami grinned in delight at the request and helped Korra slip her feet through the proper holes. She slowly pulled it up until it was snug against Korra's hips. She knew that Korra felt the certain addition to the toy by the soft gasp. Asami pressed two fingers against the crotch of the strap on, feeling a hard round object. She rubbed it in a slow circle and saw Korra's thighs quiver as it moved around her clit. “There's a bullet in the fabric that will rub against your clit while you fuck me,” Asami said. As she explained, she stroked the shaft of the dildo slowly to let Korra feel how the push and pull moved the bullet as well. “It can even vibrate if you want.”

Korra had closed her eyes as Asami stroked the dildo, enjoying how the bullet moved against her clit in the same rhythm. She opened them again and looked down at Asami kneeling in front of her. “I'm not sure about the vibrating part,” she admitted. She never tried something like that before and was afraid that it would make her climax before Asami. Just the bullet by itself was already enough to make her toes curl in delight.

Asami smiled reassuringly at Korra. “We can try that another time if you want.” She turned her head and kissed the shaft before standing up and leaning over the counter. Asami swayed her hips and Korra's eyes immediately dashed down to her butt, a hand absently stroking the toy as the Avatar stared wide-eyed at her.

Now that she felt the actual girth of the toy, Korra looked down and saw it clearly for the first time. She looked doubtfully at Asami. “It's kind of big. Are you sure you can handle this?”

The sultry chuckle Asami gave in response made Korra shiver. “I'm more than sure, _Avatar_.” She rolled Korra's title off of her tongue and was pleased by the way Korra's eyes narrowed and grinned.

Korra went behind Asami and laid a hand on the small of her back. She trailed her hand slowly downwards and turned her wrist to cup Asami's sex. She slid her middle and pointer fingers inside, humming at how she felt no resistance as she pushed inside. She started slow, stroking the dildo as she explored Asami. Korra was glad that most of the fog on the mirror had gone by then so she could clearly see Asami's eyes fluttered shut and her biting her bottom lip. Korra added another finger and pumped them in and out of Asami a few times before leaving her sex. She stroked the dildo with the hand that was toying with Asami to spread the slick along the shaft and head. Korra lined up the dildo and pushed the head inside her girlfriend, watching her face to see if there was any discomfort.

“Slowly, Korra,” Asami whimpered. “Good, just like that,” she murmured encouragingly as Korra became more gentle. She bowed her head with a low moan as she felt Korra enter her more and more with each thrust.

“Whoah,” Korra whispered to herself. She had been holding Asami's hips to steady herself and have more control over her thrusts but she couldn't help using her thumbs to spread Asami's cheeks to watch the dildo go in and out of Asami. This was even better than using her fingers! Korra leaned down and pressed soft kisses along Asami's back as their hips met finally. She ground against Asami, letting the other woman get accustomed to the size. The little bullet rubbed just right against her and Korra knew that her own sounds of pleasure was fuel to Asami's. Her arousal was echoed by Kuvira's as Korra stood up straight again to speed up her thrusts. “This is amazing,” she groaned.

Asami agreed with a long moan, looking up at the mirror to see that Korra was positively captivated by what she was doing. She grinned a little and started to move with the thrusts to get the toy even deeper. Asami cupped her own breast, letting her nails graze the hard nub just enough to add some spice. She met Korra's eyes through the mirror and saw the expression of pure bliss change to one of confusion and then Korra yelped in surprise a moment later. “Korr-AH!” Her girlfriend's name became a loud moan as the other woman gave her a hard thrust and begin a hard and fast rhythm, bending down to bury her face into the nape of Asami's neck. Asami wanted to ask what happened but any words soon fled and she pressed her forehead into the cool marble, feeling her body being rocked by the force of Korra's thrusts.

“Fuck, Asami!” Korra moaned, unable to stop her hips from thrusting roughly into Asami, matching the pace of the phantom fingers inside her. Although from the sounds Asami was making, she was enjoying it very much. Korra felt her scalp burn by someone pulling Kuvira's hair but it only made Korra tremble in excitement on Asami. Her left hand found the one still on the counter and she entwined their fingers. The surprise of the sudden feeling of Kuvira being fucked roughly wore off and Korra pressed urgent kisses against Asami's shoulders and her neck as a way of an apology. “It's Kuvira,” she grunted before a sudden urge overtook her and she bit down at the junction of Asami's neck and shoulder. Asami tensed under her but then Korra felt a physical hand clutching at her hair, keeping her their at that spot. Korra kissed the spot she bit and sucked at the flesh to leave a hickey for Asami to look at later.

Korra left several more hickeys on the back and sides of Asami's neck and shoulders. She glanced up and saw that Asami kept her head bowed so Korra couldn't see her face through the mirror. That wouldn’t do. Korra stood and pulled Asami with her flushed against her body. Now she could see everything, even some of the new markings. The hand in her hair pulled and Korra hissed as she thrust up into Asami. “Spirits, you're beautiful,” Korra growled.

Asami could only moan out Korra's name, watching as Korra fucked her. Korra had an almost desperate expression as she panted and held Asami to her. Asami turned her head and nuzzled against Korra's cheek, grabbing the hand that was on her stomach and entwining their fingers. Korra gave a whine and Asami gasped out in surprise when the other woman suddenly pulled the dildo out of her. “Korra?” This time Asami got out the Avatar's full name.

“Turn around,” Korra tried to order but it came out as another whine. When Asami did as she was requested, Korra grabbed her by the waist and lifted her with ease, placing her on the marble counter. She hurriedly grabbed the base of the dildo, smug of the slick on it, and buried herself back into Asami in two thrusts.

“Good,” Asami sighed, watching Korra fuck her. “I can't believe how good you are.”

Korra ground her hips against Asami's with a groan, reveling in the murmur of praise. “More,” Korra begged, wrapping her arms around Asami's waist and burying her face into the crook of Asami's neck as she thrust. “Tell me more.”

“You feel so good, Korra,” Asami said louder, crossing her ankles behind Korra's back so the Avatar couldn't pull out again. She let her nails scratch down Korra's spine, hearing the other woman's breath hitch in excitement at the burn. “Spirits, don't stop!”

“Asami,” Korra panted, a hand now gripping Asami's ass to hold her still as she fucked her. She could feel her legs start to burn from the workout but that didn't matter. She was getting closer and closer to her peak but she had to make sure Asami got there first. Korra could hold out, even though each noise Asami made drove her higher and higher and the feeling of hard nipples rubbing against her as Asami rocked from the force of her thrusts were maddening.

Asami felt the change in Korra's thrusts and knew that the other woman was getting closer. “You're such a good girl.” Asami murmured and Korra's rhythm sputtered just an instant at the praise. She didn't realize how much Korra liked being praised but she should have seen it from the way Korra puffed out her chest and gloated in the past whenever she did something extraordinary. Asami moved her lips to Korra's ear and whispered, “My good girl,” before biting gently at the earlobe.

“Yours,” Korra gasped, trying to keep up a rough rhythm while still listening to Asami. Everything felt so good that Korra could no longer tell when her pleasure ended and Kuvira's began. It was like they shared the same body. And the feeling of Asami in her arms, the way she spoke. “I'm yours, Asami,” Korra groaned, unable to hold out for any longer. “I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm YOURS!” She fully sheathed the dildo inside Asami and gave a few shallow thrusts as she groaned at her climax.

“Korra,” Asami whimpered when Korra slumped into her, Korra's hips still giving a few thrusts as if the dildo was actually her cock and she just spent her seed inside Asami. She waited until the Avatar stopped moving inside her and lifted her head from the crook in Asami's neck. “Did you just?” Asami asked, although the evidence was very apparent, especially with Korra's cheeks red from embarrassment.

“Kuvira,” Korra mumbled the answer. “Her fault.”

Asami's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that Korra and Kuvira felt the same thing if one of them had sex or masturbated but experiencing it first hand was definitely something else. Asami had to admit she was impressed by Kuvira's perseverance before they made their deal. If Kuvira was anything like Korra just now. Her body halted the thoughts by clenching on the dildo, reminding Asami that she still hadn't achieved her own release. The realization also made her notice the guilt on Korra's face. She kissed Korra deeply, pouring all her love for the other woman into the act. Korra returned it and Asami could practically taste the relief on her lips. “It's okay, Korra,” she whispered when they broke the kiss. She pulled back to look back at Korra's face but the movement caused the dildo to jostle inside her. Instinctively, Asami rolled her hips into the dildo, moaning as it went in deeper. “We'll talk about it later,” she decided, her body demanding its own release.

Korra caught on what Asami wanted at once. “I, uh, don't think I have the energy for another round,” she admitted. Kuvira was well sated which made Korra satisfied too. And the burn in her thighs was starting to make itself known after her orgasm. “Give me five minutes?” she suggested.

“No,” Asami said, flexing her calves, pulling Korra closer and moaning at the feeling of being filled. She let go of Korra and pointed at the tiled floor. “Lay down.”

“Yes, Master.” Korra immediately slapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. She squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced at her own stupidity before peaking an eye open to see Asami's reactions. There was almost a predatory delight in Asami's eyes and she grinned at Korra.

“Master?” Asami repeated, tasting the word. “I think I like you calling me that.” She was learning so much about Korra in this one evening. “Down, Korra,” Asami ordered again, putting her hands on Korra's shoulders and gently but firmly pushing down.

Korra let Asami guide her down with her hands, relief and excitement that Asami liked being called Master made her blood run hotter. She laid on the tiled floor, hissing at the cold nipping at her back and butt but she didn't complain about it. She glanced down and nearly chuckled at the dildo standing up proudly.

Asami saw the humor in Korra's eyes at the sight of the dildo. She was glad to see that Korra hadn't went all the way into her subspace. She didn't know how it would affect the Soul Bond or Kuvira's own emotions. Asami made a mental note to talk to Kuvira about it the next time they met for dinner. But right now there were more pressing matters to attend to. She knelt on the tiles and straddled Korra. At once Korra grabbed her waist to steady her and Asami slapped them away. “No touching.” Korra gave such a pitiful whine that Asami almost gave in but she steeled her resolve. She reached down and grabbed the base of the dildo, keeping it steady as she slowly sank down. “Spirits,” she murmured as it filled her. She leaned forward, holding herself up by resting her hands on Korra's abs.

Asami set a languid pace, feeling every inch of the toy inside her. She could tell that the bullet was still rubbing against Korra's clit by the way the Avatar's eyes fluttered shut and the blush darkened on her lovely face. Asami traced a cheekbone down to Korra's jawline, marveling at the fact that such an incredible woman was hers. “You look so beautiful like this, Korra.” A blue eye opened to look quizzically at her. “So flustered and needy.” Asami emphasized her point by riding Korra harder, causing the bullet to rub against Korra's sex more firmly.

Korra gave a breathy sigh and clenched her fists, determined not to touch Asami until she was allowed to. Now that she looked at Asami riding her, she couldn't tear her eyes away. There was a sheen of sweat and the water from the shower glistening on her body. Asami hadn't put on her makeup yet but her lips were red from where Korra had kissed her roughly. There were red marks littering her neck and shoulders and Korra wanted to kiss each one. Each time Asami slid down on the dildo, her breasts bounced and the nipples were invitingly hard, perfect for Korra to suck and nibble on. The vision Korra conjured to warn Kuvira paled in comparison to the real thing.

“Korra,” Asami sighed happily as Korra continued to watch her intently, as if trying to burn the image into her memory. She sat up straight so Korra could see all of her as she rode the Avatar. She let a fingertip trace her bottom lip with a muffled groan before trailing the digit down her neck to her right breast, Korra's eyes following the movements keenly. Asami circled her nipple, moaning softly at the feeling when she let her nail lightly scratch the hard nub. She moved further along her body, brushing the slick dark hair on her mound until she touched her clit. Asami shivered as she rubbed against her clit, watching Korra's expressions as she did so.

The Avatar licked her lips absently and her determination broke as she gained a burst of energy. She grabbed Asami's hips as she rocked her hips up as Asami went down. She sat up and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking eagerly. She looked up and met Asami's eyes as the older woman wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she rode Korra harder. There was so much love in those green eyes that Korra instinctively held her closer.

“Right there!” Asami cried out as the dildo brushed the sweet spot inside. She and Korra angled themselves so the dildo hit the same spot each time Asami moved down. She was so close now. She had a sudden urge and she gripped Korra's hair to pull the other woman away from her nipple. The desperate whine Korra gave nearly pushed Asami over the edge by itself. “Say you're mine,” Asami growled huskily.

“I'm yours, Master,” Korra groaned, reaching down to rub at Asami's aching clit. “I belong to you, Asami.” The words felt so right when they escaped her lips.

“Again,” Asami panted, barely able to get the word out in a commanding tone. Her body began to tense right before she climaxed.

“I belong to you,” Korra said with as much love and devotion she felt for the other woman. She held Asami tight to her as the other woman cried out her name in her release. Korra thrust up into Asami as her girlfriend rode out her orgasm, kissing her neck and cheeks and whispering how she was Asami's and Asami was hers. Just saying how Asami was hers spurred a surge of possessiveness and protection over Korra. It wasn't a bad feeling, especially since Korra knew Asami would squirm with glee if Korra told her about the emotions.

Korra waited until Asami stilled before lifting her up to slide the dildo out of her. Asami gave a muffled moan and trembled slightly. Korra slid an arm under Asami's knees and lifted the other woman, cradling her into her chest as she strode out of the bathroom. She gently laid Asami on the covers of the bed and went to clean the dildo of the slick that covered it. Once done, she went back to her girlfriend, tossing the strap on onto the nightstand. She pulled Asami into her arms and encouraged her to lay with her head on Korra's chest. Korra ran her fingers up and down Asami's back, basking in the warmth.

“That was amazing,” Asami eventually murmured, turning her head to press a kiss against Korra's collarbone.

“Yeah,” Korra agreed almost dreamily. She looked down and knew that Asami heard the touch of concern in her voice. Korra squirmed a little as she asked, “You're okay with what happened though, right?”

“With Kuvira?” Asami guessed, raising her head to better see Korra's face. When Korra nodded nervously, Asami shrugged. “I didn't expect it to affect you like _that_ but,” she hesitated, “I kind of liked how rough you got during it.”

Korra couldn't help the throaty chuckle at the confession. “I could tell.” Her hand stilled on the small of Asami's back as something tickled at the back of her brain. “It was different from before,” she mused aloud. “I felt my hair was being pulled during it which doesn't really make sense.” Slowly, her eyes widened. “Spirits!” She stared down in shock at her girlfriend. “Asami, I think, I think Kuvira got _laid._ ”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “But with,” she trailed off the question, already having a very good guess as to who Kuvira just had sex with. She laid her head back down on Korra's chest. “Huh,” she said.

Korra could only nod in agreement. “I didn't even think that Lin swung that way.” She waited for Asami to respond to her quip but the other woman stayed silent. She studied Asami and noticed that the older woman wouldn't meet her eyes. “Nooo, you too?”

“Maybe,” Asami admitted softly, shrugging and taking a peak at Korra's face. She was worried that she would find disbelief or some other negative emotion but there was just curiosity.

Korra blinked in surprise at Asami's answer. “I'm not mad or jealous or anything, but how?” She couldn't remember any instance that had suggested that Asami and Lin were closer than acquaintances. Although, there was that one time when Korra was first in the hospital after Kuvira was stabbed. There was a strange look in Lin's eyes when the chief went to get Asami for Korra.

Asami shifted her weight on Korra, trying to think of the best way to explain. “Well, it happened while you were healing in the South Pole.” She saw the regret dimming Korra's eyes and quickly cupped the other woman's cheek. Korra rubbed her cheek against Asami's palm as Asami continued. “Lin was worried that the Red Lotus would go after the rest of Team Avatar while you recuperated. Bolin was with Kuvira and her army and Mako was already on guard protecting Wu so she didn't worry about them.”

“But you could take care of yourself,” Korra remarked gruffly. She didn't like anything thinking that Asami was weak.

“I could,” Asami agreed. “But try telling Lin that I was safe enough on my own.” She saw Korra concede with another huff. “Since Mako was already guarding Wu, she took it upon herself to watch my back whenever I gave public updates on the progress of on the infrastructure of Republic City or went to meetings with Raiko and investors. I figured that if she was going to become my shadow, I should be friends with her and well, one thing led to another.”

Korra narrowed her eyes at the lackluster ending to Asami's story. She could tell that Asami was leaving out one or a few key details but she would let Asami keep them. If Asami ever wanted to tell Korra, she would listen, but she wasn't going to pressure Asami to tell her everything if it made the other woman uncomfortable. She kissed the top of Asami's head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. “I'm sorry I was gone for so long,” she whispered.

Asami snuggled deeper into Korra's embrace, a finger tracing a circle on Korra's stomach. She sighed deeply, both in content of the present and in sadness of the past. “I do wish you were there with me. I missed you so much and each letter got harder to write. I wanted to tell you how I felt so bad.” She gave a dry chuckle. “I can't tell you how many letters I threw out, trying to tell you the truth about my feelings for you.” She lifted her head and kissed Korra deeply for a long time, letting the other woman taste the love and warmth. “But you're here now and that's all that matters.”

Korra almost choked with emotion and had to clear her throat. “I love you,” she managed, holding Asami securely to her.

“I love you too,” Asami replied with a tired grin. She let her head rest against Korra's chest and let her eyes slide shut.

“I love you,” Korra repeated as she watched Asami sleep soundly on her. The back of her head hit the pillow and soon she followed her girlfriend to sleep. Her last thoughts were how lucky she was to have such a woman in her arms, even with her soul bound to Kuvira. And how the knowledge of Kuvira and Lin fucking sent a trickle of anger and jealousy through her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I apologize. I thought I could get away and work on this for the holidays but my family had other plans. Don't worry though, I stayed safe and healthy. And yes, next chapter will be Lin x Kuvira (I'm really excited for this one)


	27. Letters and Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO WOMEN. READ AT OWN RISK

Kuvira ran her thumb across the envelope's seal for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She could still taste the stew that Lin had made after the two had come home from the meeting with Zhu Li the others. She almost placed the letter down to get another serving but her belly was already full. She told herself that her body was demanding more nourishment now that she was nearly fully healed, but she knew that it was just cowardice. If she was eating, she couldn't very well read the letter and risk it getting a food stain on it. Especially when she washed down the stew with two bottles of beer. Lin had raised an eyebrow when Kuvira grabbed the first bottle. Kuvira had expected Lin to chastise her, and even had a retort ready on her tongue, but a moment later Lin went to fetch her own bottle.

After she finished helping Lin clean up, Kuvira went to her room to finally read the stupid letter. It seemed as if she just touched the envelope when she felt a wave of arousal from Korra. Kuvira's fingers had twitched and she strained her ears to listen for the phone to start ringing in the kitchen. After counting twenty second, Kuvira muttered, “She must be daydreaming about Asami,” and lifted the envelope to open it. Maybe she should get another beer first. Just to fortify her resolve. And to drown out the lingering arousal from Korra.

“Stop delaying,” Kuvira growled softly to herself, shaking her head and looking back at the envelope. “Open it you fucking coward,” she ordered herself, running her thumb across the seal. She let her nail slip under the seal. Taking a shaky breath, she began to push. She managed to open the envelope an inch before she put the letter back down with a frustrated growl. Kuvira glared down at the unopened envelope. Why couldn't she just open it and read the fucking thing?

She lurched from her desk and left her room with the envelope still clutched in her hand. She gave Lin a curt nod when she spotted the older woman reading in the living room. She went straight to the fridge and ignoring the curious glance, grabbed two more beers. She went to the backyard and blinked as the back-light flicked on. She sat down in one of the chairs and tossed the envelope onto the metal tabletop like it hadn’t been haunting her since Lin first gave it to her. She used the table's edge to snap off one of the caps of a bottle.

“Oh,” she gasped after she took several large swigs. She had forgotten that the beer was so bitter. She took another long swig, grimacing at the burn as it went down her throat. Kuvira slammed the bottle down and squared her shoulders. Before she could chicken out, again, she snatched the envelope and ripped open the seal.

“Shit,” she hissed, realizing that she had been too aggressive and had made a tear across the papers neatly stored inside. Kuvira took out the papers and sighed in relief when the words were still eligible. She gulped down the rest of her beer and opened the second bottle before she began to read.

Kuvira was shocked at the familiarity in Suyin's words. She could practically hear the Beifong matriarch as if the words were spoken over a casual conversation instead of written down.

It started with Suyin telling Kuvira how relieved she was that Kuvira was finally recovering from her stabbing and her mysterious illness. Kuvira felt a surge of guilt at not telling Suyin of the Soul Bond earlier and drowned the feeling with a few gulps of her fourth beer that night. Kuvira nearly choked on her last gulp as she read how Suyin visited her sickbed as often as she could before Kuvira was transferred to Republic City. Kuvira read how scared Suyin was and how she had the healers use every trick they knew to make Kuvira better. She wrote how worried she was when in a rare episode of lucidity, Kuvira begged to be sent to Republic City with such fever that Suyin admitted she thought that the sickness broke Kuvira's psyche.

“Not that far off,” Kuvira muttered, remembering how concerned Suyin looked when she said she needed to be in Republic City. She continued to read and frowned at the suggestion of her returning back to Zaofu when she fully recovered. Kuvira sighed at Suyin's frank admission of not understanding why Kuvira wanted to be transferred to Republic City's Minimum Security Prison when she was under Suyin's house arrest. Suyin wrote that if Kuvira wanted to be back in Zaofu, the matriarch would do everything in her power to protect her and ensure that she would not be in danger of getting sick like that ever again.

Kuvira almost put the letter down when she noticed that there was more writing on the back of the last page. She flipped the page over and saw that the words were more former than the ones prior.

“Baatar Jr. is doing well under his own house arrest,” Kuvira read aloud. “He is doing his utmost to atone for his actions while in the Earth Empire. He has been working almost constantly with his father to rebuild the domes and improve the previous designs.”

Kuvira swallowed at the sudden lump in her throat. She remembered how Baatar Jr. got when he worked. He would be bent over several blueprints, a crease in his forehead as he scrutinized every miniscule detail of his design, tweaking one and changing another to create the perfect machine or new tech. It had shocked her the first time she looked over one of his first designs for the spirit weapon. She couldn't see any imperfections and when he developed the prototype, Kuvira almost said that he already created the final product, but he only scowled at it and went over every centimeter of the weapon, furiously scribbling on a notepad every imperfection that only he could see.

And when he got frustrated, his usually cool demeanor would be gone in an instant. He would growl under his breath and call his creation junk or trash. More than once Kuvira saw him kick his inventions out of anger at having found a “irredeemable mistake,” as he would say. Once he was satisfied with his initial survey, he would go back to the original designs and fix every flaw he had found. It would most likely be well into the night and his green eyes would be slightly bloodshot and his clothes covered in stains. Her glossy hair would be disarrayed and out of her low ponytail from running her fingers through it as she worked.

Wait.

“No,” Kuvira growled at herself, realizing that she replaced Baatar Jr. with Asami in her memories. What was wrong with her? She shook her head to get rid of the last of her ridiculous mistake. She drank too much.

Besides, she shouldn't even be thinking about Baatar Jr. anymore. He had made it abundantly clear that their relationship was over and there was never going to be a chance for them to get back together. Kuvira sighed as she noticed that the thought of restarting her relationship with him held no real appeal for her. She did miss him, but her heart no longer quickened at the thought of seeing him. When had she truly fallen out of love with him?

“Oh!” Kuvira's breath hitched as phantom lips were pressed against her own. She sat rigid as the Soul Bond made her experience Korra and Asami's heated kiss. She couldn't deny her own excitement when Asami nipped and tugged gently at Korra's bottom lip. Kuvira had known from the first time that Korra enjoyed a bit of pain mixed in with the pleasure but Kuvira thought that the nibble was a bit much for just a kiss. Although it did send a tendril of excitement down Kuvira's back and she had to stop herself from biting down on her bottom lip like Asami was doing to Korra. She reminded herself that the kiss couldn't last too long and that she could hold out until it ended.

“You okay?”

Kuvira jolted at the question and turned her head to see Lin closing the patio door behind her. “I am fine, why do you ask?” She almost grimaced at the strain in her voice.

Lin raised an eyebrow at the younger woman and nodded to the letter on the table. “I figured it was going to be difficult for you to read Su's letter.”

“Why would it be difficult?” Kuvira asked, masking her arousal with annoyance. She just hoped that her lips didn't appear bruised from Asami's and Korra's kissing.

“Because of everything that happened,” Lin answered, unperturbed by Kuvira's reaction. Without asking, Lin took the seat across Kuvira. “You sure you can handle those?” she nodded at the two beers. “That's your fourth, right?”

Kuvira scoffed and grabbed her bottle. She was going to show Lin that the beer wasn't too strong for her but when she lifted the glass, she found that it was empty. “When?” she muttered to herself. She didn't think she was drinking that quickly.

“You should stop,” Lin said, gently taking the empty bottle from Kuvira's hand.

“Are you going to make me?” Kuvira replied, a glint in her eyes and her lips tilted up in a smirk. The kiss between Korra and Asami was making her more playful. If Lin was going to fight her to keep her from drinking more of her beers, Kuvira would welcome the scrap delightfully. It would be a great way to get the energy out of her system and focus on something other than what the Avatar and the mechanic were doing.

“Of course not,” Lin said, disappointing Kuvira. “You're an adult so I'm going to trust you not to go overboard and get shitfaced.”

“And if I want to go overboard?” Kuvira baited.

Lin saw the bait and shrugged it away. “Then you're going to have to take care of yourself tomorrow.” She jabbed a finger at Kuvira. “If you puke on my carpet, you're cleaning it up.”

Kuvira had forgotten how cool-headed the Chief of Police could be. She was no fun. “Fine, fine,” she grumbled, getting up from her seat and staggering a step back. “But I will have you know I have never once puked on anyone's carpet,” she said proudly. She grabbed the letter so Lin wouldn't read it, not that she didn't trust Lin but it was better to be safe than sorry. She went to inside and was closing the door when Lin grabbed the end and held it open so she could slip inside as well.

“For someone who doesn't care, you seem concerned enough to follow me,” Kuvira remarked. She meant it as a cutting retort but somehow it came out in a teasing tone. She shrugged away the mishap and tossed the letter onto the living room table.

“You're still my ward,” Lin said smoothly, grabbing Kuvira's attention again. “If you trip and crack your skull, I'll be held responsible.” She saw a moment of realization dawn on Kuvira's face and the younger woman went to the fridge. “Not to mention what Asami would do to me if Korra suddenly suffered brain damage,” she muttered under her breath, following Kuvira. The other woman's face had a flash of something akin to anger but Lin was surprised to see her cheeks become a shade darker at Asami's name.

Kuvira debated to give Lin another quip but decided against it. It may come out as a tease again. She grabbed a beer and after a moment of hesitation, another before closing the fridge again. When she turned and saw the raised eyebrow, Kuvira held out one of the bottles. “So you can't say I drank _all_ the beer.”

“I doubt you could manage that,” Lin replied, more amused than gruff. She grabbed the bottle and moved past Kuvira to rummage in one of the counter's drawers for the bottle opener that she had just cleaned. She quickly uncapped the bottle and took a few swigs. She made sure to leave the bottle opener on the counter in plain view for Kuvira.

Lin caught Kuvira looking at where the letter was just visible over the couch. “Was it that bad?” she asked, leaning against the counter.

Kuvira shrugged, tearing her gaze from the letter. She wanted to snap at Lin to mind her own business but the words caught in her throat as a ghostly finger began moving along her stomach. Kuvira bit her tongue to stop a murmur of delight at the touch.

Lin rubbed the back of her neck, seeing how reluctant Kuvira was about discussing the letter. “I won't pry if you don't want to talk about it.” She saw the relief and gratitude on Kuvira's face but it was overshadowed by discomfort. Lin frowned to herself, unable to come up with a way to make Kuvira more relaxed around her. Without her knowledge of it happening, she started to actually enjoy Kuvira's company and their sparse but meaningful conversations. She was about to tell Kuvira that it was getting late and she had to go to do some more work when she saw the drunken flush on Kuvira's cheeks darken considerably and Kuvira make a strange choking noise. At once, Lin put the glass on the counter and took a step forward towards Kuvira. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kuvira growled, turning so Lin didn't have a clear view of her face. She grabbed the edge of the counter to give herself something solid to cling to. Kuvira had to stop herself from using her arm to cover her breasts as she felt the right nipple being sucked by lips that weren't even there. “I'm,” Kuvira halted to swallow a moan, “I'm going to bed.” She took a step and stumbled with a gasp at the nip at her nipple.

Lin rushed forward and grabbed Kuvira to steady her. She deftly grabbed Kuvira's chin and turned Kuvira's head so she had a clear view of her face, trying to see if there was any pain. Lin thought that something had happened to Korra and Kuvira was experiencing it but when Kuvira gave a breathy sigh and her hands clung to Lin's arms, the chief realized that _something_ was definitely happening to Korra. Lin almost took a step back on instinct but the hands on her arms clenched as Kuvira shuddered.

“Sorry,” Kuvira managed to get out. She needed to tug at Korra but she couldn't remember how. She was impressed that Lin could hold her up while she was in this state. “Bedroom,” Kuvira panted, trembling as Asami cupped Korra's sex. Just for a moment, Kuvira panicked that Asami would feel how excited she was until she reminded herself that Asami couldn't actually touch her body like this. She glanced up at Lin's face and noticed the disbelief making the older woman's eyes wide. “Not like that,” Kuvira growled weakly.

Lin nodded and cleared her throat, pretending that she didn't assumed that Kuvira was offering to take her to bed. She wrapped an arm around Kuvira's waist and Kuvira rested her own across Lin's shoulders. Together, they stumbled out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Lin ignored each strained gasp and moan from Kuvira as she felt whatever Korra was doing to herself. She kept her eyes locked on Kuvira's door and didn't mention how Kuvira's fingers dug periodically into her shoulder.

Kuvira opened the door and let Lin walk her over to her bed. Two steps away however, Kuvira cursed under her breath at the feeling of something rubbing against her clit and her knees buckled under her. She gave a small shout of surprise as she fell. Lin however, grabbed onto Kuvira and managed to get them landing onto the bed instead of the hard floor.

“You okay?” Lin asked, lifting herself up from where she landed on Kuvira. The other woman's arm was still around her shoulders so Lin couldn't move as far away as she should. She felt Kuvira tremble under her and one of her thighs somehow wound up pressed up between Kuvira's legs. Before Lin could jerk her limb away, Kuvira ground down against her thigh with an almost pained whimper.

“Don't,” Kuvira begged, rocking her hips firmly against Lin's thigh. Every rational part of her screamed at her to shove Lin out of her bed and order her out so she could take care of herself. Lin stayed hovering above her, her breathing hard and Kuvira watched the conflict on her face even as her eyes were darken with lust. “I,” Kuvira began to apologize just as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Kuvira flexed her arm around Lin's shoulders, bringing the older woman closer. She buried her face into the crook of the chief's neck, smelling the cologne Lin wore. She pretended that she didn't moan Asami's name as she rocked harder against Lin's thigh.

Kuvira's head was wrenched back by her hair and maybe Lin meant to cause some harm to bring Kuvira back to reality, but it just made her moan. “Lin, _please_ ,” she whimpered, finally moving her arm away from Lin's shoulders so she could grab at Lin's waistline.

Lin was panting heavily as she stared down at Kuvira. She needed to get out of this situation right now but her body was frozen. She didn't stop Kuvira from tugging down her pants a few inches. But when Kuvira laid a hand on her lower belly to slip into her underwear, Lin's hands dashed down and grabbed both of Kuvira's wrists, slamming them down on either side of Kuvira's head. “Stay,” she said fiercely.

Kuvira squirmed under Lin, her arms trapped, however she wasn't afraid. The leg she was using pulled back and before Kuvira could complain or beg, Lin pulled her arms further up the bed so she could grab both wrists with one hand and free the other.

Lin tugged down Kuvira's pants and underwear, helped when Kuvira lifted her hips off the bed eagerly. She cursed under her breath at the sight of the damp black hair between the other woman's legs. She didn't bother teasing Kuvira before plunging two fingers inside her. She was rewarded by a loud, “Yes!” as Kuvira matched her rough pace. Lin had some difficulty angling her hand just right while hovering over Kuvira and keeping her wrists pinned to the bed. She glanced around the room and spotted the meteorite on Kuvira's nightstand. _So that's where it went_ , Lin mused to herself.

“Wha-” Kuvira was going to ask what was distracting Lin but she soon had her answer. With the flick of Lin's wrist, Kuvira saw the meteorite flash towards them from the corner of her eye. It went around her wrists and trapped her arms together. It wasn't tight enough to hurt and Kuvira could easily bend it off but the bondage made her clench around Lin's fingers. She squirmed slightly, testing the bonds and at once a hand flashed to her hair again. Lin just grabbed a handful, not tightening her grip or pulling. Kuvira saw the question in her eyes and grind her hips against Lin's thrusting fingers. “Please,” she whimpered and gasped in delight as Lin tightened her grip.

“You're close, aren't you?” Lin asked, moving her thumb and rubbing Kuvira's clit in time with her fingers. She could feel Kuvira squeezing her fingers desperately and her moans were steadily becoming louder and more frequent. Idly, Lin wondered how Korra was handling what Lin was doing to Kuvira. Maybe it was fuel for her and Asami's own pleasure. Lin channeled the spark of jealousy, and absurdly an ember of arousal, into redoubling her efforts into making Kuvira climax.

Kuvira had closed her eyes some time ago but when Lin clenched her fist in her hair, she opened them again to see Lin staring down at her, a smirk on her lips. Kuvira whimpered and rolled her hips again. She was close. The shock emanating from Korra when Lin first started was quickly replaced by a surge of arousal. It was almost like Korra more than welcomed the feeling of Kuvira being fucked while Korra fucked Asami. Kuvira clenched around Lin's fingers at the thought of Korra telling Asami what was happening and her treacherous mind took the thought and spun an exquisite vision. As Lin played with her, Korra and Asami would be having their own fun on Kuvira's desk. Her mind kept switching who was bent over her desk but Kuvira was not going to complain.

Lin noticed how Kuvira's eyes dimmed slightly as she concentrated on something in her mind. To bring her back to the present, Lin crooked her fingers inside Kuvira, searching. She knew she found the other woman's sweet spot as Kuvira jerked and clenched her hands into fists. Lin mercilessly rubbed at the rough patch, letting go of Kuvira's hair so she could rub Kuvira's clit as well.

“Spirits!” Kuvira cried out. Her body had its mind of its own as Kuvira squirmed on the bed. “Right there, please Lin just like that.” Kuvira threw her head back as her body began to tense. She didn’t want Lin to ever stop. It felt so good that it almost hurt. “I'm going to-” Kuvira didn't finish her sentence, she only clenched her teeth as she rode out her orgasm.

“That's it,” Lin murmured, slowing her fingers as Kuvira slowly relaxed. She pulled them out of Kuvira and widened her eyes at how soaked they were. She sucked them clean, humming at the taste. Lin wanted to have a more direct taste of the other woman but Kuvira looked utterly exhausted. She flicked her wrist and the meteorite freed Kuvira's arms. She let herself study Kuvira as the other woman laid on the bed, panting and her eyes closed.

Lin watched Kuvira shift slowly, getting into a more comfortable position. _I shouldn't have done this_ Lin scolded herself but the voice was barely a whisper. She would deal with the guilt tomorrow. “I should leave,” she muttered, wanting to rouse Kuvira and have the other woman take care of the heat in between her legs. But she already went far past their boundaries already.

Kuvira looked up at Lin and saw the conflict on her face. “What are you talking about?” From Kuvira's perspective, she should have had Lin help her the first time Korra and Asami became intimate. She hadn't been touched like that for far too long and she wasn't willing to give it up just yet. “Stay. You can't just fuck me like that and leave.” She laid a hand on Lin's thigh, right where she rubbed herself when everything first started. She saw Lin remember that fact as well by the sharp intake of breath. “Let me return the favor at the least.”

Lin wanted desperately to say yes but her head was already shaking no before she could open her mouth. “I'm fine.” She saw the disappointment in Kuvira's eyes and her ego was perhaps a little stroked by the fact that such a beautiful young woman wanted her. “I'll stay the night however.” It was only respectful if she stayed until Kuvira fell asleep at least. She ignored the small voice reminding her of her duties as Kuvira's ward and what could happen if word got out. Lin was about to lift the covers when Kuvira's eyes fluttered shut and the hand on her thigh tightened its grip. “Again?” Lin asked, slightly amused and maybe a little glad that Korra and Asami were starting another round if it affected Kuvira like this.

“Its not as bad as before,” Kuvira admitted. She fully kicked off her pants and underwear before straddling Lin. The cool air felt wonderful on her skin as she guided Lin's hand back to her sex. She had expected Lin to get rough as before but the fingers slowly moved up and down, exploring her lower lips. Kuvira murmured Lin's name as she matched the lazy pace.

“It must hurt, dealing with this without someone to take care of you,” Lin said casually, a finger slipping inside Kuvira.

“Yes,” Kuvira agreed with a breathy sigh. Kuvira clenched around the digit inside her when it brushed against her sweet spot. She shuddered in delight as Lin stayed there, and felt Korra's own excitement through their bond. Kuvira guessed that Korra was concentrating on Asami's pleasure from the fact that she could only feel the light touch on Korra's clit. She did feel the adoration and fierce love from Korra and spent a moment or two basking in it while Lin touched her. Kuvira rolled her hips into the hand as Lin watched her enjoy herself.

After another minute, Kuvira pulled away from Lin's fingers with a reluctant groan. “They're done,” she explained, meaning Korra and Asami. Kuvira wanted to continue, perhaps pushing Lin's hand away and telling the older woman to use her mouth now. However, she could sense Korra's exhaustion and thought it would be greedy if she made Korra feel Lin go down on her, especially if Asami was too tired to help Korra out. Besides, she wanted to do something else now. She moved one of her hands that was resting on Lin's shoulder to slide down and cup the older woman's breast. A hard nipple poked her palm and Kuvira rolled it in between her fingers. “Are you sure you're fine?” she asked huskily.

“I am,” Lin said gently, unable to stop the soft gasp from feeling her nipple being played with. She gently moved the hand away from her breast and nudged Kuvira off of her. She ignored the slight hurt on Kuvira's face as she got out of the bed. “I'm still the Chief,” she explained halfheartedly, pulling up her pants. It was taking all her willpower not to rejoin Kuvira and guide the hand further down to the apex of her legs. Lin wasn't going to cross that line.

A tiny voice murmured in the back of Lin's mind as she pulled up the covers for the two and Lin spooned Kuvira so the younger woman wouldn't be able to easily start touching her again. It agreed that Lin wasn't going to cross that line, at least not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how tough it was to write two chapters that occur at the same time, especially matching the progress of the previous chapter. But I think I did all right, and it does add a fun mix of seeing how each perspective partner react to what's happening to the other in real time. I know this is a little rough but this was my first attempt and I will be experimenting with it as the story continues.


	28. Awkward

Korra and Asami stood outside Lin's house, both waiting for the other to knock on the door. Korra frowned at the closed door, her mood more than a little worse for wear from the constant ache at the back of her skull.

The headaches had begun again two days ago and Asami had caught on immediately. The other woman had tried to kiss Korra and it started to get a little heated but Korra gently pushed her away with a muttered apology. Asami had seen the pain shining in Korra's eyes before Korra turned her head to hide it. When Korra took a nap to try and sleep the headache off, Asami called Lin's house and arranged for the four of them to get together and strengthen the Soul Bond once more. She remembered that the acceptance from Lin was made tense from the knowledge of what Lin and Kuvira did.

The Avatar was also recalling Asami's phone conversation. She hadn't been there in person but she had been waken by Kuvira's presence. She could feel a surge of foreboding from the metal bender but that was not what had woken her from her nap. Under all the foreboding, Korra could sense excitement but Kuvira had pulled her energy away before Korra could be sure.

“I'm sure I'll be fine if we cancel,” Korra muttered, taking a step back from the door and to the safety of the car.

“No,” Asami said, looking at her girlfriend and staring at the dark circles under her dull eyes. She kissed Korra's cheek and saw that some of the light come back. “It'll be okay.” She had guessed that Korra was apprehensive about seeing Kuvira and Lin after what the four of them did several nights ago.

Korra looked unconvincingly at Asami. “Should we say anything about it?”

Asami shook her head after thinking about it for a few moments. “No.” She studied Korra's face with a concerned frown. “You look almost as bad as when you woke up with that hang over.”

The morning, or rather that afternoon, after the night, Korra woke up to a horrendous hangover. She was surprised to find Asami sitting in bed next to her, a contract in her hands and a few other spread on the bed. Korra had tried to apologize but all that came from her mouth was a pitiful groan. Asami brought her some medication and a large glass of water. Once Korra had given up hope going back to the temple, she stayed in the bed, taking frequent naps to ride out the hang over. Asami stayed with her, fetching anything Korra required and cuddling with her in between reading the contracts.

Before Korra could argue, Asami lifted a hand and knocked three times. She waited a few moments before opening the door and heading inside.

Having no other option besides tucking tail and running away like a coward, Korra followed Asami inside. At once her eyes found Kuvira's where the metal bender was sitting on the couch, toying with a blob of meteorite. Just seeing those piercing green eyes brought back the memories of feeling what Lin did to Kuvira while Korra fucked Asami. Korra broke the eye-contact and went to Asami, wrapping an arm around her waist and pointedly ignoring Kuvira. She sensed irritation through the Soul Bond and heard Kuvira mutter “Pervert” under her breath. Korra didn't respond, even though she could sense an ember of arousal from Kuvira as well.

“Hey, Lin,” Korra called out, trying to drown out Kuvira's mutter with her greeting. Lin had been lounging in the kitchen, listening to the radio and nodded her head to acknowledge the two guests. Korra lifted the hand that held the take out. “We got the food you wanted.”

“Thank you,” Lin said graciously. “Sorry I didn't have time to cook us a proper meal.” She left the kitchen and went to the dining table, making it clear that they should all eat immediately.

Korra had the sneaking suspicion that Lin was rushing the dinner so that Korra and Asami would leave sooner. She shrugged at Asami and led her to the table.

Kuvira waited for the other three to seat themselves before placing the meteorite on the living room table. She took the seat next to Lin and facing Asami. She took the box that had her seaweed noodles and dug in, forcing them down despite not having much of an appetite. She kept her eyes glued on her food even though she could feel Korra and Asami glancing at her from time to time, Korra much more frequently.

“Let's just get this over with,” Lin eventually huffed, putting down her take-out box and chopsticks. She looked expectantly at everyone but nobody spoke up. Kuvira glared down at her noodles, Asami had an embarrassed blush, and Korra shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “We're all adults. We might as well talk about the rhinoelephant in the room.”

“What rhinoelephant?” Korra asked unconvincingly. When she saw nobody bought her attempt to dissuade Lin from continuing, she looked glumly at the table. “We can just ignore it.”

“No, Lin's right,” Asami said after a long pause. She wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong, it would be easier than to deal with the awkward conversation. But Asami knew that ignoring the issue would just make it worse, especially if Kuvira and Lin continued seeing each other romantically. “You two had sex,” she said, glancing meaningfully between Lin and Kuvira.

Asami hadn't meant to accuse Lin and Kuvira but Kuvira's eyes flashed angrily at the words. “Don't put all the blame on us,” she growled. Kuvira saw Korra open her mouth and felt a surge of anger through the Soul Bond. “You're more to blame than Asami so don't start,” Kuvira told Korra and had a moment of satisfaction when Korra glanced away. “You didn't warn me.”

“I did too!” Korra retorted, affronted. “I, uh.” The righteous anger she felt a moment ago was extinguished with embarrassment. Her eyes flashed to Asami and then away just as quickly when she saw the confused look on Asami's face.

“You didn't warn her?” Asami asked her girlfriend, turning to face her. She had assumed that they had done everything right according to the deal. If Korra hadn't called Kuvira, the entire situation was much more serious than Asami had originally thought. Asami's fingers twitched as she realized that if their deal ends because of that night, it may very well be their fault.

Korra couldn't meet Asami's eyes as her face grew hotter. “I did,” she said weakly. She hunched her shoulders and played with her food. “I, uh, thought of you.” Korra watched Asami's own cheeks redden as the other woman understood what Korra meant. She turned her face and stabbed a finger at Kuvira. “You didn't tug at me though! We agreed that if it was a bad time, you would tug at me to get us to stop.”

The smug grin on Kuvira's face at seeing Korra admit she hadn't been following the rules faltered. “I forgot how to,” she admitted reluctantly.

“You forgot?” Korra scoffed, not believing Kuvira for a second. “You were so keen to tug or poke at me before!”

“This isn't getting us anywhere,” Lin spoke up before Kuvira could growl out a retort. She knew that Korra and Kuvira would spend the rest of the night arguing whose fault it was that things happened the way they did instead of actually talking about it. She saw Asami draw the same conclusion by the way the younger woman nodded at her to continue. “What happened that night will not happen again.” She may not have the Soul Bond but Lin felt Kuvira's glare. “It was a mistake on my part.”

Asami and Korra shared a bewildered glance. “A mistake?” Korra repeated.

Lin nodded and let some of the regret she felt for that night into her tone. “I helped Kuvira to her room after she started to feel what you two were doing. I should have just left her there instead of doing what I did.”

“You mean how you fucked me,” Kuvira snapped. She still couldn't believe that the morning after that night, Lin had acted as if she did something unforgivable. Lin helped take care of her but she was so polite and cool that any relief Kuvira felt was ruined. “If we're adults, we should call it as it is.”

“Fine,” Lin muttered. For the first time that night, Lin met Kuvira's eyes. “I fucked you and I shouldn't have. It was a grave error on my part as your ward.”

“It's not that big of a deal,” Korra said almost too quietly for anyone besides Asami to hear.

Lin's head jerked back as if she smelled something rancid. “I am the Chief of Police and Kuvira is still my charge. It was an act of abuse of my power.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes, exasperated by Lin's black-and-white view of what happened. “ _I_ asked _you_. I could have told you to get out but I wanted you.” She lifted her chin stubbornly when Lin's conviction fractured a tiny bit. “I'm not going to apologize for that and I'm not going to let you act as if I didn't start everything.”

Asami and Korra shared another glance, both wondering what went down between the other two during the following days of that night. Korra did feel periodic waves of agitation from Kuvira but she never pried into it or let her energy drift closer to Kuvira's.

Korra tapped on the table once to get everyone's attention. “Look, we're getting sidetracked. What happened that night, happened. We could have all stopped it but we didn't. Let's just agree to move on, okay?” She waited for everyone to give their approval before continuing. “I don't think we have to change the deal, just follow it and enforce it if one of us breaks the rules.”

“One of us,” Kuvira grumbled under her breath, loud enough for Korra to hear. “We should also agree that what happens when one of us has sex should stay between us. If we find another sever to the Soul Bond, we don't _ever_ talk about what we've done.”

Asami crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Kuvira. “You really think that Korra and I will blab about you liking a little pain when you're getting fucked?”

“You know what I mean,” Kuvira snapped back, although her cheeks flushed red and Korra felt a trickle of arousal from Kuvira.

“We won't say a word about you and Lin,” Korra said, trying to smooth things before it got out of hand again. She saw the slight relief on Lin's face and the chief relax her shoulders. Korra hadn't realized until now how tense the chief was. Her blood chilled at the realization that Lin was legitimately scared that Asami and Korra would let it slip that Lin had fucked Kuvira. Korra looked at Lin with hurt. “Don't you trust us?”

Lin jolted at the question and even looked a little abashed. “I don't think you understand how big of a scandal this would be if word got out. I won't just lose my job, I'll be arrested and charged.”

Korra hadn't considered how badly this situation could easily turn. “I-I didn't even think of that,” she admitted and knew from the way Asami's eyes widened that the mechanic hadn't considered it before either. “We won't say anything,” Korra repeated solemnly. Asami nodded next to her.

“Thank you,” Lin said genuinely.

Kuvira scowled down at her food, her appetite completely gone now. She knew what position she had put Lin in when she sobered. But Korra and Asami weren't going to betray them, she was sure of that. Besides, with Lin's squeaky clean track record, except for the arrest of an air acolyte so many years ago, nobody would believe it if word got out. Kuvira certainly wasn't going to throw Lin under the bus. This whole conversation was unnecessary. “Are we done?” she asked. When nobody offered anything else to discuss, Kuvira pushed away from the table and with a flick of her wrist, the blob of meteorite flew to her hand. She went to her room without a second glance at anyone and slammed her door shut.  
Lin watched the scene and sighed at the door slam. Korra thought that Lin looked a little wistful.

“Should we leave?” Asami asked gently. She could tell that Lin wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

“If you don't mind,” Lin answered, less gruff than usual. “I'll clean up the leftovers.” She took her own and Kuvira's box before Korra and Asami could offer any help. She went to the kitchen to put the remaining food into tupperware and store them in the fridge.

“Come on, Korra,” Asami touched her girlfriend's shoulder and they stood, leaving their own leftovers in case Lin or Kuvira wanted them. “Do you feel any better?” she asked tentatively as they left Lin's house. She wanted to respect Lin's and Kuvira's wishes to be left alone but if Korra needed more time with Kuvira, Asami was going to call them for another dinner meeting tomorrow.

Korra shrugged as she opened Asami's door for her. “Better than the past few days,” she offered and went to her own side of the car. “I'll probably have to see Kuvira again a couple days from now though.”

Asami nodded and went through the schedule in her head as she started to drive to Republic City's docks. She wanted to take Korra back to her place but she knew that Korra had some Avatar duties she needed to catch up on. It was too bad there's not more airbending masters so Korra could spend more nights at her house. “I'll be free on Saturday around lunch. Do you think you can hold out that long?”

“Definitely,” Korra said. She rested a hand on Asami's thigh and rubbed circles into the fabric with her thumb. She let Asami drive for a few minutes before tentatively saying, “Lin shocked me tonight.”

Asami glanced at Korra “What do you mean?”

Korra shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant about it. “Well, her being scared we were going to rat her out to someone.” She immediately regretted her choice of words when Asami grimaced and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. “I didn't mean it like that!” Korra exclaimed. “I meant, you know, we tell someone about it.”

Asami took a deep breath. “I know what you mean, don't worry.” She was silent for a few moments. “Lin's always been careful about her career and making sure that nothing threatens it.” She looked at Korra and saw the curiosity. “It's why nobody knew about Lin and I until I told you. We had to keep what we did a secret since she was supposed to be on the job protecting me.”

Korra nodded slowly although she didn't like the idea of Asami hiding any relationship. It just didn't settle right in her stomach. If Asami was with Lin, then she should have been able to be with her publicly.

Asami interrupted Korra's train of thought by adding, “But I think she's more worried about Kuvira. If Lin's removed from being Kuvira's ward, who will take care of her?”

“Mako would be a safe bet,” Korra ventured after thinking about it for a bit. She couldn't imagine anyone letting Kuvira crash at their place if it wasn't Lin. If it did come to that however, President Moon's best option would clearly be the young detective. Mako could be trusted to keep Kuvira safe and he was close enough for Korra and Asami to visit Kuvira when they needed to.

“If that's the case, Kuvira might as well go back to Zaofu,” Asami muttered, turning down Korra's suggestion out of hand. She saw the raised eyebrow and little pout that meant Korra was miffed how easily Asami rejected the suggestion. “Do you want him to know about the Soul Bond?” she asked.

Korra opened her mouth to retort she didn't mind but closed it when she really thought about the implications of Mako knowing about the Soul Bond. If they even hinted at its existence, it wouldn't be long before they had to tell him everything. Korra's face reddened as she grimaced at the thought of telling Mako certain details of how the Soul Bond worked. “You got a point,” Korra conceded.

Asami reached the docks by then and parked her car. She grabbed the hand on her thigh before Korra started to get out of her car. “We shouldn't be talking about Lin being replaced,” she said softly. “We won't say anything so her job's safe.”

Korra almost argued that it was better to have an idea of another ward just in case but she noticed the darken green eyes and the way Asami held her hand tightly. She hadn't realized how upset Asami was about Lin being punished for what she and Kuvira did. “Okay,” she agreed. “Besides,” she added, trying to lighten the mood, “it might just be a one-time thing like Lin said.”

Surprising Korra, Asami gave a small chuckle. “No, Lin's not the one-night stand type. If she slept with Kuvira, it means she has feelings for her.”

Korra realized a moment later that Asami had been speaking from experience. She felt a tinge of jealousy at the way that Asami's eyes lightened when she talked about Lin having romantic feelings for someone. Korra became aware of Kuvira's energy drifting closer and it had a calming effect on her. “If they do end up together, it might make things even more difficult for us,” Korra complained softly. She knew she was being childish at that point but she couldn't help it.

“Maybe,” Asami agreed. “But we're already asking so much from her.” Korra wasn't sure if Asami meant Kuvira or Lin. “Kuvira and Lin have the right to start a relationship if they want. We already gave Kuvira permission anyway.”

After a few seconds of hesitation, Korra nodded. “Still, we're going to have to deal with,” she trailed off as her cheeks flushed, “you know.”

Asami closed her eyes and appeared to accept the consequences of the possibility. “We did create the deal for this reason. Our positions on it just switched.” She swiped her thumb across Korra's hand in a comforting gesture. “If they start something, you'll know and hide before anyone realizes.”

Korra lifted her eyes from their joined hands to Asami's face. She didn't say anything for a long time, simply basking in the love in Asami's eyes. “If they do, can I hide at your place?” she asked almost shyly.

It didn't take long for Asami to understand all of what Korra was asking of her. She didn't answer Korra right away. “I wouldn't turn you away,” she said eventually, squeezing Korra's hand. She saw the relief in Korra's eyes. Asami told herself that it was because Korra wouldn't be the only one dealing with the brunt of Kuvira's and Lin's emotions. Not because it would mean that Asami could help Korra if the other two start having fun.

Korra wanted to stay longer and spend more time with Asami but she could see the ferrymen starting to get the ferry ready to head to Air Temple Island. “I have to go,” she muttered sadly. She gave Asami a slow, sweet kiss as a farewell. “Thank you,” she whispered when they broke the kiss, their foreheads still pressed together lovingly.

“I love you, Korra,” Asami said simply. She had to pull back or else she would ask Korra to spend the night together. “I'll see you soon, okay?”

With a nod, Korra left Asami and had to sprint to catch the ferry. She just made it with a leap, helped along with a blast of firebending. The ferrymen gave her a startled look but they relaxed when they realized it was her. Korra had nearly missed a few ferry rides and they were used to her using the elements to catch one as it traveled through Republic City's bay.

Korra turned and lifted her hand into the air, waving to Asami as the ferry slowly moved away from the docks. She could barely see Asami blow her a kiss. Korra lowered her hand when she could no longer make out Asami and heaved a long sigh. “At least she didn't turn me down,” she conceded softly. But that's not what made her start to second-guess asking Asami to help her if Kuvira and Lin started to fuck regularly. She could have sworn Asami's eyes flashed in arousal when Korra first suggested she go to Asami. And Korra was concerned that the sight sent a shiver of desire down her own spine.

Lin and Kuvira might not even start anything, Korra reminded herself. She tried and failed to ignore the disappointment at the thought.


	29. Can't we Just Talk?

Kuvira grunted in frustration as she realized that she had lost focus on her reading. She found the last place she remembered and resumed reading again. It seemed that she had to reread every page before the words sunk in.

It was Lin's fault. The older woman was sitting in the plush chair of the living room, just on the edge of Kuvira's peripheral vision. She was reading as well, but she appeared to have much more success than Kuvira. Her green eyes were glued to her page and her face was free of any frustration that Kuvira felt. She glanced to the cover of the magazine Lin held. From what she could tell, the cover was about the newest version of metalbending police wear. Apparently it was insulated with a thin layer of rubber so lightning or electric glove attacks wouldn't incapacitate the police officer. Intrigued, Kuvira made a mental note to read the article once Lin finished with the magazine. She nearly opened her mouth to ask about it but stopped herself with a stubborn grunt.

It had been three days since their awkward talk with Korra and Asami. They hadn't spoken much to each other since the couple left. The first day, Kuvira took great measures not to even glance at Lin's direction. The only thing she had said to the chief was a terse “thank you,” when Lin finished making dinner. She had grabbed her bowl of soup and went straight to her room to eat it alone. The sight of the bed however brought a vivid memory of Lin fucking her. She felt a surge of arousal but the lust was tempered by what Lin said about it later. Lin wanted to fuck her and Kuvira wanted her, so why did the chief have to make it out like they did something horrible to Korra and Asami? Kuvira had eaten her soup angrily at her desk, slamming the spoon down into the bowl when she was done, nearly cracking the surface.

Kuvira had calmed slightly the following day. She managed to stay in the same room as Lin for some time, but neither women stroked up a conversation. Kuvira even ate dinner at the dining table but she kept her eyes focused on the plate in front of her. Lin didn't push Kuvira to talk, which only put salt into Kuvira's wounds.

It would have been better if Lin treated her as some fling that overstayed her welcome. But Kuvira caught the guilty glances that Lin shot her from time to time. Each time she saw that look, Kuvira had to grit her teeth to stop herself from growling that Lin was making such a big deal out of nothing. Lin should just accept that they wanted to have sex that night and leave it alone.

If Kuvira was being truthful with herself however, this was much more than Lin feeling guilty about what she did to Kuvira. It hurt her to think that Lin regretted having sex with her. Kuvira truly wanted Lin but the older woman was making it clear that she didn't want her. She missed their semi-easy conversations. Lin wasn't afraid to speak her mind and challenge Kuvira which was a fresh change for the young metalbender. She had felt like she could talk to Lin about anything and be given a genuine response, not some rabble that Lin thought Kuvira wanted to hear.

Kuvira tore her thoughts away from her loss and realized she once again skimmed through her page without actually reading. She sighed and repeated the passage. Her face grew warmer as she read the main protagonist, Zu, eagerly pushing his secret lover, Serah, onto a bed.

Oh. She didn't realize that it was _that_ kind of book. She did recall Lin raising an eyebrow when Kuvira grabbed the book but the older woman didn't try to dissuade her from reading it. Kuvira glanced at Lin but the other woman was still engrossed with her magazine. She shifted slightly on the couch to get more comfortable and went back to her book.

She had gotten to the part where Zu was sucking on his lover's nipples while slipping a hand up her dress when she received a hard poke. Kuvira grunted in annoyance but she respected Korra's wishes and tried to send a semblance of remorse. She flipped to the next page and quickly a few more. How long was this sex scene?

Kuvira finally found a spot where the characters weren't doing anything even mildly suggested but she stared in confusion at the first quote. When had Zu's brother entered the scene? She debated whether to try and reread the sex scene without getting excited, just to see what the brother had to do with any of it. Sighing, she concluded that probably wouldn't work, at least not without another poke from Korra. She was curious about the brother though.

“Lin?” she spoke up.

The older woman started as her attention was suddenly pulled from the article she was reading and onto the other woman. It was the first time since their tense conversation three days ago that Kuvira had used her name. “What is it?” Lin kept her tone light but not friendly.

Kuvira sensed the wariness and lifted the book slightly for Lin to understand that she only wanted to talk about the book. “I was reading a certain passage but had to skip it because of Korra.” She looked down at the open page and schooled her features before she explained. “It was when Zu was having sex with Serah. Korra poked me so I skipped the scene but now Zu's brother, Romo, is crying over a bleeding Serah.” Kuvira glanced up in time to see Lin's face twist with confusion at the mention of Korra poking her. She ignored the confusion and asked, “What happened?”

Lin took a few moments to remember the scene clearly. It was a book she read years ago and she only read it once. It didn't held her attention much, there were too many cliches, but she started reading it so she had to finish it if only to find out the story's sub-par ending. “Romo caught them and meant to hurt Zu but Serah pushed him out of the way and took the hit herself.” She tried to recall if Serah survived or not but that would have given away the plot so she held her tongue.

“I would have liked to read it,” Kuvira muttered, going back to her book. The brother accidentally hurting Serah was actually interesting, unlike most of the book.

“Why can't you?” Lin asked before she could better think the question.

Kuvira jolted at the question. Didn't Lin know? She looked at the older woman and saw the curiosity. “We never told you?” she asked. When Lin shook her head, Kuvira sighed and closed her book. This was not how she pictured their first conversation going but she would take it. Maybe it would relieve some of Lin's harsh feelings over what they did. “So you know how I feel some of Korra's emotions if they're strong enough?” Lin hesitated and nodded. “Well, it goes the other way as well. If I feel a strong emotion, Korra feels it too.” She nodded at the closed book. “When I got to that part, Korra felt me getting excited.”

“And she poked you?” Lin asked, tilting her head.

“Yes,” Kuvira answered. “As you know, if one of us starts to become intimate without warning the other, we can tug at their souls to get them to stop.” Lin nodded to show she understood. “We can also give a warning tug. It isn't as painful as a tug but it sends the message across.”

Lin was quiet for a few seconds. “That sounds annoying,” she said.

Kuvira nodded in agreement with a huff. “You have no idea how many times I have to deal with her emotions almost overriding my own. She has no restraint over them and they crash against my soul so much that it's hard to differentiate my feelings from hers.”

Lin shifted her weight in her chair, a tad uncomfortable with the question she wanted to ask. But she saw that Kuvira notice her slight reluctance and knew that if she didn't ask the question, the conversation would be ended. She didn't want that, not after three days of barely a word between them. “And that night,” she started, her cheeks flushing. “You felt what Asami was doing to Korra, yes?”

“You know that I did,” Kuvira answered a little tersely. “What do you really want to ask me?”

“I didn't,” Lin started gruffly but then she sighed and dropped the pretense. “Did it even matter that I helped you? Couldn’t you just ride it out with Korra?”

Kuvira's eyes widened at the blatant questions. “I,” she struggled with the right wording. Lin was being honest with her questions so Kuvira would give her the same honesty. “I don't want to ride it out. Even though it feels like I'm having sex, I know that I'm not and it just leaves me wound up and unsatisfied if I don't do anything about it.” She met Lin's eyes and saw the want there. “It did matter that you helped me. I was tired of dealing with Korra's and Asami's relationship alone.” Her eyes narrowed and she flexed her fingers. “I _am_ tired of dealing with it. I keep getting their scraps every time I feel a surge of love or lust from Korra and knowing that its because she's with Asami. Do you have any idea how agonizing it is to feel the love someone has for another and know that you're not even a part of it?” Kuvira shook her head angrily, recounting every time she happened to look at Asami the same time as Korra and getting confused when she felt such happiness. “You have to constantly remind yourself that what you feel isn't real. That it's not even in your head.” Ridiculously, Kuvira rubbed at her eye with the heel of her hand, all of her frustration over the past few weeks boiling over.

Lin stayed quiet as Kuvira wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes as she ranted. When she noticed the tears, she felt an almost irresistible urge to go to Kuvira and comfort her. She managed to stay seated and wait patiently as Kuvira calmed herself down. “I'm sorry you're going through all this,” she said softly when Kuvira finally unclenched her fists.

Kuvira gave a bitter, sarcastic laugh. “I know I have no right to even be confused for what I feel.” She leaned back into her chair and tilted her face up to the ceiling so Lin couldn't see her eyes. “It's just so hard to feel the way Korra does for Asami and not be affected by it. Especially when they have sex. You can feel how much Korra and Asami love each other. Even if Asami hurts Korra a little during it, Korra never felt any fear, just excitement. The aftercare too,” Kuvira sighed deeply, “it's just so fucking hard to feel it and not have it actually happen to me.”

Lin glanced away and clasped her hands together, taking solace in the act.

Kuvira turned her head to look at Lin. The older woman had leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees, hiding her mouth behind clasped hands. Kuvira surprised herself by chuckling dryly. “I bet that's music to your ears. That I want Asami because of Korra.” She saw a flash of hurt in Lin's eyes but the older woman hid it away before Kuvira could be sure.

“It isn't,” Lin admitted. She lowered her hands so Kuvira could see the deep frown. She stood and went to the kitchen before Kuvira could say something else to hurt her. She took out the ingredients for their dinner and set about chopping up the vegetables. She ignored the patter of Kuvira's footsteps as the younger metalbender followed her.

“Lin, I,” Kuvira began, watching Lin slide the chopped vegetables into a sauce pan. She lifted a hand and after a heartbeat of hesitation, laid it in between Lin's shoulder blades. She felt the muscles tense and relax a moment later, as if Lin's body automatically responded to the touch. The older woman turned slightly, bumping Kuvira's hand off but at least she was looking at her now. “I'm sorry,” Kuvira said, uncomfortable with how vulnerable her voice was. “I thought that's what you wanted to hear.”

Lin narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “Why on earth would I want to hear you say that you want Asami because of Korra?” She put the knife down and fully faced Kuvira, waiting for an answer.

Kuvira almost let the silence drag on so Lin would be forced to tend to the cooking vegetables instead of the conversation. “You clearly regret what we did.” She overrode Lin when she opened her mouth to argue. “Well, I don't regret it and I don't see why what we did was wrong.” She raised a hand to stop another retort. “I get that I'm your charge and you have an unspoken authority over me. But this isn't a normal ward and her charge case. My literal soul is bound to another woman who regularly has sex with her girlfriend and I feel everything.” She took a step towards Lin. “You helped me out that night, nothing more.”

It was a long time before Lin responded. She turned to tend to the cooking, thinking over what Kuvira said. Deep down, Lin didn't think what she did was wrong either and that's what terrified her. She always knew what was right and what was wrong, no matter who was involved or what happened. She even arrested her own sister when Suyin was caught driving the get-away car and gave Lin her scars. Just the memory made the two scars ache and Lin bit back a hiss of pain.

Now she wasn't sure. She knew that if word got out she would be arrested and rightfully so. But she wanted to help Kuvira that night. She wanted to have the younger woman cry out her name and come undone by her touch. She still wanted Kuvira. “Fine,” was all she could muster.

She studiously ignored Kuvira as she finished cooking and made a plate for herself and one for Kuvira. She left the plate for Kuvira on the counter and went to the dining room table.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and grabbed the plate before joining Lin. She ignored the surprised look on Lin's face but she did feel some satisfaction at the tiny flash of pleasure on Lin's face. She began eating her meal without a word to Lin. The silence became more tranquil instead of tense as the minutes ticked by.

When the food was gone, neither women made a move to leave the table. Both were content just sitting there, each lost in their own thoughts.

It was Lin who eventually broke the silence. “How was your latest letter?” she asked.

Kuvira grimaced, wishing she had taken her meal to her room after all. If anything could be say about Suyin, it was that she had terrible timing. The letter in question came the day after they had their talk with Asami and Korra. Lin slipped it under her door and knocked once to get Kuvira's attention. Kuvira was once again impressed by Lin's trust in her when she found the letter wasn't tampered with. “It was short. Suyin wants me to visit Zaofu soon.”

Lin nodded. “I figured. Su called me a few days after she learned about the Soul Bond. She told me she wants to see it for herself but I think she just wants to see that you're okay with her own eyes.” Lin paused for a few moments before she continued. “It won't be difficult to explain Korra and Asami tagging along. They would be your escort to ensure you don't run away.”

With narrowed eyes, Kuvira added, “Actually, Suyin gave us another explanation as to them being there. Baatar Sr. wants Asami's input with the new dome designs.” She tactfully left out Baatar Jr.'s involvement with the project but Lin caught on with a twitch of the corner of her lips. Kuvira thought she saw jealousy in Lin's green eyes but she decided she must have imagined it.

“And if Asami goes, of course Korra would accompany her,” Lin muttered thoughtfully.

“Which will explain why the rest of Team Avatar weren't coming,” Kuvira concluded.

Lin waited for a few heartbeats before asking, “Is visiting Zaofu something you would like to do?”

Kuvira didn't answer right away. The idea had been festering at the back of her mind since she read the letter. There were many risks to the plan. If Opal caught wind of the venture, she would be within her right to tag along, which meant she would bring Bolin who would probably drag Mako along too. Each addition to the party increased the risk of the Soul Bond being exposed. “Not now,” she answered truthfully. Perhaps Lin or Korra could hint that Opal should visit her family and get the urge out of her system before Kuvira attempted to visit Zaofu.

Lin nodded at the answer. “Was there anything else in the letter that I should know about?”

Kuvira shrugged. “Just that she's worried about me.” She didn't mean to add so much bitterness into her tone but it became scathing. Lin raised an eyebrow at her and Kuvira refused to apologize for her tone. “She's trying to get into my head again.” She saw the confusion on Lin's face and sighed, knowing she had to explain the situation for Lin to fully understand. “She's acting like the concerned mother. Saying how relieved she is I'm getting better and how she visited me so many times when I was sick in Zaofu. She wants to pretend like I'm a Beifong but she's just trying to make herself feel better about treating me like an exotic bird instead of a daughter.” She hadn't meant to talk about how she felt when it came to her adoptive family but it was like a flood gate had just been opened. Kuvira looked at Lin and saw understanding in her green eyes.

“Su told me about all that. Her side of the story at least,” Lin, some of her old anger at her sister's willingness to forget some inconvenient truths tracing her words. “She said you were a troubled kid who needed a place to stay.”

“Troubled,” Kuvira repeated, scoffing. “I was a little shit who almost killed my own mother.” Even after all these years the admission still made her throat tighten. She felt concern from Korra but she ignored the Avatar's energy. “I didn't know my own strength, or the fact that I could metalbend when it happened,” Kuvira explained, her shoulders slumping at the memory. “But Suyin just swept it under the rug, like it was nothing. Just like with everything else.”

“She does tend to do that,” Lin acknowledged, remembering how she expected Lin to forgive her for everything she did when they just met after thirty years of silence. With an effort, Lin put aside her personal feelings of what Suyin did in the past. “But she did try to give you a good home.”

Kuvira huffed. “Oh please, I was just a guest who overstayed her welcome years ago. Sure, I have some good memories sparring with Weng and Wei and trashing Huan's failed sculptures, but it wasn't like I was a part of her family.” She grit her teeth at the sting that her own words caused. “I became one of her dancers and the captain of her guard so I could actually do something right and spend time with her, how fucking pathetic was that?”

“I did the same thing,” Lin admitted softly.

“You were a dancer?” Kuvira looked Lin up and down, trying to imagine the Chief going through one of Suyin's dance routines. The older woman definitely had the body to do it, lithe and strong. Without Lin donning her concealing uniform, Kuvira could see the supple muscles in her arms. She also had the endurance to last through the most grueling performances, Kuvira did not doubt. Those scars too, they would add a fierceness to a dance that would make the performance even more exquisite. She quickly tore her eyes away. What was wrong with her? She was mad at Lin for how she treated their night together, not to mention how she explained how she regretted it to Korra and Asami.

“No,” Lin said, glancing away as Kuvira very obviously checked her out. “I followed Toph's footsteps in becoming a cop and later Chief of Police. I worked my ass off for my position and achieved a record better than even hers, but I never got the attention or praise that I wanted.”

Kuvira shook her head. “But you made a good life for yourself. Like you said, your record may surpass Toph Beifong's. People will be talking about you for generations.”

“But what will they talk about,” Lin growled, her frustration over the past few days, over Kuvira and the stupid Soul Bond and her own confusing feelings for the young metalbender, getting the better of her. “How I let Amon and his goons capture Tenzin's family? How I rolled over for that limp-dick Raiko during the South and North Pole civil war? Or maybe how Avatar Korra was taken and poisoned by the Red Lotus while I was guarding her.” She jerked her chin at Kuvira. “Or better yet, how I'm letting the Great Uniter live in my house after she nearly destroyed the city I serve.”

Kuvira narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. But just as quickly, the anger left her and she sighed deeply. “That's not how I see it.” She met Lin's eyes as she said, “You sacrificed yourself to Amon to buy Tenzin's family more time. You also saved your men that were captured.”

“Their bending was already taken,” Lin said harshly, although it was clear the anger was directed towards herself and not Kuvira.

“That doesn't matter,” Kuvira said softly. “You still rescued them from Amon's prison.” She saw Lin's face soften just a tiny bit. It gave her enough encouragement to continue, “And Raiko was a coward, but he was a coward with power and authority over you. If you hadn't done as he said, he would have replaced you with someone who would.” She hesitated, feeling the old bitterness at the Red Lotus and their capture of Korra. “Don't forget that Zaheer gained his flying abilities right at the end of yours and Suyin's battle with him. Nobody could have predicted that happening.” Now she met Lin's eyes steadily and raised her chin. “And you're letting me stay at your house because my soul is bound to Korra and if anything happens to me, Korra would be affected too. By protecting me, you're protecting Korra.”

Lin studied Kuvira's face for any hint of deception but all she saw was the truth, just not in the same perspective as she held for all these years, way back when Amon nearly made the airbenders extinct. “Thank you,” she said softly.

Kuvira nodded at the gratitude. She put away her dirty dishes and went to her room, feeling that she and Lin had made great progress in a short period of time. She laid in her bed and fiddled with the meteorite. With a pang, she recalled that it came from Zaofu. She wondered idly if Suyin had given Lin the meteorite as a gift or as an apology. Kuvira couldn’t' decide on which.

She continued to mold the meteorite into random shapes. She stopped her toying when she stared down at a flying boar. Kuvira traced the tip of one wing to where it met in the boar's back and then up the spine. She halted at the tip of the snout, studying her creation with a frown.

She was much more like Lin than she ever imagined. She never thought that Lin grew up vying for another's attention, so much so that she molded her life after the one whose attention she craved. Kuvira sighed deeply and started to close her fist to destroy her creation. Her fingers stilled when the boar's snout and wings dented. She couldn't do it. Kuvira sighed again and hid the boar under her pillow.

She knew she wanted Lin. The chief was an intriguing and attractive woman. Now though, Kuvira was beginning to realize how much she wanted her. She had lied about Asami. Well, not truly, she was struggling to keep Korra's affections from influencing how she felt about the mechanic. But, she didn't say that she struggled far more with what she felt for Lin. She had thought that she just wanted Lin for sex but after three days near-complete silence, Kuvira craved more. She wanted to talk to Lin without the undercurrent of tension. She missed the amusement in Lin's eyes whenever she talked back to her or gave a retort that came out more teasing than stinging. She missed the moments when the two just existed in the same room, enjoying each others company without even looking at each other.

Kuvira felt her blood chill as her head snapped towards the closed door. Was she falling for the chief? Kuvira let her head fall into her hands with a groan. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter tbh. Except for calling Raiko a limp-dick. I will never regret that.


End file.
